UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO
by Flarius
Summary: Naruto sera escogido como el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi por Minato para salvar la Aldea, pero en el momento del sellado algo raro ocurre, Minato logra sobrevivir al jutsu y Naruto debera aprovechar el poder que se le otorgo para proteger a sus seres queridos y derrotar al responsable de atacar Konoha el dia de su nacimiento y poner fin a su terrible plan de usar otros Jinchurikis
1. Un sello y un nuevo compañero

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Dentro de las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi a través de la historia ha habido ninjas de grandes habilidades, y pocos han sido capaces de merecer el título de Kage en su aldea

En La Aldea Escondida entre Las Hojas (Konoha) estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que podría cambiar el Mundo Shinobi, y ese algo iba hacer el nacimiento de uno de los mejores ninjas pero va a tener que enfrentar un largo y muy duro camino justo desde el inicio de su Joven Vida

Capítulo 1: El sello y un nuevo compañero

(_Aldea escondida entre las hojas, antes del escape, ataque y nuevo sellado del Kyubi no kitsune)_

En Konoha todas las cosas transcurrían con mucha calma y de lo más normal en la vida tanto de los aldeanos como de los ninjas que iban de un lado a otro a causa de sus misiones y/o trabajos que les eran asignados

Desde una ventana de la oficina del Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime (4° Hokage) también conocido en las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi como El relámpago amarillo de Konoha; observaba tranquilamente su amada aldea desde su oficina y de vez en cuando le daba discretamente una ojeada al nuevo volumen del ICHA-ICHA que le regalo Jiraiya en su última visita a la aldea mientras recolectaba nueva "Información" para su trabajo literario, en ese momento tocan la puerta y Minato de un movimiento audaz logra esconder su "preciado libro de información" en un cajón secreto de su escritorio temiendo que pudiera ser Kushina y lo vea leyendo ICHA-ICHA, el solo hecho de pensar cuál será el " castigo" que su "cariñosa" esposa le dará aun siendo el Hokage hace que le erice el cabello del puro miedo

**Minato:** adelante. Dijo dando el permiso para que la persona entrara a su oficina

Al abrirse la puerta se podía ver que la persona que entraba era nada más y nada menos que Sarutobi Hiruzen el anterior Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas

-Sarutobi que sorpresa, que te trae de visita a esta oficina.- Exclamo y Pregunto sorprendido Minato al verlo

-Ya sabes solo vine a ver cómo le va a un viejo amigo con el trabajo que todo Hokage debe realizar.- Respondió Sarutobi al ver que su sucesor la tenía difícil con tanto papeleo que tenía en su escritorio

-Bueno sabes que uno nunca dijo que ser el Hokage iba ser cosa fácil, hay que saber cómo manejar las situaciones dentro de la aldea para poder actuar de la mejor manera.- Minato contesto con un tono algo relajado

-Bien dicho, es por eso que eres un gran Hokage.- Lo felicito Sarutobi por sus palabras

(En algún sitio a kilómetros de Konoha) En alguna cueva entre la frontera del país del fuego y viento

¿?: Bien ¿ya está todo preparado para atacar la aldea?- Pregunto una figura desde las sombras

¿?: Si señor, hace poco acabamos de descubrir la ubicación del escondite del Kyubi donde está recuperando sus fuerzas

**¿?:** Solo necesitamos esperar el momento adecuado para que tenga la guardia baja y así controlarlo

**¿?:** Después Solo falta esperar que la Villa este lo más vulnerable para el ataque y así poder destruir todo en el ataque

**¿?:** Perfecto, muy pronto esa patética aldea sabrá lo que es el miedo y sufrimiento de verdad

(2 semanas desde la charla de Sarutobi y Minato)

Se podía observar a Minato (en su tiempo libre) y a Kushina charlando con algunos de sus amigos sobre todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, ya que sus otros amigos estaban muy ocupados ya sea en misiones fuera de la aldea o asuntos oficiales de sus clanes

Minato hablaba con sus amigos sobre lo difícil que era el trabajo del Hokage, sus amigos **Inoichi**,** Shikaku**,** Choza**,** Hiashi **y **Fugaku** que eran los líderes de algunos de los más grandes y reconocidos clanes de la aldea sabían muy bien lo difícil que era ser el líder de mucha gente

Mientras tanto Kushina que estaba hablando con Mikoto, la esposa de Inoichi, la de Shikaku, la esposa de Choza y la esposa de Hiashi sus mejores amigas, les había contado que le tenía una sorpresita oculta a Minato y le daba algo de risa saber la expresión que pondría después de oír la noticia y sus amigas ya sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaba y también les causaba algo de gracia

**(1 mes después)**

En la torre del Hokage se encontraba Minato "ocupado" con el papeleo de su oficina, ya que en realidad sus Clones de Sombra hacían todo el trabajo, en ese momento tocan la puerta

Minato cancelo el Jutsu y regreso a su escritorio: adelante

Al entrar la persona, Minato se dio cuenta que era su esposa Kushina que tenía una expresión de gran felicidad, porque le tenía a Minato una pequeña sorpresa que lo haría feliz

**Minato**: ¿Por qué tan feliz Kushina? ¿sucedió algo?

**Kushina**: Así es, tengo muy buenas noticias que te alegraran bastante

**Minato**: Pues cuales son, no me dejes en suspenso

**Kushina**: Pero antes promete que no te desmayaras de la sorpresa, aumentando más el suspenso (Minato lo promete algo emocionado) la noticia es… dejando más emocionado a Minato: …Vas a ser Padre de 2 pequeños y adorables angelitos

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Minato desmayarse por semejante noticia y varias razones por y a Kushina tratando de despertarlo

La primera razón: Por la felicidad de tener una familia, después por la de ser padre de 2 bebes

Después se propusieron a decirles a sus mejores amigos sobre el asunto (Claro que Jiraiya también está incluido) y después al resto de la aldea

Por desgracia nadie imaginaba lo que sucedería el día del nacimiento de los bebes, un día que seguramente nadie en la aldea olvidaría por el resto de sus vidas

(8 meses después) Momento cuando todo el caos comienza

Ya era momento del parto y se podían observar varias figuras conocidas: Eran Minato al lado de Kushina quien estaba algo agitada por dar a luz pronto, también estaban el 3° Hokage, Koharu y Homura por parte del consejo de la aldea, Jiraiya y un par de Ambus encargados de la seguridad

Kushina estas bien.-Pregunto Minato preocupado por el estado de su esposa

Descuida ella es una mujer muy fuerte, esto no debe ser tanto para ella.- Trato de calmarlo Jiraiya que estaba a su lado

Después de unos cortos minutos (y algo dolorosos para Kushina) el parto había acabado y todos vieron a los 2 pequeños bebes que eran 1 niño: Naruto y una niña: Alba

Todos vieron que los bebes tiene una apariencia casi idéntica de sus padres

Naruto: tiene el cabello amarrillo y alborotado y ojos azules como su padre

Alba: tiene cabello rojo como su madre (pero no tan largo) que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos de color Violeta

Todos estaban felices por el nacimiento de los pequeños, pero esa felicidad acabo cuando escucharon una explosión y vieron que varios de los Ambus que estaban de guardia estaban muertos y los pocos que quedaban aún con vida estaban gravemente heridos sin posibilidad de moverse por un tiempo por lo menos si les dan ayuda médica antes de que sea tarde

Entre el polvo vieron a un sujeto con Mascara naranja y traje negro con nubes rojas lo que preocupo bastante a todos por la presencia de ese sujeto significaba una sola cosa PROBLEMAS SERIOS

¿Quién eres identifícate?.- Preguntaron Sarutobi y Jiraiya molestos

¿?: No necesitan saberlo, porque después de todo no vivirán para recordarlo, una vez que el Kyubi acabe con todos en esta patética Villa

Esa declaración puso en alerta máxima a todos, sabían que si el Kyubi se liberaba de Kushina todo iba a ser un caos y no sabían si lograrían detener semejante amenaza

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo para detener al enmascarado sintieron que sus cuerpos eran demasiados pesados y no podían moverse debido a un Jutsu ejecutado por su enemigo que aprovecho esto para romper el sello del Kyubi y logro liberarlo

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que el Kyubi logró escapar y que el sujeto estaba sobre su cabeza pero lo que realmente destaco era que el sujeto poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno con el que manipulaba la mente y voluntad del Kyubi

(Dentro de la Villa)

Era una noche tranquila algunos aldeanos están algo borrachos, algunos ninjas paseaban por aldea por no tener más misiones ese día

Que paz se siente en el aire, se puede apreciar la belleza y paz de la aldea en estos días, decía una chica de cabello largo de color negro y ojos Rojos con traje de Chunnin

Tienes razón Kurenai, momentos así hay que disfrutarlos, uno nunca sabe en qué momento los momentos de paz serán arruinados.- Contesto Asuma con un tono relajado

En otro lado se encontraban Kakashi y Gai charlando, y Gai seguía insistiendo en hacer un último reto para ver quién era el mejor

Pero en ese momento nadie pensó que su momento de paz se acabaría pronto, ya que a lo lejos se oyó explosión y una gran nube de polvo era visible, toda la aldea se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso hasta que vieron algo que los dejos muertos del miedo

Aldeano 1: No puede ser.- Lo decía con una cara de puro terror

Aldeano 2: Imposible, corran, pónganse a salvo

Aldeano 3: Socorro el Kyubi está libre, vamos a morir

El caos el terror y la destrucción era lo que se podía ver en la aldea muchos ninjas trataban de detener al Kyubi mientras que otros ninjas se encargaban de evacuar a los civiles lejos de la aldea para que no corrieran peligro alguno

(Regresando con Minato y los Demás)

**Minato:** Están bien.- Preguntaba al ver como quedo el lugar

**Jiraiya:** Descuida, todos están bien pero me preocupa el estado de la aldea y el de Kushina y tus hijos

En ese momento les llego un mensaje de que la aldea era devastada por el Kyubi y apenas eran capases de defenderse a sí mismos y a los civiles

Esto preocupo a todos en especial a Minato y Kushina, ellos sabían que tenían que hacer algo para solucionar las cosas

**Sarutobi**: ¿Qué hacemos? A este paso todos morirán si no detenemos al Kyubi

**Jiraiya**: Por desgracia solo hay un modo de detenerlo pero el precio que se debe pagar es demasiado alto y peligroso

**Koharu y Homura**: Y dinos Jiraiya cual es ese método.- Todos esperaban su respuesta por desgracia Minato y Kushina ya se imaginaban la respuesta

Por desgracia para detener a un Bijuu suelto solo existe una forma de detenerlo y esa es sellarlo dentro de una persona para que se convierta en su nuevo Jinchuriki

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio nadie sabía si hacer semejante cosa: Condenar a alguien a ser el Jinchuriki de semejante bestia

**Minato:** Si no hay otro remedio yo me ofrezco a realizar el nuevo sellado del Kyubi

**Koharu:** ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

**Minato:** Tendré que usar el _**Ogi! Kinjutsu "Shiki Fuin**_

**Sarutobi:** ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes el precio por realizar semejante técnica?, no por nada es una técnica prohibida

**Minato:** Lo sé, pero sabes que no hay opción

**Jiraiya:** Muy bien Minato si ese es tu deseo iré al campo de batalla y tratare de ganar el tiempo suficiente para todo esté listo

Muchas gracias Jiraiya, sé que puedo contar contigo para detener todo lo posible al Kyubi

**Homura: **Antes debes decirnos quien será el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi, por lo visto Kushina no está en condición de mantenerlo nuevamente sellado

**Minato (Mirando a Kushina):** Kushina y yo pensamos que en caso de que esto llegara a pasar uno de nuestros hijos al ser del clan Namikaze y al mismo tiempo del Uzumaki debería ser el nuevo contenedor debido a las altas cantidades de Chakra que seguramente heredaron de Kushina

Todos pensaron por un momento esa idea pero no era tiempo de pensar

(En el campo de batalla)

Se podía observar desde lejos una gran cantidad de destrucción debido al Kyubi algunos ninjas junto a Jiraiya hacían lo posible de detener al Kyubi para que llegara el 4° Hokage junto con uno de sus hijos que supuestamente iba a ser el contenedor de la bestia

Ninja 1: Vamos traten de soportar ya casi llega el 4° hokage

Ninja 2: Espero que valga la pena arriésganos de esta forma

**Jiraiya**: Descuiden, Minato lo lograra pase lo que pase y después esto será nuestra mayor victoria

Como dijo Jiraiya Minato apareció encima de Gamabunta con el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos listo para el sellado del Kyubi

**¿?:** ¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Crees poder sellar al Rey de los Bijuus en tu patético hijo recién nacido?

Esto provocó que Minato se molestara por el comentario y estaba a punto de iniciar una gran batalla entre el sobre Gamabunta y el enmascarado sobre el Kyubi, pero antes de que comenzara la pelea se sintió una gran cantidad de CHAKRA que a diferencia del Chakra del Kyubi este era Bondadoso y tranquilo

**¿?:** ¿De donde viene ese semejante poder?, y luego el y Minato enfocaron su vista en Naruto y vieron algo que los dejo sin palabra

Naruto de algún modo por si solo había despertado el modo Sennin al mismo tiempo que el Mangekyou Sharingan

Minato con lagrimas en los ojos aprovecho esa distracción para sellar en Naruto al Kyubi y pensando (Naruto espero que me disculpes), cuando el enmascarado se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y decidió huir, no sin antes decir que algún día lo verían de nuevo y esa sería la última vez que lo verían

**Ninja 1: **Lo logramos (con lágrimas tanto de alegría como de tristeza)

**Ninja 2:** Estamos a salvo

**Ninja 3:** Si ahora que darle un funeral decente al 4° y acabar con el contenedor del Kyubi

**Jiraiya:** ¿Están locos?, ese niño es uno de los 2 herederos de Minato y no dejare que le hagan daño alguno, el que desee hacerle daño al pequeño tendrá que pasar sobre mi

Nadie de los presentes deseaba enfrentarse en combate a uno de los legendarios SANNIN

**Jiraiya: **A partir de hoy honraremos el último deseo de Minato con respecto a Naruto, trataremos a su hijo como el héroe que es por mantener sellado al Kyubi y evitar que ese demonio nos mate

**Sarutobi (quien había llegado y escuchado todo):** Bien dicho Jiraiya, también deberíamos darle a Minato y a los otros ninjas que murieron el funeral adecuado por su gran sacrificio por la aldea

Al llegar lo que vieron dejo a todos sorprendidos tanto a los ninjas como a Jiraiya y a Sarutobi

De algún modo el 4° Hokage que tenía al pequeño Naruto dormido en sus brazos, había logrado sobrevivir al sellado del Kyubi pero estaba muy mal herido, nadie sabe con certeza que paso pero decidieron dejar las preguntas para después lo importante era salvar al hokage junto a su pequeño Hijo ahora convertido en el Jinchuriki del más poderoso demonio

A partir de ese momento comenzó el duro camino que Naruto tendrá que soportar para ser uno de los más grandes ninjas de la historia del mundo Shinobi.

Claro, junto a su nuevo compañero que lo acompañara desde su nacimiento hasta el fin de su vida, ese compañero es nada más y nada menos que el Kyubi


	2. Una decisión Dolorosa

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Capítulo 2: Una decisión Dolorosa

La pelea contra el Kyubi había acabado y poco a poco todo iba regresando casi a la normalidad de no ser porque tanto aldeanos y algunos ninjas sabían lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra el Kyubi, algunos querían eliminar al Joven Jinchuriki para acabar completamente con el Kyubi y no sufrir otro ataque pero nadie se atrevía a hacerle daño debido a la advertencia de Jiraiya de que quien osara dañar al pequeño Naruto se las vería con el

**(Dentro del Hospital)**

Ya en el Hospital, Kushina que tenía a Alba en sus brazos se encontraba en una habitación descansando después de todo lo ocurrido, en esos momentos estaba esperando recibir noticias de lo que ocurrido después de la batalla, después de todo apenas si había recibido un par de noticias respecto a lo sucedido momentos antes de iniciar la pelea

Pasaron unos minutos y una mujer de cabello rubio entro a la habitación para darle a Kushina unas noticias que al escucharlas se sorprendería tanto como los demás

Tsunade como se encuentra el pequeño Naruto.-Preguntaba una muy preocupaba Kushina por el bienestar de su bebe

**Tsunade:**Descuida él se encuentra fuera de peligro, después de unos minutos podrás verlo

Esto tranquilizo mucho a Kushina, por dentro estaba tanto feliz como triste, por lado está triste del sacrificio de Minato para salvar la aldea, aunque está feliz de que al menos Naruto lograra sobrevivir

**Tsunade:** Aun que tengo noticias que tal vez te sorprendan y a la vez te pongan de muy buen humor

Con eso en mente Kushina deseaba saber a qué se refería TSUNADE con eso

**Kushina:** A qué se refiere ¿qué noticia puede hacerme feliz en este momento?

Cálmate por favor, aun estas muy estresada físicamente por el parto y por la liberación forzada del Kyubi de tu cuerpo, después de que te calmes un poco más te lo contare

Después de eso Kushina se calmó un poco más ya que Tsunade tenía razón, aún estaba débil por lo ocurrido recientemente

**Tsunade:** Muy bien, la noticia que me contó tanto Jiraiya como Sarutobi es realmente sorpréndete y algo difícil de creer, así que prepárate

Kushina se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa por la curiosidad de la notica

**Tsunade:** De algún modo casi de milagro, Minato logro sobrevivir aun después de haber realizado esa técnica prohibida de sellado pero ha quedado muy lastimado a causa de la batalla

Después de escuchar esto Kushina empezó a derramar lágrimas pero de alegría por semejante noticia

**Tsunade:** No solo eso, Minato también nos dio una noticia sobre Naruto

**Kushina:** ¿Qué pasa con él?

**Tsunade:** Minato menciono que cuando estaba por pelear con ese sujeto enmascarado, antes de que empezaran a pelear Naruto empezó a emanar un fuerte Chakra que era de igual de poderoso que el un Bijuu, pero su Chakra era puro y lleno de bondad

Kushina quedo en shock al escuchar que su pequeño tenía semejante cantidad de Chakra y que además era un Chakra muy bondadoso

**Tsunade:** Kushina será mejor que descanses unos minutos, después de eso podrás ver como se encuentran Minato y Naruto

Después de decir eso Tsunade salió de la habitación para dejar descansar a Kushina y poder revisar como seguía Minato

**(En otro lugar del hospital)**

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Acaso este es el estómago del Shinigami?- Se preguntaba mentalmente un hombre de cabellera rubia como el rayo que acababa de despertar después de quedar inconsciente por la batalla que tuvo

Oh, Minato ya despertaste que gusto verte vivo en una pieza.- Le contesto Jiraiya que estaba sentado en la ventana de la habitación

Jiraiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué paso?, en ese momento recuerda la pelea contra el enmascarado y el Kyubi y se empieza a alarmar

**Minato:** ¿Dónde está el Kyubi? ¿Qué paso con él sello que se supone que le puse a Naruto? ¿Qué paso con la aldea? Y ¿Y por qué sigo vivo si use ese Jutsu?

Calma Minato todo está todo está bien solo cálmate quieres, aún está demasiado débil por aquella batalla le respondió Tsunade (que llego para revisar su estado) después te responderemos las preguntas

Minato logro calmarse y esperaba oír las respuestas a sus preguntas

**Jiraiya:**Respecto a donde está el Kyubi, lograste sellarlo dentro de Naruto, y respecto al sello, descuida está en perfecto estado y el Kyubi no lograra escapar aun que intente usar todo su poder

**Tsunade:** Respecto a la aldea, descuida todos están a salvo gracias a ti y a Naruto, pero ¿El por qué estas vivo aun después de usar el _**Shiki Fūjin**_? sigue siendo un completo misterio

Minato al escuchar esas noticias estaba feliz de que logro salvar a la aldea, pero luego recordó a Kushina y a Alba y se volvió a preocupar por que no sabía de su estado

**Minato:** ¿Y qué paso con Kushina y Alba? ¿Se encuentran bien? Tengo que asegurarme que estén bien

En ese momento entro Sarutobi para ver como seguía Minato y al oír su pregunta decidió contestar

**Sarutobi:** No te preocupes Minato, hace unos momentos fui a ver como seguían Kushina y Alba, y te puedo asegurarte que ellas se encuentran bien, aunque Kushina esta físicamente estresada por todo lo que ha ocurrido con el Kyubi

**(En la habitación de Kushina)**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y Kushina que tenía a Alba profundamente dormida en sus brazos ya estaba mejor, entonces decidió que ya estaba lista para ver cómo se encontraban Minato y Naruto

**(En la habitación de Minato)**

Mientras Minato descansaba pudo ver que Kushina que tenía a Alba en sus brazos se encontraban bien, y pudieron venir a ver como se encontraba

**Minato:** Me da gusto que estén bien, esa es una de las pocas buenas noticias que he escuchado el día de hoy

**Kushina:**Igualmente me da gusto que tú y Naruto hayan sobrevivido a esa terrible batalla

Pero en ese momento Kushina recordó el Jutsu de sellado que uso Minato en el Kyubi

**Kushina**** (con mirada algo seria):** Oye Minato ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en el momento en el que sellaste al Kyubi?

Jiraiya y Sarutobi que aún seguían conversando entre si escucharon esa pregunta y decidieron hablar

**Jiraiya:** Aún no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente al momento de hacer el sellado, pero ciertamente podemos estar seguros de que el sello es lo bastante poderoso para aprisionar a ese Zorro sin el menor riesgo de escape

**Sarutobi:** Aún qué Minato no perdiera su alma en ese Jutsu debemos estar agradecidos que todo resulto bien al momento de completar esa técnica

**Kushina ****(aun con la pequeña Alba en sus brazos):** Hablando de Naruto ¿Cuándo creen que podamos verlo? Después de todo Tsunade dijo que solo le harían una rápida revisión

Después de hacer esa pregunta Tsunade entro a la habitación con el pequeño Naruto dormido en sus brazos

**Tsunade:** Descuiden Naruto se encuentra en perfecto estado, aun después de que se le hicieran un Jutsu de sellado de ese tipo

Todos en la habitación se alegraron al escuchar que Naruto estaba bien

**(2 días después de la conversación)**

Minato y Kushina estaban felices; después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasaron, al fin serian una familia al lado de sus 2 hijos

(Por desgracia esa felicidad no duraría mucho como ellos creían)

Al poco tiempo un AMBU le entrego un mensaje a Minato y a Kushina diciendo que su presencia era requerirá para una junta de último minuto con el consejo de la aldea, y que el tema era respecto a lo sucedido con el Kyubi, tan pronto termino de dar el mensaje desapareció en una nube de humo

Al recibir esa noticia tanto Minato y Kushina tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que podría ocurrir en esa reunión

**(Dentro de la sala de reuniones de la aldea)**

La reunión estaba por comenzar y en la sala de reuniones se podía observar gente muy importante y respetada en la aldea y eran Homura y Koharu que eran los consejeros, también estaban presentes Los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, Minato, Kushina, y Sarutobi entre otros miembros

Claro que también estaba el lado civil presente en la reunión ya que la decisión que está por tomarse podría afectar tanto al lado civil como al lado ninja de la aldea

Muy bien está por comenzar la reunión así que quiero que guarden silencio.- Hablo un sujeto con media cara vendada que resultaba ser Danzo (Claro que solo está presente por su propia conveniencia en este asunto)

**Homura:** Muy bien la razón de esta reunión es para poder discutir qué vamos a hacer con ese chiquillo que ahora es el contenedor del Kyubi

**Koharu:** Muy bien ¿Alguien tiene una idea respecto al tema?

**Civil 1:** Yo propongo que hay que deshacerse de ese monstruo y no arriesgar a nuestra aldea

**Civil 2:** Estoy de acuerdo, mientras ese Jinchuriki siga aquí pone en peligro a todos por la posibilidad de que ese demonio se vuelva a Escapar y mate a todos los de esta aldea como muestra de su venganza

**Civil 3:** Tal vez tengan razón sería algo arriesgado si ese Demonio se logra liberar nuevamente

**Hiashi:** ¿Están locos?; recuerden que están hablan del hijo varón de Minato que es nuestro actual Hokage

**Minato:** Hiashi por favor cálmate, molestarse no solucionara nada

**Hiashi:** Pero Minato es que no entienden que este asunto es muy delicado

**Kushina:** Escucha Hiashi, Minato y Yo también estamos molestos por las actitudes de ellos hacia nuestro hijo, pero Minato tiene razón molestarse no solucionara nada

**Inoichi:** Muy bien regresando al tema sobre el Kyubi, ¿Hay algún modo de arreglar esto de algún modo qué beneficie a todos de manera pacífica?

**Danzo:** Que tal si me dejan entrenarlo como AMBU de RAIZ así su poder será de gran ayuda para esta aldea

Al decir esto Kushina se puso de mal humor por semejante locura que había dicho Danzo

**Kushina:**Estas loco si crees que mi hijo será un ninja sin emoción alguna como esos Ambus que tienes en RAIZ

**Danzo:** Sé qué crees que es una locura pero es mejor para esta aldea usar ese poder a nuestro antojo

**Sarutobi**** (con una expresión seria): **Una ventaja para la aldea ¿o más bien una oportunidad para ti para hacerte de más poder? O ¿Para lograr conseguir una nueva arma para usar a tu beneficio?

En ese momento tanto Danzo como Sarutobi estaban discutiendo, provocando que muchos se estresaran por tener que soportar su discusión

**Minato:** ¡SILENCIO!, esto se está empezando a salir de control será mejor que todos aquí se calmen

**Jiraiya:** Entonces ¿Qué proponen hacer con ese pobre chico?, no me parece nada justo que valla a sufrir de esta manera

**Hiashi:** Jiraiya-sama tiene razón, ese pobre chico ya tiene suficiente sufrimiento con tener sellado a ese demonio y además de ser odiado por gran parte de esta aldea debido a lo sucedido

Muchos se quedaron pensando en eso por unos segundos ya que era cierto, nadie con esa semejante carga merecer sufrir más

Tsunade decidió tomar la palabra para evitar que alguien con malas intenciones fuese a sugerir algo peor a lo ya dicho antes

**Tsunade:** Creo que sería justo para el pequeño ser tratado como alguien normal, así cuando crezca tendrá una vida lo más normal posible para ser un Jinchuriki

**Minato:** Y no olviden que al ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi será tratado como un héroe, por lograr detener que semejante bestia nos destruya

**Sarutobi:** No es una mala idea así el pobre de Naruto no sufrirá tanto, ¿Aunque no sé si la gente de la villa vaya a aceptar eso?

Todos los líderes de los clanes como Inoichi Shikaku incluso Fugaku estaban de acuerdo

Danzo estaba molesto por no conseguir su objetivo al poseer ese poder, pero luego pensó en un plan para poder conseguir al joven Jinchuriki en un futuro

**Danzo:** De acuerdo Naruto será considerado como un héroe y tratado como una persona normal en esta villa, con un par condiciones:

Y serán que Naruto no sepa quiénes son su familia hasta no tener edad suficiente para poder aceptarlo con madurez y el no poder tener contacto directo con ellos y que Minato renuncie temporalmente a su puesto como Hokage

Al decir esto muchos en la sala sobre todo Kushina y Minato se pusieron muy mal humor

**Kushina:** ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante locura?

**Danzo:** Es mejor así, si ese chico crese sabiendo que ese demonio esta sellado en su interior por culpa de su padre podría ser un duro golpe emocional y de algún modo llegar a liberar al Kyubi para vengarse de esta aldea que lo desprecia

**Tsunade:** Estoy de acuerdo en la parte de que sería un terrible golpe emocional para Naruto saber eso, pero no entiendo por qué Minato debe dejar su puesto temporalmente

**Danzo:** La razón es porque Minato no está en condiciones suficientes para ser Hokage, seguramente pelear con el Kyubi gasto enormemente gran parte de su fuerza y aun que lograra sobrevivir, no sabemos si ese Jutsu vaya a tener un efecto secundario en el

Al decir eso todos incluso Minato y Kushina lo estaban pensando

Por un tiempo todo el lugar permaneció en silencio hasta que Minato decidió cortar el silencio para dictar su decisión

**Minato**** (mirando a Kushina):** Esta bien, si es por el bien de Naruto y de la villa aceptare, pero también con unas condiciones

**Danzo**** (con cara seria):** ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

**Minato:** Primero si voy a dejar de ser Hokage temporalmente Sarutobi regresara al puesto hasta encontrar a alguien digno de ser hokage

**Minato: **La segunda condición será una ley que ayudara a Naruto a tener una vida lo más normal posible y será la siguiente: Queda prohibido mencionar el estado de Jinchuriki de Naruto o decir directamente quién es su familia, todo aquel que rompa esta ley será sentenciado a muerte, ya que esa información será un secreto rango S

**Minato: ****Tercero**: Naruto podrá socializar con otros niños incluyendo los hijos/as de los jefes de los clanes, eso también incluye a su hermana Alba al ser parte del clan Uzumaki

Y por último: cuando Naruto tenga la edad y madurez suficiente se le revelada cuál es su familia, y tal vez sobre su estado de Jinchuriki

**Danzo ****(molesto por dentro):** De acuerdo acepto esos términos y espero que también se cumplan mis términos, pero para que vean que les tengo compasión y no se sientan mal, a partir de este momento podrán estar con Naruto durante un máximo de 3 meses y luego lo deberán de dejarlo en el orfanato

En ese momento Danzo se levanta y dice lo siguiente que marcara la vida del joven Naruto:

**Quien esté de acuerdo con este plan levanten la mano**, y así gran parte del consejo levanto la mano en señal de estar de acuerdo con esa propuesta

Minato y Kushina al igual que muchos estaban tristes por lo que soportaría Naruto en el futuro sin una familia que lo apoye

**(3 meses después de la reunión)**

**Minato ****(con tristeza en su cara):** Naruto espero que nos perdones algún día, hicimos lo posible por ayudarte, espero que entiendas que para mí y tu madre nos duele hacer esto, pero espero que comprendas que lo hacemos por tu bien

**Kushina ****(Con lágrimas en los ojos):** Minato, creo que ya es hora

Después de eso con gran tristeza dejan al pequeño Naruto que dormía tranquilamente frente a un orfanato con la esperanza de que algún día lo verían de nuevo


	3. Conociendo mejor a un viejo Amigo

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Capítulo 3: Conociendo mejor a un viejo Amigo

**(6 años después)**

Ya han transcurrido 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi y la aldea apenas se había logrado un poco de ese devastador ataque, las cosas ya iban regresando poco a poco a la normalidad

Por desgracia aun con los deseos de Minato y con los esfuerzos de Sarutobi, Naruto era tratado de una horrible manera por la mayoría de los aldeanos

**(En el orfanato)**

En el orfanato de la aldea se encontraba un pequeño rubio de ojos azules algo triste por la forma en la que era tratado por la mayor parte de la aldea

¿Por qué me tratan tan mal? ¿Qué hice para que me traten de esta forma?-Lo decía un pequeño rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono triste sentado en un rincón del orfanato, estaba triste porque siempre que intentaba hacer amigos en el orfanato siempre hacían lo posible por alejarlo de los demás niños

**(En la oficina del Hokage)**

Sarutobi se encontraba muy ocupado con el papeleo, en ese momento un hombre de cabellera blanca entra al lugar por la ventana para saludar a su ya viejo maestro

**Jiraiya:** Hola Sarutobi-sensei ¿Cómo te va con el papeleo?

**Sarutobi:** Muy mal, había olvidado lo horrible que era hacer esta parte del trabajo, ¿Aun no comprendo como Minato no se quejaba de hacer todo esto?

**Jiraiya:** Hablando de Minato, ¿Cómo sigue? Por lo que se esa batalla que tuvo con el Kyubi que ocurrió hace ya 6 años

**Sarutobi:** Minato ya ha logrado recuperar gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero ciertamente nunca pensé que sufriría semejantes daños

**Jiraiya:** Así es, ni siquiera Tsunade se imaginó que se trataría de algo muy malo

**(Flash-back)**

Cuando la reunión acabo, Minato le había pedido a Tsunade que le hiciera otra revisión para poder asegurarse de que no tuviera algún daño interno

(Ya en el hospital)

Ya estando en el hospital Minato y Kushina con sus 2 hijos pequeños se encontraban esperando los resultados de las pruebas que Tsunade había realizado

Cuando Tsunade y Shizune entraron a la habitación tenían una mirada seria y a la vez algo triste

Kushina que estaba algo preocupada por sus miradas decidió hablar y preguntar el por qué tenían esas miradas

**Kushina: **Tsunade ¿Cómo salieron los resultados de las pruebas?

**Tsunade (aun con mirada seria)** Después de realizar un cuidadoso análisis, Minato si llego a sufrir efectos secundarios, pero por alguna razón desconocida no se habían manifestado hasta ahora

**Minato: **Tsunade (mirándola seriamente) por favor dígame con toda sinceridad ¿Qué efectos tuvo ese sello en mi cuerpo?

**Tsunade:** Por desgracia, algo en esa batalla causo que perdieras gran parte de tus reservas de Chakra, y los **Tenketsu** tu cuerpo quedaron realmente dañados

Esto había dejado en shock a Minato y Kushina por esa revelación

**Kushina **(Recuperada del shock)**: **Y dígame ¿Minato podrá recuperarse?

**Tsunade:** Siendo sincera no lo sé, le podría tomar algo de tiempo recuperarse solo si es posible

**Minato: **Si logro recuperarme¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría recuperarme?

**Shizune:** Viendo tu condición actual, te puede tomar semanas, meses, incluso puede que te tome hasta años recuperarte, eso si es que es posible una recuperación

**Kushina:** Al menos es bueno oír buenas noticias como esas

**Tsunade (Con mirada seria):** Pero recuerden esto: Aunque Minato pueda recuperarse, eso no significa que lograra recuperarse completamente

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

**(Konoha tiempo actual)**

**Sarutobi:** Quien hubiera imaginado que Minato perdería gran parte de sus reservas de Chakra debido al sello que uso en Naruto

**Jiraiya:** Ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo le estará yendo al pobre de Naruto en estos momentos?

(Dentro de la aldea)

Naruto se dirigía hacia el parque como lo hace todos los días, él tiene las esperanzas de poder tener oportunidad de conseguir por lo menos un amigo con quien poder jugar, claro que desde cualquier parte posible de la aldea era mirado con odio, desprecio y miedo por parte de la mayor parte de los aldeanos

**Aldeano 1:** Miren por ahí va ese maldito demonio

**Aldeano 2:** Si tienes razón, ¿Por qué aún no han hecho algo con ese monstruo?

**Aldeano 3:** El no merece vivir, debieron acabar con el cuándo aún era un bebe

Naruto que los podía oír fácilmente simplemente los ignoraba ya que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, ya sea **insultos**, **burlas**, e incluso llega a soportaba horribles golpizas tanto por aldeanos como por parte de Ninjas

**(Ya en el parque)**

Naruto miraba desde lejos con mucha tristeza como los demás niños se divertían entre sí como amigos y lo felices que eran al lado de su familia, lo cual lo ponía aún más triste por dentro, provocando que de vez en cuando una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla

Cuando Naruto estaba por irse de ahí y regresar al orfanato como lo hacía cada día, se había dado cuenta de algo que lo hizo enfadar por dentro, logro ver que 3 chicos estaban fastidiando a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules y de ojos de color perla, no dudo ni un segundo y decidió ayudarla

**Niño 1:** Vaya tenías razón, realmente es patética a pesar de ser una Hyuga de la rama principal

**Niño 2:** Ves que tenía razón, aun no sé por qué esta entre la familia principal, de ser yo quien tomara las decisiones la degradaría a la familia secundaria

**Niño 3:** Opino lo mismo, después de todo ella no puede ni defenderse sola

Después de oír todo eso Naruto decidió hacerles frente y ayudar a esa pobre chica

**Naruto:** ¿Qué creen que hacen? No es justo aprovecharse de las personas de esa manera, sobretodo de una chica indefensa

**Niño 1:** Miren, pero si es ese patético huérfano

**Niño 2:** Si, mis padres me han dicho que nadie lo quiere debido a que es un demonio

**Niño 3:** ¿Qué les parece si le damos una lección?, así aprenderá a no meterse en asuntos que no son suyos.

**Niño 1:** A mí me parece que es una buena idea ¿tal vez así aprenda la lección?

**Niño 2: **Si, solo espero que al menos sepa defenderse, no como esta patética niña

Al oír esto Naruto ya no pudo contener más su ira y empezó a emanar un fuerte instinto asesino que hizo que los niños y la pequeña niña se alarmaran un poco

Cuando los niños se voltearon para ver a Naruto vieron algo que no podrían creer, en ese momento Naruto estaba con el **Mangekyou Sharingan** activado

**Naruto (con él Sharingan aun activo):** Si saben lo que les conviene será mejor que la dejen de molestar

Acto seguido los 3 niños se alejaron del lugar, después de que se fueron Naruto desactivo el Sharingan y se dirigió a ver si la pequeña estaba bien

**Naruto:** ¿Oye niña estas bien? ¿Estas lastimada?

Sí, y descuida me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.- la chica le había contestado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

**Naruto: **Mi nombre es Naruto ¿Y el tuyo?

**¿?: **Hinata.- le contesto con un sonrojo un poco más fuerte

Con que Hinata, ese es un bonito nombre, es igual de bonito que tu rostro. Naruto al decir esto provoco que el sonrojo de Hinata aumentara

**Hinata (aun sonrojada):** Gra-gracias, por el cumplido

**Naruto:** Oye Hinata si no es mucha molestia para ti ¿Porque esos niños te estaban molestando?

**Hinata (con una triste mirada):** Piensan que soy débil, que no merezco el respeto de mi familia, y que no sirvo para nada, por eso nadie quiere ser mi amigo

Naruto al oír eso provoco que se pusiera triste, después de todo él sabía lo que era ser menospreciado por los demás, y sobre todo sabía perfectamente lo que era no tener a nadie como amigo, alguien con quien jugar o poder charlar.

En ese momento a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea para que beneficiaria tanto a Hinata como a el

**Naruto:** Oye Hinata ¿Qué te parece si soy tu primer amigo?

Al decir esto hizo que Hinata por dentro se sintiera feliz por la posibilidad de poder tener a un amigo

**Hinata (con lágrimas de felicidad)**: Lo dices enserio, ¿De verdad vas a ser mi amigo?

**Naruto:** Claro que sí, sinceramente veo que eres una buena persona y sé que puedo confiar en ti, también puedo ver que algún día tú serás una gran Kunoichi de esta aldea

Al escuchar esto Hinata estaba tan feliz de lo que escucho, después de todo al fin tendría un amigo, así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de amistar de Naruto, y a partir de ese momento Hinata y Naruto formaron un fuerte lazo de amistad, que tal vez se convertiría en algo más fuerte en un futuro

El día estaba por acabar, tanto Hinata como Naruto la pasaron bien, pero sabían que había llegado la hora de decir adiós, y en ese momento Hiashi apareció y lo que vio le agrado bastante

**Hiashi:** Hinata, veo que has logrado hacer un amigo el día de hoy

Al oír a Hiashi tanto Naruto como Hinata se voltearon

**Hinata:** Así es papi, él es mi nuevo amigo y además es una muy buena persona

**Hiashi: **Y dime si no es molestia, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Hinata (algo triste):** Bueno unos niños me estaban fastidiando, pero cuando él los vio molestarme se tomó la molestia de defenderme de ellos aunque fueran más que el

Cuando Hiashi escucho que ese pequeño defendió y protegió a su hija aun estando en desventaja numérica eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, pero cuando vio a Naruto más de cerca, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes

**Hiashi (mirando a Naruto):** Y dime pequeño cómo te llamas, después de todo quiero saber el nombre del chico que ayudo a mi pequeña hija

**Naruto (con una de sus clásicas sonrisas):** Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

Al escuchar ese nombre Hiashi recordó porque se le hacía familiar ese chico, en ese momento Hiashi se dio cuenta que justo en frente de él estaba nada más y nada menos que el hijo varón de su mejor amigo Minato

**Hiashi:** Es un gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga y te agradezco el haber ayudado a Hinata

**Naruto:** De nada, solo hacia lo correcto, después de todo no soporto que alguien sufra de esa manera

**Hiashi: **Bueno Hinata creo que ya es tarde ya deberíamos ir a casa y Naruto espero volverte a ver algún día

**Naruto:** Yo también espero volver a verlo, adiós Hinata espero verte otro día.- Al decir esto Hinata se sonrojo

**Hinata (aun sonrojada):** Adiós Naruto-kun también espero verte otro día

Después de eso Hinata y Naruto se vieron todos los días en el parque a la misma hora para poder jugar.

Por desgracia a muchos no les gustaba que Naruto interactuara con Hinata, y decidieron actuar

**(1 semana después de que se conocieron Hinata y Naruto)**

Después de que Naruto y Hinata terminaran de jugar en el parque como lo hacían cada día, Naruto se encontraba regresando al orfanato, pero cuando estaba por llegar pudo ver a lo lejos a algunos aldeanos e incluso ninjas estaban reunidos afuera del orfanato

Algo por dentro como una especie de instinto le decía a Naruto que corriera lo más rápido posible de ahí o lo lamentaría, y no estaba para nada equivocado, porque cuando lo lograron ver empezaron a perseguirlo

**Civil 1:** Miren hay esta ese maldito demonio

**Ninja 1:** Si, hay que acabar con él por atreverse a acercarse a la hija de Hiashi-sama

En ese momento Naruto trato de correr lo más rápido que sus piernas en desarrollo le permitían

**Civil 2:** No escaparas maldito demonio, hoy será el día de tu muerte

**Ninja 2:** ¡Rápido! se está escapando

Una vez que los aldeanos y ninjas lo alcanzaron empezaron al golpearlo

**Naruto** con lágrimas en sus ojos pregunta: ¿Porque me hacen esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Todas las respuestas eran siempre las mismas: Por qué él era un demonio que merece morir, otros decían que por su culpa muchos seres queridos murieron

Naruto en un intento de defenderse inconscientemente activo el Mangekyou Sharingan provocando que algunos de sus atacantes quedaran bajo un fuerte y a la vez terrible Genjutsu y otros al ver esto decidieron huir del lugar con los que cayeron en el Genjutsu

Debido a las heridas que Naruto sufrió quedo inconsciente, lo que Naruto desconocía era que estaba a punto de conocer la causa de su desdicha, pero se sorprendería con lo que estaba a punto de saber

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos todo lo que estaba a su alrededor parecía estar oscuro

¿Dónde estoy? ¿A caso he muerto? Era lo que pensaba pero cuando ve mejor el lugar ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Y ¿Cómo llegue a este sitio?.- Era lo que Naruto se estaba preguntando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de laberinto

**Naruto:** Que raro es este lugar.- Pero en ese momento sintió un instinto que lo estaba haciendo caminar atreves del laberinto hasta que llego a una especie reja gigante con un especie de sello en medio de la reja

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace esto en un sitio como este?.- Se preguntaba Naruto al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando a la jaula, pero lo que vio lo asusto bastante, de la jaula se pudieron ver 2 enormes ojos rojos con grandes dientes

**Naruto (Asustado)** ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

**¿?:** Es realmente triste que no sepas quien soy después de todo este tiempo, es gracias a mí que aun sigues vivo después de recibir semejantes palizas a pesar de ser un pequeño de tan solo 6 años

Naruto seguía confundido así que su "compañero de charla" decidió aclarar su identidad

**¿?:** Como veo que aún no sabes quién soy y en donde estamos aún tendré que ayudarte a recordar. Yo soy aquel que lucho contra el 4° Hokage hace 6 años, la criatura que casi destruye la aldea, y a la pregunta de donde estamos es fácil: Este lugar es tu mente

Al oír eso Naruto recordó de quien se trataba y estaba bastante asustado al contestar: ¡Imposible! tú eres el Kyubi, el mencionado estaba feliz de que se diera cuenta y le dijo que estaba en lo cierto

**Naruto (con miedo): **Imposible se supone que el 4° hokage te mato, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo y además en mi mente?

**Kyubi:** El cuarto no era capaz de vencerme así que la única opción para detenerme era sellarme en un bebe con el poder suficiente, o sea en ti

Después de esto el Kyubi le relato a Naruto lo ocurrido hace 6 años y el como era su vida antes de eso, al final Naruto estaba en Shock

**Naruto:** ¿Estás diciendo que el Hokage es mi padre y que te sello en mi porque con la esperanza de que yo protegiera esta aldea?- Lo decía con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez con un leve tono de enojo

**Kyubi:** Cálmate, sé que estas molesto por que te abandonaron en ese orfanato, pero recuerda que tus padres te amaban pero no tenían opción, los del consejo sugirieron que era mejor así

**Naruto:** ¿Y porque me dices esto?, ¿No se supone que eres malvado?

**Kyubi: **Antes lo fui, pero gracias a la bondad que hay en ti cambie totalmente, y por eso jure que te protegería costara lo que costara

Al oír esto Naruto sintió por primera vez que tenía una familia, y el Kyubi también tuvo ese pensamiento

**Naruto: **Me da gusto saber que puedo confiar en ti

Al oír eso el Kyubi le hizo una oferta a Naruto que seguramente aceptaría

**Kyubi:** Naruto viendo que aun después de lo que has sufrido no les guardas rencor a la aldea, sé qué si entrenas con migo pase lo que pase se que podrás proteger a tu seres queridos

Naruto al escuchar esa oferta acepto, algo en él le decía que si el Kyubi lo entrenaba, tendría el poder suficiente para proteger a todos en la aldea aunque lo despreciaran

**Naruto:** Muy Kyubi acepto, y recuerda que pase lo que pase seremos los mejores amigos

Después de esto Naruto empezara su largo camino ninja junto a su nuevo y a la vez viejo compañero/amigo


	4. Una nueva etapa (la academia ninja)

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Capítulo 4: Empezando una nueva etapa

Ya había pasado un par de minutos desde que el Kyubi y Naruto formaron un vínculo fuerte de amistad, de las cosas que charlaban era de cómo sería el entrenamiento de Naruto que realizarían, ya sean dentro de su mente o en la realidad, pero en eso Naruto se da cuenta de algo

(En la mente de Naruto)

**Naruto: **Oye Kyubi ¿Cómo vas a entrenarme fuera de aquí? Que yo recuerde estas sellado dentro de mí

**Kyubi:** Eso es muy fácil, todo Bijuu sin importar el número de colas que tenga puede realizar un Jutsu exclusivo para los Jinchurikis

**Naruto:** Genial, ¿Y cuál es ese Jutsu?

En ese momento el Kyubi sintió un par de presencias que se acercaban

**Kyubi:** Creo que mejor dejamos esta platica para después es mejor que despiertes o podrías preocupar a la poca gente que preocupa por ti si no despiertas

**Naruto:** Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que salga de aquí

**Kyubi:** Y recuerda que para aparecer aquí debes concentrarte de la manera que te había dicho y así no vas a tener problemas para acceder

**Naruto:** Bueno antes de irme por ahora, déjame agradecerte Kyubi, por todo el tiempo que me protegiste

**Kyubi:** De nada Naruto y no lo olvides, ahora somos amigos puedes llamarme **Kurama** si lo deseas, pero por ahora concéntrate en salir

**Naruto:** Bien, lo intentare

(En la realidad)

Se podía ver a Naruto despertando después de su conversación con el Kyubi pero lamentablemente aún seguía algo herido después de esa golpiza que recibió momentos antes, así que no pudo moverse casi pero para su suerte 2 de los pocos ninjas que lo respetaban pasaron por ese lugar y lograron ver a Naruto que se encontraba herido

¿Pero qué diablos paso aquí?, rápido Kakashi ayúdame a llevar a Naruto al hospital, hablo uno de los ninjas que tenía cabello café y una cicatriz en la nariz

En eso Kakashi se acerca a Iruka que sostenía a un semi-inconsciente Naruto

**Kakashi:** ¡Demonios! Esta vez esos idiotas se pasaron.- Lo dijo viendo las horribles que sufrió Naruto debido a esa golpiza

**Iruka:** No me parece justo que un pequeño como Naruto sufra de esta forma, lo mejor sería infórmale al hokage sobre este problema para que haga algo

Después de eso tanto Iruka como Kakashi llevaron a Naruto al hospital donde en un principio nadie deseaba ayudarlo, Iruka y Kakashi estaban por perder la paciencia cuando en ese momento aparece Sarutobi que fue informado por uno de sus Ambus de lo que le ocurrió a Naruto

**Iruka (sorprendido):** Hokage-sama que hace aquí

**Sarutobi: **Solo vine a ver como se era tratado Naruto después de todo uno de mis Ambus me acaba de informar de lo ocurrido, pero puedo ver que no lo han tratado de la mejor manera

Al escuchar eso los médicos no tuvieron más opción que atender las heridas de Naruto, les gustara o no debían de hacerlo si no querían meterse en problemas con el Hokage

(Dentro de la sala de espera)

**Kakashi:** No me parece justo que Naruto siga sufriendo de esta manera, me parece casi inhumano que un niño de can corta edad sufra de esta manera

**Iruka:** Pienso que sería justo que se hiciera algo para detener semejante maltrato

**Sarutobi:** Se muy bien que Naruto ha sufrido bastante pero recuerden ustedes 2 que tratándose de Naruto la mayoría de esta aldea no ve más allá del Kyubi, y solo actúan dejándose llevar por el miedo

En esos momentos llega uno de los médicos que se encargaban del cuidado de Naruto

**Iruka:** ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?

**Doctor:** Descuiden, aun con semejante daño que recibió en su cuerpo se encuentra fuera de peligro

**Kakashi:** Por lo menos es bueno saber que esta fuera de peligro, cree que sea posible verlo

**Doctor:** Pues viendo su estado actual y la hora, solamente estaría permitidas las visitas un máximo de 30 minutos

Después de oír se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto pero lo que vieron dejo a todos sorprendidos, Naruto había sufrido algunos cambios en su apariencia:

Ahora en su cabello rubio había un mechón color rojo carmesí, y las puntas de su cabello tenían unos toques de color rojos, tenía los bigotes del Kyubi un poco más marcados, y sus dientes de leche parecían que se habían alargado como si fueran colmillos

**Sarutobi: ¿**Qué significa esto**?** ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia?

**Kakashi:** ¿Cree que el Kyubi haya tomado el control de su cuerpo?

**Iruka:** No lo creo, de haber sido así ya debería de haber atacado y destruido todo a su paso

Debido a la conversación Naruto se despertó, y al ver eso los 3 le empezaron a hacer preguntas, pero el Hokage fue el primero en hablar

**Sarutobi:** Naruto ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes algo diferente?

**Naruto:** Descuide estoy bien, y me siento exactamente igual

**Iruka:** Dime Naruto ¿Desde cuándo tu cabello tiene toques rojos?

**Kakashi:** Iruka tiene razón, cuando te encontramos tu cabello no tenía esos tonos

Naruto no entendía por qué le decían eso hasta que vio su reflejo en un espejo que le pasó el Hokage, al verse se dio cuenta de sus cambios

**Naruto:** Pues esto si es nuevo, supongo que mientras estaba inconsciente Kurama me hizo un par de cambios físicos mientras estaba curándome de mis heridas restantes antes de que me encontraran

**Iruka:** Y dime quien ese tal Kurama del que hablas, si lo encontramos podríamos darle las gracias por ayudarte

**Naruto:** Pues no sé si Kurama le vaya a gustar presentarse en esta aldea porque seguramente muchos de los aldeanos se asustarían con solo ver su apariencia

**Hokage:** Vamos Naruto no entiendo por dices eso, de ser así no creo que su apariencia de tanto miedo

**Kakashi:** Por lo menos podrías decirnos de quien se trata ese tal Kurama y así tal vez tratar de conocerlo

**Naruto:** Pues ya conocen a Kurama, de hecho así es como llamo de forma amistosa al Kyubi

Al escuchar esto todos en la habitación a excepción de Naruto se alarmaron bastante por varias razones:

La primera razón era que Naruto había mencionado al Kyubi como si nada, la segunda porque Naruto sabía de la existencia de esa criatura en su interior, pero lo que más alarmo a los 3 presentes era que Naruto había nombrado de forma amistosa a ese demonio

**Sarutobi:** Naruto ¿Acaso ya has visto al Kyubi? ¿Ya has hablado con él?

**Naruto:** Pues sí, antes de quedar completamente inconsciente tuvimos una charla

**Iruka:** Naruto sabes que el Kyubi fue el responsable de mucha destrucción y muerte en el pasado

**Naruto:** Eso lo sé, pero el Kyubi me dijo que él no deseaba atacar a esta aldea, y además que gracias a mi Chakra bondadoso todo rastro de maldad que había en el desapareció

**Kakashi:** ¿Y como sabes que el Kyubi no te ha estado mintiendo?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Naruto empezó a relatar lo que hablo con el Kyubi incluso la parte donde el Kyubi le ofreció entrenarlo, después de esa historia todos estaban tratando de comprender lo que escucharon, pero antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas la hora de visita había acabado por ese día

**Sarutobi:** Bien Naruto quiero que mañana vengas a mi oficina para seguir con esta plática.- ante esto Naruto acepto

(Al día siguiente en la oficina del Hokage)

Se podía observar en esa oficina al Hokage junto a algunos de los líderes de los clanes que estaban escuchando que Naruto terminara de contar lo que había conversado con el Kyubi, al final muchos estaban sorprendidos al saber que Naruto logro formar un lazo con el Kyubi pero tenían muchas preguntas

**Inoichi**: Naruto con todo respeto ¿Crees que es bueno que confiemos en el Kyubi después de que escuchamos lo que nos dijiste?

**Choza:** Naruto antes de que respondas recuerda que para qué para nosotros nos es algo difícil olvidar ese día

**Shikaku: **Que problemático se ésta poniendo ésta conversación, pero Inoichi y Choza tienen razón

**Naruto:** Descuiden, él me dijo que mi Chakra elimino todo rastro de maldad en él, y también sé que si me estrena podre proteger a la aldea

**Sarutobi:** Naruto ¿estás seguro que es buena idea?, después de todo recuerda que para cualquier Jinchuriki controlar el Chakra de un Bijuu no siempre es tan fácil, sobre todo si se trata del Kyubi

**Naruto:** Por eso el Kyubi dijo que el posee un Jutsu exclusivo para los Jinchurikis que me puede ayudar con el entrenamiento

**Hiashi:** Pero aun así si alguien te viera entrenando de ese modo podría ser peligroso, podrían llegar a pensar que el Kyubi se está liberando y sí eso llega a ocurrir seguramente no durarían en atacarte peor

**Sarutobi:** Descuida Hiashi, sabía que llegarían a esa conclusión por eso le pedí a alguien que nos ayudara con el problema del entrenamiento

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina y se ve un Ambu con cabello café

**Ambu: **¿Quería verme hokage-sama?

**Sarutobi:** Si ¿me preguntaba si podrías ayudar a Naruto con su enteramiento con el Kyubi? Esto será casi como realizar una misión Ambu de rango A

Al escuchar eso el Ambu miro por unos segundos a Naruto y después de unos momentos decidió que aceptaba ayudarlo

**Ambu:** Si acepto ayudarlo, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

**Sarutobi:** Me alegra escuchar eso, a partir de este momento tu nombre clave será Yamato

**Yamato:** Con su permiso me retiro para preparar lo necesario para el entrenamiento

**Sarutobi**: Bien si ya no hay nada más por discutir se pueden retirar

Pero antes de que todos se retiraran Hiashi decidió hablar, algo que nadie esperaba ni siquiera Naruto

**Hiashi:** Hokage-sama me permite sugerir algo con respecto a Naruto

**Hokage:** Dime de que se trata

**Hiashi:** Me preguntaba si no ha considerado inscribir a Naruto en la academia ninja

Al sugerir esto muchos estaban sorprendidos por esa propuesta

**Sarutobi:** Hiashi no es por ofender pero porque sugieres que Naruto entre a la academia en estos momentos

**Hiashi:** Sé que es muy apresurado pero recuerde que Naruto aun siendo pequeño debe poder socializar con otros chicos, después de todo ese fue uno de los deseos que Minato deseaba que se cumplieran, pero he visto como sufre al no poder acercarse a otros chicos debido a que sus padres siguen interfiriendo

Al escuchar eso el Hokage al igual que los demás sabían que eso era cierto y que para Naruto sería una buena oportunidad ir a la academia y hacer amigos

**Hokage:** Esa me parece una buena idea, después de todo Naruto debería de tener amigos con quien jugar, después de todo tiene suerte de tener a Hinata y de cierto modo al Kyubi como sus únicos amigos, pero primero sería bueno escuchar lo que opina Naruto sobre esto

**Hiashi:** Y bien Naruto que te parecería ir a la academia, después de todo no estarás del todo solo, tenía pensado inscribir a Hinata

**Naruto:** Suena interesante, después de todo es bueno tener amigos con quienes estar y tal vez eso me ayudara con mi entrenamiento, así que si acepto entrar a la academia

**Hokage:** Es bueno escuchar eso, y lo olvides los hijos e hijas de los líderes de los clanes como lo es Hinata estarán contigo, eso claramente incluye a tu hermana Alba, que seguramente ya sabrás de ella

**Naruto:** Seria bueno conocerla, solo me pregunto qué será lo que pensara al verme

Todos en la habitación concordaron con Naruto respecto a esa pregunta, después de todo Alba ya sabía sobre que Naruto era su hermano y sería difícil saber su reacción cuando vea por primera vez a Naruto

**Naruto:** ¿Y cuándo empieza la academia?

**Hokage:** Si no mal recuerdo la academia empieza en 3 días

(3 días después)

Enfrente de la academia se podía observar que muchos chicos esperaban ansiosos entrar a la academia, pero cuando los adultos vieron llegar a Naruto y que además iba a tomar clases en la academia, estaban por protestar pero al ver que el hokage estaba con Naruto decidieron callarse

**Hokage:** Bien Naruto espero que la pases bien, y recuerda tratar de convivir lo mejor posible con los demás

**Naruto:** Lo intentare.- En ese momento ve que Hinata está junto a Hiashi y decidió ir a saludarla

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, me da gusto verte

**Hinata (con un sonrojo):** Naruto-kun hola por siento ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También vas a ingresar a la academia?

**Naruto:** Así es, a partir de hoy estaré contigo en la academia, y espero pasarla bien a tu lado

**Hinata (con un sonrojo aun mayor):** Yo espero lo mismo Naruto-kun

Pero Naruto no sabía que a lo lejos de ahí se podía observar una pequeña niña de cabello rojo de aproximadamente de su misma edad lo estaba observando, resultando ser su hermana

**Alba (pensando):** ¿No sé porque pero tengo la rara sensación de que ya conozco a ese niño?.- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus padres llegaron

**Kushina (con una leve sonrisa):** Oye Alba ¿qué tanto estas observado con tanta curiosidad?

**Alba:** Es que tengo la rara sensación que ya he visto a ese chico en algún lado.- lo digo mientras señalaba a Naruto

**Kushina :** ¿A cuál chico te refieres?.- Le había preguntado a Alba mientras volteaba a ver el lugar que Alba apuntaba, pero cuando vio al chico se llevó una sorpresa

**Kushina: ¡**Naruto¡.- había dicho el nombre de su otro hijo en voz semi-alta olvidando por completo que Alba seguía a su lado, provocando que ella se sorprendiera al saber que ese niño era su hermano que desapareció cuando aún era un bebe

**Alba:** Mami ¿estas segura? ¿De verdad él es mi hermano?

**Kushina:** No hay duda, reconocería esas marcas en su cara donde fuera, además de que él tiene casi la misma apariencia de tu padre cuando aún era joven

Después de unos minutos todos los estudiantes de la academia entraron a sus respectivos salones de clase, se podría observar que a Naruto le toco estar junto a Hinata, lo cual considera que se sería un bueno empezar la academia al lado de al menos una amiga, claro que no se va a olvidar del Kyubi

**Naruto (pensando):** Espero poder llevarme bien con los demás, sobre todo con mi hermana, solo espero que ella piense lo mismo

**Kyubi:** Descuida seguro que ella piensa lo mismo, después de todo no olvides que ella ha desea conocer a su hermano

**Naruto:** Eso espero

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares esperando ver cuál sería su profesor, cuando el profesor llego se sorprendió Naruto al ver que se trataba de Iruka

**Iruka:** bien clase a partir de hoy yo seré su instructor de la academia espero el mejor desempeño de cada uno de ustedes, bien ahora voy a nombrar el nombre de cada uno de esta lista para ver si están todos

Y así Iruka prosiguió hasta llegar a nombrar a los últimos hijos de cada líder de clan

**Iruka:** Ino Yamanaka

**Ino: **Presente

**Iruka:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke: **Aquí

**Iruka:** Alba Namikaze

**Alba:** Aquí

Cuando Iruka vio que el nombre de Naruto estaba se sorprendió

**Iruka:** Y finalmente Naruto Uzumaki

Al decir el nombre de Naruto muchos se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto pertenece al mismo clan que Alba la hija del 4° hokage, y esto definitivamente le ayudo a Alba a aclarar sus dudas sobre si Naruto era realmente su hermano

Después de esto Naruto estará un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo de ayudar al Kyubi a derrotar de una vez por todas al sujeto que ataco la aldea hace ya 6 años atrás


	5. Fortaleciendo los vínculos Perdidos

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 5: Fortaleciendo los vínculos Perdidos**

Ya ha transcurrido un tiempo desde que Naruto y Hinata entraron a la academia, y durante ese tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas:

Minato se había enterado de que Naruto había ingresado a la academia y además estaba en el mismo salón que Alba, Naruto ya había conocido a su hermana aunque a pesar de ser familia ellos no solían hablar mucho, y por desgracia a Naruto lo habían echado del orfanato y desde entonces Naruto ha estado viviendo por su cuenta

El entrenamiento de Naruto ya había avanzado bastante, Naruto ya tenía un mejor manejo del Chakra del Kyubi gracias a la ayuda de Yamato, y estaba empezando a aprender a controlar lo que era manifestar de forma física el Chakra del zorro, cosa que le tomo tiempo hasta que logro manifestar la primera cola

**(En el campo de entrenamiento)**

Se encontraban Naruto y Yamato justo en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se encontraba tratando de moldear Chakra del Kyubi para poder formar la 1° cola de Chakra mientras Yamato se encontraba sosteniendo con un Jutsu 4 pilares de madera que suprimían el exceso de Chakra que Naruto pudiera liberar en el entrenamiento

**Naruto:** Ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansado como para seguir de pie.- decía Naruto mientras se encontraba recostado en el pasto

**Yamato:** Sera mejor que descanses por hoy, ya has logrado progresar bastante en tan poco tiempo, es mejor que no te esfuerces de más o podrías salir perjudicado

**Naruto:** Tienes razón Yamato-sensei, será mejor que descanse por el momento y deje el entrenamiento para mañana

Tras eso Naruto se despidió de Yamato mientras se dirigía a uno de los pocos lugares donde era aceptado tal como era y ese lugar era unos de lugares favoritos, el puesto de **Ichiraku ramen** ya que debido a su entrenamiento terminaba muy hambriento

**(En el puesto de Ramen)**

Naruto iba llegando y decidió tomar asiento mientras esperaba que el viejo Teuchi lo atendiera

**Teuchi:** ¡Oh Naruto!, es un gusto verte por aquí

**Naruto:** Lo mismo digo, es un gusto verlo

**Teuchi:** Y dime ¿Qué ha estado haciendo uno de mis mejores clientes? Ya que últimamente no has venido casi

**Naruto:** Bueno es que he estado muy ocupado con la academia y el entrenamiento, que apenas si me alcanza el tiempo

**Teuchi:**Me da gusto saber eso, ya estaba empezando a extrañar a uno de mis mejores clientes.- Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía una apariencia un tanto diferente a la usual

**Teuchi:** Oye Naruto ¿Desde cuando tienes esos tonos rojos en tu cabello?

**Naruto:** ¡Ah! esto, pues no estoy seguro, una vez desperté y mi cabello ya era así, al principio pensé que alguien me había pintado el cabello para hacerme una broma, pero cuando le pregunte a Iruka-sensei dijo que seguramente era algo característico de mi clan

**Teuchi:** Me alegro por eso, bueno es mejor regresar al trabajo, y descuida ahora mismo yo y Ayame te prepararemos el mejor ramen que tenemos hoy, y descuida hoy el ramen va por la casa.- Cosa que alegro bastante a Naruto al oír que el ramen iba por cuenta de Teuchi

En ese momento Ayame trajo el ramen que su papá le pidió que cocinara, pero al ver la nueva apariencia de Naruto se sonrojo un poco

**Ayame**** (aun con el sonrojo):** Toma Naruto-kun, espero que lo disfrutes

**Naruto:** Muchas gracias.- Le agradeció a Ayame con una de sus clásicas sonrisas provocando que ella se sonrojar un poco más

Después de comen el ramen Naruto se despidió y decidió que sería buena idea dar una pequeña vuelta por la aldea

**(En casa de Minato)**

Minato se encontraba tranquilamente en la biblioteca que era parte de su hogar, ahí dentro era de los pocos lugares de la casa que podía leer seguramente el ICHA-ICHA sin que Kushina sospechara, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya era hora de cenar, así que se dirigió a la cocina con su familia

**Kushina:** Hola Minato, y dime ¿Has encontrado alguna lectura interesante en la biblioteca?- Esto último lo dijo de una forma que a Minato se le erizaron los pelos de punta

**Minato**** (algo nervioso):** Claro que sí, he leído un par de pergaminos del clan.- Minato trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo por que si Kushina lo descubría leyendo ICHA-ICHA otra vez, quien sabe que tanto sufriría

**Kushina:** Esta bien te creo, pero antes de cenar Alba me dijo que quería comentarnos algo sobre Naruto.- Al oír eso Minato tenía una ligera idea de que quería hablar Alba.

**(Ya en la cena)**

Dentro del comedor se encontraban reunidos Minato y Kushina esperando escuchar lo que Alba les iba a contar sobre Naruto.

**Minato:** Y bien Alba ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos sobre Naruto?

**Alba:** He visto que Naruto ha sufrido bastante durante mucho tiempo y no me parece nada justo que lo traten de esta manera, me gustaría hacer algo para poder ayudarlo

Al escuchar esto tanto Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron al escuchar que Alba deseaba de esa forma ayudar a Naruto

**Kushina:** Alba, tanto Minato y Yo sabemos cómo te sientes respecto a Naruto, por desgracia el consejo nos ha prohibido que Naruto se enterada de quien es su familia hasta que no tuviera edad suficiente para comprenderlo

**Minato:** Lamentablemente aun que pudiéramos ayudar a Naruto respecto a este tema, probablemente no cambie el hecho de que la aldea lo siga odiando por lo ocurrido hace tiempo

**Alba (con lágrimas en sus ojos):** No me parece justo, esos aldeanos realmente parecen unos Idiotas, culpar a Naruto de algo que no tuvo la culpa. Realmente me gustaría saber si existe una manera de poder ayudarlo

Tras decir eso, tanto Minato como Kushina pensaron que sería bueno ayudar a Naruto con este problema, entonces decidieron que debían pensar en alguna forma de poder hacer que Naruto tuviera una oportunidad de poder ser aceptado en la aldea como un SER HUMANO y no como un DEMONIO

**(De regreso a la Aldea)**

Naruto seguía recorriendo tranquilamente la aldea, durante su recorrido se encontraba charlando mentalmente con Kurama pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando pasaron por una florería

**Kurama:** Oye Naruto creo que sería buena idea si compraras un par de flores

**Naruto**** (Con algo de duda): **Y ¿Por qué debería comprar flores?

**Kurama:**La razón por la que digo que compres flores es para ir a visitar la Piedra de los Héroes y demostrar nuestro respeto hacia los ninjas caídos

**Naruto:** Creo que ya te comprendí, las flores son para dejarlas frente a la Piedra de los Héroes como un símbolo de nuestro respecto a todos los que dieron sus vidas por la aldea

**Kurama:** Así es, además la razón por la cual me gustaría ir seria para poder mostrar mis disculpas a todos los Ninjas y personas que murieron cuando fui manipulado y fui obligado a atacar esta aldea hace tanto tiempo

**Naruto:** Tienes razón, será mejor que también muestre mis respetos a todas las personas que dieron sus vidas para proteger esta aldea

En ese momento Naruto entro a la florería para poder comprar un par de flores, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta aún era que el dueño de la florería era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre

**Naruto:** Vaya, aquí deben tener una gran variedad de flores, creo que algunas me servirán

En ese momento un hombre de cabellera amarrilla aparece en el mostrador y se sorprende al ver a Naruto revisando las flores

**Inoichi:**Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Naruto:** Hola Inoichi, solo vine a buscar un par de flores

**Inoichi:**Y dime ¿Piensas regalar esas flores a una chica?

**Naruto:** La verdad es que pensaba comprar algunas flores para ponerlas frente a la PIEDRA de los HÉROES como una muestra de respecto a los ninjas que han muerto para proteger a esta aldea.- Esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

Al decir esto Inoichi se puso triste, después de todo sabía que Naruto comprendía perfectamente lo que es experimentar el dolor de perder a un ser querido

**Inoichi:** Creo que te puedo ayudar a escoger un par de flores para que las pongas como ofrenda

**Naruto:** Muchas gracias, seria de mucha ayuda poder escoger el tipo de flor indicada

Después de unos minutos de escoger flores, Naruto ya tenía las necesarias en un ramillete: Un par de Lirios, Sinensis, y Antennaria Microphylla

Después de pagar y de agradecer Naruto salió de la florería y se dirigía hacia la Piedra de los Héroes

**(En la Piedra de los Héroes)**

Naruto ya había llegado al lugar y deposito las flores que trajo como ofrenda frente a la roca

**Kurama:** Realmente lamento que tanta gente haya muerto por mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera podido detener a ese sujeto, nadie inocente hubiera muerto

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, comprendo cómo te sientes pero recuerda que prometí que te ayudaría a detener a ese sujeto

**Kurama:** Solo espero que para cuando ese día llegue tengamos lo necesario para derrotarlo

**Naruto:** Eso espero, pero creo que será mejor irnos ya está empezando a obscurecer

En ese momento Naruto se estaba retirando del lugar, pero lo que no sabía era que lo estaban observando desde lejos, entonces los que miraban a Naruto se acercaron a donde había depositado las flores

**¿?:** Parece que Naruto ha dejado este ramillete de flores como muestra de respeto, qué opinas sobre esto Rin

**Rin:** A mí me parece un gesto amable de su parte. Pero parece como si Naruto estuviera sufriendo por dentro, tal vez se culpa por lo ocurrido con el Kyubi, me preocupa que Naruto se tome este asunto demasiado personal

**¿?:**A mí también me preocupa, después de todo lo que ha pasado y de cómo nos contó sobre como el Kyubi se había vuelto bueno y de cómo lo consideraba como un buen amigo

**Rin:** Kakashi ¿Acaso hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo?

**Kakashi:** Ciertamente no lo sé, solo espero que llegue el día en el que Naruto deje de sufrir

**Rin:** Realmente me parece injusto que alguien sufra de esta manera

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto y Kurama visitaron el monumento y desde entonces se prometieron entre sí que entrenarían más duro para poder estar preparados para cuando tuvieran que enfrentar a aquel sujeto que les hizo la vida miserable

**(Academia Ninja)**

**2 semanas después de la visita de Naruto al monumento**

El día en la academia había comenzado como cualquier otro día, todos los alumnos como siempre se encontraban esperando que llegara su profesor

**(Dentro del salón)**

**Naruto:** Que aburrido estoy, ojala tuviera algo con que entretenerme

**Kurama:** Ten paciencia, el ser impaciente no te ayudara de nada

**Naruto:** Supongo que tendré que relajarme y buscar con que entretenerme

En ese momento llegaron Hinata y Alba al salón conversando tranquilamente, después de todo ya tenían un tiempo desde que las 2 se hicieron amigas

**Hinata (con un leve sonrojo):** Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, estoy bien gracias por preguntar

**Alba:** Veo que estas aburrido, no te culpo después de todo a veces es algo aburrido tener que esperar al profesor

En esos momentos había llegado Iruka para poder empezar con las clases del día

**Iruka:** Muy bien clase espero que estén listos

Durante toda la mañana las cosas habían transcurrido con normalidad, Iruka estaba explicando un par de cosas sobre la clase

Después de un tiempo ya era la hora de la práctica de tiro de shuriken en el patio

**Iruka:** Muy bien clase hoy veremos que tanto han mejora en su práctica de Shuriken desde la última vez

Tras decir eso todos se dirigieron al patio de práctica e Iruka dijo quién debía pasar, tras unos minutos ya era el turno de Sasuke

**Iruka:** Muy bien Sasuke muéstranos que tantos has mejorado

**Sasuke:** De acuerdo, aquí voy

Sasuke logro darle a todos los blancos con las shurinkens, provocando que su club de fangirls gritaran de admiración

Después de Sasuke los siguientes en lanzar las Shurinkens fueron Alba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura hasta que le toco a Naruto

**Iruka:** Naruto espero que estés listo para esta prueba

**Naruto:** No se preocupe he estado practicando por mucho tiempo

**Iruka:** Eso espero Naruto

Tras decir esto Naruto había lanzado 3 de las 5 shurinkens pero había fallado, y muchos se estaban burlando

**Naruto:** Maldición, estaba seguro de que no fallaría

**Kurama:** Tranquilo Naruto, recuerda que te dije que perder la paciencia no te ayudara

**Naruto:** Entonces ¿Qué sé supone que haga?, no puedo fallar de nuevo

**Kurama:** Tengo una idea, intenta canalizar algo Chakra en tus 2 Shurinkens

**Naruto:** Mas o menos como en nuestro entrenamiento

**Kurama:** Exactamente

**Naruto:** Bien tratare de intentarlo

Mientras los demás estudiantes seguían burlándose, Naruto decidió concentrarse en canalizar su Chakra en sus últimos 2 Shurinkens y lo siguiente que se vio dejo sorprendidos a todos

**Naruto:** Esta vez no fallare, voy a lograrlo.- En ese momento Naruto había lanzado sus últimos 2 Shurinkens cargados con un Chakra de tonalidad roja y azul que no solo había dado en el centro del poste, sino que también lo había destruido totalmente sin dejar rastro alguno

**Iruka (regresando de su shock):** Naruto eso fue impresionante, dime como lograste canalizar tu Chakra de forma física en las shurinkens.- Al decir esto todos los demás se sorprendieron

**Naruto:** Fue fácil, después todo esto lo aprendí en mi entrenamiento.- Al decir esto todos se sorprendieron más al saber que Naruto era capaz de utilizar el Chakra de esa manera

Pero nadie sabía que algunos Ambus del 3° Hokage que hacían su rutina de vigilancia vieron las habilidades de Naruto y decidieron reportarle lo visto a Sarutobi y a Minato

El resto del día en la academia había transcurrido y ya era la hora de que todos regresaran a casa

**Iruka:**Muy bien clase por hoy la clase ha acabado, ya se pueden retirar a sus hogares

Todos en el salón se despidieron de Iruka, pero en ese momento un Ambu le entrego un mensaje a Iruka diciendo que era importante la presencia tanto de Alba como de Naruto con los miembros del consejo

**Iruka:** ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Esto no es demasiado pronto?

**Ambu:** Estoy seguro. Esas fueron exactamente las órdenes de Minato-sama y el 3° Hokage

**Iruka:** Bien entiendo.- Después de comprender la situación Iruka le pidió a Alba y Naruto que se acercaran

**Alba:** ¿Qué sucede Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka**** (con expresión algo seria):** Alba, me llego un mensaje de que tú y Naruto deben ir con el consejo por un asunto importante

**Kurama:** Demonios no sé porque, pero tengo un raro presentimiento sobre todo esto

**Naruto:** Igual yo, solo espero que esos idiotas del consejo que nos odian no intenten hacer algo en contra nuestra

Después de unos minutos Naruto y Alba habían llegado a la sala de reuniones pero tanto Naruto como Alba se sorprendieron al ver a Minato y Kushina presentes

**Homura:** Seguramente se preguntaran porque se les pidió venir

**Alba:** Algo así

**Koharu:** La razón por la cual se les pidió venir es por el asunto de que Naruto aparentemente uso el Chakra del Kyubi en la academia el día de hoy

**Alba:** ¿Y eso es algo malo?

**Homura:** Así es, por si ya los has olvidado el Kyubi fue el responsable de la destrucción casi total de nuestra aldea

**Koharu:** Eso sin contar que muchos murieron ese día

En ese momento Naruto decidió hablar para dar su opinión

**Naruto:** Ya me imaginaba que dirían este tipo de cosas sobre Kurama

**Danzo:** Escucha bien, sabemos que tú has logrado formar un lazo con el Kyubi y no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese monstruo te manipule y nos ataque

**Sarutobi:** Escuchen, sé que muchos aquí solo ven a Naruto como si fuese el mismo Kyubi, pero no olviden que gracias al entrenamiento que Naruto ha recibido y a su lazo con el Kyubi estamos lejos de que Naruto sea manipulado por su Bijuu

**Danzo:** Entonces ¿Qué propones que hagamos respecto a esto?

**Minato:** Si me permiten, viendo que Naruto sabe sobre su situación como Jinchuriki, creo que sería lo mejor decirle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido el día de su nacimiento

**Naruto:** Si te refieres sobre la verdad sobre mi familia y de lo ocurrido aquel día, descuida yo ya estaba enterado desde hace mucho de todo eso

Naruto al decir que ya estaba enterado de toda esa información provoco que todos en el consejo a excepción de Sarutobi se sorprendieran de que Naruto estuviera enterado

**Kushina:** Naruto ¿Desde cuándo estas enterado? ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a revelarte esa información?- Todos los presentes esperaban la respuesta de Naruto

**Naruto:** Esto lo sé desde que tenía aproximadamente 6 años de edad, y el que me dijo todo esto fue Kurama cuando quede inconsciente después de recibir una de mis tradicionales golpizas de parte de algunos de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas que me odian

Al decir esto muchos en la habitación sobre todo Kushina y Alba estaban tanto tristes como a la vez impactadas al escuchar que Naruto desde pequeño tenía que soportar horribles palizas

**Minato**** (con tristeza en su mirada):** Naruto lamento que no pudiéramos evitar que sufrieras de esa manera, pero no podíamos hacer nada

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, sé que tú y mamá trataron de hacer lo mejor para ayudarme, y no se preocupen por buscar mi perdón, hace mucho los perdone

Tras escuchar esas palabras Minato y Kushina se sintieron felices al escuchar que Naruto los había perdonado

**Homura: **Muy bien regresando al tema original ¿Qué creen que se debería hacer?

**Sarutobi:** Pienso que sería bueno que Naruto regresara con su familia, después de todo él ya está enterado sobre su familia, ¿Y bien Naruto qué opinas?

**Naruto:** Supongo que sería bueno saber lo que es tener una familia, pero ciertamente al tener a Kurama a mi lado todo este tiempo lo he llegado a tratar como un amigo y a la vez como parte de mi familia

**Koharu:** Muy bien Esta decidido. Quien esté de acuerdo de que Naruto regrese y sea parte nuevamente de la familia de nuestro 4° Hokage que levante la mano

Tras decir esto casi todos en el consejo estuvieron de acuerdo de que Naruto regresara con su familia

**Kushina (con lágrimas de alegría):**Me alegro de que estemos todos reunidos como una familia

**Minato:** Opino lo mismo, Naruto espero que a partir de ahora logremos fortalecer nuestros vínculos como familia

**Alba:** Me alegro de poder estar al fin con mi hermanito, espero que a partir de este momento nos sigamos llevando bien

**Naruto:** Me alegro de saber que al fin estaré con mi familia, aunque pienso que esto será una nieva experiencia

Después esto definitivamente Naruto logro restablecer sus vínculos con su familia que seguramente lo impulsaran más lejos en su vida


	6. Masacre Uchiha (Parte 1)

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Muy pronto Konoha sufriría una de sus peores pérdidas de la historia, la extinción casi total de uno de uno de sus clanes más poderosos: **El Clan Uchiha**

**Capítulo 6: Masacre Uchiha (Parte 1)**

_(Aldea escondida entre las hojas, momentos antes de la __Masacre del Clan Uchiha__)_

En esta parte de la historia todos los de la generación de Naruto y Alba (Los 9 novatos de Konoha) tendrán aproximadamente entre 8 y 10 años de edad

Ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que Naruto se había reunido al fin con su familia, aunque al principio tanto a Naruto como a Kurama les costó trabajo adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida

**(Dentro de la aldea) para ser especifico en la nueva habitación de Naruto**

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol empezaron a golpear la ventana de Naruto provocando que se despertara

**Naruto (despertando):** ¡AH! Que bien dormí, tenía tiempo que no dormía tan bien

**Kurama:** Tienes razón sobre eso, que yo recuerde la última vez que dormiste en una cama por lo menos decente fue antes de que te echaran de ese orfanato

**Naruto:** Realmente no me importa mucho que me hayan echado de ese sitio, después de todo casi la mayor parte del tiempo era maltratado por los encargados del lugar, pienso que lo único bueno que esos idiotas hicieron por mí fue echarme del Orfanato

**Kurama:** Opino lo mismo, ciertamente yo ya aguanta estar en un sitio tan horrible como ese orfanato

En esos momentos Kushina entro a la habitación de Naruto para avisarle que el desayuno ya está listo

**Kushina:** Hola Naruto veo que ya estas despierto

**Naruto:** Hola mamá, me da gusto verte

**Kushina:** Me da gusto que te sientas cómodo al estar nuevamente con tu familia

**Naruto:** Así es, realmente una de las cosas que más deseaba era poder estar con mi familia

**Kushina:** Me alegra oír eso, bueno será mejor que bajes a desayunar o se te hará tarde para ir a la academia

Tras decir eso Kushina salió de la habitación y Naruto empezó a vestirse para estar listo para desayunar e ir a la academia, Tras unos minutos Naruto ya estaba listo y bajo al comedor

**Minato:** Hola Naruto, veo que ya estás listo para ir a la academia, pero antes recuerda que tienes que desayunar

**Naruto:** Claro que sí, y ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

**Minato:** Pues por ser una ocasión especial, Kushina nos preparó para nosotros uno de los mejores platillos que hay: Ramen

Al terminar esa frase a Minato y a Naruto empezaron a babear un poco por la idea de poder disfrutar el ramen, pero en ese momento Naruto se percatada de algo

**Naruto:** Oye ¿Dónde está Alba? ¿No debería de estar lista para ir a la academia?

Tras preguntar eso Alba apareció para saludar a Naruto de una manera poco usual

**Alba:** Holaaa Naruto.- Tras terminar su saludo Alba salto y abrazo a Naruto por la espalda para mostrar que era una hermana cariñosa

**Naruto (aun con Alba abrazándolo):** Hola Alba me da gusto verte tan alegre

**Alba (aun abrazando a Naruto):** A mí también me alegra verte

**Kushina:** Muy bien Alba ya fueron suficientes abrazos por el momento, será mejor que tú y Naruto terminen su desayuno o de lo contrario se les hará tarde para ir a la academia.- Después de esto Alba dejo de abrazar a Naruto

Después de unos minutos Alba y Naruto habían acabado de desayunar y se dirigían directo a la academia

Durante el trayecto de Alba y Naruto a la academia mucha gente los observaba y varios pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes

**Aldeano 1:** Oye, ya viste que ese demonio camina al lado de la hija de nuestro 4° hokage como si nada

**Aldeano 2:** Así es, escuche rumores de que ese monstruo de algún modo es pariente de Minato-sama

**Aldeano 3:** Seguramente esos rumores deben ser solamente chistes de mal gusto, es imposible de ese detestable demonio este emparentado de esa forma con nuestro gran Héroe

**¿?:** Créanlo o no, esos rumores de que Naruto al que ustedes consideran una amenaza son verdaderas, Naruto si es pariente de Minato

**¿?:** Me parece torpe de su parte no darse cuenta de eso, pero me parece aún más torpe la forma tan miserable en la que han tratado al pobre de Naruto

En ese momento los aldeanos al darse vuelta pudieron observar que detrás de ellos se encontraban parados algunos de los Lideres de los clanes más prestigiosos de su aldea

**Aldeano 1:** Inoichi-sama, Fugaku-sama

**Aldeano 2:** No entiendo porque dicen que ese maldito demonio es pariente de Minato-sama, nuestro gran Héroe y al mismo tiempo uno de sus mejores amigos

**Aldeano 3:** Ciertamente no vemos nada de malo el despreciar a un maldito demonio como lo es ese chico

Tras decir eso tanto Inoichi como Fugaku se molestaron bastante al escuchar semejantes estupideces que los aldeanos decían sobre el hijo de su mejor amigo

**Fugaku:** ¿Cómo se atreven a decir tales estupideces sobre Naruto?

**Inoichi:** Por si ya lo han olvidado uno de los deseos de Minato fue el de que Naruto fuese tratado como Héroe por protegernos de que el Kyubi se libere y nos vuelva a atacar

Tras decir esto los 3 aldeanos al igual que algunas personas que se habían acercado para escuchar esa conversación se quedaron pensando en las palabras dichas por Inoichi

**¿?:** Y no vayan a olvidar que otro deseo de Minato fue que Naruto a pesar de ser un Jinchuriki merece tener una vida lo más normal posible a pesar de ser un Jinchuriki

**Inoichi:** ¡Ah! Hola Shibi, me alegra saber que al menos tú eres de los pocos que comprenden lo delicado que esta situación

**Shibi:** Así es, pero viendo que muchos de los aldeanos no ven más allá de la situación pienso que razonar con ellos es totalmente inútil

**Fugaku:** Tienes razón, será mejor irnos de aquí

Después de esa conversación los 3 se fueron dejando a los aldeanos pensativos sobre la situación

**(Regresando con Alba y Naruto)**

Alba y Naruto se encontraban cerca de la academia, durante su camino se encontraron con Hinata que los acompaño el resto del camino

**Alba:** Ciertamente me alegra que Naruto al fin deje de sufrir después de tantos años, y sobre todo porque ahora sabrá lo que es el cariño de una familia

**Hinata:** Ciertamente eso me alegra bastante, aunque ciertamente al principio me costó creer que los 2 eran hermanos gemelos, supongo que debe de darme cuenta antes

**Naruto:** Se de lo que hablas, también me tomo un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea de tener una hermana

**Alba:** Sea como sea ahora tienes una familia que no te dejara volver a estar solo

**Naruto:** Escuchar eso me hacer feliz de tener una familia

**Hinata:** Sera mejor entrar que los 3 entremos a la academia o nos podemos meter en problemas por llegar tarde

**Alba:** Tienes razón, es mejor entrar

Después de haber hablado los 3 por fin llegaron a la academia, pero nadie tenía idea de lo que sucedería esa misma noche, algo que no solo sería una verdadera tragedia si no que ese día marcaria la vida de Sasuke para siempre

**(En algún lugar secreto bajo tierra) en una guarida secreta en Konoha**

**¿?:** Bien ¿Ya están todos los preparativos de esta noche?

**Ambu Raíz: **Así es Danzo-sama, solo necesitamos esperar que Itachi complete el trabajo una vez que logremos engañarlo

**Danzo:** Muy bien, solo esperen mis órdenes para actuar

**Ambu Raíz:** Como ordene Danzo-sama-. Acto seguido el Ambu desaparece en una nube de humo

**Danzo:** Perfecto, si todo sale bien no solo estaré un paso más de apoderarme de esta aldea, sino que lograre tener más poder para mi disposición

**¿?:** Vaya, vaya, parece ser que te has olvidado por completo de quien fue la idea de usar a Itachi-kun para este plan

De entre la sombras salió un sujeto de piel bastante pálida, ojos amarrillos como de reptil, pero una de las cosas que destacaban de este sujeto era que puede mover su lengua como si fuera una serpiente humana

**Danzo:** Vaya sorpresa, parece ser que cierta víbora traidora ha regresado a su antigua madriguera para ver cómo van las cosas por aquí, no es así Orochimaru

**Orochimaru:** Parecer ser que no te has olvidado de mí, después de todo fui yo quien te entrego a algunos de tus mejores Ambus de Raíz

**Danzo:** Y dime ¿Qué te trae de regreso por aquí?, seguramente no regresaste para recordar viejos tiempos

**Orochimaru:** Basta de rodeos, tus sabes perfectamente él porque estoy aquí, ¿Verdad?- Esto último lo había dicho con un tono bastante tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo con una Aura bastante Siniestra

**Danzo:** Tranquilo Orochimaru, sabes perfectamente que voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato

**Orochimaru:** Más te vale Danzo, sabes perfectamente que tratándose de Madara las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas si se te ocurre llegar a traicionarlo

**Danzo:** Descuida Orochimaru, después de todo justo esta misma noche estoy por iniciar nuestro plan de acabar con uno de los mejores clanes de esta aldea y así poder debilitar bastante sus defensas

**(Konoha) un par de horas antes de que todo comience**

Las clases dentro de la academia ninja iban normales, pero sucedió algo que hizo que casi todos los estudiantes se sorprendieran

**(Flash Back)**

Después de que Hinata, Naruto y Alba entraran al salón y esperaran a que Iruka llegara para iniciar las clases algo curioso ocurrió, en ese mismo momento Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en su lugar sin la más ligera preocupación se levantó de su lugar y decidió acercarse (claramente seguido de su grupo de fangirls) a donde estaban Naruto, Hinata y Alba

En esos momentos Naruto se encontraba conversando con Hinata y Alba hasta que vio que Sasuke se acerco

**Alba:** Hola Sasuke, ¿Dime que se te ofrece?

**Sasuke:** Me preguntaba si le puedo pedir un favor a Naruto

**Naruto:** Y dime Sasuke ¿De qué se trata?

**Sasuke:** Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a practicar el manejo del Chakra para poderlo canalizar en el lanzamiento de los shurinkens y Kunais

Al pedirle este favor a Naruto todos los que oyeron se quedaron en shock al escuchar a Sasuke el llamado "Genio Uchiha" y posiblemente llamado Novato del año de su generación le pidiera ayuda en ese tipo de cosas a Naruto

**Hinata:** Sasuke no te ofendas pero ¿Por qué quieres que Naruto te ayude con eso?

**Sasuke:** Es porque quiero aprender a tener mejor control sobre mi Chakra cuando lo intente usar para canalizarlo sobre objetos físicos como una Shuriken

**Naruto:** Pues viendo que eres hábil tratándose de lanzamientos con los shuriken y que tienes buen control de Chakra lo pensare unos momentos y luego te diré mi respuesta

**(Mente de Naruto)**

**Naruto:** Bien Kurama, qué opinas sobre ayudar a Sasuke con su entrenamiento

**Kurama:** No estoy seguro, recuerda que el un Uchiha y tú sabes mejor que nadie que a mí no me agradan tanto los de ese clan

**Naruto:** Yo pienso que si me ayudaras con Sasuke tal vez sea el primer Uchiha que te agrade

**Kurama:** Esta bien, pero espero que no te equivoques sobre esto

**(En la realidad)**

**Naruto: **Sasuke ya lo he pensado y creo que si podre ayudarte con tu entrenamiento

**Sasuke:** Muchas gracias

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

**(Konoha de Noche) momento donde todo comienza**

Ya era bastante tarde en la aldea, Naruto había estado ayudando a Sasuke con su entrenamiento de poder canalizar su Chakra en objetos físicos y los 2 se dieron cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y debían ir a sus casas

**Naruto:** Sasuke creo que será mejor dejar el entrenamiento hasta aquí, lo mejor será descansar por hoy

**Sasuke:** Creo que tienes razón, gracias por ayudarme con esto

**Naruto: **De nada, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos

**Sasuke: **Opino lo mismo, bueno adiós

**Naruto:** Adiós Sasuke, te veo mañana en la academia

Después de eso tanto Sasuke como Naruto se dirigían a sus hogares sin imaginarse lo que sucedería en esos mismos momentos

**(Cuartel de Raíz)**

**Danzo:** Muy bien Itachi, ya sabes cuál es tu misión ¿Verdad?

**Itachi (con mucha tristeza en su corazón):** Así es Danzo-sama, aniquilar al Clan Uchiha sin dejar a nadie vivo

**Danzo:** Me alegra oírte decir eso y saber de qué aún le eres fiel a tu aldea, ahora ve y cumple con tu misión

**Itachi: **Como ordene.- Acto seguido Itachi desaparece en una nube de humo con dirección al barrio Uchiha, sin saber lo que ocurriría una vez que llegara

**(En otra parte de la Aldea)**

Naruto se dirigía a su hogar para evitar meterse en problemas con su familia por llegar tan tarde pero a mitad del camino Kurama le pidió que se detuviera

**Kurama:** Naruto detente, algo no está bien

**Naruto (con una expresión seria):** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

**Kurama:** Así es puedo sentir que un gran peligro se acerca, y tengo casi una corazonada de muy pronto habrá muchas muertes si no hacemos algo

**Naruto:** Dime hacia qué dirección debemos ir para evitar eso

**Kurama:** Según parece esa amenaza está a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia de donde estamos ahora mismo y se está alegando muy rápido

**Naruto:** ¿Asia dónde se dirige?

**Kurama:** Parece que se dirige al norte de la aldea, para ser exactos a unos 250 metros fuera de la aldea

En esos momentos Naruto se percató de que lugar se trataba y se empezó a alarmar

**Naruto (empezando a correr):** ¡Maldición!, tenemos que darnos prisa o sino Sasuke seguramente morirá

**Kurama:** Cálmate Naruto, sé que consideras a ese chico como un amigo pero debes tranquilizarte para poder pensar en un buen plan

**Naruto:** ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? Para cuando lleguemos seguramente tanto Sasuke como su clan abran sido exterminados

**Kurama:** Sé que tardaríamos demasiado en llegar aun corriendo, por eso debes intentar correr usando mi Chakra, de ser así no deberíamos tardar tanto en llegar

**Naruto:** Mas bale que así sea, o de lo contrario no sé si me lo podre perdonar

**(Calles de Konoha)**

En las calles de la aldea se podía observar a Sasuke corriendo con dirección al barrio Uchiha para poder llegar a casa

**Sasuke:** ¡Rayos! se me hizo tarde, debo darme prisa o mis padres se preocuparan por mí

Pero en esos momentos Sasuke tiene la rara sensación de que alguien o algo lo está observando y dirige su vista a la dirección de un poste de luz de la calle

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué extraño? Creí haber visto a alguien sobre ese poste de luz

Pero cuando llego frente al barrio Uchiha pudo ver que algo extraño estaba sucediendo

**(Barrio Uchiha)**

**Sasuke:** Qué raro, porque casi todas las luces están apagadas, normalmente a esta hora aun deberían de estar encendías y además no es la hora de dormir

Sasuke siguió caminando un par de pasos dentro del barrio Uchiha pero cuando dio vuelta en una esquina lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras y al mismo tiempo muy asustado:

Por todas partes de la calle las cosas estaban destruidas y habían Shurinkens y Kunais clavadas en las paredes como si se hubiera desatado una horrible pelea, pero lo que realmente resaltaba era que la sangre y los cadáveres de la gente de su clan estaban esparcidos por todas partes

**Sasuke (con terror en su mirada):** ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente muerta? Esto tiene que ser una broma

Sasuke trataba por todos los medios posibles calmarse para comprender mejor la situación, justo en esos momentos Naruto solo le faltaban un poco para llegar al barrio Uchiha y tratar de salvar a la gente que pudiera

**Naruto (Con algo de cansancio):** Ya casi llegamos solo un poco más.-Debido al uso continuo y excesivo de Chakra del Kyubi para correr lo más rápido posible, el Chakra provocaba que su cuerpo se **sobre-esforzara** debido a la presión ejercida por el Chakra de su Bijuu

**Kurama:** Solo espero que para cuando lleguemos no sea demasiado tarde

**Naruto (Pensamiento):**Sasuke solo trata de soportar un poco más, pronto estaré

Tras unos minutos Naruto y Kurama pudieron ver la entrada al Barrio Uchiha y cuando entraron tuvieron más o menos la misma reacción que Sasuke cuando vio como término el lugar

**Kurama:** Demonios, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? este sitio parece una zona de guerra,después de ver esto es difícil creer que haya quedado alguien con vida

**Naruto:** No podemos darnos por vencidos, es posible que haya por lo menos unos sobrevivientes y si es así debemos tratar de encontrar

En esos momentos Kurama se le ocurrió una idea para solucionar el problema

**Kurama:** Naruto recuerda que tú posees el contrato de invocación con los zorros, así que trata de usar el _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ y tratar de invocar un par de zorros para que busquen cualquier señal de vida

Lo siguiente que hizo Naruto fue hacer los sellos necesarios para el Jutsu, después aparecieron en el lugar aparecieron 3 zorros de diferente color cada uno

**¿?:** ¿Que sucede? Para que nos invocas tan tarde

**¿?:**Yo estaba cómodamente dormido

**¿?:** ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que nos invoques a esta hora?

**Naruto (con expresión seria):** Escuchen Terry, Star, Azel, no tenemos mucho tiempo, en estos momentos necesito que busquen cualquier rastro de vida

**Star:** Por lo visto es algo importante, bien trataremos de encontrar cualquier rastro

**Azel:** No te preocupes si encontramos a alguien trataremos de curar lo mejor posibles sus heridas

**Terry:** Puedes contar con nuestra ayudar, no te decepcionaremos

**Naruto:** Se los agradezco mucho, muy bien hay que buscar cualquier rastro de vida

Tras dar esa orden tanto Naruto como los 3 zorros partieron a rumbos diferentes buscando cualquier persona que siguiera viva

**(Regresando con Sasuke)**

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido posible a su hogar

**Sasuke (preocupado):** Maldición, espero que Papá y Mamá estén bien, espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido


	7. Masacre Uchiha (Parte 2)

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Anteriormente****:**

**Kurama:** Naruto detente, algo no está bien

**Naruto (con una expresión seria):** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

**Barrió Uchiha**

**Sasuke:** ¡Rayos! se me hizo tarde, debo darme prisa o mis padres se preocuparan por mí

Rara sensación de que alguien o algo lo está observando

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué extraño? Creí haber visto a alguien sobre ese poste de luz

Cuando Sasuke dio la vuelta en una esquina

**Sasuke (con terror en su mirada):** ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente muerta? Esto tiene que ser una broma

**Ahora****:**

**Capítulo 7: Masacre Uchiha (Parte 2)**

**Sasuke (preocupado):** Maldición, espero que Papá y Mamá estén bien, espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido

Sasuke que se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido posible, trataba de llegar a casa para poder asegurarse que sus padres estuvieran a salvo

**(Casa de Sasuke)**

**Sasuke:** Mamá, Papá ¿Dónde están?

Sasuke estuvo buscando a sus padres por toda la casa sin tener el menor éxito de hallarlos

**Sasuke:** Rayos ¿Dónde estarán? Ya he buscado por todas partes

Entonces Sasuke se percató de que un ruido extraño provenía de la sala principal de la casa y decidió ver qué era lo que causaba ese ruido

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué habrá sido ese sonido?

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de la sala principal vio algo que definitivamente marcaria su vida:

Justo enfrente de él estaban sus padres y detrás de sus padres había una "figura misteriosa" que estaba detrás de ellos pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue que la figura parecía que sujetaba una espada desenvainada

**Sasuke (con miedo):** Mamá, Papá cuidado detrás de ustedes

Tras decir eso la figura termino por matar a los padres de Sasuke justo enfrente de el

**Sasuke:** ¡Altooooo! ¡Noooooooo!

Tras ver como sus padres caían al piso sin vida Sasuke no pudo más y cayo de rodillas derramando lagrimas por la pérdida de sus padres pero

**¿?:** Vaya, parece ser que no has aprendido nada aún ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

Cuando Sasuke enfoco más su vista en el asesinó de sus padres nunca se imaginó de quien se trataría

**Sasuke (con lágrimas):** Itachi-nee-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- En ese mismo instante Sasuke pudo sentir como algo le hirió el hombre

**Itachi:** Si te preguntas porque hice esto la respuesta es muy fácil: Solo quería ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar mis habilidades

Tras escucharlo Sasuke no podría creer lo que Itachi le había dicho

**Sasuke:** ¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿… Solo mataste a nuestros padres para probar tus habilidades?

**Itachi:** En realidad no solo mate a nuestros padres, en realidad fue a todo nuestro clan

Tras decir esto Sasuke quedo petrificado al escuchar semejante respuesta

**Sasuke (aun herido):** Imposible, tu no serias capaz de hacer algo así

**Itachi:** Estúpido hermano pequeño

**Itachi:** Créeme o no, si fui capaz de acabar con nuestro clan, de echo te puedo enseñar como lo hice

Después de eso Itachi cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir

**Itachi:** MANGEKYU SHARINGAN

Después de que Itachi activara su Sharingan Sasuke empezó a ver como todos los de su clan iban cayendo muertos 1x1

**Sasuke (gritando y con lágrimas):** Ya basta, por favor detente, no quiero seguir viendo esto

**Itachi:** Veo que ya lo comprendiste mi pequeño hermano

**(Calles del barrio Uchiha)**

En las calles del barrio Uchiha Naruto y los 3 zorros seguían revisando el lugar en busca de algún sobreviviente del clan

Gracias a la conexión de Naruto con Kurama era capazas de comunicarse con los 3 zorros que invoco, después de todo esos zorros eran por así decirlo parte de la tropa personal de Kurama

**Naruto:** ¿Hay algún avance sobre la búsqueda de sobrevivientes?

**Terry:** Ya revise la zona oeste de este sitio y todavía no encuentra nada

**Star: **Azel y yo ya revisamos la zona norte y lo único que hemos encontrado han sido un montón de cadáveres y mucha destrucción

**Azel:** Estoy empezando a creer que Kurama tenía razón desde un principio, dudo que quede alguien con vida en un sitio como este

En esos momentos tanto Naruto como los zorros pensaron que no lograrían encontrar a nadie vivo hasta que Azel vio algo

**Azel:** Esperen creo que acabo de ver a alguien todavía con vida

**Naruto:** Azel dime ¿Cuál es tu posición?

Después de recibir la posición del lugar, Naruto y Terry se dirigieron al lugar para ver de quien se trataba

Cuando llegaron se percataron que se trataba de una chica aparentemente de la edad de Naruto que el logro reconocerla

**Naruto:** Esperen, creo que yo conozco a esta chica

**Terry:** ¿Estás seguro de eso?

**Naruto:** Así es, si no mal recuerdo es la prima de Sasuke y su nombre es Yuna, pero se ve que está en muy mal estado

**Star:** Lo mejor será actuar rápido y curar sus heridas, o de lo contrario ella podría morir

**Naruto:** En eso estoy, Kurama necesito que me preste nuevamente tu Chakra para tratar sus heridas

**Kurama:** Cuidado Naruto, ya has utilizado bastante de mi Chakra en un solo día, si sigues usando mi Chakra de esa manera ten por seguro que tu cuerpo no lo soportara

**Naruto:** No me importa, prometí que pasara lo que pasara yo salvara a los que pudiera, y yo jamás me retracto de una promesa

**Kurama:** De acuerdo

En esos momentos Naruto empezó a sanar las heridas de Yuna pero algo raro ocurrió la apariencia de Yuna cambio bastante:

Yuna ahora en lugar de tener el cabello negro ahora era color blanco, sus ojos cambiaron de negro a rojo

**Star:** Bien parece ser que esta chica se ha logrado estabilizar y por el momento está fuera de peligro

**Naruto: **Me alegra saber que al menos sigue viva

**Terry:** Oye Naruto ¿Qué hay sobre Sasuke?

**Naruto:** Descuiden mientras buscaba si aún había alguien con vida mande un pequeño grupo de Zorros rastreadores a buscarlo y por si acaso protegerlo en caso de que el responsable de esto lo encontrara

**Azel:** A eso lo llamo usar la cabeza

**Star:** Opino lo mismo

**(Casa de Sasuke)**

En esos mismos momentos Sasuke se encontraba bastante perturbado por lo todo lo que había experimentado recientemente en un solo día:

La pérdida de sus padres junto a la de su clan, y el hecho de que el responsable de todo eso fuese su propio hermano diciendo que solo estaba probando sus habilidades

**Itachi:** Ahora Sasuke ¿Dime que es lo que sientes?

**Sasuke (triste y asustado):** Miedo

**Itachi:** Así es, miedo, recordaras esta sensación por el resto de tu vida

Sasuke trataba de decir algo pero el miedo era tanto que no era capaz de decir algo

**Itachi:** Sasuke si algún día quieres llegar a vengarte de mí solo recuerda lo siguiente: **Ódiame, vuélvete fuerte, y sobretodo VIVE**, si eres capaz de hacer esas 3 cosas serás capaz de vengar a nuestro clan

Estas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Sasuke, que seguramente se convertirían algún Día en su meta personal

**Itachi (acercándose a Sasuke):** Sasuke ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos

En esos momentos Sasuke salió del lugar corriendo tratando de salvarse de ser asesinado

**Sasuke (corriendo totalmente asustado):** ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡No me mates!

En esos mismos momentos los zorros que estaban vigilando a Sasuke decidieron pasarle la información a Naruto de lo sucedido

**(Calles del Barrio Uchiha) Lugar donde esta Naruto**

Naruto acaba de recibir la información de parte de los otros zorros

**Naruto:** Ya veo, gracias por la información ya se pueden retirar

**Zorro 1:** De nada, espero verlo pronto

**Zorro 2:** Hasta luego Naruto-sama.- Acto seguido los 2 zorros desaparecieron

**Terry:** ¿Ahora que planeas hacer?, Por lo visto Sasuke está bastante perturbado psicológicamente por lo ocurrido

**Naruto:** Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento

**Star:** Pues que estamos esperando seguramente Sasuke debe estar cerca de aquí, no debe de haber ido muy lejos en esas condiciones

Cuando estaban por irse en esos momentos Yuna estaba despertando

**Yuna (despertando):** ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Naruto:** Veo que estas mejor, me alegra saber que estas fuera de peligro

En ese momento Yuna logra observa que Naruto está a su lado lo que provoca que se sonroje algo

**Yuna****(Algo****Sonrojada):** Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Naruto: **Nada, solo vine a dar una vuelta y vi que estabas bastante herida y decidí que lo mejor sería curarte con la ayuda de mis 3 compañeros peludos

Yuna se sonrojo un poco más al saber que Naruto la salvo, pero en ese momento recordó todo lo sucedido anteriormente: El cómo Itachi la había herido

**Yuna (preocupada):** Naruto ¿Dónde está Itachi?

**Naruto:** Descuida, ahora mismo me dirigía a buscar a Sasuke

**Yuna (más preocupada):** ¿Le paso algo malo a Sasuke? ¿Acaso Itachi se atrevió a matar a su propio hermano?

**Naruto:** Descuida él está bien

**Yuna (preocupada): **¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo respecto a esto?

Naruto decidió contarle a Yuna toda la historia (omitiendo la parte sobre Kurama) de como tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió venir al barrio Uchiha, de cómo vio todo destruido y de cómo los zorros lo ayudaron a buscar sobrevivientes y también de cómo algunos zorros fueron a buscar a Sasuke para protegerlo

Al acabar de contar la historia Yuna estaba sorprendida por lo que escucho

**Yuna:** ¿Estás diciendo que Itachi acabo con todo el clan?

**Naruto:** Así es, hasta donde se aparte de Itachi, tú y Sasuke son los únicos que quedan del clan Uchiha

**Yuna (triste):** Ya veo

**Naruto:** No estés triste, créeme que se lo difícil que es perder a toda una familia y el saber que no pudiste evitarlo

**Yuna (Un poco menos triste):** Gracias por tratar de animarme.- pero en ese momento recordó a los 3 zorros de Naruto

**Yuna:** Oye Naruto, de donde sacaste a esos zorros, que yo recuerde no hay zorros dentro de la Aldea

**Naruto:** ¿Te refieres a estos tres? (Señalando a Terry, Star, y Azel), estos son Zorros de invocación

**Yuna:** ¿Más o menos como los animales de invocación que usan algunos ninjas?

**Naruto:** Algo así, bueno sea como sea creo que ya hablamos suficiente, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Sasuke, no debe de estar lejos

**Yuna:** Tienes razón, el pobre debe estar bastante asustado con todo lo ocurrido recientemente

Tras unos minutos Naruto, los 3 zorros y ahora Yuna se separaron en 2 grupos para buscar a Sasuke, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería

**(Cuarteles de Raíz)**

Dentro de los cuarteles de Raíz, Danzo y Orochimaru acababan de recibir la información recolectada sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha

**Ambu de raíz:** Danzo-sama, hemos recibido el informe por parte de Itachi sobre su misión

**Danzo (recibiendo la información):** Muy bien, tal como lo esperaba de Itachi, bien ya puedes retirarte.- El Ambu desapareció en una nube de Humo

**Orochimaru:** Y bien Danzo ¿Cómo le fue a Itachi?

**Danzo (con una expresión seria):** Parece que Itachi dejo a Sasuke con vida, pero parece que el chico del Kyubi de algún modo logro salvar con ayuda de unos zorros a una chiquilla del clan

**Orochimaru: **Tal parece que Madara tenía razón sobre Itachi

**Danzo:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?

**Orochimaru:** Desde un principio Madara tenía la ligera sospecha de que Itachi no se atrevería a matar a su propio hermano, así que ideo un plan en caso de que eso pasara

**Danzo:** Solo espero que ese plan funcione

**(Calles del barrio Uchiha)**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Naruto y los demás se separaron en 2 grupos para buscar a Sasuke y al fin lograron encontrarlo

**(Yuna y Star)**

**Star:** Mira Yuna, hay esta Sasuke.- Star estaba le estaba señalando a Yuna el sitio donde estaba Sasuke

**Yuna:** ¿Dónde está?- En ese momento vio a Sasuke escondido detrás de las pocas cajas de madera que no habían sido destruidas

**Star:** Sera mejor reunamos con los demás que nos antes de que ocurra otra cosa

En esos momentos Star les da a Naruto Terry y a Azel la indicación de reunirse, mientras Yuna se acerca al lugar donde esta Sasuke

**Yuna:** Sasuke, gracias a Dios que estas bien.- Al acercarse a Sasuke provoco que se asustara

**Sasuke (algo asustado y sorprendido):** ¿Yuna?, ¿En serio eres tú?

**Yuna:** Así es, y te preocupes ya estas a salvo

**Sasuke (abrazando de felicidad y de tristeza a Yuna): **Me alegro que estés viva, creí que ya no tenía a nadie

**Yuna (abrazando a Sasuke para tranquilizarlo un poco):** Tranquilo, ya todo pasó, aún me tienes a mí

**Sasuke (un poco más tranquilo):** ¿Cómo es posible?, creí que Itachi había matado a todos en nuestro clan

**Yuna:** Eso también pensé, pero logre sobrevivir gracias a Naruto que sano mis heridas

**Sasuke (confundido):** ¿Naruto? ¿Él está aquí?

**Yuna:** Así es pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para dar explicaciones, lo mejor será tratar de encontrarnos con Naruto y salir de este sitio

**Sasuke:** Comprendo, muy bien andando

En esos momentos Sasuke, Yuna, y Star iban en corriendo para poder encontrarse con Naruto y los demás, pero nadie sospechaba que alguien los estaba vigilando desde lejos

**(Encima de algunas casas)**

Justo sobre el tejado de una de las casas se podían observar que dos figuras misteriosas observaban a Sasuke, Yuna y a Star

**¿?: **Muy bien tal parece que logramos encontrar a los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha

**¿?:** Parece ser que están en compañía de una especie de zorro, y también parece que se están dirigiendo a un sitio en específico. ¿Qué opinas sobre esto?

**¿?:** No importa a donde vayan, después de todo nuestra misión es entregarle con vida a ese tal Madara a aquel chiquillo (refiriéndose a Sasuke)

**¿?:** ¿Y que se supone que hagamos con la chiquilla y el zorro que están con él?

**¿?:** Como nuestra misión es entregar al chiquillo y no a la chiquilla podríamos intentar llevárnosla y tratar de conseguir el Sharingan, después de todo fallamos en robar el Byakugan

**¿?:** Esa me parece una buena idea

En esos momentos llegaron otros 2 ninjas misteriosos con información para sus compañeros

**¿?:** Al fin llegaron, al menos tienen información que sea de utilidad

**¿?:** Así es, tal parece que en la zona Este de este barrio se encuentra un pequeño chico en compañía de 2 zorros

**¿?:** Esto se está poniendo mejor, hemos logrado encontrar 3 sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, muy es hora de irnos

Tras decir esto los 4 "misteriosos ninjas" desaparecieron, mientras tanto Naruto y los demás ya se habían reunido

**Yuna:** Mira Sasuke, por ahí esta Naruto

**Naruto:** Yuna, Sasuke me alegro que estén bien

**Yuna:** Gracias, pero de no ser por tu ayuda, ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido?

**Sasuke:** Oye Naruto

**Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Gracias por ayudar a Yuna

**Naruto:** Descuida, después de todo no podía dejar a nadie en esa situación

**Sasuke:** ¿Por cierto? no te ofendas pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

En ese momento Naruto le contó a Sasuke la misma historia que le había contado a Yuna

**Sasuke: **Ya veo, según veo por lo que me contaste, al parecer Yuna y yo somos los últimos de nuestro clan

**Naruto:** Lamentablemente si, hice todo lo posible por encontrar más sobrevivientes, pero solo tuve suerte de encontrar a Yuna, realmente lo siento mucho.- Esto último lo dijo bastante triste

**Yuna:** Lo importante es que me ayudaste a sobrevivir e hiciste el esfuerzo de encontrar a más gente

**Sasuke:** Yuna tiene razón, lo importante es que lograste salvar al menos a alguien, y eso te lo agradeceremos por siempre

**Naruto:** Gracias chicos

En esos momentos los 4 ninjas misteriosos aparecieron enfrente de Naruto y los demás

**¿?:** Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Tal parece que son 3 mocosos y 3 bolas de pelos.- Había hablado un hombre de cabellos obscuros y piel bronceada

**Sasuke:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

**¿?:** Eso no es asunto tuyo mocoso.- Esta vez hablo una chica de estatura media y cabello color azul

En ese momento Kurama se percató de que algo en esos ninjas le eran familiares, entonces fue cuando vio el protector frontal que tenían

**Kurama:** Naruto, creo saber quiénes son esos ninjas

**Naruto:** Dime Kurama

**Kurama:** Observa el protector frontal rasgado de cada uno, al parecer son ninjas renegados de Iwagakure y **Kumogakure**

En ese momento Naruto logro ver el protector frontal de cada ninja y comprendió la situación

**Naruto:** Demonios, Yuna, Sasuke, corran ellos renegados de Iwagakure y **Kumogakure**

En ese momento Yuna y Sasuke le hicieron caso a Naruto y empezaron a correr

**¿?:** Vaya, parecer que ese chiquillo nos conoce.- Esto lo dijo un sujeto de estatura baja, que al parecer tenía problemas de peso

**¿?:** Así parece, pero lástima que la advertencia no fuera suficiente.- Esto lo dijo un sujeto musculoso

Uno de los 4 ninjas logro alcanzar a Sasuke y a Yuna y de un solo golpe los noqueo

**Naruto:** ¡SASUKE! ¡YUNA!

**¿?:** Cálmate pequeño, después de todo solo nos pidieron traer a estos 2 chiquillos.- En ese momento ve que su compañero esta algo distraído

**¿?:** ¿Qué te ocurre Sahen? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?

**Sahen: **Farah no sé porque, pero creo que ese niño se parece mucho al Relámpago Amarrillo.- Pero seguramente es solo mi imaginación

**Naruto (Molesto): **Jamás se los perdonare

**¿?:** Así ¿Y qué es lo que puede hacer un mocoso como tú?, me temo que tus esfuerzos de ayudar a tus amigos fueron totalmente inútiles

Este comentario hizo estallar a Naruto en ira, debido a la frustración de no poder proteger a sus amigos provoco que Naruto sufriera una especie de transformación

Los 4 ninjas estaban por irse con Sasuke y Yuna pero un inmenso instinto asesino lleno de ira y odio los hizo detenerse

**Farah:** ¿De dónde viene todo este poder?- Cuando se dio cuando se dio vuelta observó con horror a Naruto, ahora tenía una apariencia totalmente diferente:

Una inmensa capa de Chakra rojizo estaba rodeando a Naruto, sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo sangre, pero lo que realmente resalto era que en el Chakra es estaban formando 2 colas del Kyubi

**Sahen (asustado):** ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió a ese chico?

Los 4 ninjas estaban en shock al ver como Naruto había cambiado su apariencia

Al fin acabe el 7° episodio, espero que sigan leyendo y espero que al leer me manden sus **Reviews** para tener más ideas sobre esta Historia para poder ir mejorándola con los siguientes episodios


	8. El Rescate de un amigo y una nueva vista

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 8: El Rescate de un amigo y una nueva vista**

Debido a la frustración de Naruto de no poder proteger a Sasuke y a Yuna una inmensa capa de Chakra empezó a cubrirlo totalmente

**Sahen (asustado):** ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió a ese chico?

**Shadow (Con Sasuke inconsciente):** Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Parnell (Con Yuna inconsciente):** Opino lo mismo, no creo querer enfrentarme a semejante monstruo

Cuando Parnell y Shadow estaban por irse con Sasuke y Yuna, Naruto con una velocidad sobrehumana logra golpearlos y logra arrebatarles de las manos a Sasuke y a Yuna

**Farah:** ¡SHADOW! ¡PARNELL!

**Kareon:** Farah no bajes la guardia ni por un instante, por lo visto este chico no es normal

**Farah:** ¿Y qué haremos? No podemos regresar con las manos bacías

**Kareon: **Lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo

En esos momentos los 3 zorros que invoco Naruto habían colocado en un lugar seguro a Yuna y Sasuke mientras trataban de calmar a Naruto que en estos momentos estaba segando por la ira

**Terry:** Naruto trata de calmarte, si sigues dejándote dominar por la ira solo conseguirás hacer más daño

**Azel:** Naruto no olvides la promesa que hiciste de proteger a Yuna y a Sasuke pasara lo que pasara

**Naruto (tratando de calmarse):** Yo… yo… (En esos momentos cae de rodillas al piso)… lo prometí.- En ese momento la capa de Chakra empieza a desaparecer poco a poco

**Star:** Menos mal que Naruto logro tranquilizarse

Pero debido a esa distracción el enemigo aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a Naruto

**Kareon:** Shadow, Parnell, ahora es nuestra oportunidad, ataquen

En esos momentos Parnell y Shadow que ya se habían recuperado del golpe que recibieron de Naruto atacaron en grupo

**Parnell (realizando una secuencia de sellos):** Estilo de Rayo, Kagayaki.- De sus manos salió una potente luz que segó temporalmente a Naruto y los zorros

**Star:** Mis ojos, no veo nada

**Terry:** Maldición, no debimos bajar la guardia

**Azel:** ¿Dónde está el enemigo?

En ese momento aparece Shadow detrás de Naruto y empieza a realizar una secuencia de sellos, algo que seguramente lamentara hacer

**Shadow:** Muy bien mocoso prepárate, veremos si te queda energía después de esto

**Naruto (aun con el manto de Chakra):** ¡Oh rayos!

**Shadow:** Chakura Kyūin Jutsu.- En esos momentos Shadow comenzó a drenar el Chakra de Naruto pensando que con esto sería suficiente

**Naruto:** Me siento débil

**Farah:** Muy bien hecho Shadow, al fin haces algo útil

**Shadow:** Estoy fue más fácil de lo que pensé

Los 4 ninjas creían que tenían la victoria asegurada hasta que 3 de ellos notaron que Shadow se veía algo agitado y cansado, cosa que se les hizo extraño

**Parnell:** Shadow ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

**Shadow (muy agitado):** Ciento que este Chakra hace que mis manos comiencen a arder

**Farah:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Shadow: **¡Aaaaaaah!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Shadow gritar de dolor, pero cuando los 3 ninjas vieron mejor a su compañero lograron ver que sus manos tenían severas quemaduras, como si hubiese tenido contacto con algo realmente caliente

**Parnell (viendo las quemaduras):** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Shadow (herido por las quemaduras):** No lo sé, pero algo en ese Chakra no era normal

En esos momentos Naruto se había liberado del Jutsu de Shadow, pero debido al drenado de Chakra quedo muy cansado

**Naruto (algo agitado):** Rayos, ese Jutsu dreno más Chakra de lo que pensé

**Kurama:** Al menos estamos libres

En ese momento Naruto recordó a Sasuke y a Yuna

**Naruto (preocupado):** Chicos ¿Cómo se encuentran Sasuke y Yuna?

**Azel (recuperando la vista):** Descuida ellos están bien, los pusimos en un lugar seguro

**Star:** Por suertes esos sujetos no vieron cuando nos llevamos a Sasuke y a Yuna

**Terry:** Lo importante es idear un método para deshacernos de esos ninjas renegados

Lo que nadie se imaginaba lo que pronto pasaría, en esos momentos unos Ambus que hacían sus rondas nocturnas pasaron por el barrio Uchiha y uno de ellos noto algo que le llamo la atención

**Ambu con mascara de Tigre: **Esperen, algo no anda bien

**Ambu con mascara de Jabalí:** ¿Que ocurre Tora?

**Ambu Tora (mirando el Barrio Uchiha):** Algo raro ocurre en el barrio Uchiha, no siento ningún rastro de vida en ese sitio

**Ambu con mascara de Pájaro:** Tienes razón lo mejor será dar un vistazo

Los 3 Ambus al entrar al lugar no podían creer lo que veían, lograron ver como en todas partes había mucha destrucción y sobre todo los cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fue la gente del clan Uchiha

**Ambu Tora:** ¿Qué demonios sucedió en este sitio?

**Ambu ****Inoshishi:** Pareciera como si se hubiera desatado una batalla en este sitio

**Ambu Tora:** Rápido, debemos infórmale al 3° Hokage y a Minato-sama sobre la posible masacre del clan Uchiha

**Ambu Tori (Pájaro)** El responsable no debe estar lejos

**(Lugar donde se encontraba Naruto)**

En esos momentos Naruto que ya había regresado a la normalidad estaba muy cansado para pelear y con suerte pudo perder de vista a los ninjas que lo estaban persiguiendo

**Naruto (Agitado):** Logre perderlos, pero no sé si logre seguir así, ya esto a mi limite

**Azel:** Descuida Naruto, ya estamos cerca del lugar donde se encuentran Sasuke y Yuna

**Naruto:** Solo espero que esos sujetos no hayan llegado antes que nosotros al lugar donde se encuentran Sasuke y Yuna

**(Escondite de Yuna y Sasuke)**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke y Yuna habían recuperado la consciencia, ya estando en el escondite gracias a los Zorros esperaban que Naruto llegara

**Yuna (algo preocupada):** Espero que Naruto esté bien y que esos ninjas no le hayan hecho nada malo

**Sasuke:** No te preocupes, seguramente en estos momentos Naruto viene en camino para sacarnos de aquí

**Yuna:** Eso espero

En esos momentos escucharon que alguien había entrado al escondite, al principio se preocuparon de que fuera uno de esos ninjas pero cuando vieron mejor se dieron cuenta de que era Naruto

**Naruto:** Sasuke, Yuna ¿Están aquí?

**Yuna:** Naruto, por aquí.- Yuna se había levantado de su escondite para avisarle a Naruto donde estaban

**Naruto:** Me alegro que estén bien, pero lo mejor será irnos de aquí, si nos quedamos esos sujetos nos pueden encontrar

En esos momentos Naruto, Yuna y Sasuke empezaron a moverse lo más rápido y silencioso que podían para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo

**(Oficina del Hokage)**

Sarutobi acababa de ser informado sobre lo ocurrido con el Clan Uchiha y decidió que debía de hacer

**Sarutobi (con expresión seria):** Entendido, tú y unos Ambus más vayan a ver si es posible encontrar algún sobreviviente, yo le informare personalmente a Minato

**Ambu:** Como ordene

**Sarutobi (pensando):** Solo espero que no sea tan grave.- Tras ese pensamiento Sarutobi se dirigió a casa de Minato a informarle lo ocurrido

**(Casa de Minato)**

Ya había transcurrido un par de horas desde que Alba llego a casa de la Academia diciéndoles que Naruto se había quedado para ayudar a Sasuke con la práctica de Kunais y Shurinkens, pero todos se estaban empezando a preocupar

**Kushina (Preocupada):** Rayos, ¿Dónde estará Naruto? Ya es muy tarde, me preocupa que algo malo le haya pasado

**Minato:** No debes preocuparte tanto, después de todo Naruto es capaz de defenderse solo

**Alba:** Además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

En esos momentos tocan a la puerta y cuando abren para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver a Sarutobi algo agitado

**Minato:** Sarutobi ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**Sarutobi:** Algo terrible acaba de suceder

**Kushina (Preocupada):** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

En esos momentos Sarutobi les conto todo lo que le habían informado, para cuando termino todos estaban en shock al saber que habían acabado con uno de los mejores clanes de la aldea en una sola noche

**Minato:** Sarutobi ¿Estás seguro?

**Sarutobi:** No hay duda sobre eso, varios Ambus lo han verificado

**Kushina: **Lo mejor será que vayan, es posible que haya quedado alguien con vida

Cuando estaban por partir un Ambu llega con información que sorprendería a todos

**Ambu:** Lord-Hokage tenemos nueva información

**Sarutobi:** Muy bien cuéntame

**Ambu:** Creemos que es posible que algunos ninjas renegados de Iwagakure y **Kumogakure** pudieran estar implicados en este asunto

**Minato:** ¿Estás seguro de que son ninjas de Iwagakure?

**Ambu:** Estoy seguro, además eso no es todo, hay información de que posiblemente hayan quedado sobrevivientes del clan

**Sarutobi:** ¿Y han logrado saber por lo menos quiénes son?

En ese momento el Ambu empieza a buscar la información de los registros

**Ambu:** Según visto por los registros, posiblemente los sobrevivientes se traten de Sasuke y Yuna Uchiha

Tras oír esos nombres Alba se alegró de que al menos ellos sobrevivieran, pero luego recordó a Naruto y estaba por preguntar pero lo que estaba por decir el Ambu dejaría en shock a todos

**Ambu:** No solo eso también hay algo que deben saber sobre Naruto

**Alba:** ¿Qué pasa con él?

**Ambu:** Según parece, algunos Ambus afirmaron haber visto a Naruto al lado de 3 zorros ayudando a Sasuke y a Yuna a escapar por lo visto de los ninjas renegados

Al escuchar que Naruto estaba en el barrio Uchiha en ese momento dejo en shock y a la vez preocupados a todos

**Minato (preocupado):** Esto está mal, debemos ir rápido para salvar a Naruto y los otros 2

**Sarutobi:** Minato trata de calmarte, sé que estas preocupado por Naruto pero perder la paciencia no te ayudara en nada

**Minato:** ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?

**Sarutobi:** Lo importante ahora es tratar de encontrarlos, una vez que logremos hallarlos decidiremos que hacer

Tras decir esto Sarutobi y Minato junto con el Ambu se dirigieron a buscar a Naruto y los demás, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir

**(Barrio Uchiha)**

Naruto, Yuna y Sasuke hacían todo lo posible por salir de ese sitio sin que el enemigo los encontrara

**Yuna:** Ya no puedo correr más, estoy muy cansada

**Yuna:** Es mejor que me dejen, si estoy con ustedes solo les seré una carga

Naruto al escuchar eso se preocupó, no quería que Yuna pensara que era una carga, así que decidió que pasara lo que pasara ayudaría a Yuna a salir

**Naruto (acercándose a Yuna)** Escucha pase lo que pase saldremos de aquí con vida.- Después de decir eso Naruto se agacho y le pidió a Yuna que se subiera a su espalda para cargarla el resto del camino

**Yuna (muy sonrojada):** ¿Estás seguro Naruto?

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, yo prometí que pasara lo que pasara los sacaría a Sasuke y a ti de este sitio

**Yuna (Subiendo a la espalda de Naruto):** Gracias.- Esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo

**Naruto:** Muy bien sujétate fuerte, es hora de irnos.- Yuna se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo de Naruto

Así Sasuke, Naruto con Yuna en su espalda, y los 3 zorros se estaban retirando hasta que algo llamo su atención, lo que hizo que se preocuparan bastante

**¿?:** Y bien ¿Iban a algún lado?

**¿?:** Parece que se iban a ir antes de que la diversión empezara

**Azel:** Maldición nos encontraron

**Sasuke (asustado):** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, no somos capaces de enfrentarlos

**Kareon:** Parece ser que lo has comprendido bien, lástima que eso no te salvara

**Farah:** Ya basta de juegos hay que acabar nuestro trabajo lo más rápido posible, no quiero ser atrapada por uno de esos odiosos Ambus

Tras decir eso tanto Shadow como Parnell aparecieron detrás de Sasuke y los demás, entonces Naruto comprendió que la única forma de salvar a Sasuke y a Yuna era tratar de distraer al enemigo y darles tiempo suficiente para escapar

**Naruto (bajando a Yuna al suelo):** Yuna, tratare de distraer al enemigo lo más que pueda, mientras tanto quiero que Sasuke y tú traten de correr lo más lejos posible

**Sasuke:** ¿Estás loco? Tu solo no podrás detenerlos

**Naruto:** Escuchen, yo prometí que los sacaría a ustedes de aquí pasara lo que pasara, y yo nunca rompo una promesa

Tanto Yuna como Sasuke querían hacer que Naruto comprendiera lo delicado del asunto, pero uno de los ninjas decidió interrumpir

**Shadow:** ¿Así que quieres pelar contra nosotros? Oye Parnell ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

**Parnell:** Pienso que deberíamos cumplir su deseo, después de todo será el último que tendrá

En esos momentos Naruto hacia lo posible por defenderse en esa pelea de 2 contra 1, en ese momento tanto Sasuke como Yuna deseaban ayudarlo pero era inútil, no eran rivales para ellos

**Yuna (con lágrimas):** ¡NARUTO!- Yuna trataba de hacer lo posible por ir a ayudar a Naruto pero fue detenida por Azel y Terry

**Yuna:** ¿Qué diablos hacen? ¿Por qué me detienen? Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto

**Azel:** Entendemos cómo te sientes, pero recuerda que Naruto dijo que pasara lo que pasara trataría de ganarles tiempo para que escaparan

**Terry:** Si ustedes se quedan aquí y el enemigo logra capturarlos, los esfuerzos de Naruto habrán sido en vano, y no vamos a permitir que eso ocurra

**Sasuke (triste):** Yuna por más que me duela admitirlo, ellos tienen razón, si nos quedamos solo le seremos un estorbo a Naruto

Tras comprender la situación, con mucha tristeza Yuna decidió que lo mejor sería no desperdiciar el sacrificio que hizo Naruto para poder salvarlos

**Yuna (muy triste):** Comprendo vamos Sasuke, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad

Cuando intentaron escapar, Farah se acercó rápidamente a Yuna y empezó a sujetarla del cuello de la camisa para evitar que escapara, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo posible por liberarla

**Sasuke:** Oye tú, suéltala

**Farah:** No molestes enano

Farah término por darle una patada en el estómago a Sasuke que lo mando a volar a una pared para que ya no le estorbara

Sasuke estando en el piso debido al dolor del golpe que recibió, trataba de encontrar la forma de ayudar a Naruto y a Yuna

**Sasuke (adolorido):** Maldición, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Si no hago algo esto terminara Mal.- En ese momento recordó las palabras de Itachi

**(Flash Back)**

**Itachi: **_**Ódiame, vuélvete fuerte, y sobretodo VIVE**_ si eres capaz de hacer esas 3 cosas serás capaz de vengar a nuestro clan

**(Fin del flash back)**

Con esas palabras en su mente Sasuke se armó de valor para enfrentar a los ninjas que lastimaban a sus amigos, sin saber que pronto adquiría una vista totalmente diferente del mundo

**Sasuke (con Sharingan):** Oye tú, te dije que la soltaras

**Farah (soltando a Yuna):** Si, ¿Y quién me va a obligar?

Cuando Farah se dio la vuelta para burlarse de Sasuke vio algo que jamás había imaginado, debido a toda la presión Sasuke a pesar de ser tan pequeño había logrado despertar el Sharingan en su 2 nivel (Sharingan de 2 aspas)

**Farah (soltando a Yuna):** Imposible, ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?

**Sasuke (enfadado):** Creo que olvide advertirte que si te metes con uno de mis seres queridos, las consecuencias serán bastante severas

En esos momentos Farah que había visto directamente el Sharingan de Sasuke cayó bajo un Genjutsu que la había dejado fuera de combate, sus compañeros al ver eso no podían creer que su compañera fuera vencida por un "simple niño"

**Shadow:** Rayos, esto se está comenzando a complicar, si no hacemos algo seguramente estaremos en serios problemas

**Parnell:** Lo mejor será irnos por el momento y regresar en otra ocasión cuando estemos en mejores condiciones

**Shadow: **Si, pero no sin antes llevarnos un ligero recuerdo de nuestra estancia.- En ese momento saco un Kunai de su bolsillo trasero

En esos momentos Shadow con la Kunai en la mano se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba Yuna con la clara intención de obtener por lo menos a uno de los 2 últimos Uchiha y poder extraer el Sharingan

**Shadow:** Prepárate mocosa, tu vendrás con nosotros

Yuna trato de escapar pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban debido al miedo, Sasuke al ver eso trato de ir lo más rápido posible para salvar a Yuna, pero algo sucedió: Naruto logro detener al enemigo sujetando su brazo

**Naruto (molesto):** Si te atreves a tocarla o a hacerle daño, te ¡MATO!- Esto último lo dijo con una voz bastante amenazadora

**Shadow (burlándose):** Así, ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

En esos momentos Naruto cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, y al igual que con Sasuke, Naruto uso sobre su enemigo un Genjutsu, aun que a diferencia del Genjutsu de Sasuke, el Genjutsu de Naruto fue mucho peor

**Kareon:** Rayos, esto se ha salido de control (En momento siente que varios Ambus se están acercando), Rápido Parnell hay que irnos es peligroso quedarnos aquí

**Parnell:** ¿Pero qué hay de Farah y Shadow? No podemos dejarlos aquí

**Kareon:** Eso ya no importa, si nos llevamos a esos 2 solo serán una carga y nos pueden atrapar, lo mejor es dejarlos aquí

Después de eso ambos desaparecieron, en cuanto los 2 ninjas se fueron Sasuke fue a revisar si Yuna y Naruto estaban bien

**Sasuke (con el Sharingan desactivado):** Yuna ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Yuna:** Descuida estoy bien, pero el que realmente me preocupa es Naruto, él se ha esforzado hasta el límite por ayudarnos

**Sasuke:** Tienes razón, lo mejor será ver como se encuentra

Cuando Sasuke y Yuna se dieron vuelta para ver como seguía Naruto se preocuparon bastante por lo que vieron: Naruto le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie y parecía que estaba muy lastimado por la pelea

**Yuna:** ¡Naruto! (En ese momento corrió hacia donde estaba Naruto para poder ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie) ¿Estás bien?

**Naruto (recargado en el hombro de Yuna):** Descuida, solo estoy algo cansado

**Sasuke (ayudando a Naruto):** Me alegra que estés bien, pero lo mejor es salir de aquí antes de que algo más ocurra

Tras decir eso Sasuke y Yuna que ayudaban a Naruto a mantenerse de pie se dirigían a la salida sin tener idea de que Minato y los demás estaban por encontrarlos

En esos momentos Minato y los demás habían llegado

**Sarutobi:** Rayos, este sitio parece haberse convertido en zona de guerra

**Minato:** Solo espero que Naruto y los demás lograran salvarse

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda un Ambu logro ver a Sasuke y a los demás

**Ambu:** Lord-Hokage, ya logro verlos, están por haya.- Lo dijo señalando a unos metros enfrente

**Sarutobi (con felicidad):** Me alegro que lograran sobrevivir a todo este caos

En esos momentos Yuna logra ver que el Hokage y los demás están cerca de ellos para ayudarlos

**Yuna:** Chicos miren, al fin estamos a salvo

**Sasuke:** Me alegro que esta pesadilla acabara al fin

**Naruto:** Si, solo nos queda esperar que algo así no se repita nunca más

Ya he acabado el 8° episodio, no olviden mandar sus **Reviews** para tener más ideas para poder ir mejorándola, también me pueden mandar ideas sobre algunos temas como:

La formación del equipo 7 (sus miembros)

La pareja de Naruto algunas opciones: (Yuna, Hinata, Sakura, etc.)


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 9: Un nuevo comienzo**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la Masacre del Clan Uchiha y la noticia ya se había esparcido en la aldea, los aldeanos al enterarse de lo sucedido tenían muchas preguntas y dudas:

¿Quién sería capaz de acabar con todo un clan en una sola noche?

¿Acaso tienen a alguna idea de quien pudo realizar semejante Masacre?

Algunos aldeanos pensaban que este suceso fue planeado por alguna banda criminal de ninjas renegados de aldeas enemigas, otros creían que lo sucedido con el clan Uchiha pudiera ser la advertencia de que algo realmente malo esta por ocurrir, por desgracias algunos aldeanos creían que el responsable de esa Masacre pudiera ser Naruto, por el simple hecho de que el Kyubi estuviera sellado en él hizo que mucha gente creyera ese tipo de cosas

**Oficina del Hokage**

Dentro de la oficina Minato y Sarutobi estaban reunidos con el consejo discutiendo lo que se debía hacer con respecto al asunto de los Uchiha

**Sarutobi:** Muy bien, supongo que ya todos aquí ya deben estar enterados de lo ocurrido recientemente

**Koharu (con expresión seria):** Así es Sarutobi, ¿Cómo fue posible que uno de nuestros mejores clanes fuera destruido casi en su totalidad? Y sobre todo en una sola noche

**Minato:** Aun no tenemos suficiente información con respecto de cómo fue eso posible, y tampoco sabemos con exactitud cuántos ninjas estuvieron implicados en este asunto

**Homura:** ¿Y que hay de los 2 ninjas que atraparon? Por lo visto ellos podrían saber algo de lo sucedido

**Sarutobi:** En estos momentos los tenemos en una celda especial, dentro de unos minutos Ibiki y sus colegas se encargaran de extraerles toda la información necesaria

**Danzo:** Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué sucedió con esos 2 chiquillos Uchiha y con el contenedor del Kyubi?

**Sarutobi (algo molesto):** En primer lugar, no voy a permitir que sigas llamando a Naruto de esa forma, y en segundo gracias a él fue posible que por lo menos Sasuke y Yuna sobrevivieran

**Hiashi:** Por lo menos podría decirnos donde están, por favor

**Minato:** En estos momentos están en el hospital, los doctores se van a asegurar de que no tengan nada malo

**Ya en el hospital**

Después de ser rescatados el 3° Hokage llevo a Sasuke Yuna y Naruto al hospital para asegurarse de que no hayan sufrido algún daño severo, pero ciertamente cuando los 3 lograron sobrevivir a una noche como esa donde sus vidas pendían de un hilo podría decirse que lograron formar un lazo de amistad

**Yuna (algo nerviosa):** Tengo algo de miedo, me preocupa que le pasara algo malo a Naruto en esa batalla

**Sasuke:** Tranquila el estará bien, sé que algo como esa batalla no será suficiente para herirlo gravemente

**Yuna:** Eso espero

**Cuarto del hospital donde esta Naruto**

Los doctores ya habían terminado de hacerle las pruebas necesarias a Naruto para asegurarse que estuviera en buen estado, después de todo quisieran o no tenían que atender a Naruto

**Naruto:** Cielos, sí que tuvimos suerte al salir vivos de ahí, aunque ciertamente estoy algo adolorido

**Kurama:** Es normal que te sientas así, después de todo utilizaste una gran cantidad de mi Chakra en una sola noche, tuviste suerte que tu cuerpo no colapsara debido a la presión ejercida

**Naruto:** Tienes mucha razón, creo que use más Chakra del que tenía previsto usar en ese momento

**Cuartel de Raíz**

En los cuarteles de Raíz Danzo estaba bastante molesto, el plan no había salido como el esperaba, debido a la intervención de Naruto 2 Uchihas lograron sobrevivir

**Danzo (muy molesto):** Maldición, esto no resulto como lo planeado, por culpa de ese maldito chico Kyubi 2 Uchihas lograron sobrevivir

**Orochimaru:** Danzo será mejor que te calmes, que no te das cuenta que podemos usar esta situación a nuestro favor

**Danzo:** ¿Y cómo se supone que le sacaremos ventaja a esto? Por si ya lo has olvidado 2 de los ninjas encargados de capturar a todo sobreviviente del clan fueron capturados

**Orochimaru:** Eso no importa, aunque los capturaran no hay garantía de que les saquen información, lo importante es Sasuke es una pieza importante en el plan de Madara

**Danzo:** ¿Y que se supone que hará Madara con un chiquillo como él?

**Orochimaru (con una sonrisa):** Todo a su debido tiempo Danzo, todo a su tiempo.- En ese momento Orochimaru desaparece entre las sombras

**Konoha:**

**(Hospital)**

Al paso de unos minutos en el hospital habían acabado de realizar la revisión a Naruto y los demás para asegurarse que nada malo les haya pasado

**Naruto (saliendo de la habitación):** Al fin, ya no soportaba estar en un sitio como ese

**Sasuke:** Opino lo mismo, ese lugar olía bastante mal

En esos momentos Sasuke y Naruto decidieron dar un pequeño recorrido en el hospital, al paso de unos minutos tanto Alba como Yuna lograron encontrar a Sasuke y a Naruto

**Alba (un poco molesta):** Entonces es aquí donde estaban ustedes 2

**Yuna (también molesta):** No deberían irse de esa manera sin avisarnos

En ese momento Naruto y Sasuke sintieron una especie de escalofrió pasar por sus espaldas al escuchar a Alba y a Yuna de mal humor

**Naruto (algo asustado):** Hola chicas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Tras preguntar eso tanto Alba como Yuna decidieron contestar de una manera tan dulce que haría que Naruto deseara no haber hecho esa pregunta

**Alba:** Nada en especial, solo queríamos ver como se encontraban ustedes 2

**Yuna (con una sonrisa):** Alba tiene razón, solo queríamos ver como seguían, después de todo no queremos que nada malo les pase.- Esto último lo dijo de una manera tan tierna e infantil que provoco que Naruto y Sasuke se asustaran

**Sasuke (algo nervioso):** Por cierto ¿Dónde están él 3° Hokage y los demás?

Tras esa pregunta Alba y Yuna se pusieron serias, después de todo Sarutobi las había mandado a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke

**Alba:** Es por eso que vinimos a buscarlos, el 3° Hokage y el consejo quieren que estemos presentes para un asunto sumamente importante

**Naruto (serio):** ¿Es por lo ocurrido recientemente?

**Yuna:** Así es, lo mejor será apresurarnos

En esos momentos los 4 salieron del hospital con rumbo a la oficina del Hokage, sin saber lo que pasaría

**Oficina del Hokage**

Cuando Naruto y los demás llegaron a la oficina del Hokage pudieron ver que los líderes de los clanes estaban reunidos y todos tenían expresiones serias

**Homura:** Muy bien, ya que están aquí tomen asiento

Naruto y lo demás obedecieron

**Sarutobi:** Espero que al menos sepan el por qué están aquí

**Sasuke (algo tímido):** ¿Es por lo ocurrido recientemente con el clan?

**Koharu:** Así es, debido a lo sucedido recientemente con el clan Uchiha, el Consejo de la Aldea después de una votación ha decidido que Sasuke al ser el hijo del jefe del clan se le otorgara el liderazgo de dicho clan

Al escuchar eso Naruto, Alba Yuna pero sobretodo Sasuke quedaron en Shock al recibir semejante noticia

**Inoichi:** No solo eso, tanto a Sasuke y a Yuna se les entregaran los pergaminos y todo lo que una vez perteneció al clan Uchiha

**Hiashi:** Por desgracia como aún son muy jóvenes y según nuestras leyes, solo se les dará la parte que les corresponde por el momento, el resto lo recibirán una vez que se hayan graduado de la Academia o hasta que tengan edad suficiente

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio dentro de la oficina hasta que Naruto decidió preguntar algo que sorprendería a todos

**Naruto:** ¿Ya descubrieron porque esos ninjas querían llevarse a Sasuke y a Yuna?

**Sarutobi (con cara seria):** Lamentablemente aún no hemos logrado descubrir por que intentaron llevárselos

**Choza:** Aun así Naruto, fue una suerte que estuvieras hay para ayudarlos, de no ser por ti ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido?

En esos momentos Danzo recordó a los Zorros que según los Ambus de Sarutobi estaban al lado de Naruto en el momento de la masacre Uchiha e intento aprovechar eso a su favor

**Danzo:** Ya que estamos hablando de lo ocurrido con los ninjas renegados, Naruto nos podrías explicar por favor ¿Dónde y cómo encontraste a los zorros que te ayudaron?, ya que por lo visto esos Zorros no parecen normales

Al escuchar esa pregunta Naruto se puso algo nervioso, después de todo Azel Terry y Star son zorros de invocación y además nadie sabía en lo más mínimo que Kurama le había entregado el contrato de invocación de zorros

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** Pues, como explicarlo, esos Zorros son Zorros de Invocación

Tras responder todos en la oficina a excepción de Yuna que ya lo sabía se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto poseía el contrato de invocación de los zorros, uno de los contratos de invocación más antiguos que existen sin contar que es uno de los más difíciles de conseguir

**Kushina (seria):** Naruto, ¿En dónde encontraste ese contracto de invocación?, acaso sabes que uno de los más difíciles de conseguir por no decir antiguos

**Naruto:** Pues es difícil decir como lo encontré, se puede decir que un amigo cercano que a la vez es como mi sensei me lo entrego en uno de mis entrenamientos

Tras decir eso, todos a excepción de Sasuke y Yuna ya sabían a quien se refería Naruto cuando dijo "Amigo cercano", fue cuando Sarutobi les pidió a Sasuke y a Yuna salir unos momentos al pasillo

**Sarutobi:** Ya veo, Sasuke, Yuna ¿Podrían esperar unos minutos en el pasillo?, el siguiente asunto que vamos a discutir con Naruto es clasificación clase S

**Yuna:** Claro no hay problema, vamos Sasuke.- En ese momento sale al pasillo como se lo pidió Sarutobi

**Sasuke:** Espérame Yuna.- Sasuke hizo lo posible por alcanzar a Yuna

Cuando salieron de la oficina todos querían oír la explicación de Naruto de cómo fue posible que el Kyubi le diera ese pergamino

**Minato (con expresión seria):** Naruto por favor explícanos, ¿Cómo es posible que el Kyubi tuviera contrato de Invocación de los Zorros?

**Koharu:**Por lo que sabemos ese contrato había desaparecido justo después de que la batalla entre Hashirama y Madara terminara y desde entonces nadie había sido capaz de encontrar ese pergamino

**Naruto:** Kurama me conto que hace tiempo antes de ser controlado por Madara en esa batalla había decidido esconder el contrato de invocación de los ZORROS debido a que no había encontrado a alguien digno de ese contrato

Al escuchar esto muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que el Kyubi fuera capaz de esconder tan bien ese contrato de invocación, pero sobre todo lo que más les impresiono era que el Kyubi le permitiera a Naruto firmar ese contrato aun siendo su Jinchuriki

**Sarutobi:** Creo comprender ese asunto Naruto, es bueno saber que el pergamino está en buenas manos

**Hiashi:** Me alegra saber que por lo menos el Kyubi supiera esconder perfectamente ese pergamino, realmente no me agradaría pensar que pasaría si ese pergamino cayera en malas manos

**Sarutobi:** Bueno si ya no hay nada más por discutir lo mejor será acabar esta reunión

En esos momentos la reunión había terminado y todos estaban por retirarse a sus hogares, pero todos recordaron que aún quedaba un problema muy importante por resolver: ¿Donde vivirán por el momento Sasuke y Yuna?

**Homura:** Un momento, aún queda otro problema que resolver con respecto a lo sucedido recientemente

**Hiashi:** ¿Y de qué problema se trata?

**Homura:** ¿Dónde se supone que vivirán esos chiquillos Uchiha?, que yo recuerde aun no pueden regresar a su antiguo hogar, por lo menos hasta que se gradúen de la academia

**Sarutobi:**Ese un buen punto, y bien ¿Alguien tiene una idea de donde pueden vivir?

**Choza:** ¿Por qué no mejor les preguntamos a ellos donde les gustaría quedarse hasta ese momento? Así sería más fácil que se sientan cómodos

En esos momentos hacen que Sasuke y Yuna entren a la oficina sin saber que la decisión que se va a tomar podría cambiar sus vidas

**Yuna:** ¿Qué ocurre?

**Homura:** Por favor escuchen atentamente, debido a lo sucedido recientemente es necesario y muy importante que ustedes decidan donde vivirán hasta que se les entreguen el resto de sus pertenencias

Esa noticia había tomado por sorpresa tanto a Sasuke como a Yuna, después ninguno de los 2 había pensado en donde vivirían hasta que les entregaran el resto de sus pertenencias

**Yuna:** Pues ciertamente Sasuke y yo no hemos pensando donde nos quedaríamos

**Sasuke (algo triste):** Creo que lo mejor para los 2 seria quedarnos en un orfanato, después de todo Yuna y Yo ya nos queda ningún familiar en esta aldea y no conocemos a nadie que nos pudiera cuidar

Todos en la oficina se habían quedado en silencio al oír eso, durante unos momentos muchos estuvieron pensando en cuál sería la mejor solución para ese problema hasta que Alba decidió hablar

**Alba:** Que tal si Sasuke y Yuna se quedan con nosotros

**Sarutobi (algo serio):** ¿Estas segura de esa decisión Alba? Recuerda que este es un asunto muy delicado

**Alba:** Estoy segura, después de todo al menos Sasuke y Yuna podrán estar en un lugar donde tendrán el apoyo de la gente que los aprecia

Durante unos momentos todos estaban pensando en esa opción, después de todo no sería mala idea de que Sasuke y Yuna vivieran en el hogar de Minato, al menos así estarían un poco más seguros en caso de que esos ninjas renegados que escaparon intentaran volver

**Sarutobi:** Después de pensarlo, me parece que esa es una buena opción, y bien ¿Qué es lo que opinan Minato, Kushina?

**Kushina:** No se preocupe, yo me encargare que ellos no se sientan solos, estoy segura que se sentirán muy cómodos

**Minato:** Por mi está bien, después de todo cuidar a Sasuke y a Yuna sería lo poco que puedo hacer para honrar la memoria de Fugaku después de lo ocurrido

**Sarutobi:** Me parece perfecto, pero antes hay que ver que opinan ellos respecto a esto

**Yuna:** No me parece mala idea, ¿Y tú Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Supongo que no sería mala idea, al menos así tendría a alguien a quien considerar como hermano.- Esto lo dijo recordando con algo de tristeza como Itachi mato a sus padres delante de el

**Sarutobi:** Muy bien, a partir de este momento Sasuke y Yuna vivirán con Minato y su familia

En esos momentos Sasuke y Yuna al igual que Naruto y Alba estaban felices, los 4 pensaban que esta sería una nueva experiencia: La de ser familia

**Naruto:** Bien Sasuke, creo que ahora que tú y Yuna van vivir con nosotros lo mejor sería empezar supongo que las cosas van a ser algo diferentes

**Sasuke:** Creo que tienes razón, creo que a partir de hoy las cosas van a ser algo diferentes

**Alba:** No te parece genial Yuna, las 2 podríamos considerarnos como hermanas

**Yuna:** Opino lo mismo, esto será un nuevo comienzo en nuestras vidas

A partir de ese momento la vida de Naruto y los demás cambiaran bastante y esa nueva experiencia en sus vidas hará que logren vencer varios obstáculos que el destino les ponga en sus caminos

Espero que no olviden mandan sus **Reviews** para poder tener más ideas sobre esta historia

Pueden mandar **Reviews** sobre los siguientes temas:

La graduación de la academia

La formación de los equipos ninja

La misión del País de las Olas


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 10: Sentimientos encontrados **

En Konoha ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la noche de la masacre del clan Uchiha y muchas cosas han pasado desde esa noche:

Al principio la mayor parte de la aldea le costó trabajo aceptar que los últimos Uchihas vivieran con Naruto, por otra parte algunas personas empezaron tratar un poco mejor a Naruto debido a lo ocurrido esa noche

**Casa de Minato**

Ya había trascurrido mucho tiempo desde que Yuna y Sasuke fueron a vivir con Naruto y Alba y muchas cosas habían cambiado: Alba y Yuna formaron una especie de lazo de hermanas y Sasuke y Naruto formaron una fuerte amistad

**Habitación de Naruto**

Dentro de la habitación Naruto ya se había levantado para comenzar un nuevo día

**Naruto:** Bien, es hora de comenzar un nuevo día

**Kurama:** Naruto, espero que no olvides nuestro entrenamiento, aun debes aprender a controlar mi Chakra hasta formar la 2° cola por voluntad propia

**Naruto:** Claro que no lo olvidare

En esos momentos Naruto salió de la habitación y cuando llego al comedor logro ver que Sasuke y Yuna ya estaban desayunando

**Yuna:** Hola Naruto, veo que esta vez te levantaste temprano

**Sasuke:** Ciertamente eso es algo raro, normalmente no te levantas tan temprano y si no te despiertas a tiempo por lo general Alba suele despertarte a su manera

**Naruto (algo estresado):** Si, no me lo recuerdes, aún recuerdo la última vez que me despertó y no fue nada agradable

En esos momentos Alba bajo al comedor y logro escuchar el comentario que hizo Naruto sobre su método despertador, en ese momento decidió recordarle el por qué ella es una hermanita "Cariñosa" si se lo propone

**Alba:** Hola Naruto, por lo visto dormiste bien, eso me alegra mucho, solo espero que no tengas "problemas" al dormir.- Esto hizo que a Naruto se le erizara el cabello del miedo

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** Hola Alba, me alegro de verte de tan "buen humor"

En esos momentos entro Kushina junto a Minato al comedor

**Minato:** Por lo que veo, parece que están listos para ir a la academia

**Kushina:** Sera mejor que se apresuren o llegaran tarde

Después de desayunar Naruto y los demás partieron rumbo a la academia como lo hacían cada día

**Yuna:** Me pregunto qué tipo de cosas aprenderemos en la academia

**Alba:** Espero que al menos sea algo interesante y no aburrido

**Naruto:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alba

**Academia Ninja**

Alba y los demás ya habían llegado a la academia y ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante, desde que todos en la academia se enteraron de que Naruto ayudo a Sasuke y a Yuna aquella noche donde todo el clan Uchiha fue aniquilado casi por completo han pasado un par de cosas bastante curiosas:

Gracias a Alba, Yuna se había convertido en una gran amiga de Hinata, Alba dejo crecer su cabello bastante, Naruto al igual que Sasuke poseía un "pequeño" grupo de Fangirls, y con el tiempo Sasuke adquirió una personalidad un tanto fría (como en la serie)

**Salón de clases**

Ya en el salón de clases Naruto y los demás estudiantes se encontraban esperando a que Iruka llegara para iniciar las clases, en esos momentos 2 chicas entraron al salón y parecían estar discutiendo por algún motivo y cuando Naruto se fijó mejor logro reconocerlas

**Sakura:** Que te parece Ino, tal parece que te volví a ganar

**Ino (un poco agitada):** En tus sueños, frente de marquesina.- Ese comentario irrito bastante a Sakura

**Sakura (de mal humor):** ¿Qué dijiste Ino-cerda?

**Ino (molesta):** Ya me escuchaste frente de marquesina

En esos momentos Sakura e Ino iniciaron otra de sus ya muy clásicas discusiones del día

**Naruto:** Tal parece que ellas no se hartan de discutir siempre

**¿?:** Te comprendo, pareciera que lo único que saben hacer es discutir diario

En ese momento llego un chico con chamara y marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas con forma de colmillos junto a su fiel e inseparable compañero canino Akamaru

**Naruto:** Ah!, Hola Kiba, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Kiba:** Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

En esos momentos habían llegado al salón Hinata y un chico con capucha y gafas

**Naruto:** Parece que al fin llegaron Hinata y Shino

**Kiba:** Me alegra que llegaran, bueno mejor me voy a sentar, adiós Naruto.- Kiba se despide de Naruto acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru

**Naruto:** Adiós Kiba

En esos momentos Hinata se había sentado al lado de Naruto, como siempre lo hacia

**Hinata (algo tímida):** Hola Naruto, me alegra verte

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, también me alegra verte.- Ese comentario hizo que Hinata se sonrojara como siempre

Al paso de unos minutos había llegado Iruka y las clases ya habían comenzado, pero como siempre había estudiantes que no necesariamente prestaban la atención debida en clases lo que provocaba que Iruka se molestara un poco

**Kiba:** Que molesto, me encantaría estar afuera y no aquí, me siento como un perro encerrado

**Naruto (dormido):** Zzzzz (roncando discretamente)

En esos momentos un chico de cabello negro y de apariencia perezosa noto a Naruto dormido en clases como de costumbre

**¿?:** Que problemático, sería molesto si Iruka descubre a Naruto durmiendo como de costumbre

**Chouji:** No lo culpes Shikamaru, a veces las clases pueden ser aburridas

**Shikamaru:** Aun así es muy problemático

El resto de la mañana había pasado tranquilamente, y en un momento sonó la campana indicando que ya era la hora del almuerzo, cosa que alegro bastante a muchos estudiantes sobre todo a Naruto y Chouji ya que el almuerzo era una de sus partes favoritas del día en la academia

**Naruto:** Al fin el almuerzo, ya tenía ganas de comer

En esos momentos Naruto se estaba preparando para salir al patio y disfrutar su almuerzo pero una voz algo tímida y familiar lo hizo detenerse

**Hinata (algo nerviosa):** Hola Naruto-Kun

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata decidió armase de valor, y hacer algo que en un principio le hubiera costado trabajo hacer debido a su personalidad algo tímida, sobre todo si se trataba de Naruto

**Hinata (un poco más tranquila):** Me preguntaba, si te puedo acompañar en el almuerzo

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, después de todo aunque Hinata fuera su mejor amiga desde hace un tiempo, ella nunca le había pedido que almorzaran juntos en la academia

**Naruto:** Claro Hinata, me agradaría tener a alguien agradable como tu acompañándome en el almuerzo. Esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara bastante

**Hinata (sonrojada):** Gracias

En esos momentos Naruto y Hinata salieron al patio de la academia, pero ninguno imagino que alguien había escuchado su conversación

**Alba:** Parece que Hinata al fin se armó de valor, al menos lo suficiente como para pedirle a Naruto almorzar con ella

**Yuna:** Me alegro por ella, aunque ciertamente me gustaría que Naruto se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el

**Alba:** Igual yo, pero conociendo bien a Naruto, me temo que le tomara algo de tiempo darse cuenta

**Patio de la Academia**

Ya en el patio Hinata y Naruto se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente, los 2 parecían algo nerviosos por estar almorzando juntos, después de todo era la primera vez que hacían eso, entonces Hinata se armó de valor y decidió iniciar una conversación

**Hinata (Nerviosa):** Naruto-Kun, me alegra bastante que almorcemos juntos

**Naruto:** A mí también me alegra.- Esto hizo que aumentara el sonrojo en Hinata

En esos momentos cuando Naruto y Hinata iban a tomar una bola de arroz sus manos se cruzaron y cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban juntas, separaron sus manos y sus caras estaban bastante rojas

**Hinata (pensando):** Esto debe ser un sueño, mi mano toco la mano de Naruto-kun, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

**Naruto (pensando):** ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Solo toque la mano de Hinata, pero aun así fue una cálida sensación

En esos momentos una voz bastante familiar para Naruto sonó en su mente, pero parecía como si se estuviera burlando

**Mente de Naruto**

**Kurama:** Vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho, tal parece que al fin encontraste el amor

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Kurama:** No te hagas el inocente, ambos sabemos que encuentras a esa chica Hyuga bastante linda y no lo trates de negar, recuerda que he estado sellado en ti el tiempo suficiente como para saber que has tenido esas emociones desde hace tiempo

Esa respuesta hizo que Naruto se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza al saber que Kurama se percató desde hace mucho tiempo de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Hinata

- Esta bien, quizás tengas razón sobre eso, tal vez si encuentro a Hinata bastante linda

- Vez como tenía razón sobre eso

- ¿Pero que es lo que puedo hacer? Después de todo nunca he tenido ese tipo de emociones y no sé lo qué debo hacer

- Descuida, lo primero que debes hacer es saber si a ella le gustas, y dependiendo del resultado yo te iré orientado si es posible

- Bueno lo intentare, solo espero que después de estos las cosas no cambien bastante entre Hinata y yo

**En la realidad**

Pasaron unos segundos desde que Naruto y Hinata habían notado que sus manos se habían juntado por accidente y desde entonces ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que Hinata decidió que era momento de hablar

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ah yo quería decir que….

**Naruto:** ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata pensó que si no le decía a Naruto los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia el en ese momento no tendría otra oportunidad como esa oportunidad

**Hinata (con más valor):** Naruto-kun, quiero que sepas que te amo desde hace mucho

Esto sin duda había tomado a Naruto por sorpresa, después de todo no tenía idea que Hinata estaba enamorada de el desde hace tiempo, esto sin duda lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión que seguramente cambiaría su vida

**Naruto:** Hinata yo…

**Hinata:** Sé que esto fue muy repentino, pero ya no podía seguir ocultando mis sentimientos y no estoy segura de si tu siente lo mismo por mi

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** No sé qué decir

En esos momentos Hinata estaba bastante triste, temía que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo por ella, en ese instante una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Hinata, pero lo siguiente que sintió Hinata fue un cálido abrazo

**Hinata:** ¿Qué es esta sensación tan cálida?

Cuando Hinata se fijó mejor vio que Naruto la estaba abrazando lo que hizo que se sonrojara bastante

**Hinata (sonrojada):** Naruto-kun, ¿esto significa que…?

**Naruto:** Así es Hinata, yo también siento lo mismo por ti

**Hinata (más feliz):** Naruto-kun.- Lo siguiente que hizo fue devolverle a Naruto el abrazo de una manera muy cariñosa

Tras ese momento la vida de Naruto y Hinata había cambiado bastante ahora los 2 entrarían en otra etapa de su relación, de amistad a amor, pero Naruto y Hinata no sabían que tanto Alba como Yuna habían visto esa escena de ellos Juntos

**Alba:** Vaya, parece que al fin Hinata se armó de valor para confesarle a Naruto sus sentimientos, eso me hace sentir feliz

**Yuna:** A mí también me hace feliz, ciertamente Hinata y Naruto hacen una muy linda pareja estando juntos

- Opino lo mismo, me alegra saber que Naruto y Hinata estén juntos, después de todo parecen estar felices juntos

- Estoy de acuerdo, ellos parecen estar muy felices estando juntos

Alba y Yuna seguían conversando sobre el asunto de Naruto y Hinata de como ahora eran pareja, hasta que recordaron algo muy importante, algo que las asusto un poco: La reacción que tendrían el club de Fangirls de Naruto con respecto a esto

**Alba (algo preocupada):** Ahora que recuerdo, me preocupa la reacción que tendrán el club de Fangirls de Naruto una vez que se enteren que Naruto ya tiene novia

**Yuna (algo nerviosa):** A también me preocupa la reacción que tendrán esas chicas una vez que se enteren de que Hinata ya se les adelanto bastante con Naruto

**Alba (un poco más nerviosa):** Yuna, ten por seguro que una vez que esto se sepa no será nada bonito la reacción que tendrán esas Chicas

Al paso de unos minutos el descanso ya había terminado y todos ya habían regresado a sus salones, aunque ciertamente después de que Hinata y Naruto se confesaran sus sentimientos entre si las cosas cambiaron bastante:

Ahora parecía como si después de ese momento Hinata hubiera perdido gran parte de su timidez y ahora demostraba ser una Kunoichi bastante talentosa, Naruto había encontrado un nuevo motivo por el cual valía la pena seguir adelante con su entrenamiento

Las horas ya habían pasado y las clases de ese día ya habían llegado a su fin

**Iruka:** Bien clase ya es todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse a sus casas

- Adiós Iruka-sensei.- Todos los estudiantes se habían despedido de su profesor

Cuando Iruka estaba por irse pudo notar que tanto Naruto y Hinata actuaban un poco extraño desde que regresaron del descanso, se estaba preguntado mentalmente que era lo que les pasaba, pero en ese momento vio que Naruto y Hinata estaban tomados de la mano y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

**Iruka:** Naruto espera, necesito decirte algo, pero antes podrías pedirle a Hinata que espere en el pasillo

**Naruto:** Claro.- Naruto le pidió a Hinata que esperara en el pasillo como se lo indico Iruka

**Naruto: **Bien ¿De qué quería hablarme Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka: **Por lo visto tú y Hinata se llevan bastante bien, creo tener el ligero presentimiento de que ustedes 2 son más que "amigos"

En ese momento Naruto se puso algo nervioso, después de todo parecía que Iruka había descubierto que ahora era el novio de Hinata

**Naruto (nervioso):** Pues tiene razón, haces unos minutos durante el descanso Hinata y yo nos convertimos en pareja

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Iruka, pues nunca se imaginó que la novia de Naruto seria Hinata, después de todo sabía que Hinata era la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Aunque recordando y conociendo la amistad que hay entre Minato y Hiashi pensó que Naruto y Hinata al menos tendrían una oportunidad de intentar mostrar su amor

**Iruka:** Solo puedo decir que me hace feliz escucharte decir eso, me alegra saber que ya has logrado madurar bastante desde que eras pequeño, y sobre todo me alegra bastante el que al fin lograras conseguir novia

**Naruto:** Gracias Iruka-sensei, eso significa mucho para mí

**Iruka:** De nada, y no vallas a olvidar tratar bien a Hinata, aunque Hinata parezca una chica tranquila, dulce y gentil, recuerda que algún día será una de las mejores Kunoichis

**Naruto:** Descuide, prometo que pase lo que pase, hare lo posible por tratarla bien y protegerla, después de todo ella es uno de mis seres queridos a los que protegeré

Después de ese día, la vida de Naruto había cambiado bastante, ahora tenía una novia a la cual debía de proteger, al igual que a su familia y los amigos que había logrado hacer


	11. La Graduación y un Nuevo comienzo

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 11: La Graduación y un Nuevo comienzo**

Ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a salir y muchas cosas pasaron desde ese momento:

Muchos en la aldea se enteraron de la relación de Naruto con Hinata y algunos aldeanos y ninjas querían interferir en ese asunto pero tanto Hiashi como Minato les prohibieron interferir en ese asunto, las pocas personas que apreciaban a Naruto tal como era lo felicitaron, por desgracia el "pequeño grupo" de fangirls de Naruto no tomo tan bien el asunto de que Naruto y Hinata salieran

**Academia ninja**

Como es de costumbre Hinata y Naruto habían llegado al salón de clases tomados de la mano y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras esperaban que las clases iniciaran

En esos momentos Kiba y Shino entraron al salón y decidieron saludar a sus amigos

**Kiba:** Naruto, Hinata ¿Cómo les va?

**Hinata:** Bien, gracias por preguntar

**Naruto:** Igualmente Kiba

**Shino:** Creo que nunca cambiaras

En esos momentos Alba y Yuna decidieron unirse a la conversación con sus amigos

**Kiba:** Saben, Creo que no podré olvidar la reacción que esas chicas tuvieron cuando se enteraron de la relación de Naruto con Hinata

**Alba:** Si, creo que ni yo podre olvidar ese día

**Yuna:** Opino lo mismo

En ese momento todos empezaron a recordar el desastre que habían causado el Club de Fangirls de Naruto cuando se enteraron que él ya tenía novia

**Flash Back**

Ya habían transcurrido pocos días desde que Naruto y Hinata iniciaron con su relación, pero cuando el "pequeño" club de fangirls de Naruto se enteraron decidieron que iban a permitir que Hinata se les adelantara de esa manera

**Academia**

Cuando Naruto y Hinata estaban conversando tranquilamente en sus lugares las chicas decidieron actuar en ese momento

**Chica 1:** Oye, tú niñita

**Hinata:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Chica 2: **No nos parece justo que tú seas la nueva novia de Naruto

**Chica 3:** Después de todo todas nosotras (refiriéndose a todo el club de fangirls) le hemos puesto el ojo a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo

También un par de chicos que estaban interesados en Hinata decidieron apoyar a las chicas en ese asunto, aunque ciertamente iban a interferir a su manera

**Chico 1:** No me parece justo que una lindura como Hinata pierda el tiempo con alguien como tu

**Chico 2:** Además no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que ve Hinata en ti?

**Chico 3:** Hinata merece estar con alguien mejor, y no contigo

En esos momentos Alba, Yuna, Shino y Kiba notaron que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas así que decidieron actuar antes de que se iniciara un desastre

**Alba:** Escuchen bien, no es asunto suyo decidir con quién pueden y con quien no pueden estar Naruto y Hinata

**Yuna:** Así es, ellos ya tomaron una decisión y deberían respetarla

**Chica 1:** Ustedes no deberían meterse en esto, después de todo no es problema suyo

**Chico 2:** Porque no mejor ustedes 4 no se van a otro lado

Esto definitivamente puso de mal humor a Alba y a Yuna y cuando estaban por interferir Shino y Kiba decidieron hablar antes de que todo se saliera de control

**Shino:** Realmente es patético que actúen de esta manera tan inmadura

**Kiba:** Shino tiene razón, deberían aceptar la derrota en este asunto, me parece tonto que sigan discutiendo un tema en el que seguramente va a perder

La discusión sobre el asunto de Naruto y Hinata como pareja estaba empezando a salirse de control, hasta que un instinto asesino empezó a sentirse y cuando miraron de dónde provenía, pudieron notar que justo donde estaba Naruto estaban 3 zorros

**Star: **Si saben lo que les conviene, será mejor que dejen de quejarse

**Azel:** Sería realmente lamentable que alguien saliera herido debido a esta tontería

**Terry: **Lo mejor sería que se calmaran para no causar problemas

Muchos se quedaron en shock al escuchar a esos zorros hablar, pero luego los chicos y chicas que habían iniciado la discusión pensaron que sería mejor hacerles caso a los zorros

**Fin del flash back**

**Kiba:** Realmente me sorprendió haber visto a esos Zorros hablar, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las cosas se tranquilizarían solo con eso?

**Yuna:** Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así fue algo divertido ver las expresiones que pusieron cuando vieron a Azel y los demás

El resto del día en la academia había pasado tranquilamente, pero muy pronto los estudiantes tendrían que superar una de las pruebas más difíciles que hayan enfrentado en la academia, tal vez la más difícil de todas:

El examen para graduarse de la academia y ver si merecen ser llamados Genin de Konoha

El examen de graduación que se llevaría a cabo exactamente en 2 meses y seguramente sería una dura prueba para los estudiantes de la academia, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería justo ese mismo día, algo que podría poner en peligro a la aldea

**Cuarteles de Raíz**

En los cuartes de Raíz, Danzo se encontraba pensando una forma de poder deshacerse de Madara, después de todo ya estaba bastante arto de tener que escuchar sus órdenes, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para poder lograrlo, entonces llamo a uno de sus mejores Ambus

**Ambu:** ¿Qué sucede Danzo-sama?

**Danzo:** Necesito que me traigas la lista de información que tenemos de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea

**Ambu:** Como ordene

**Danzo:** Si esto sale bien, no solo estaré un paso más para aporrearme de esta aldea, sino que también tendré el poder suficiente para deshacerme de ese odioso de Madara

Lo que Danzo no sabía es que alguien lo estaba vigilando y logro escuchar todo lo que dijo, lamentablemente el no haberse dado cuenta de eso sería algo que seguramente lamentaría

**Orochimaru (entre las sombras): **Así que después de todo vas a traicionarnos, lamentablemente ese error te costara bastante. En ese momento Orochimaru desaparece en las sombras

En ese momento el Ambu que Danzo envió a buscar la información llego con una carpeta con la información de los mejores ninjas que el mismo había reunido en secreto

**Ambu:** Aquí está la información de los mejores Ninjas como me pidió

**Danzo:** Perfecto, ya puedes retirarte

El Ambu había desaparecido y Danzo comenzó a revisar la información que recibió sobre los mejores ninjas para poder ver a quien usaría para sus planes hasta que noto un nombre que le llamo la atención

**Danzo (con una siniestra sonrisa):** Creo que este sujeto me puede ser de utilidad

El nombre que Danzo había visto era el de Mizuki; un instructor de la academia. Después de todo gracias a los Ambus de Raíz, Danzo sabía de antemano como era el verdadero comportamiento de Mizuki y sabía perfectamente como manipularlo a su voluntad

**2 meses después**

**Momento de la graduación**

Rápidamente habían transcurrido los 2 meses y en la academia ya había llegado el momento del examen de graduación

**Academia Ninja**

Ya en la academia todos los Alumnos esperaban impacientes a que Iruka e iniciara con los exámenes de graduación, pero en ese momento Sakura e Ino como de costumbre entraron corriendo al salón en otra de sus clásicas competencias

**Ino:** Tal parece que esta vez te gane

**Sakura (agitada):** Tuviste suerte

En ese momento Iruka y Mizuki habían llegado al salón para dar inicio a las clases y poder realizar el examen que determinaría que estudiante haciende a Genin y que estudiante debe repetir el último curso

**Iruka:** Muy bien, Sakura, Ino, ya tranquilícense y tomen asiento

**Saku/Ino:** Como diga.- Después de esto ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

Cuando Ino y Sakura ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares Mizuki decidió empezar a hablar sobre el examen y cuáles serían las consecuencias en caso de fracasar

**Mizuki (serio):** Seguramente todos deben de pensar que hoy es su último día como estudiantes de la academia. Pero hoy determinaremos quienes tienen los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en Genin, y los que lleguen a fallar tendrán que repetir el curso

Al escuchar eso muchos estudiantes estaban nerviosos debido a la posibilidad de fallar y tener que repetir de nuevo el curso, pocos eran los que sentían que tenían lo necesario para poder ser Genin

**Iruka:** Escuchen, este examen consiste en poder realizar un máximo de 3 clones de sombra para poder graduase de la Academia y poder convertirse en Genins

**Mizuki:** Espero que no nos decepcionen ninguno de ustedes

Al paso de unos minutos el 80% de todos los alumnos del salón ya habían logrado aprobar el examen, de los estudiantes que lograron pasar se encontraban Alba, Yuna, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, junto al resto de la generación de los 9 novatos, el único de los 9 novatos que faltaba era Naruto

**Iruka:** El siguiente en pasar es Naruto Uzumaki

Cuando Naruto escucho que mencionaron su nombre para la prueba se puso algo nervioso, después de todo debido a sus grandes reservas de Chakra siempre había fallado el Jutsu de Clones de sombra

**Naruto:** Bien tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

**Kurama:** Naruto, no olvides que para realizar este jutsu es importante distribuir y canalizar la cantidad suficiente de Chakra en cada clon

**Naruto:** Lo sé pero con mis altas reservas de Chakra me es muy difícil distribuir la cantidad de Chakra correcta

Tras esa breve conversación Naruto hizo el esfuerzo de crear por lo menos 3 clones que no dieran motivos de risa pero trágicamente sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho ya que sus clones dejaron mucho que desear

**Iruka (algo triste):** Lo siento Naruto, pero si no puede hacer por lo menos 3 clon de sombra no podrás graduarte

**Naruto (en voz baja):** Maldición

El resto del día de la graduación los estudiantes que se habían graduado estaban reunidos con su familia celebrando la graduación pero Naruto se encontraba sentado en el columpio que esta frente a la academia y estaba algo triste por no aprobar el examen

**Naruto:** Maldición, porque siempre tengo te fallar en ese jutsu

En ese momento Hinata se acercó a Naruto para consolarlo

**Hinata:** No te preocupes Naruto, aunque no lograras graduarte sé que eres un gran ninja

**Naruto:** Gracias Hinata.- En ese momento sintió un cálido abrazo detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta vio que era Alba

**Alba:** Naruto sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y no te preocupes, tanto mamá como papá saben lo difícil que es para ti concentrar Chakra de esa manera

Naruto se sentía feliz al saber que al menos tenía el apoyo de sus seres queridos, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería esa misma noche

**Cuarteles de Raíz**

**Danzo: **Mizuki, espero que no hayas olvidado cuál es tu misión

**Mizuki:** No la he olvidado, mi misión es conseguir el pergamino de Jutsus Prohibidos

**Danzo:** Así es, pero para asegurarme que no me traicionaras, te daré un "regalo" de mi parte

En ese momento le implanto a Mizuki un sello maldito especial para evitar que lo traicionara o en caso de ser atrapado para evitar que revelara información

**Columpio frente a la academia**

Naruto seguía sentado en ese columpio bastante deprimido, pero en ese momento Mizuki se le acerca

**Mizuki:** Por lo visto sigues algo triste Naruto

**Naruto:** Así es, realmente me esforcé en graduarme de la academia

En ese momento Mizuki ve su oportunidad para usar a Naruto como chivo expiatorio y usarlo en su plan

**Mizuki:** Sabes, creo que existe otra forma de que te gradúes este año

**Naruto:** Enserio, ¿Y cuál es?

**Mizuki:** Todo lo que tienes que hacer es traerme esta noche un pergamino especial con información valiosa y así podrás graduare

Naruto estaba feliz de poder graduarse de la academia pero pronto Kurama tuvo un extraño presentimiento de que algo andaba muy mal

**Kurama:** Espera Naruto algo no anda bien aquí, no sé porque pero hay algo diferente en Mizuki

**Naruto:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Kurama:** Parece como si fuese el mismo de antes, puedo sentir que una energía bastante oscura rodea a Mizuki

Gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto con Kurama también fue capaz de sentir esa energía en Mizuki, entonces decidió seguirle la corriente

**Konoha de noche**

Ya era de noche y Naruto hizo exactamente lo que le pidió Mizuki:

Con mucho cuidado entro a la oficina del Hokage sin ser detectado, tomo el pergamino de Jutsus que le encargo Mizuki, cuando salió de la oficina dejo un par de pistas para que lo siguieran

En esos momentos Sarutobi al lado de unos Jounin entraron a la oficina porque les pareció escuchar algo extraño

**Kakashi:** Hokage vea esto.- Kakashi le mostro a Sarutobi que faltaba un pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos

**Sarutobi:** ¿Cómo es posible que el pergamino prohibido no este?

**Jounin 1: **Quien haya sido el que tomara el pergamino debió ser bastante hábil para entrar y salir sin ser detectado

En ese momento un Jounin noto algo en el escritorio del Hokage, posiblemente una de las pistas de Naruto

**Jounin 2:** Lord-Hokage mire esto.- El Jounin le entrego la carta al hokage que estaba en el escritorio

Al terminar de leer la carta nadie podía creer lo que estaba escrito, muchos pensaron que se trataba de otra de las clásicas bromas de Naruto pero viendo la expresión que poseía Sarutobi sabían que no era cosa de bromas

**Kakashi:** ¿Ahora qué aremos? Naruto tiene el pergamino con los mejores Jutsus de la aldea

**Sarutobi:** Por el momento es mejor seguir las indicaciones de la carta, que alguien le avise a Iruka que valla al bosque y también envíen un grupo de Jounin y Jounin de Elite, por lo visto esto es un asunto delicado

Tras unos minutos Iruka ya había sido informado de lo ocurrido y decidió que lo mejor sería actuar lo más rápido posible

**Iruka (preocupado):** Naruto… espero que sepas lo que haces

**Bosque**

Ya en el bosque se encontraba Naruto esperando a que llegara Mizuki, y que su plan de tenderle una trampa funcionara

**Naruto:** Rayos, cuánto tiempo se tardará en llegar ese torpe de Mizuki

**Kurama:** Lo mejor será esperar, pero creo que sería bueno darle una hojeada a ese pergamino para ver si aprendemos algo nuevo

**Naruto:** Supongo que eso es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada por un largo rato

Al paso de unos minutos Naruto fue capaz de aprender por lo menos 1 jutsu de rango Jounin del pergamino, cuando estaba descansando Iruka apareció enfrente de el

**Naruto:** Hola Iruka-sensei

**Iruka:** Naruto, podrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo aquí

Naruto estaba por explicarle a Iruka lo sucedido, pero una enorme Shuriken salió de los arboles

**¿?:** ¿Qué tal si yo te contesto?.- De los arboles Mizuki había aparecido portando una Shuriken de gran tamaño

**Iruka:** Mizuki ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**Mizuki:** Porque mejor no le preguntas a Naruto, después de todo él sabe más sobre este asunto

Naruto le contó a Iruka el como Mizuki le dijo que si le daba el pergamino él lo convertiría en Genin

**Iruka:** Naruto ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue algo peligroso?

**Naruto:** Por suerte ya tenía mis sospechas sobre lo que realmente tramaba Mizuki así que deje un par de pistas para que me siguieran

**Mizuki (molesto):** Viendo que solo eres más que un idiota que no mereces ser llamado ninja, no me dejas más opción que quitarte el pergamino por la fuerza

En ese momento Mizuki le lanzo su shuriken gigante a Naruto, el trato de esquivarla pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para evadirla, por desgracia Iruka se había atravesado para proteger a Naruto

**Naruto:** Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me protegió?

**Iruka (herido):** Naruto, se lo que se siente el haber crecido sin una familia a tu lado, no podía permitir que algo te sucediera por culpa de Mizuki

**Mizuki:** Por lo visto aún después de ser herido de esa forma aún puedes hablar, permíteme ser yo quien acabe con sus sufrimiento

Cuando Mizuki se disponía a atacar Naruto decidió intervenir y proteger a Iruka, como él lo había protegido

**Mizuki:** ¿Realmente crees poder detenerme?, por favor yo te acabaría fácilmente de 1 golpe sin esforzarme

Naruto estaba bastante molesto de que Mizuki lo subestimara de esa manera

**Naruto (Molesto):** Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi sensei. Te Mato

**Mizuki:** Eso lo veremos, lánzame tu mejor golpe

**Naruto:** Como desees. **Jutsu Multi-clones de Sombras**

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Naruto llenar la parte del bosque donde estaban con varios de sus clones, lo siguiente que se vio y escucho fue a Mizuki recibir una gran paliza de parte de Naruto y sus clones

**Iruka:** Naruto, eso fue impresionante, fuiste capaz de dominar el **Jutsu Multi-clones de Sombras**, una técnica Jounin en pocos minutos

**Naruto:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo hice lo posible por mejorar

En ese momento Iruka al ver la destreza de Naruto con el Jutsu decidió que ya era hora

**Iruka:** Naruto, quiero darte un regalo, pero primero cierra los ojos

Naruto cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió logro ver que en su cabeza estaba una banda de la aldea

**Naruto (feliz):** ¿Iruka-sensei esto significa que…?

**Iruka:** Así es Naruto, te has graduado de la academia y ahora eres un Genin

Al oír eso Naruto estaba feliz de ser al fin un Genin, se alegró bastante al saber que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano


	12. La formación de 1 nuevo equipo

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Después de que Naruto lograra vencer a Mizuki y lograra aprobar el examen de graduación de forma algo inusual, su vida está a punto de cambiar y muy pronto experimentara lo que es tener un equipo; un equipo que lo llegue a valorar tal como es

**Capítulo 12: La formación de 1 nuevo equipo**

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Naruto obtuvo su banda ninja y eran muy pocas las personas que sabían sobre el asunto de Mizuki y su intento de obtener el pergamino prohibido y el cómo fue derrotado por Naruto usando el Jutsu Multi-clones de sombra

**Oficina del Hokage**

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban reunidos Sarutobi y Minato junto con algunos miembros del consejo de la Aldea y la razón de su reunión era por el asunto de Naruto y Mizuki

**Homura:** Sarutobi, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para lo sucedido recientemente

**Sarutobi (serio):** Claro que la tengo

**Koharu:** Pues empieza a hablar

Sarutobi comenzó a contarles a todos los presentes como fue que Mizuki trato de engañar a Naruto para que robara el pergamino prohibido, también como fue que Naruto de algún modo logro descubrir el engaño de Mizuki antes de que algo terrible sucediera y también la forma en la que Naruto fue capaz de detener a Mizuki, al acabar de contar lo sucedido muchos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado

**Inoichi:** Está diciendo que Mizuki, uno de nuestros mejores Ninjas ¿Trato de robar el pergamino prohibido?

**Sarutobi:** Lamentablemente así es, por el momento no sabemos por qué Mizuki quería robar el pergamino, pero en estos momentos estamos tratando de obtener información

**Shibi:** Hokage con todo respeto, aún tengo una duda respecto a lo que nos contó

**Sarutobi:** ¿Y cuál puede ser?

**Shibi:** Naruto fue capaz de detener a Mizuki utilizando una técnica de rango Jounin pero ¿Cómo fue posible que Naruto aprendiera una técnica Jounin en pocos minutos?, después de todo esa es una técnica muy avanzada

Después de escuchar la pregunta todos estaban de acuerdo con Shibi, el **Jutsu Multi-clones de sombra** es una técnica muy avanzada para un estudiante de la academia

**Sarutobi:** Aún no sé cómo fue posible que Naruto aprendiera esa técnica tan avanzada para un estudiante, pero debemos agradecer que Naruto supiera realizar esa técnica, porque de lo contrario no sabemos que es lo que hubiese pasado si Mizuki hubiera logrado apoderarse del pergamino

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron pensando en las palabras dichas por Sarutobi, todos sabían que hubiera sido realmente peligroso para la aldea si Mizuki hubiera logrado apoderarse del pergamino prohibido

**Academia Ninja**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo ocurrido con Mizuki y que Naruto lograra graduarse. En la academia ninja todos los estudiantes que lograron aprobar el examen se encontraban en un salón esperando que llegara Iruka. Después de todo hoy sería el día en el que los estudiantes serían agrupados en equipos de 3 Genin y un Jounin

**Kiba:** Que bien me siento el día de hoy, hoy será el día en el que al fin estaremos en un equipo y mostremos nuestras habilidades, Cierto Akamaru

**Akamaru:** Guau

**Shino:** Kiba será mejor que te calmes un poco, no olvides que primero debemos ver en qué equipo nos tocara estar

**Kiba:** Si, creo que tienes razón amigo

Shino y Kiba seguían caminando con dirección al salón donde se les asignaría su equipo y en el camino se encontraron con Alba, Yuna y Hinata

**Kiba: **Hola chicas

**Yuna:** Hola Kiba

**Hinata:** Hola Kiba, hola Shino

**Shino:** Hola

**Alba:** Por lo visto sigues siendo igual de misterioso y reservado como siempre ¿Verdad Shino?

Shino no había dicho absolutamente nada al comentario de Alba, lo cual dio a entender que Alba tenía razón con respecto a la forma de ser de Shino

**Yuna:** Ciertamente estoy algo emociona por saber en qué equipo me tocara estar

**Alba:** A mí también, ciertamente tengo algo de curiosidad al saber cuál será el equipo en el que me tocara

Cuando Kiba y los demás entraron al salón de clases se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto se encontraba ahí, lo cual provoco que tuvieran muchas dudas respecto al porque Naruto estaba ahí, pero ciertamente Hinata estaba más feliz de que Naruto estuviera ahí.

**Kiba:** Que raro, ¿No se supone que Naruto había fallado en el examen?

**Hinata (feliz):** Me alegra bastante que Naruto esté aquí

**Yuna: **A mí también me alegra que este aquí, pero ciertamente es un poco extraño que este aquí, lo mejor sería preguntarle

Cuando Yuna y Kiba estaban por preguntarle a Naruto el porque estaba ahí Alba los detiene

**Kiba:** Alba ¿Por qué nos detienes?

**Alba:** Escuchen, ayer Iruka-sensei me conto como fue que Naruto logro graduarse y obtener su banda de la aldea

**Yuna:** Enserio ¿Y cómo se graduó?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Alba se puso algo triste, después de todo ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido de la situación de Mizuki y eso era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar

**Alba:** Solo digamos que después de mucho esfuerzo Naruto fue capaz de por lo menos realizar 7 clones de sombra en perfecto estado, lo suficiente para graduarse

Tras decir eso Yuna y Kiba quedaron un poco confundidos, pero cuando escucharon que Naruto fue capaz de realizar 7 clones de sombra se sorprendieron bastante

Al paso de unos minutos Iruka había llegado al salón, y todos los estudiantes estaban impacientes de escuchar en que equipos les tocara estar, cuando Iruka logro ver a Naruto en el salón estaba feliz al saber que después de todo lo ocurrido sería capaz de formar parte de 1 equipo

**Iruka:** Bien chicos, seguramente deben estar emocionados por saber en qué equipo van a estar

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el salón fue un montón de gritos de alegría indicando todo el entusiasmo que tenían, pero Iruka tuvo que calmarlos un poco para que las cosas se tranquilizaran y pudiera decir los equipos

**Iruka:** Muy bien, viendo que todos ya están calmados empezare con el nombramiento de los equipos

Y así Iruka empezó a dictar 1x1 los equipos hasta que llego a nombrar al equipo 7

**Iruka:** Muy bien, Equipo 7: _**Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno**_.

Tras decir los integrantes del equipo hubo muchas reacciones por parte de los estudiantes: Algunas chicas protestaban que ellas merecían estar al lado de Sasuke, otras querían estar al lado de Naruto

**Iruka:** Escuchen bien, los equipos ya fueron elegidos según las habilidades de cada estudiante, y yo no puedo cambiar el orden de los equipos por el simple capricho de todos

Todas las alumnas tuvieron que conformarse con la decisión que había tomado Iruka

**Iruka:** Bien continuemos, Equipo 8: _**Alba Namikaze**_**, **_**Yuna Uchiha **_**y **_**Hinata Hyuga**_.

Cuando Alba, Hinata y Yuna escucharon que iban a estar juntas en el mismo equipo estaban bastante felices, después de todo las tres son grandes amigas y pensar en la idea de hacer misiones juntas las hacia ponerse felices

**Iruka:** Equipo 9: _**Kiba Inuzuka, **__Aburame Shino___**y**_**Yumiko**__** Hyuga**_.

**Iruka:** Finalmente, Equipo 10: _Ino Yamanaka, __**Shikamaru Nara **_**y **_**Chouji Akimichi.**_

Cuando Shikamaru y a Chouji escucharon que estarían en el mismo equipo se alegraron bastante, después de todo ellos eran grandes amigos desde que eran pequeños, aunque ciertamente a Ino en un principio se quejó de estar con ellos, pero luego recordó al legendario equipo **ino-shika-cho**, entonces decidió que daría su mejor esfuerzo

**Iruka:** Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, pero antes de que se retiren con sus equipos recuerden que deben de ir a medio día al punto que se les fue asignado; ahí es donde conocerán a su nuevo Jounin-sensei que será el instructor de su respectivo equipo

Todos los alumnos habían salido del salón al lado de su nuevo equipo, mientras esperaban a que fuera ½ día Naruto, y el resto de los 9 novatos se encontraban conversando entre si

**Kiba: **Vaya me alegra bastante tener en el equipo a un par de buenos amigos como Shino y Akamaru

**Akamaru:** Guau

**Shino:** Kiba, será mejor que guardes tus energías para después

**Hinata:** Aunque no quedara en mismo equipo con Naruto me alegra mucho haber tenido la oportunidad de estar en el mismo equipo con Alba y Yuna

**Alba:** A mí también me alegra estar con ustedes 2, estoy segura de que las tres seremos de las mejores Kunoichis que se hayan visto

**Naruto:** Ciertamente creo que ustedes 3 formaran uno de los mejores equipos que esta aldea haya visto

**Hinata (sonrojada):** Gracias

**Con el resto de los 9 novatos**

**Sakura:** A mí me alegra bastante haber quedado en el mismo equipo con Sasuke-kun

**Ino:** A mí me parece que Sasuke no piensa exactamente lo mismo

**Sakura:** ¿Qué te pasa Ino? ¿Acaso estas celosa?

**Ino (algo molesta):** Claro que no

**Shikamaru:** Que problemáticas son, ¿Que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea discutir entre ustedes?

**Chouji:** Shikamaru tiene razón, pareciera que lo único que saben hacer es discutir todo el tiempo

En ese momento tanto Sakura como Ino se irritaron bastante por esos comentarios, así que decidieron preguntarle a Sasuke

**Saku/Ino:** Sasuke ¿Nosotras discutimos mucho?

**Sasuke:** ¡…..!- Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo interés en contestar a esa pregunta

Durante unos minutos Naruto y los demás estuvieron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya casi era hora de reunirse con sus Senseis

**Alba:** Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos a conocer a nuestros Senseis

**Ino:** Tienes razón, muy bien Shikamaru Chouji es hora de irnos

**Naruto:** Si, no me gustaría llegar tarde, y poner de mal humor a mi sensei en el 1° día

**Kiba:** Muy bien Akamaru ya escuchaste, es hora de irnos

**Akamaru:** Guau

Y así todos al lado de sus nuevos equipos se fueron en direcciones diferentes a conocer a sus Senseis

**Salón de clases asignado**

Naruto y su equipo llegaron al salón de clases que se les fue asignado y donde se supone que conocerían a su nuevo sensei, lo que Naruto no sabía es que su nuevo sensei es en realidad sería alguien que ya conoce desde hace mucho tiempo

Al paso de unos minutos Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto estaban algo estresados de tener que esperar a que su nuevo sensei llegara

**Sakura (molesta):** ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar?

**Sasuke:** Sera mejor que te calmes, el enojarte no te servirá de nada

**Naruto:** Sasuke tiene razón, seguramente nuestro sensei se retrasó por un asunto importante

En esos momentos escucharon que la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente, y cuando la puerta se abrió completamente un borrador de pizarrón cayó sobre la cabeza de su nuevo sensei

**Naruto:** ¡Ha! Sabía que caería en eso

**Sakura:** Naruto ten más respeto

**Inner-Sakura:** Si, justo en el blanco

Pero en ese momento Naruto logra reconocer a su nuevo sensei lo cual lo puso feliz

**Naruto:** Hola Kakashi-sensei, cuanto tiempo sin verlo

**Kakashi:** Hola Naruto, por lo visto has crecido bastante desde la últimas vez que te vi

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura vieron que Naruto ya conocía a su nuevo sensei les pareció un poco extraño

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei, ¿Usted ya conocía a Naruto?

**Kakashi:** Algo así, conozco a Naruto desde que un niño pequeño, recuerdo que de pequeño le encantaba hacer bromas

En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a recordar algunas de las clásicas bromas que solía hacer Naruto de pequeño, y ciertamente algunas de las bromas que él solía hacer les causaba algo de risa a Sakura y Sasuke

**Kakashi:** Bueno creo que ya hablamos suficiente, lo mejor será subir al tejado para conocernos mejor (como en la serie)

**Ya en el tejado**

Ya en el tejado Kakashi les explico a Sakura y a los demás en qué consistía el ejercicio de conocerse mejor

**Kakashi:** Bien quiero que inicien presentándose 1x1

Al principio nadie sabía cómo comenzar hasta que Sakura decidió preguntar

**Sakura:** ¿Cómo deberíamos de iniciar?

**Kakashi:** Pues pueden inician diciendo: Que es lo que les justa, Que les disgusta y Cuales son su metas para el futuro

Después de eso Kakashi empezó a indicar quien debía ir primero

**Kakashi:** Veamos ¿Quién será el primero?, que tal tu.- Lo dijo señalando a Sakura

**Sakura:** De acuerdo, aquí voy:

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta (voltea a ver a Sasuke), mi sueño para el futuro (nuevamente voltea a ver a Sasuke), lo que me disgusta es la gente demasiado escandalosa

**Kakashi (pensando):** Tal parece que solo piensa en seguir a Sasuke como una fangirl sin importarle en lo absoluto su entrenamiento

**Kakashi:** Bien ahora es tu turno.- Lo dijo señalando a Sasuke

**Sasuke:** De acuerdo:

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no tengo nada que guste o disguste en específico, y mi sueño es más que eso, es una meta: Pienso reestablecer mi clan y acabar con alguien en específico

**Kakashi (pensando):** Parece ser que Sasuke se tomado el asunto de su clan bastante personal, me preocupa que todo ese odio y resentimiento que tiene hacia Itachi lo lleve a cometer una locura

**Kakashi:** Bien ahora te toca a ti Naruto

**Naruto:** Muy bien:

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es entrenar y el ramen entre otras cosas, lo que realmente me disgusta es que la gente trate mal a otros y los menospréciese sin antes tomarse la molestia de conocerlos lo suficiente, y mi plan para el futuro es: Cumplir la promesa que le hice a un viejo amigo hace mucho tiempo de ayudarlo

Tras decir eso Sasuke y Sakura estaban algo confusos con la meta de Naruto de ayudar a ese viejo amigo, después de todo no sabían que el amigo del que hablaba Naruto era en realidad Kurama, pero parece que Kakashi logro descifrar la identidad de ese amigo

**Kakashi (pensando):** Parece ser que Naruto le hizo una promesa al Kyubi de ayudarlo en algo, pero ciertamente me gustaría saber a qué se refiere exactamente con: Cumplir la promesa de ayudarlo, espero que no sea algo grave

**Kakashi:** Bueno, ya que nos conocemos mejor lo mejor será que descansen para mañana, porque mañana les tengo una pequeña sorpresita

Después de eso Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían a casa pero Sakura quería seguirlos para conversar un poco más

**Sakura:** Esperen chicos, no se vayan

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué quieres?

**Sakura:** Solo quiero conversar un poco con ustedes

**Sasuke:** No tengo tiempo para charlar, si quieres hablar habla con Naruto

Después de eso Sasuke se fue dejando un poco triste a Sakura, pero cuando Sakura iba a intentar hablar con Naruto pasó más o menos lo mismo

**Sakura:** Oye Naruto que tal si…. – Cuando Sakura volteo vio que Naruto también se estaba yendo

**Sakura:** Oye ¿A dónde vas?

**Naruto: **Pienso ir a entrenar al bosque un poco, así que por favor no me sigas

**Sakura:** Pero….

**Naruto:** Créeme Sakura me gustaría conversar un poco contigo, pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado como para conversar con alguien, así que adiós

Cuando Naruto se había despedido Sakura estaba algo triste por no poder conversar con su nuevo equipo

**Bosque**

**Kurama:** Oye Naruto, ¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea alejarte de esa forma? Después de todo pareciera que tu nueva compañera solo quería hablar un poco contigo

**Naruto:** Créeme que me hubiera gustado hablar con ella, pero recuerda que necesitamos fortalecernos lo más posible para poder enfrentar a ese sujeto

**Kurama:** Tienes razón, después de todo ese sujeto al que enfrentaremos es extremadamente poderoso y un solo error puede costarnos todo

Tras ese momento Naruto y Kurama decidieron enfocarse en seguir mejorando en su entrenamiento para que en algún momento en el futuro logren hacerle frente a Madara

¿Qué les pareció la agrupación de los equipo?

Les tengo una sorpresa con respecto a quienes serán los sensei del equipo 8 y 9, así que no olviden sus **Reviews**


	13. Una prueba de Confianza

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 13: Una prueba de Confianza**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se formaron los equipos y durante ese tiempo, todos fueron conociendo mejor a sus compañeros de equipo, por desgracia ese no sería el caso del equipo de Kakashi ya que había muy poca comunicación en el equipo así que Kakashi después de pensarlo decidió que ya era hora que Naruto y los demás aprendieran lo que significa trabajar en equipo

**Oficina del Hokage**

En la oficina del Hokage Kakashi le estaba contando a Sarutobi que muy pronto le pondría al equipo 7 una prueba para que comprendieran la importancia del trabajo de equipo

**Sarutobi:** Kakashi ¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda que apenas se graduaron de la academia

**Kakashi:** Por eso mismo estoy decido a aplicar esta prueba, he visto su trabajo en equipo y trágicamente su desempeño en equipo deja mucho que desear

**Sarutobi:** Comprendo, solo espero que esto salga bien

**Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

En el campo de entrenamiento #7 se encontraba el equipo 7 practicando tal como se los había pedido Kakashi el día anterior, al paso de unos minutos decidieron tomar un descanso para reponer sus fuerzas

**Sakura:** Rayos, ya no puedo seguir más estoy acabada

**Sasuke:** Es mejor tomar un leve descanso

**Naruto:** Descansen ustedes si quieren, yo seguiré entrenando

**Sakura:** Naruto si sigues así tu cuerpo no lo soportara

En esos momentos Sakura ve que Naruto no mostraba señales de cansancio aun después de haber empezado el entrenado desde la mañana

**Naruto:** Descuida mi cuerpo puede soportar más, esto no es nada en comparación a mis entrenamientos personales

En esos momentos Kakashi había llegado, aunque se podría decir que no exactamente a la hora acordada por el

**Kakashi:** Lamento la demora es que Me topé con un gato negro y tuve que desviarme por el camino largo

**Naru/Saku:** Si, como no.- Sakura y Naruto habían respondido al mismo tiempo, y estaban bastante molestos por el retraso de su sensei

**Kakashi:** Escuchen, viendo el desempeño que llevan en este momento he decidido aplicarles una prueba, por eso quiero que vengan mañana a las 6:00 am a este mismo sitio

**Sakura:** ¿Y de que se trata la prueba?

**Kakashi:** Lo único que puedo decirles es que tienen que venir sin desayunar por que la prueba puede llegar a hacerlos vomitar

**Casa de Minato**

Minato y Kushina se habían enterado de cuáles equipos estarían Alba y Naruto, pero ciertamente se sorprendieron al saber que Kakashi sería el sensei del equipo de Naruto

**Kushina:** Oye Minato, ¿Qué clase de prueba crees que Kakashi vaya a realizar mañana? Después de todo alguna vez fue tu alumno

**Minato:** Aun después de haber sido su sensei, no estoy tan seguro de que tipo de prueba vaya a realizar Kakashi

**Kushina:** Solo espero que tenga cuidado, he oído rumores de que las pruebas que realiza Kakashi son extremadamente difíciles

**Minato:** Descuida, después de todo tengo fe que Naruto hallara la forma de pasar la prueba

**Campo de entrenamiento #7**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y Naruto y el resto del equipo ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento tal como se los indico Kakashi, claro que los 3 no habían desayunado, así que estaban muy cansados

**Sakura (cansada):** Que sueño tengo

**Naruto:** ¿Porque Kakashi nos habrá pedido llegar tan temprano?

Ya habían pasado una horas desde que Naruto y el resto del equipo habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento y Kakashi seguía sin aparecer, lo que provocaba que todos se empezaran a estresar

**Naruto:** Rayos, se me había olvidado que el retraso en este tipo de situación son algo clásico en Kakashi-Sensei

**Sakura (molesta):** Juro que si Kakashi-sensei no llega en los próximos 5 minutos yo…yo…

Como por arte de magia llego Kakashi al campo de entrenamiento con un "ligero" retraso

**Kakashi:** Lamento el retraso es que Me perdí en el camino de la vida

**Naru/Saku:** Eso no es cierto.- Sakura y Naruto estaban muy molestos por los retrasos de Kakashi

**Kakashi:** Bueno, hay una razón por la cual les pedí que no desayunaran, y esa es porque la prueba de hoy requiere un gran esfuerzo tanto físico como mental, pero antes de comenzar quiero saber si están listos para esta prueba

**Naruto:** Yo estoy listo para cualquier reto que me ponga

**Sakura:** Igual yo, sea cual sea la prueba no me rendiré

**Kakashi:** Me alegra escuchar eso

Sakura y los demás estaban listos para la prueba que Kakashi tenga en mente, pero nadie se imaginaba el tipo de prueba que seria y las consecuencias que tendría

**Kakashi:** Solo les advierto por última vez que esta prueba será realmente difícil

**Sasuke:** Al grano, ¿En qué consiste esta prueba?

**Kakashi:** Me alegra que preguntes… (En esos momentos Kakashi saca 2 cascabeles)… bien la prueba consiste en que ustedes 3 deben quitarme estos cascabeles, tienen hasta medio día para conseguir por lo menos 1 de estos cascabeles

En ese momento Kakashi coloco en un tronco un reloj con la alarma programada para sonar a medio día

**Sakura:** ¿Solo debemos hacer eso?

**Kakashi:** Les advierto que no será tan fácil como parece, y no olviden que en esta prueba pueden atacar como quieran incluso pueden tratar de matarme si así lo desean

Al escuchar que podían atacar con intensión de matar puso algo nerviosos a Sakura y a Naruto, por otro lado Sasuke no pareció impórtale mucho

**Sasuke:** Suena interesante

**Kakashi:** Solo les advierto una cosa, si para medio día no han conseguido quitarme los cascabeles, uno de ustedes será amarrado a este tronco (como en la serie)

**Kakashi:** Muy bien comiencen

Tras esa indicación Sasuke y los demás se escondieron para poder encontrar un buen ángulo de ataque y poder arrebatarle a Kakashi los cascabeles

**Kakashi (pensando):** Solo espero que al menos planeen algo en equipo

Naruto y el resto del equipo se encontraban escondidos en lugares diferentes, y fue cuando entonces Sasuke vio su oportunidad de ataque

**Sasuke:** Bien es mi oportunidad.- Sasuke salió de los arbustos con una Kunai en las manos con la intención de matar

**Kakashi:** Que predecible.- Kakashi sujeto el brazo de Sasuke y lo mando a volar

**Sasuke:** No será tan fácil

Sasuke comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos, algo que impresiono bastante a Kakashi

**Sasuke:** Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bolas de fuego

**Kakashi:** Rayos, no esperaba que supiera realizar técnicas elementales

Durante unos minutos Sasuke y Kakashi desataron una dura batalla, por unos minutos estuvieron realizando un duro combate utilizando taijutsu pero Kakashi solamente estaba jugando y decidió que ya era hora de acabar

**Kakashi:**Ha sido divertido pero es hora de acabar con esto. Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador

Kakashi desapareció por 1 segundo para luego salir del piso justo debajo de Sasuke, lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sasuke enterrado en el suelo como un Árbol recién plantado, por suerte para Sasuke su cabeza era lo único de él que quedo por fuera de la tierra

**Sasuke:** Maldición

**Kakashi:** Espero que esto te sirva de lección, en una batalla nunca debes bajar la guardia ni por 1 segundo

En ese momento Kakashi logro ubicar la posición de Sakura, y decidió jugarle una "pequeña" broma

**Escondite de Sakura**

Sakura se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a Sasuke, Sakura ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de esconderse

**Sakura:** Rayos, ¿Dónde estás Sasuke?

En ese momento Sakura escuchó un ruido atrás de unos arbusto que estaban detrás de ella así que decidió voltearse a ver si era Sasuke, lamentablemente deseara no haberse dado vuelta

**Sakura (alegre):** ¿Sasuke eres tú?

Lo siguiente que vio la impacto bastante, vio a Sasuke lastimado: Sasuke tenía algunas Kunai enteradas en los brazos, algunas shurinkens en las piernas

**Sasuke (herido):** Sakura, ayúdame

**Sakura (Horrorizada):** Aaaaaaaaaaaah

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sakura desmayarse del susto, y Kakashi había visto todo eso desde la rama de un árbol

**Kakashi:** Diablos creo que pase un poco, bueno ella debe de aprender que en el mundo ninja hay cosas mucho peores

**Escondite de Naruto**

Naruto que seguía escondido logro ver que en el suelo se encontraba uno de los 2 cascabeles de Kakashi, ignorando por completo la posibilidad de que eso pudiera ser una trampa

**Naruto:** Bien esta es mi oportunidad.- En ese momento Naruto se dirigía a tomar los cascabeles pero algo lo detuvo

**Kurama:** Naruto detente

**Naruto:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kurama:** ¿Que no te has dado cuenta que esos cascabeles del suelo pueden ser una trampa? Después de todo es muy extraño que los cascabeles estén justo enfrente de nosotros sin protección alguna

Naruto en ese momento se percató que Kurama tenía razón sobre la posibilidad de que pudiera ser una trampa, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba cerca, posiblemente vigilándolo entonces ideo un plan para asegurarse

**Naruto (pensando):** No caeré tan fácil Kakashi-sensei.- En ese momento regreso a su escondite dejando algo confundido a Kakashi

**Kakashi:** ¿Que estará planeando?

Durante un par de minutos Kakashi estuvo esperando alguna reacción de sus estudiantes, y fue cuando vio a Naruto ir directo a los "cascabeles" que estaban en el piso, sin darse cuenta que eso era parte del plan de Naruto

**C. Naruto:** Ahora tomare los cascabeles

Pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de los cascabeles había caído en una trampa que Kakashi había colocado, provocando que Naruto quedara colgado de un pie en el árbol

**Kakashi: **Vaya Naruto, no pensé que caerías en una trampa como esta

**C. Naruto (burlándose):** Ha,ha, sorpresa te engañe. Sasuke Sakura ahora

En ese momento Naruto había desaparecido en una nube de humo, después Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado para tratar de quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi

**Kakashi:** Maldición era un clon, pero admito que fue un buen plan en equipo

En ese momento Kakashi logra esquivar fácilmente a Sasuke y Sakura olvidándose completamente del Naruto real

**Naruto:** No se valla a olvidar de mí

Por desgracia para Naruto y el resto del equipo la alarma del reloj ya había sonado

**Naruto:** Rayos

**Kakashi:** Lo siento, pero no lograron quitarme los cascabeles a tiempo

Naruto y el resto del equipo estaban decepcionados de no lograr quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi

**Sakura:** ¿Y ahora qué sucederá con nosotros?

**Kakashi:** Bueno como no lograron quitarme los cascabeles, uno de ustedes será amarrado al tronco, mientras los otros 2 podrán disfrutar de sus almuerzos

En ese momento Naruto y los demás lograron comprender porque Kakashi les había pedido venir sin desayunar, por desgracia se habían percatado demasiado tarde

**Kakashi:** Ciertamente será algo difícil decidir quién será el que quede atado en el tronco

Por unos segundos Kakashi estuvo pensando a quien debería de atar al poste hasta que al fin lo decidió

**Kakashi:** Ya lo decidí, el que será atado de los 3 será Sakura

**Sakura (preocupada):** ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

**Kakashi:** En primer lugar, tu solamente te la pasaste buscando a Sasuke olvidándote por completo de la prueba, en segundo lugar por lo menos Sasuke y Naruto tenían un plan para tratar de conseguir los cascabeles

Sakura estaba triste al saber que ella iba ser atada al poste sin poder desayunar, pero cuando Naruto se percató de lo triste que estaba Sakura decidió sacrificarse pidiéndole a Kakashi que lo atara a él y no a Sakura

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei se lo pido como un favor, Sakura no merece ser atada al poste, el que debería ser atado sería yo

Cuando todos escucharon eso se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto prefería ser atado para proteger a Sakura

**Sakura (algo preocupada):** Naruto, por favor no lo hagas, después de todo es mi culpa

**Kakashi (serio):** ¿Naruto estás seguro de querer ser atado?

**Naruto:** Así es, prefiero más ser atado que ver a un compañero sufrir de esa manera, después de todo en mi vida he aprendido que abandonar a un compañero en problemas es lo peor que se puede hacer

Tras escuchar esas palabras todos sobre todo Kakashi estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto decidiera proteger de esa manera a un compañero aunque eso significara que él tendría que sufrir las consecuencias

**Kakashi:** Bueno, viendo que no vas a cambiar de idea Naruto, solo me queda decir una cosa y eso es: Están aprobados

Naruto y los demás estaban tanto sorprendidos como confundidos por la decisión que había tomado Kakashi

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo fue posible que pasáramos la prueba?

**Naruto:** Sakura tiene razón ¿Cómo fue que logramos pasar si no logramos? quitarle los cascabeles

**Kakashi:** Muy fácil, la razón por la cual pasaron fue por los 3 al final lograron trabajar unidos como un equipo y no por separado cuando intentaron quitar el cascabel

Al final Sasuke y los demás lograron comprender el significado de la prueba pero en ese momento Sakura noto algo muy Importante con respecto a la prueba

**Sakura:** Un segundo, la prueba consistía de arrebatarle los cascabeles para poder pasar y solamente hay 2 cascabeles

**Kakashi:** Exacto al haber solamente 2 cascabeles, ustedes tenían que idear como equipo la forma de arrebatármelos

**Sasuke:** Creo que ya lo comprendí

**Kakashi:** Aunque siéndoles sincero, esa no fue la única razón por la que pasaron la prueba

Esto confundió bastante a todo el equipo

**Naruto:** ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

**Kakashi:** La verdadera razón por la cual aprobaron fue porque tú Naruto, decidiste proteger a un compañero aunque eso significara arriesgarte a ti mismo

En ese momento Kakashi recordó el momento en el que Obito decidió sacrificar su vida para poder protegerlos a él y a Rin aquel día

**Kakashi:** Ya que: Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandona a un amigo son peor que escoria.

Tras esas palabras Naruto y el resto del equipo 7 al fin habían comprendido lo importante que era el trabajo en equipo


	14. El comienzo de una nueva misión

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 14: El comienzo de una nueva misión**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el equipo 7 aprobó la prueba de Kakashi y se puede decir que desde entonces su sincronización en el trabajo de equipo ha mejorado considerablemente

**Mansión Hokage**

**(Sala de misiones)**

Dentro de la sala de misiones Sarutobi al lado de un par de Jounin se dedican a entregar misiones a los ninjas de la aldea de acuerdo la dificultad de la misión, y de vez en cuando suelen asignarles una misión a los equipos Genin, las misiones entregadas a los Genin por lo general son de las más fáciles y tal vez al mismo tiempo de las más aburridas

**Parte exterior de la mansión**

El equipo 7 había regresado de otra misión rango **D** de atrapar nuevamente a Tora el gato de la señora Shijimi

**Sasuke: **Ya me estoy cansando de tener que atrapar a este gato

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, esta es la 3° vez en la semana que se escapa

**Naruto:** Desearía poder realizar otro tipo de misiones

**Kakashi:** No se quejen, recuerden que apenas son Genins recién graduados, así que por el momento solo pueden realizar misiones de rango **D**

En esos momentos cuando Kakashi y el equipo 7 entraron a la sala de misiones para reportar el resultado de la misión se toparon con el equipo 8 y Naruto decidió saludar al equipo de su hermana

**Naruto:** Hola Alba ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

**Alba:** Se podría decir que bien, aunque las misiones que nos dan por el momento son bastante aburridas

**Naruto:** Se de lo que hablas, pienso que ya deberían darnos misiones un poco más difíciles

En ese momento todos en el lugar solo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza con respecto a Naruto y Alba: No duda de que son hermanos. En esos momentos Naruto siente un cálido abrazo y pudo notar que se trataba de Hinata

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

**Hinata (aun abrazándolo):** Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Hinata seguía abrazando a Naruto por unos momentos hasta que su sensei decidió interrumpir

**¿?:** Muy bien, creo que ya fueron suficientes abrazos.- En ese momento había hablado la sensei de Hinata: Una chica de la misma edad de Kakashi y cabello café

Naruto logro reconocer fácilmente a Rin, después de todo cuando era pequeño solía ver a Kakashi al lado de Rin en algunas ocasiones

**Hinata (algo apenada):** Lo siento Rin-sensei

**Rin:** Descuida, bien es hora de irnos a descansar por el momento, adiós Kakashi

**Kakashi:** Adiós Rin

Después de que el equipo 8 se retirara Kakashi entrego el informe sobre la misión al hokage

**Kakashi:** Hokage-sama aquí está el reporte de la misión

**Sarutobi:** Parece que todo está bien, y puedo ver que tu equipo parece estar en condiciones para poder realizar otras misiones de rango **D**

Cuando el hokage dictaba la lista de misiones de rango **D** que quedaban por realizar en todo día Naruto decidió quejarse por tener que seguir haciendo misiones rango D

**Naruto:** Oh no, yo ya estoy harto de hacer misiones de tan bajo nivel, si sigo haciendo misiones tan insignificantes no lograre mejorar

**Kakashi:** Naruto cálmate, ya te lo dije por el momento no puedes realizar misiones de mayor rango

Sarutobi al ver la gran determinación de Naruto de querer realizar una misión más difícil decidió que lo mejor sería

- Está bien Naruto, si tanto insistes en tener más dificultar, con gusto te daré una misión más difícil

- ¿Enserio?, Genial

- La misión de tu equipo será la de proteger a un cliente mientras regresa a su hogar, considera esto como una misión rango **C**, bien ya puede pasar

Desde la puerta de atrás había entrado un sujeto algo viejo que aparentemente estaba algo ebrio

Sarutobi: Él es cliente al que deben proteger, su nombre es Tazuna, él es un constructor de puentes muy importante en su hogar

**Tazuna:** Entonces estos chiquillos serán mi escolar, por lo visto solo son una bola de mocosos

Este comentario molesto bastante a Sakura y a los demás

**Sarutobi:** Escuchen su misión comenzara dentro de 2 días, el viaje será bastante largo les recomiendo que hasta entonces descansen lo suficiente

**Kakashi:** Bueno si ya es todo, con su permiso nos retiramos para descansar

Antes de que Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 saliera Sarutobi con una expresión bastante sería le pidió a Kakashi que esperada

**Sarutobi (serio):** Espera Kakashi, debo hablar contigo sobre aquel asunto clase S en privado

Al escuchar eso Kakashi inmediatamente se puso serio, después de todo sabía a lo que se refería Sarutobi con asunto clase S

**Kakashi (serio):** Comprendo Hokage, Naruto, tú y el resto del equipo pueden tomarse el resto del día libre, y no olviden que en 2 días partimos

**Naruto:** Gracias Kakashi-sensei

Después de que el equipo 7 se fueron de la sala Sarutobi y Kakashi tenían expresiones bastante serias, después todo el asunto del que iban a discutir era con respecto al Kyubi

**Kakashi:** Hokage ¿Acaso Jiraiya ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre Akatsuki?

**Sarutobi:** Hasta donde sabe Jiraiya, por el momento están buscando integrantes poderosos, una vez que tengan los suficientes miembros iniciaran con sus movimientos

**Kakashi:** ¿Acaso sabemos cuál es su objetivo?- Tras esta pregunta Sarutobi puso una cara bastante seria

**Sarutobi:** Por desgracia si, su objetivo parece ser: Capturar a todos los Jinchurikis que existan para después extraerles de algún modo sus Bijuus

Esa respuesta impacto bastante a Kakashi, después de todo si esa información era cierta, tarde o temprano Akatsuki ira tras Naruto para tratar de extraerle al Kyubi

**Konoha**

Después de haberse despedido de Kakashi Naruto se había despedido de su equipo para ir a entrenar y poder aprender un jutsu elemental que había visto en uno de los pergaminos de su padre

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento #23 que normalmente suele usar para sus entrenamientos secretos

**Naruto:** Bien, estoy seguro que hoy lograre aprender el jutsu de viento que está escrito en el pergamino

**Kurama:** Solo trata de no esforzarte demasiado como la última vez, recuerda que una técnica elemental como esa no es tan fácil de dominar

**Naruto:** No necesitas repetírmelo

**Konoha**

Después de despedirse de Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido a descansar para poder estar preparados para la misión fuera de la aldea que pronto tendrían

**Sakura (Feliz):** Que bien, podre estar al lado de Sasuke en una misión fuera de la aldea

En ese momento recordó que tenía 2 días libres hasta la misión y decidió que sería algo interesante ver el entrenamiento de Naruto

**Sakura (Pensando):** Bueno como no tengo nada que hacer, echare un pequeño vistazo al entrenamiento de Naruto, solo por curiosidad

En ese momento iba a ver como entrenaba Naruto en su tiempo libre, hasta que recordó algo importante: No tenía la más ligera idea de donde entrenaba Naruto

**Konoha**

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea pensando en cual sería el sitio donde entrena Naruto, pero en su camino se encontró a Alba y a Hinata, entonces decidió preguntarles a ellas si sabían dónde entrenaba Naruto

**Sakura:** Hola Alba, Hinata

**Hinata:** Hola Sakura

**Alba:** Hola Sakura

En ese momento Sakura se acercado lo suficiente como para preguntarles si sabían dónde entrenaba Naruto

**Sakura:** Oigan ¿No saben cuál es el lugar donde entrena Naruto?

**Alba:** Ciertamente Naruto jamás me dice donde entrena exactamente

**Hinata:** Pues a mí me ha dicho que por lo general suele entrenar en el bosque cerca de la zona de entrenamiento #23, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de verlo entrenar

**Sakura:** Bueno gracias

**Hinata:** De nada

Tras despedirse Sakura se dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento #23 para poder ver a Naruto entrenar y en el camino hacía el campo de entrenamiento se había encontrado a Sasuke descansando

**Sakura:** Hola Sasuke

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Sakura:** Solo me preguntaba si quisieras venir a ver como entrena Naruto, después de todo somos un equipo

Al principio Sasuke pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo ir con Sakura, pero luego pensó que podría aprovechar ver el entrenamiento de Naruto, después de todo tenía el ligero presentimiento de que si iba tal vez aprendería algo

**Sasuke:** Solo por esta vez, iré contigo pero no te hagas ilusiones sobre esto

**Sakura:** Gracias

**Inner-Sakura:** Si, al fin Sasuke caminara a mi lado

Lo que Sasuke y Sakura no se imaginaban era que cuando llegaran al lugar de entrenamiento de Naruto se llevarían una gran sorpresa

**Zona #23**

En la zona de entrenamiento Naruto seguía tratando de aprender esa técnica escrita en el pergamino

**Naruto (agitado):** Debo seguir, ya casi lo logro

**Kurama:** Ten cuidado si sigues esforzándote de esta forma tu cuerpo no lo soportara

**Naruto: **Ya lo sé pero debo hacer un último esfuerzo

**Cerca de la zona de entrenamiento**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban un poco perdidos en esa zona, ya que después de todo no suelen estar por esos lugares de la aldea

**Sasuke:** Rayos, ¿En dónde se habrá metido Naruto?

**Sakura:** Ciertamente no sé cómo le hace Naruto para entrar y salir de este sitio sin perderse

En ese momento Sasuke y Sakura lograron detectar una fuente de Chakra bastante poderoso y decidieron ir a investigar de dónde provenía, por algún motivo ese Chakra se les hacía conocido

**Sakura:** ¿Crees que sea Naruto?

**Sasuke:** No lo sé, pero de que estoy seguro es que lo descubriremos pronto

Cuando llegaron lograron ver a Naruto, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron el estado en el que había quedado el campo de entrenamiento, en ese momento ven que Naruto está por realizar un jutsu

**Naruto:** Solo una vez más, **Jutsu Multi-clones de sombra**.- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba logro crear 8 clones

Sasuke y Sakura al ver que Naruto logro realizar una técnica rango Jounin se sorprendieron bastante, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el siguiente jutsu que realizo

**Naruto (Junto a los clones): **Estilo de viento: Jutsu oleada descomunal

De las manos de Naruto salieron disparadas una serie de olas de viento, y parecían ser capaz de cortarlo todo. Y así fue, el jutsu fue tan poderoso que arraso con más de 1 docena de árboles que había delante

**Naruto (muy agitado):** Bien, al fin logre dominar el jutsu.- Debido al cansancio por usar el jutsu, los clones desaparecieron

**Sakura:** Eso fue impresionante

**Sasuke:** ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Naruto tendría semejante técnica bajo la manga?

Sasuke y Sakura seguían sorprendidos por el Jutsu que había realizado Naruto, pero en ese momento pudieron notar que algo andaba mal con Naruto

**Naruto (mareado):** Maldición, creo que esa técnica gasto más Chakra del que había anticipado.- Tras unos segundos Naruto colapso de cansancio

Sakura y Sasuke al ver que Naruto había colapsado no dudaron ni un segundo y decidieron ir a ayudarlo, sin saber que al momento de ayudarlo se llevarían una sorpresa

**Sasuke:** Maldición esto se ve mal, debemos hacer algo

**Sakura:** ¡NARUTO!, por favor resiste

Cuando se acercaron a Naruto pudieron ver claramente que su cuerpo mostraba séllales de cansancio extremo debido al entrenamiento, también notaron un par de heridas en sus brazos y manos, seguramente como efecto secundario de usar el Jutsu de viento

**Sakura:** Rápido Sasuke, ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital.- En ese momento apoyo a Naruto en su hombro para poder levantarlo

**Sasuke:** Sera mejor que actuemos rápido

En esos momentos Sasuke y Sakura se dirían al hospital sin saber que desde las sombras eran observados por 2 figuras misteriosas vestidas con túnicas negras decoradas con algunas nubes de color rojo

**¿?:** Bien ya hemos recolectado la información suficiente, es hora de irnos

**¿?:** Esta información será bastante útil para cuando llegue el momento indicado

Las 2 figuras misteriosas habían desaparecido sin dejar el más pequeño rastro de su presencia o de que hayan estado en ese sitio, es como si nunca hubiesen estado en ese sitio

**Hospital de Konoha**

Sasuke y Sakura después de unos minutos habían llegado al hospital, y al principio les había costado que los doctores atendieran las heridas de Naruto, por fortuna Kakashi se había enterado de lo sucedido y gracias a él los doctores no tuvieron otra opción que atender las heridas de Naruto

**Habitación de Naruto**

En la habitación de Naruto se encontraban Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 esperando que Naruto se recuperada de sus heridas, pero ciertamente Kakashi estaba interesado en saber qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo Naruto para quedar en ese estado

**Kakashi:** Sasuke, Sakura, quisiera saber qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo Naruto para quedar en esas condiciones, por lo visto no fue un entrenamiento normal

Por unos segundos Sasuke y Sakura no sabían si decirle a Kakashi lo que había ocurrido, pero decidieron que decirle sería lo mejor

**Sakura:** Lo único que sabemos sobre ese entrenamiento es que Naruto al parecer estaba tratando de aprender un nuevo Jutsu

**Kakashi (serio):** ¿Qué clase de Jutsu era?

Sakura y Sasuke le habían contado a Kakashi todo lo que pudieron ver cuando fueron a buscar a Naruto, al acabar de contar lo sucedido Kakashi estaba sorprendido

**Kakashi:** Ya veo, por lo visto Naruto trato de aprender a utilizar una técnica de viento extremadamente difícil

**Sasuke:** Por lo visto, Naruto parece que al fin fue capaz de dominar ese jutsu

**Sakura:** Creo que lo mejor sería dejar a Naruto descansar, después de todo debe de estar muy cansado por entrenar de esa manera, y además tendremos una misión dentro de 2 días

Todos habían salido de la habitación para dejar descansar a Naruto, pero nadie sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese momento, algo que podría dificultar las cosas en la aldea

**(En algún sitio a kilómetros de Konoha)**

Dentro de una cueva se puede apreciar una estatua gigantesca que al aparecer tenía 10 ojos, y al parecer una figuras misteriosas estaban reunidas en esa cueva y parecían estar en una reunión

**¿?:** Itachi, Kisame ¿Cómo les fue a en su búsqueda de información?, espero que traigan información valiosa

**Itachi:** Descuide hemos recolectado nueva información sobre el Jinchuriki del Kyubi que es bastante útil

**¿?:** Pues hablen

**Kisame:** Al parecer ese chiquillo es capaz de realizar técnicas de elemento viento, un elemento que extremadamente raro entre los ninjas

Escuchar que Naruto es capaz de realizar técnicas de elemento Viento impacto bastante a los que estaban reunidos en la cueva

**Deidara:** Por favor, que tan difícil puede ser tratar de acabar con un simple mocoso, no creo que sea tan difícil

En ese momento Deidara logra percibir un Chakra bastante poderoso en la cueva y logra percatarse que Madara estaba muy molesto por su comentario

**Madara:** Que idiota eres, acaso ya has olvidado que ese chiquillo ha logrado formar un vínculo con el Kyubi, eso puede llegar a dificultar nuestro planes

**Pain: **Eso sin mencionar el poder que ese chico guarda en su interior, y no me refiero exactamente a su Bijuu

En ese momento todos recordaron que el día que el Kyubi Ataco la aldea Madara había afirmado que Naruto poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan

**Konan:** ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?

**Madara:** Por el momento lo mejor es seguir vigilando de cerca a los Jinchurikis

Después de que la reunión acabara todos en la cueva desaparecieron, y estaba claro que tarde o temprano todas las aldeas ninjas tendrían serios problemas con ellos

**Konoha**

Ya habían transcurrido 2 días desde que a Naruto y al resto de su equipo les asignaron la misión de llevar a Tazuna a su hogar

**Naruto:** Por fin llego el día en el que dará inicio nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea

Sasuke y Sakura estaban impresionados de la rápida recuperación que tuvo Naruto, después de todo habían visto que la condición en la que había terminado después de entrenar de esa manera, esperaban que al menos estuviera adolorido después de haber salido del hospital

**Sakura:** Es increíble que tus heridas hayan sanado tan rápido

**Sasuke:** Por lo visto eres bastante resistente como para que algo como esas heridas te detengan

**Naruto:** Que puedo decir, estas heridas no son nada

**Kakashi:** Oigan, si siguen hablando se quedaran atrás y no me hare responsable por lo que les llegue a pasar

Tras decir eso Naruto Sasuke y Sakura decidieron correr lo más rápido antes de que Kakashi los dejara atrás en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, y seguramente la misión les traerá a todos un par de sorpresas


	15. País de las olas, una nueva aventura

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 15: País de las olas, El inicio de una nueva misión**

La 1° misión del equipo 7 fuera de la aldea no parecía ser un problema por el momento. Después de todo, la misión de llevar a Tazuna a su hogar parecía ser muy fácil lo cual hacia qué Naruto se sintiera decepcionado, ciertamente él esperaba encontrar un buen reto

**Naruto:** Rayos, ciertamente esperaba encontrar por lo menos algo interesante en esta misión

**Sakura:** No te quejes, después de todo tuviste suerte de que nos dieran una misión fuera de la aldea

Durante unos minutos estuvieron caminando sin ningún tipo de problema hasta que Kakashi y Naruto lograron notar que algo no iba bien, lograron ver que el piso había un charco de agua lo cual era bastante extraño ya que no había llovido en días, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que posiblemente era una trampa, posiblemente de algún Ninja, entonces decidieron idear un plan

**Naruto:** ¿Qué opinas sobre esto Kurama? ¿Qué crees que sería adecuado actuar ahora?

**Kurama:** No, por el momento hay que esperar, primero debemos asegurarnos exactamente de cuál es su objetivo

Al paso de unos minutos un par de ninjas de la neblina que se mantenían ocultos en el charco de agua habían comenzado a atacar al equipo 7

**Ninja 1:** Ahora es cuando

**Ninja 2:** Prepárense a morir

**Kakashi:** Rápido protejan al constructor

Ambos ninjas habían logrado atrapar a Kakashi con una cadena, lo siguiente que vieron Naruto y los demás fue a Kakashi ser partido en 2 por las cadenas

**Sakura (asustada):** KAKASHI-SENSEI

**Sasuke:** Sakura reacciona, recuerda que nuestra misión es proteger al constructor pasara lo que pasara

**Naruto:** Sasuke cuidado, atrás de ti

En ese momento ambos ninjas de la neblina habían lanzado un ataque en dirección a Sasuke con unos guantes metálicos con cadenas que al parecer contenían veneno en la punta de las garras, ahí fue donde Naruto decidió proteger a Sasuke

**Naruto:** No permitiré que dañen a mis compañeros. En ese momento Naruto había lanzado un par de Shuriken a las cadenas de los guantes del enemigo haciendo que quedaran atoradas en un árbol

**Ninja 2:** Maldición

**Ninja 1:** Esta nos la vas a pagar chiquillo

Antes de que los ninjas lograran hacer algo Kakashi había aparecido de la nada propinándoles un golpe en cabeza a los ninjas que los dejo inconscientes, todos estaban impresionados que Kakashi estuviera frente a ellos

**Sakura (sorprendida):** Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Vimos como esos ninjas lo partieron a la mitad con las cadenas

**Kakashi:** Solo utilice el _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_, lamento si los preocupe

**Naruto:** Descuide Kakashi-sensei, sé que lo hizo para asegurarse de saber cuál era el verdadero objetivo de esos ninjas

**Kakashi:** Así es, y gracias a su ayuda pude asegurarme que el verdadero objetivo de esos ninjas era el constructor de puentes

Esto definitivamente había puesto nervioso a Tazuna, después de todo no había mencionado que era perseguido por unos ninjas así que al final decidió contarles todo a Kakashi y a los demás para poder evitar un problema más adelante

**Tazuna:** Creo que lo mejor será contarles la verdadera razón por la cual necesito que me escolten hasta a mi hogar

**Kakashi:** Eso sería lo mejor

Tazuna empezó a relatarles él porque era importante que lo escoltaran y protegieran, les conto que debía de terminar de construir el puente para que lograr unir al País de la Olas con tierra firme y así poder restaurar la estabilidad económica de su hogar, también menciono que Gatō, un magnate comercial atormentaba a los habitantes de su hogar y que además Gatō había contratado ninjas para poder acabar con él

**Sasuke:** Por lo visto ese sujeto hará lo que sea lo que sea para evitar a toda costa que construyan ese puente y así asegurarse de poder seguir haciendo sus negocios sucios

**Kakashi:** Por desgracia esta misión rango **C** termino convirtiéndose en una misión de rango **B**

**Tazuna:** Comprendan que en estos momentos solo podemos pagar por una misión rango **C**, así que por favor les suplico que ayuden a mi hogar

Todos podrían ver claramente la desesperación y tristeza que mostraba Tazuna, al principio Kakashi iba a cancelar la misión porque Sakura y los demás no estaban calificados para una misión tan peligrosa, pero Naruto decidió que ayudaría a que Tazuna terminara el puente

**Naruto:** Descuide, le prometo que sin importar lo que pase, hare lo posible para asegurarme de que usted termine ese puente

**Kakashi:** ¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda que esta misión puede ser más peligrosa de lo que aparenta

**Naruto:** Estoy totalmente seguro, yo nunca me retracto de una promesa

**Tazuna:** Muchas gracias

Así Naruto y los demás partieron rumbo al País de las olas, sin embargo pronto se enfrentarían a un enemigo extremadamente poderoso, tan poderoso que hará que Kakashi requiera usar toda su fuerza para enfrentarlo

**País de las olas**

**(En alguna parte secreta)**

**Gatō (serio):** ¿Así que ese constructor sigue vivo gracias a esos ninjas?, esto puede complicar bastante las cosas

**¿?:** Supongo que me vas a pedir que acabe con ellos

**Gatō:** Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, elimínalos a todos

**¿?:** Descuida, ellos no sabrán que los golpeo, aunque ciertamente sería divertido enfrentarme al legendario Kakashi el Ninja Copia

Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 junto a Tazuna al fin habían logrado llegar al País de las Olas, aunque en el viaje pudieron apreciar que en algunas partes del País de las Olas la neblina era bastante densa

**Sakura:** Parece que al fin llegamos, pero ¿Porque hay neblina tan temprano en el día?

**Tazuna:** Debido al clima que hay y a la cercanía con el océano en este sitio casi siempre tiene neblina y fuertes lluvias

Después de unos minutos Kakashi y los demás lograron salir de la neblina, pero nadie se había percatado de que alguien los observaba desde lejos

**¿?:** Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé

En ese mismo momento Kakashi había sentido la presencia del enemigo, y ciertamente había algo en particular en el enemigo que le preocupaba bastante, y en ese momento como si fuese un instinto sintió que algo se acercaba y debía de esquivar lo que sea que fuese

**Kakashi:** RÁPIDO, al suelo

Nadie dudó ni un segundo y obedecieron la indicación de Kakashi, en ese momento una enorme espada quedo incrustada en un árbol cercano

**Sakura:** Rayos eso estuvo cerca, por poco esa espada nos corta en pedazos

**Kakashi:** ¿Están bien?

**Naruto:** Descuide estamos bien, de no ser por usted seguramente esa espada nos hubiese matado

En ese momento sobre la espada, aparecido un hombre alto y musculoso de piel pálida, Kakashi logro reconocerlo como Zabuza Momochi, uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina lo cual hizo que se preocupara bastante

**Kakashi (pensando):** Maldición así que se trababa de él, ahora veo porque tenía esa rara sensación

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién es él?

**Kakashi:** Él es Zabuza Momochi, miembro de los 7 espadachines de la neblina y también apodado **El demonio oculto en la Niebla**

**Zabuza:** Es un honor para mí que sepas quien soy, lástima que eso no te ayudara, después de todo me ordenaron acabar con todos ustedes y eso es lo que voy a hacer

Kakashi de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, ya que si iba a pelear con Zabuza, uno de los 7 espadachines de la Neblina debía de pelear con él usando toda su fuerza

**Kakashi (serio):** Escuchen, quiero que se lleven al constructor del puente lo más lejos posible, yo me encargare de detener a Zabuza todo lo que pueda

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei, nosotros podemos ayudarle en esta batalla

**Kakashi (serio):** Por ningún motivo vayan a interferir en esta batalla, este enemigo no es como otros ninjas, él se encuentra en un nivel totalmente diferente

En ese momento Kakashi se quitó la parte de la máscara que cubría su ojo derecho revelando el Sharingan que mantenía oculto, muchos sobre todo Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver el Sharingan en Kakashi

**Zabuza:** Al parecer los rumores que he escuchado son ciertos ¿O me equivoco Kakashi Hatake él ninja copia?

**Kakashi:** Así es y no voy a permitir que dañes al constructor

**Zabuza:** Eso lo veremos

En ese momento una densa capa de neblina comenzó a cubrir el sitio que pronto se convertiría en un campo de pelea

**Kakashi:** Esto se está comenzando a complicar, rápido hagan lo que dije y protejan al constructor

**Zabuza:** Espero que hagas de esta batalla algo divertido.- Con una gran velocidad logro llegar hasta el lago que estaba al lado del camino

Naruto y los demás seguían protegiendo a Tazuna de todo posible ataque, pero cuando Kakashi y Zabuza empezaban a expulsar Chakra se podía percibir una fuerte presión en el aire

**Sasuke (temblando):** No puedo moverme ¿Acaso es así de fuerte la presión de Chakra de 2 Jounin?

**Kakashi:** Pase lo que pase no bajen la guardia y no deben separarse, Zabuza se especializa en técnicas de asesinato silente y un error puede ser el último

En ese momento la neblina empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más densa hasta el punto de que era casi imposible lograr ver lo que sucedía alrededor, lo que dificultaba más las cosas

**Naruto:** Si esta neblina sigue bloqueando la vista las cosas se complicaran bastante, debe de existir una forma de dispersar esta neblina

**Kurama:** No pierdas la paciencia podemos utilizar está a nuestro favor, rápido mientras la neblina siga siendo densa utiliza el jutsu de invocación

**Naruto:** Creo que eso es lo mejor, los zorros pueden ayudarnos en esta situación

Naruto después de realizar el jutsu e invocar a Star y a los otros zorros les explico la situación en la que estaban e idearon un plan de ataque sorpresa. Al paso de unos segundo Kakashi logro dispersar gran parte de la neblina

**Zabuza:** Por lo visto los rumores sobre tu fuerza son ciertos, ahora veo porque estas en el Libro Bingo

**Kakashi:** Si fuera tú me concentraría más en la batalla

Kakashi había logrado darle a Zabuza un golpe pero justo en ese momento se percató de que se trataba de un Clon de Agua y el Zabuza real apareció detrás de el

- Maldición

-No me subestimes, si quieres vivir no bajes la guardia ni por un instante en una pelea

-No creas que será tan fácil como parece Zabuza

Tras unos instantes tanto Kakashi como Zabuza habían tomado distancia entre los 2 para poder realizar su siguiente movimiento

**Zabuza:** Veamos qué te parece este Jutsu.- Zabuza se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente Jutsu pero algo lo sorprendió, Kakashi hacía exactamente lo mismo

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

**Zabuza:** ¿Cómo es posible? Es como si Kakashi….

**Kakashi:** …. Supiera lo siguiente que vas a hacer

**Zabuza:** ¿Acaso puede leer mis pensamientos? Esto debe ser un truco

En ese momento Zabuza pudo ver claramente que detrás de Kakashi había un reflejo suyo en la misma posición, pensó que tal vez Kakashi con el Sharingan estuviera haciendo una técnica de ilusión, por desgracia ese fue un terrible error

**Kakashi:** Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante de Agua

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Zabuza ser arrastrado varios metros por una gran cantidad de agua en forma de Ola gigante

**Zabuza:** ¿Cómo es posible que terminara de realizar el jutsu antes que yo?

**Kakashi:** Sera mejor que te rindas, no serás capaz de derrotarme

**Zabuza (riendo):** Eso está por verse.- En momento Zabuza se movió a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Tazuna

**Kakashi:** Maldición

Kakashi logro detener fácilmente el ataque de espada de Zabuza, pero había algo que no iba bien

**Zabuza:** Te dije antes que no bajaras la guardia

Zabuza con su espada había golpeado a Kakashi, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Kakashi fue capaz de copiar su jutsu Clon de Agua

**Zabuza:** Por lo visto fuiste capaz de copiar mi técnica, nada mal para el ninja copia.- En ese momento Kakashi aparece detrás de el con una Kunai

**Kakashi:** No tienes oportunidad alguna de ganar, así que ríndete

**Zabuza:** Admito que esa es una hábil jugada pero…. (En ese momento Zabuza se convierte en un charco de agua y el Zabuza real aparece detrás de Kakashi)…. No será tan fácil derrotarme con trucos como esos

Zabuza logro engañar a Kakashi con un Clon de agua, mientras tanto el Zabuza real logro golpear a Kakashi con una patada y lo mando a volar al lago que había en el campo de batalla

**Kakashi:** Maldición, no debí subestimarlo.- En ese momento Zabuza apareció detrás de él

**Zabuza:** Que tonto eres. Estilo de agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua

Zabuza logro atrapar a Kakashi en una esfera echa de agua, lo que Zabuza no sabía era que Naruto tenía un plan para ayudar a Kakashi. En ese momento Sasuke y los demás vieron que Kakashi estaba en problemas

**Sakura:** Tenemos que ayudar a Kakashi-sensei

**Sasuke: **No te preocupes Sakura, hallaremos la forma de ayudar a Kakashi-sensei

**Zabuza:** Sera mejor que no se esfuercen, después de todo no hay garantía de que puedan derrotarme

En ese momento Zabuza creo un Clon suyo para acabar con Tazuna, y entonces Naruto decidió que ya era hora de que su plan entrara en acción

**Naruto:** Muy bien es hora, SASUKE.- Naruto le había lanzado a Sasuke una Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado y de inmediato Sasuke comprendió lo que planeaba

**Sasuke:** Comprendo. Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado, Molino de Sombras

Sasuke lanzo la shuriken directamente al Zabuza real evadiendo por completo al clon

**Zabuza:** ¿De verdad creen que me derrotaran con esa simple técnica?

Zabuza logro detener la 1° shuriken pero luego vio otra shuriken y logro esquivarla pero nadie había imagino lo que tenían planeado Naruto y Sasuke. La 2° shuriken resulto ser Naruto

**Naruto:** ¿Qué opinas de esto?- En ese momento lanzo un Kunai pero un clon de Agua de Zabuza logro detener la Kunai

**Zabuza:** Ese fue un buen intento, pero lástima que no sirviera de nada

**Naruto:** Yo no me confiaría aún, Azel ahora

De la nada Azel, Terry y Star aparecieron de la nada sorprendiendo a todos, en ese momento Terry y los otros 2 zorros se preparaban para atacar a Zabuza

**Terry:** Esto será demasiado fácil, listo Azel

**Azel:** Cuenta conmigo.- Así Azel y Terry de un zarpazo con sus garras destruyeron a los 2 clones de Agua

**Terry:** Es tu turno Star

Star al oír la indicación inmediatamente ataco a Zabuza con un zarpazo, Zabuza se vio obligado a deshacer la Prisión de Agua para poder detener el ataque de Star

**Zabuza:** Maldición, muy astuto niño pero es hora de acabar con esto

Antes de que Zabuza pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por Kakashi, que gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y los zorros fue capaz de liberarse del Jutsu

**Kakashi:** Es inútil que sigas peleando, no tienes oportunidad alguna de Ganar esta pelea

**Zabuza:** No creas que con esto me derrotaran tan fácil.- En ese momento Zabuza se alejó un par de metros hasta estar cerca de un árbol

**Azel:** Que terco eres todo ninja debe saber cuándo aceptar la derrota, pero viendo que no entiendes me asegurare de que esta sea tu última pelea

**Zabuza:** Ya veremos si eso es cierto

Justo en ese momento de la nada un par de agujas terminaron "matando" a Zabuza, todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que paso pero en ese momento lograron ver en la rama de un árbol a un Ambu

**Ambu:** Gracias, por mucho tiempo he estado persiguiendo a Zabuza y gracias a ustedes tuve la oportunidad de acabar con él.- En ese momento Kakashi fue a revisar si Zabuza estaba muerto

**Kakashi:** No logro sentir algún signo vital

**Ambu:** Ahora si me disculpan debo irme

En ese momento el Ambu desaparece llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Zabuza sin ningún problema

**Sasuke:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Por lo visto no es un Ambu ordinario

**Kakashi:** No lo sé, pero si logro matar a Zabuza tan fácil debe ser muy hábil, pienso que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí

**Sakura:** Opino lo mismo, no me gustaría que algo malo volviera a pasar

**Kakashi:** Bien andando

Cuando Kakashi dio un paso inmediatamente colapso de cansancio lo que preocupo bastante a Naruto y a los demás

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Esta bien?

**Kakashi:** No se preocupen, esto no es nada

**Tazuna:** Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a mi casa, ahí será más seguro que se recupere de sus heridas

Así Naruto y Sasuke ayudaron a Kakashi a levantarse y de inmediato se dirigieron a casa de Tazuna para estar más seguros, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pronto sucedería una vez que estuvieran en el puente, empezara una feroz batalla en la que algunas cosas serán reveladas


	16. El comienzo de una dura pelea

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 16: El comienzo de una dura pelea**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Naruto y los demás lograron llegar a casa de Tazuna, después de llegar colocaron a Kakashi en un cuarto de la casa para que pudiera recuperarse de la batalla que tuvo contra Zabuza

**Casa de Tazuna**

**Kakashi:** Rayos, creo que use demasiado el Sharingan en esa batalla

En ese momento entro a la habitación la hija de Tazuna para revisar el estado en el que estaba Kakashi

**Tsunami:** Por lo visto ya estas mejor

**Kakashi:** Es estado mejor antes, por lo menos me tomara cerca de una semana recuperarme completamente

En ese momento Naruto y los demás entraron a la habitación para ver como seguía Kakashi y se alegraron de que lograra recuperare, al menos lo suficiente para moverse si ayuda

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei me alegra que este bien

**Kakashi:** De no ser por ustedes ciertamente no sé lo que hubiese pasado en esa pelea

**Tazuna:** Por lo menos tuvimos suerte de que ese Ambu lograra acabar con ese asesino

Al escuchar eso Kakashi por alguna razón tuvo una rara sensación, es como si sintiera que algo está olvidando pero no sabía exactamente que era, después de unos segundo recordó exactamente lo que estaba olvidando

**Sakura:** Me alegra que ese sujeto con mascara se llevara a Zabuza con él, nos ahorró muchos problemas al matarlo

**Tazuna:** Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de ese asesino

**Kakashi:** No estén tan seguros de eso, es posible que ese Ambu tuviera un plan oculto

**Sasuke:** ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

**Kakashi:** Lo que quiero decir es que Zabuza sigue vivo

Eso definitivamente sorprendió bastante a todos en la habitación a excepción de Naruto que gracias a Terry y los otros 2 zorros tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien cuando apareció ese Ambu

**Bosque**

El Ambu que se había llevado a Zabuza estaba en algún punto desconocido del bosque y se estaba preparando para extraer con cuidado las Agujas Senbon del cuello de Zabuza y sanar un poco sus heridas

**Ambu:** Con esto será suficiente para que Zabuza se mejore.- En ese mismo instante Zabuza se despertó y estaba algo irritado por la forma en la que el Ambu lo ayudo a escapar

**Zabuza (irritado):** Haku ¿Qué no pudiste por lo menos tener algo de cuidado al momento de lanzar esas Senbon?

**Haku:** Lo siento Zabuza, pero debía asegurarme de que esos sujetos pensaran que estabas muerto, de lo contrario nos hubieran seguido

**Zabuza:** Tienes suerte que en estos momentos no esté en condiciones

**Haku:** Sera mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, tus heridas tardaran un par de días en sanar completamente

**Casa de Tazuna**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Zabuza siguiera vivo, lo cual preocupaba bastante a todos en la habitación

**Sakura:** ¿Está seguro de que Zabuza sigue vivo? Pero vimos como ese Ambu acabo con el

**Sasuke:** Usted mismo dijo que Zabuza no tenía signos vitales

**Kakashi:** Es cierto que dije que no pude encontrar signos vitales en Zabuza, pero luego recordé el tipo de armas que había usado ese Ambu para matar a Zabuza. Eran Agujas Senbon

**Tazuna:** ¿Qué tienen de especial esa Agujas?

**Kakashi: **Las Agujas Senbon que están especialmente diseñadas para ninjas rastreadores como ese Ambu rara vez llegan a matar a alguien, solo matan si llegan a dar en uno órgano vital

En ese momento Sasuke comprendió por qué ese Ambu utilizo las Agujas Senbon para acabar con Zabuza y Naruto pudo aclarar sus dudas

**Sasuke:** Eso significa que…

**Kakashi:** El verdadero objetivo de ese Ambu no era acabar con Zabuza, parece ser que quería proteger a toda costa a Zabuza

**Naruto:** Entonces si ese sujeto sigue con vida ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

**Kakashi:** A Zabuza le tomara algo de tiempo recuperarse, por lo que la mejor opción que tenemos será que entrenemos el tiempo que tengamos

**Sakura:** Pero Kakashi-sensei usted aún está herido por esa pelea ¿Cómo piensa entrenarnos?

**Kakashi:** Descuiden, no es necesario que me necesiten tanto en el entrenamiento que realizaran, por lo que les mostrare de que se trata

Kakashi usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro levantarse y les pidió a Naruto y los demás que lo siguieran a afuera de la casa de Tazuna. Una vez fuera de la casa, Kakashi se dirigió a un árbol cercano y comenzó a explicar en qué consiste el entrenamiento

**Kakashi:** El entrenamiento que realizaran será el de escalar árboles usando únicamente sus pies

En ese momento Kakashi que se mantenía de pie con ayuda de una muleta empezó a caminar sobre el árbol hasta llegar a estar parado de cabeza en la rama del árbol lo que sorprendió bastante al equipo 7

**Kakashi:** La clave de este entrenamiento es saber canalizar y controlar la cantidad correcta de Chakra en un punto específico del cuerpo, en este caso en los pies

**Casa de Tazuna**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Naruto y los demás iniciaron con su entrenamiento de escalar árboles, Sakura al tener mejor manejo con el Chakra fue la primera en llegar hasta la cima del árbol, mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto seguían intentándolo

**Naruto (agitado):** Ya casi lo logro, solo un poco más

**Sasuke (pensando):** Esta prueba no me detendrá, si quiero vencer a mi hermano pase lo que pase debo hacerme más fuerte

Sasuke y Naruto lograron llegar a la cima del árbol pero ya había obscurecido y cuando volvieron a casa de Tazuna todos pudieron ver que ambos estaban bastante cansados por el entrenamiento

**Kakashi:** Por fin llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?

**Naruto:** Créalo o no pudimos llegar a la cima del árbol

**Sasuke:** Seguramente lograremos detener los planes de Gatō

En ese momento el nieto de Tazuna un chico de aproximadamente 8 años escucho lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre detener a Gatō

**Inari:** Es inútil, nadie puede detener a ese sujeto

**Tsunami:** Inari no digas esas cosas, ellos vinieron a ayudarnos

- Solo pierden su tiempo, lo mejor sería que regresaran a su hogar, o de lo contario terminaran muertos

**Naruto:** Puedes pensar que es inútil si quieres, pero yo no me daré por vencido

**Inari:** ¿Acaso eres idiota? El último que intento detener a Gatō término siendo asesinado por él y sus hombres frete a todos en el pueblo

En ese momento Inari recordó cómo Kaiza, su padre adoptivo fue asesinado frente a sus ojos, después decidió retirarse

**Tsunami:** Por favor disculpen a mi hijo, es que este asunto de Gatō lo tiene muy alterado por varias razones

**Kakashi:** Si no es mucha molestia, no puede contar que sucedió exactamente con aquel sujeto que intento detener a Gatō

**Tazuna:** Eso es algo que no nos gusta tanto contar, pero es mejor que sepan a lo que se enfrentan

Así Tazuna y Tsunami les contaron a Kakashi y a los otros como fue que Kaiza era considerado un héroe en esta aldea, el cómo fue que termino convirtiéndose en el padre de Inari, pero lo que les costó más trabajo contar fue la parte donde Kaiza hizo todo lo posible por detener a Gatō y las consecuencias que eso llevo. Al acabar la historia Kakashi y los demás comprendían porque Inari se comportaba de esa manera

**Sakura:** Pobre, debió ser difícil ver a su padre morir de esa forma

**Sasuke:** Comprendo cómo se siente, ver morir a tu padre frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo es algo que nadie debería sentir

**Casa de Tazuna**

Ya había obscurecido y todos se encontraban cenando en casa de Tazuna, y ciertamente Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura querían saber porque Naruto no había regresado la noche anterior

**Sakura:** Naruto ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

**Naruto:** Me encontraba entrenando par estar listo para cuando tengamos que volver a pelear

**Inari:** ¿Aún sigues con eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que tus esfuerzos serán inútiles?

**Tsunami:** Inari por favor comprende que ellos hacen todo lo posible por ayudarnos en estos momentos

**Inari:** Ellos no comprenden para nada, No saben lo que se siente que las esperanzas de tener una mejor vida se pierdan

**Naruto:** Créeme que yo sé lo que se siente que las esperanzas de una vida mejor se desvanezcan

**Inari:** ¿Y tú que puedes saber sobre eso? No tienes idea del dolor que se siente al crecer sin un padre, o el dolor de que tu padre muera frente a tus ojos

Inari había cometido el error de decir que Naruto no sabía cómo era el dolor que se siente al crecer sin un padre

**Naruto (algo molesto):** Puedes pensar que yo no sé lo que se siente crecer sin un padre pero te equivocas sobre eso, yo si se lo que se siente el crecer de esa forma, y créeme que he sufrido peor que tu

**Inari:** Si ¿Y cómo?

Naruto conto que desde que era pequeño que sobrevivir por su cuenta, el cómo era discriminado por la mayor parte de la aldea y el cómo debía de soportar horribles golpizas casi diarias por parte de muchos aldeanos y ninjas sin poder defenderme, y también cómo al nacer fue separado de su familia, pero conto que tuvo suerte de que encontrar personas que lo aceptaran tal como era

**Naruto:**Así que no me vuelvas a decir que no sé lo que es sufrir

Todos al escuchar todo el sufrimiento que Naruto debió de soportar en el pasado no sabían en que pensar, después de todo era difícil de creer que alguien hubiese tenido un pasado tan horrible

**Inari:** Creo que tienes razón

Gracias a Naruto, Inari recordó una valiosa lección que había aprendido de su padre pero la había olvidado hace tiempo:

No sirve de nada quejarse y llorar, si algo te importa pase lo que pase debes protegerlo con ambos brazos

**Puente en construcción**

Kakashi Sakura y Sasuke decidieron supervisar como iba la construcción del puente para evitar todo posible ataque enemigo mientras Naruto se quedó a proteger a la familia de Tazuna en caso de que Gatō mandara a sus hombres. Los trabajadores se encontraban terminando de construir el puente, por desgracia nadie sabía lo que pronto sucedería en ese sitio

**Zabuza:** Ya es hora, prepárate Haku

**Haku:** Como ordenes

En ese momento una densa capa de neblina comenzó a cubrir el puente lo que alerto a Kakashi de que Zabuza ya se había recuperado de la última batalla

**Kakashi:** Maldición, Sasuke, Sakura prepárense esto puede ser más peligroso que antes

**Sakura:** Solo espero que seamos capaces de derrotar a Zabuza esta vez

**Casa de Tazuna**

Cerca de la casa de Tazuna los 2 guardaespaldas personales de Gatō habían llegado con la intención de secuestrar a Tsunami y a Inari, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta fueron detenidos por Naruto

**Guardaespaldas 1:** Oye niño si sabes lo que te conviene hazte a un lado

**Naruto:**Lo mismo digo, si se van ahora no los lastimare

**Guardaespaldas 2:** Si ¿Y cómo piensas lastimarnos?

**Naruto:** No te va a gustar la respuesta

En ese momento 2 clones de sombra de Naruto noquearon a los 2 guardaespaldas de Gatō, después de atarlos Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento

**Naruto:** Sera mejor que me apresure a llegar al puente

**Puente**

Ya en el puente Kakashi y Sasuke se mantenían ocupados peleando con Zabuza y Haku mientras que Sakura se encargaba de proteger a Tazuna

**Kakashi (agitado):** Por lo visto ese chico que está a tu lado no es ordinario

**Zabuza:** Tienes mucha razón, ciertamente Haku desde pequeño posee Kekkei Genkai único de su clan por lo que decidí entrenarlo como un Shinobi

Kakashi logro observar parte de las habilidades de Haku en pelea y se preocupaba de que Sasuke corriera peligro

**Kakashi (pensando):** Solo espero que Sasuke no muera, ojala Naruto estuviera aquí

**Zabuza:** No te distraigas

Justo en ese momento Naruto apareció en el puente para ayudar a su equipo en combate

**Naruto:** Parece que llegue a tiempo

**Sakura:** No te quedes parado y ayudar a Sasuke

**Naruto:** No necesitas repetírmelo

En ese momento Naruto logro ubicar el sitio donde estaba Sasuke y Haku peleando

**Naruto:** Parece que necesitas refuerzos

**Sasuke (agitado):** Espero que al menos con tu ayuda sea suficiente para derrotar a este sujeto

**Haku:** Aunque unan sus fuerzas eso no cambiara nada en esta batalla

**Naruto:** Eso está por verse

Antes de que Naruto y Sasuke lograran hacer su siguiente movimiento Haku realizo uno de sus mejores y a la vez más letales Jutsus de Elemento Hielo

Haku: Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo

En ese momento Haku había creado una cúpula de veintiún espejos hechos de hielo y justo en ese momento había entrado a los espejos de hielo

**Sasuke:** Tal parece que nos ha atrapado en su Jutsu, a partir de este punto las cosas serán más complicadas

**Naruto:** Será mejor tener cuidado, ahora que ese sujeto se mantiene oculto en esos espejos de hielo puede llegar a atacarnos desde cualquier ángulo

**Sasuke:** No bajes la guardia ni por un segundo

Justo en ese momento la imagen de Haku se reflejó en un par de los espejos de hielo, Naruto y Sasuke trataron de anticipar cuál de las imágenes es el Haku real

**Haku:** Es inútil que traten de ubicar mi posición… (En ese momento Haku empezó a arrogar Agujas echas de crista de hielo)… no serán capaces de leer mis movimientos

Durante unos minutos Sasuke y Naruto hicieron lo posible por evadir las Agujas de cristal, pero era realmente difícil esquivarlas

**Naruto (esquivando agujas):** Tiene que existir un método para detener este Jutsu y poder tomar la ventaja en esta pelea

**Sasuke:** Ese sujeto debe tener algún punto débil ¿pero cuál?

Mientras Sasuke seguía evadiendo las agujas de cristal algo extraño ocurrió, poco a poco Sasuke era capaz de anticipar mejor los ataques de Haku, es como si algo en él se lo permitiera

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué me pasa? puedo ver más lento los movimientos de Haku

Justo en ese momento Sasuke al fin fue capaz de despertar el Sharingan que se encontraba dormido en él, y Naruto fue capaz de darse cuenta de eso

**Naruto: **Parece que Sasuke al fin despertó el Sharingan

**Kurama:** Si ese chico logro despertar el Sharingan puede ser de utilidad para esta batalla, pero lo mejor será que te concentres en pelear

**Naruto:** **Jutsu Multi-clones de Sombra**

Al realizar un par de clones, Naruto trato de idear un plan de destruir los espejos de Hielo y fue gracias a los clones que Sasuke se percató de que mientras más tiempo pasara el enemigo se hacía cada vez más lento, seguramente mantener el jutsu costaba mucho Chakra

**Sasuke:** Naruto sigue usando tus clones, yo intentare atacarlo con un Jutsu de fuego para que luego utilices un jutsu de Viento para poder destruir estos espejos

**Naruto:** Buena idea

Naruto y Sasuke pusieron en marcha su plan, y como lo esperaban Haku cayó directo en la trampa de los clones de Naruto

**Sasuke:** Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego

**Naruto:** Estilo de viento: Jutsu oleada descomunal

Al momento en el que el Jutsu de Viento de Naruto se mezcló con el Jutsu de Fuego de Sasuke, el ataque combinado tuvo el poder suficiente para destruir los espejos de Cristal, pero debido al impacto de ambas técnicas gran parte de la neblina que cubría el lugar desapareció

**Zabuza:** ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

**Kakashi:**Parece que subestimaste a mis alumnos

Antes de que Kakashi y Zabuza siguieran peleando de la nada Gatō había aparecido en el puente al lado de muchos bandidos y algunos ninjas renegados

**Gatō:** Por lo visto tendré que ocuparme yo mismo de este asunto

**Zabuza (molesto):** ¿Gatō que significa esto?

**Gatō:** Me canse de tener que esperar a que acabes tu trabajo, así que con el dinero que iba a pagar decidi contratar a más hombres que se encarguen de acabar tu trabajo

Cuando Haku, Naruto y Sasuke vieron lo que sucedía decidieron posponer su pelea e ir a ayudar a Kakashi y a Zabuza

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei parece que necesita ayuda

**Sasuke:** Son demasiados enemigos, será necesario dejar a un lado nuestras peleas y unir fuerzas

**Kakashi (serio):** ¿Tu qué opinas Zabuza? Por lo visto Gatō ha decidido traicionarte

**Zabuza:** Creo que no tengo más opción aunque sinceramente ya estaba harto de recibir órdenes de Gatō, esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para al fin deshacerme de él

Tras decidir dejar a un lado sus peleas, Naruto y su equipo ahora junto a Zabuza y Haku se encargaran de detener los planes de Gatō de una vez por todas


	17. La creación de un milagro

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 17: La creación de un milagro, un nuevo futuro**

Después de que Zabuza y Haku fueran traicionados por Gatō decidieron unirse al equipo de Naruto y luchar en lo que tal vez sería una de las batallas más difíciles que tendrían

**Puente**

Naruto y los demás se estaban preparando para el combate que estaba por librarse

**Sakura (preocupada):** Son demasiados enemigos ¿Cómo se supone que los enfrentaremos?

**Kakashi:**Sé que parece ser difícil pero si trabajamos en equipos de 2 seguramente seremos capaces de ganar

**Sasuke:** Parece un buen plan pero ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

**Kakashi:** Viendo que hay algunos ninjas renegados entre los enemigos Zabuza y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto se encargaran de los bandidos y finalmente Sakura y Haku serán los refuerzos

**Sakura:** ¿Pero qué hay de Tazuna? No podemos dejarlo sin protección

**Naruto:** Yo me encargo de eso… (En ese momento Naruto invoco a Azel y a los demás zorros)… ellos se encargaran de proteger a Tazuna mientras luchamos

**Kakashi:** Bien, como todo está decidido empecemos

Y así se desato una gran batalla que seguramente decidiría el futuro del País de las Olas

**País de las olas**

**(Casa de Tazuna)**

Inari se encontraba en su cuarto observando la fotografía que tenía de su padre mientras miraba el océano

**Inari (llorando):** Papi, ¿porque?- Inari estaba triste y recordó cómo fue que su padre había sido asesinado

**Flash Back**

Ya era de tarde en el País de las Olas y todos los habitantes incluyendo a Inari se habían reunido en un punto específico del pueblo, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que un hombre se encontraba atado a un poste y parecía estar muy mal herido, cuando Inari llego pudo ver que era su padre

**Gatō:** Espero que esto les sirva como ejemplo de cuál será su castigo si se atreven a desafiarme

**Inari (triste): **Por favor ya no, déjalo ir

**Kaiza:** Inari no estés triste, recuerda que si te importa algo pase lo que pase debes protegerlo con tus 2 brazos, y recuerda que siempre estaré orgulloso de haber sido tu padre

**Inari (llorando):** Papi

**Gatō:** ¿Acabaste de decir tus últimas palabras?

**Kaiza:** Si

**Gatō:** En ese caso que inicie tu castigo

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Kaiza ser asesinado frente a todo el pueblo, ese día había nacido una leyenda en el país de las olas: La leyenda de como un hombre lucho hasta el final por el bien de su pueblo

**Fin del flash Back**

Inari estaba bastante triste por haber perdido a su padre de esa manera, pero luego pensó en lo que Naruto le había dicho, le recordó lo inútil que era quejarse y llorar

**Inari (secándose las lágrimas):** Naruto tiene razón, llorar y quejarse no resolverá nada

**Puente**

En el puente Kakashi y los demás ya habían derrotado a la gran mayoría de los enemigos, pero seguían apareciendo más y más

**Zabuza (agitado):** Si esto sigue así nosotros terminaremos siendo asesinados

**Kakashi (cansado):** Debemos seguir peleando, o de lo contrario terminaran arrasando con todo

Naruto y Sasuke ya habían acabado con todos los bandidos a los que se estaban enfrentando y lograron ver que Sakura y Haku ya habían derrotado a los pocos bandidos que quedaban

**Naruto:** Sakura, Haku me alegra que se encuentren bien

**Sakura (Agitada):** Descuida, esto no fue nada

**Sasuke:** Lo que importa es que están bien y ya no hay más bandidos

**Haku:** Por lo menos ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos

Naruto y los demás pensaban que ya no había de que preocuparse pero pronto un viejo conocido de Naruto y Sasuke aparecería después de mucho tiempo y la verdadera pelea apenas estaba por empezar

**¿?:** Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verlos, por lo visto al fin se convirtieron en ninjas, eso hará que las cosas sean más interesantes

**Sasuke:** Esa voz, es imposible que sea él

**Naruto:** Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en un momento así?

Naruto y Sasuke se preocuparon bastante cuando vieron que el sujeto que había hablado era en realidad uno de los sujetos que intentaron llevarse a Sasuke y a Yuna cuando ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha años atrás

**Parnell:** Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarlos aquí después de todos estos años, pero ya que están aquí me podre vengar de lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros

**Naruto:** Esta vez no te escaparas tan fácil

**Sasuke:** Nosotros 2 ya no somos los mismos niños que éramos en aquel entonces

**Parnell:** Eso está por verse

Sakura y Haku iban a ayudar en la pelea pero Sasuke y Naruto los detuvieron

**Haku:** ¿Por qué rayos nos detienen?

**Sasuke:** Escuchen bien pase lo que pase no se metan, esta pelea es mía y de Naruto

**Sakura:** No comprendo por qué dices eso, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sujeto?

**Naruto:** Todo lo que podemos decirte en este momento es que ese sujeto no es confiable

Así Naruto, Sasuke y Parnell empezaron un duro combate, tanto Sakura y Haku solo podían observar con admiración como se desarrollaba el combate

**Parnell:** Por lo visto han mejorado bastante desde nuestro último encuentro

**Naruto:** Esto no es nada, aún tenemos un par de trucos ocultos

**Sasuke:** Muy pronto sabrás lo que es una verdadera venganza

**Parnell:** Lo dudo

En ese momento Parnell empezó a realizar una secuencia de sellos para realizar un jutsu extremadamente poderoso

**-** Estilo de Agua: Jutsu dragón de agua.- Debido a la cercanía con el océano el jutsu tuvo mayor poder destructivo

- Cuidado Sasuke

- Demonios ese jutsu es muy rápido

Sasuke y Naruto apenas lograron esquivar ese Jutsu de agua pero Parnell los esperaba con otro jutsu

**Parnell: **Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu.- En ese instante en el agua se habían formado tiburones que fueron directo a Sasuke y Naruto

**Sasuke:** Maldición debemos hacer algo

**Naruto:** Tal vez si nos dividimos logremos atacarlo más fácil

**Sasuke:** Vale la pena intentarlo

Sasuke y Naruto lograron evadir el Jutsu de Agua y empezaron a atacar por distintos lados lo que ocasionaba que Parnell no pudiera atacar correctamente pero luego recordó a Sakura y decidió que ya era momento de poner una trampa

**Parnell:** Muy astutos pero no lo suficiente. Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu

En ese momento un gran torrente de agua la cual había tomado la forma de un tiburón se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, Haku trato de protegerla pero un clon de Agua de Parnell lo detuvo, cuando el Jutsu estaba por golpear a Sakura Naruto logro protegerla

Naruto: Elemento Viento: Palma de Ola Bestial

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre si provocando una gran cantidad de vapor producida por el choque de energías, Naruto se encontraba bastante cansado por haber realizado 2 veces en un día ese jutsu de viento lo cual Parnell aprovecho

**Parnell: **Ranton: Denki Hari **(Agujas Eléctricas)**

Parnell había lanzado unas Agujas echas de agua y electricidad hacia Naruto y Sakura, pero antes de que las Agujas llegaran a dañarlos algo paso que dejo en Shock a muchos: Sasuke había usado su cuerpo como escudo para bloquear el ataque y proteger a sus compañeros

**Sakura:** ¡SASUKE!

**Sasuke:** Maldición.- En ese momento termino desplomándose en el suelo

**Naruto:** Sasuke ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Sasuke (herido):** No lo sé, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Sentí el instinto de protegerlos a ustedes

**Haku:** No hables más, tienes que soportar estas heridas

**Sakura (con lágrimas):** Por favor resiste, no mueras

Sasuke comenzó a recordar todo lo que había experimentado en su vida, y al recordar que no fue capaz de sobrevivir y poder vencer a Itachi se puso algo triste

**Sasuke (tratando de hablar):** Naruto pase lo que pase no mueras, no dejes que tus sueños se extingan, prométemelo.- Sasuke empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos

**Naruto (triste):** Sasuke

Todos pudieron ver que Sasuke ya no hacia el más mínimo movimiento, Naruto y Sakura quedaron devastados por la pérdida de su mejor amigo o al menos eso era lo que pensaban en ese momento

**Parnell:** A pesar de ser el último de su clan no valía la pena enfrentarlo, parece ser que solo era un debilucho.- Ese comentario molesto bastante a Sakura pero sobre todo a Naruto

**Naruto:** No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke de esa manera

**Parnell:** ¿Y cómo piensas evitar que siga insultándolo? Lo insultare las veces que quiera. Era un perdedor bueno para nada, No tenía lo necesario pare ser un ninja

Parnell estaba por aprender que sus insultos le costarían mucho, en esos momentos Naruto se enfadó tanto que empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de Chakra del Kyubi lo cual puso nerviosos a todos en especial a Parnell. Justo en ese momento Kakashi y Zabuza sintieron el aumento de Chakra y cuando Kakashi se percató de que era Naruto se alarmo bastante

**Zabuza:** Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este Chakra

**Kakashi (preocupado):** Esto es malo, rápido Zabuza debemos ir a ver qué sucede, no hay tiempo para explicaciones

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban Naruto y los demás, Kakashi pudo ver que Naruto ya había liberado 2 colas de Chakra, pero lo que realmente alarmo a Kakashi fue que la 3° cola de Chakra se estaba empezando a formar

**Kakashi (muy preocupado):** Es peor de lo que imagine

**Zabuza:** ¿Kakashi que fue lo que le sucedió a ese chico?

**Kakashi:** No sé cómo explicártelo pero debemos tranquilizar a Naruto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

En ese momento Parnell estaba bastante asustado al ver la apariencia de Naruto, después de todo no ha olvidado lo ocurrido aquel día cuando intentó secuestrar a Sasuke y Yuna para conseguir los secretos del Sharingan

**Parnell (asustado):** Aléjate de mí, no te acerques

**Naruto (con el manto de Chakra):** No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sasuke, hare que sufras el mismo dolor pero peor

Justo cuando estaba por atacar a Parnell Kakashi y Sakura lo detienen a tiempo antes de que haga una locura

**Sakura (triste):** Por favor ya es suficiente, no tienes que hacerlo

**Kakashi:** Sakura tiene razón, no vale la pena matarlo

**Naruto:** Yo…. Yo (En ese momento empieza a regresar a la normalidad), lo lamento

Justo en ese momento ven que de los bandidos y ninjas que quedaban muchos decidieron salir corriendo, y el resto de los enemigos intentaron atacar nuevamente pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió a muchos, Inari junto a los habitantes del pueblo decidieron defender su hogar

**Inari:** No dejaremos que sigan dañando nuestro hogar

**Tazuna:** Si alguno de ustedes tiene el valor de venir, espero que este preparado

Definitivamente al ver que estaban en una gran desventaja numérica decidieron salir corriendo dejando solo a Gatō que se preocupó bastante al no tener a nadie que lo protegiera

**Gatō:** Cobardes ¿A donde se supone que van? Regresen inmediatamente

**Zabuza:** Parece que se te ha acabado tu suerte, ahora no podrás hacer nada para defenderte

Gatō estaba bastante asustado, después de todo Zabuza estaba listo para acabar con su vida

**Gatō (asustado):** ¿Zabuza no podemos arreglar esto? Si me dejas vivir te pagare lo que sea

**Zabuza:** Y arriesgarme a que me traiciones de nuevo, no gracias

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Gatō caer sin vida al mar después de recibir un tajo con la espada de Zabuza y al ver eso todos en el pueblo se alegraron de ya no soportar más a Gatō

**Kakashi:** Sakura, Naruto, están bien

**Naruto:** Se podría decir que bien

**Sakura:** Tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir

En ese momento Kakashi noto que Sasuke no estaba con Sakura y Naruto, lo cual lo preocupo bastante

**Kakashi:** ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

**Sakura (triste):** Por desgracia…..Sasuke

Kakashi logro ver que Sakura estaba bastante triste por haber mencionado a Sasuke lo cual había confirmado la peor de sus sospechas

**Kakashi (serio):** ¿Qué paso exactamente en esa batalla?

**Sakura (con lágrimas):** Sasuke arriesgo su vida para protegernos del ataque del enemigo

**Naruto (molesto):** Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, esto jamás hubiera pasado

**Kakashi:** Calma Naruto, no es necesario que te culpes por esto, tú y Sasuke hicieron lo que pudieron

Justo cuando estaban por ir al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke sucedió algo, en esos momentos Azel y los otros zorros les tenían buenas noticias que dejarían tanto feliz como en Shock a Naruto y Sakura

**Azel:** Naruto ven rápido es importante

**Naruto:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Star:** Es Sasuke, aún sigue con vida

Esa noticia impacto a todos, después de todo pensaron que debido a ese ataque Sasuke había muerto

**Naruto:** ¿Están seguros de eso? ¿En serio Sasuke sigue vivo?

**Terry:** Así es, cuando estábamos limpiando sus heridas pudimos ver que aún tenía pulso

**Sakura (con lágrimas de alegría):** Me da gusto que siga vivo, es un milagro

Naruto y los demás fueron a ver como estaba Sasuke, y pudieron ver que estaba bien y con ayuda de Haku Sasuke logro ponerse de pie

**Sakura (feliz):** Sasuke me alegro que estés vivo

**Sasuke:** Descuida, algo como esto no bastara para matarme tan fácilmente

**Naruto:** Me alegro que todo esto se acabara

**Kakashi:** Ahora el País de la Ola podrá prosperar

Al paso de 2 días el puente al fin fue terminado y todos en el pueblo le agradecían a Naruto y a su equipo que los hayan ayudado cuando más lo necesitaban

**Puente terminado**

Lamentablemente como la misión ya había terminado y Naruto y los demás ya debían regresar a la aldea lo cual puso triste a Inari de tener que despedirse tan pronto de Naruto

**Tazuna:** ¿En serio tienen que irse? Si quieren pueden quedarse un poco más

**Kakashi:** Es muy amable su oferta, pero como la misión ya termino debemos volver a nuestra aldea

**Tsunami:** Recuerden que siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestro hogar

**Inari (algo triste):** Naruto, promete que nos visitaras algunas veces

**Naruto:** Descuida Inari, pase lo que pase los visitare cuando pueda y eso es una promesa

Naruto y su equipo ahora con Zabuza y Haku a su lado estaban por regresar a la aldea, justo en ese momento Tazuna tuvo una gran idea de cómo nombraría al puente

**Tazuna:** Creo que al fin tengo el nombre indicado para este puente

**Tsunami:** ¿Y cuál será el nombre que tendrá este puente?

Tazuna: El nombre que tendrá será: El Gran Puente Naruto Inari: Ese nombre me gusta

Ese día había nacido un nuevo héroe en el País de las Olas, cuyo nombre quedo grabado en el puente que será la nueva esperanza de todo un pueblo de una mejor vida y nuevos sueños para el futuro


	18. El destino de 2 Clanes

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 18: El destino de 2 Clanes**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto y los demás habían completado la misión y el camino de regreso a la aldea sería algo inusual, ahora que Zabuza y Haku estaban a su lado camino a la aldea las cosas podrían complicarse una vez que llegaran a Konoha

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué sucederá con Zabuza y Haku una vez que lleguemos a la aldea?

**Kakashi:** No estoy muy seguro de lo que suceda, al ser ninjas de la Neblina las cosas no serán tan fáciles, aun cuando les expliquemos lo ocurrido será difícil saber qué decisión tomara el consejo respecto a ellos

**Naruto:** Solo espero que comprendan la situación

Durante unos minutos siguieron caminando por el bosque, y Sakura tenía cierta curiosidad en saber quién era el sujeto con el que pelearon Naruto y Sasuke

**Sakura:** Naruto he tenido curiosidad en saber quién es ese sujeto con el que Sasuke y tú pelearon.- Lo dijo señalando a Parnell que estaba inconsciente y atado siendo llevado por Zabuza y Kakashi para que no escape

**Naruto:** Realmente hablar de ese tema es algo delicado y a Sasuke y a mí no nos agrada hablar

**Sakura:** ¿En serio es un asunto delicado?

Naruto decidió contarle a Sakura lo que había ocurrido la noche de la Masacre Uchiha cuando Parnell y sus compañeros trataron de raptar a Sasuke y a Yuna, le conto la parte donde tuvo que pelear con esos sujetos para darle a Yuna y Sasuke el tiempo adecuado para escapar, al final Sakura logro comprender porque era un asunto muy delicado para Naruto y Sasuke

**Sakura:** Ahora comprendo porque nos pidieron a Haku y a mí no interferir en esa pelea, después de todo ustedes 2 tenían un asunto pendiente con ese sujeto

**Naruto:** Espero que ahora comprendas un poco mejor la actitud de Sasuke, para él muchas cosas cambiaron aquel día

**Konoha**

Al paso de unas horas de estar caminando Naruto y los demás al fin habían llegado a Konoha, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que Kotetsu e Izumo a pesar de que su trabajo es custodiar la entrada de la aldea al parecer se habían quedado dormidos

**Naruto:** Parece que esos 2 nunca cambian

**Sakura:** Deberían aprender a no quedarse dormidos de esa manera en el trabajo

**Kakashi:** Sera mejor que vayan a descansar han tenido una misión realmente difícil, yo le llevare el reporte de la misión al hokage

**Sasuke:** ¿Y qué haremos con ese sujeto?

**Kakashi:** Descuiden, yo me ocupare de explicarle al Hokage lo ocurrido

**Oficina del Hokage**

Cuando Kakashi había entregado el informe de la misión muchos se alarmaron cuando vieron a Zabuza al lado de Kakashi, pero Kakashi había explicado lo que había sucedido en esa misión y cómo fue que Zabuza logro ayudar a acabar con Gatō, todos se sorprendieron al saber que Zabuza ayudo en la misión

**Homura:** Kakashi ¿Crees que sea buena idea que Zabuza esté en la aldea? Después de todo podría ser un espía y eso puede poner en peligro a muchos

**Kakashi:** Sé que les cuesta trabajo confiar en Zabuza pero créanme que no tiene intenciones de dañarnos, de ser así ya nos hubiera atacado estando cerca de la aldea

**Sarutobi:** Comprendo lo que dices, y basándome en lo que nos contaste respecto a la misión puedo asegurar que Zabuza puede convertirse en un buen alado para esta aldea

**Koharu:** Pero ciertamente hacer que un ninja renegado de otra aldea forme parte de esta aldea puede ser bastante complicado, pero si Zabuza quiere formar parte de esta aldea tendrá que pasar por un par de pruebas si quiere ganarse nuestra confianza

**Casa de Minato**

Naruto había llegado a casa y cuando Kushina y Minato lo vieron estaban felices de que regresara a casa

**Kushina:** Me alegra que regresaras de tu 1° misión fuera de la aldea

**Minato:** ¿Y cómo te fue?

**Naruto:** Para haber sido mi 1° misión fuera de la aldea me fue bastante bien.- Naruto había notado que Alba no estaba

**Naruto:** ¿Dónde está Alba?

Como de costumbre Alba decidió saludar a Naruto a su manera

**Alba:** Holaaa Naruto

**Naruto (pensando):** Rayos, no otra vez

Alba estaba abrazando bastante fuerte a Naruto demostrando que era una cariñosa hermanita

**Naruto:** Hola Alba, ¿Cómo has estado?

**Alba (abrazando a Naruto):** He estado bien

**Kushina:** Alba será mejor que dejes de abrazar a Naruto y lo dejes descansar, recuerda que regreso de una misión

**Alba:** De acuerdo.- Alba dejo de abrazar a Naruto

En ese momento un Ambu les informo a Kushina y Minato que su presencia era necesaria para una reunión

**Minato (serio):** Comprendo, Alba, Naruto, es mejor que vayan a descansar

Alba y Naruto obedecieron y decidieron irse a descansar, pero nadie imaginaba cual era el motivo de la reunión con el consejo de la Aldea; donde tal vez se tome una decisión que posiblemente cambiara la vida de Naruto

**Sala de reuniones**

Cuando Minato y Kushina llegaron a la sala de reuniones pudieron ver que solamente estaban reunidos los líderes de los clanes más importantes y el lado ninja en la reunión lo cual era un poco raro

**Sarutobi:** Me alegro que lograran venir

**Minato:** Sarutobi ¿Por qué solamente está el lado ninja del consejo en esta reunión?

**Danzo:** Porque la decisión que se está por tomar no les concierne a ellos

De inmediato Minato y Kushina supieron que la reunión se trataba de un asunto bastante serio

**Koharu:**La razón de porque solamente el lado ninja está presente es por un asunto muy importante respecto a Naruto y Sasuke

**Minato (serio):** ¿De qué asunto se trata?

**Danzo:** El asunto es relacionado al hecho de que tanto Naruto y Sasuke son herederos de 2 clanes poderosos casi extintos de la aldea

Kushina y Minato estaban bastante preocupados, después de todo ya se imaginaban a que punto iba la reunión, y de tener razón temían que el consejo tomara la decisión equivocada

**Kushina:** Creo que ya me imagino a que quieren llegar con este asunto de los clanes

**Sarutobi:** Por desgracia si, el asunto de esta reunión es con respecto al linaje de ambos clanes

**Minato (serio):** Era lo que me temía

Minato y Kushina lograron despejar las dudas que tenían, y ciertamente estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría si se llegara a tomar la decisión equivoca

**Homura:** Ya que Naruto y Sasuke son casi los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha, deben tener por lo menos 2 prometidas como lo dictan las leyes más antiguas de ambos clanes para evitar que ambos clanes se extingan por completo

**Inoichi:** ¿Y cómo podemos resolver esta situación?

**Sarutobi:** Recuerden que Naruto al ser hijo de Kushina que es líder del clan Uzumaki y Sasuke al ser hijo de Fugaku antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha pueden escoger 1 prometida entre las hijas de los Líderes de clanes de esta aldea

El asunto de cuales serían las prometidas de Sasuke y Naruto era un tema muy delicado, pero justo en ese momento Hiashi decidió hablar respecto al tema

**Hiashi:** Espero que no olviden que Naruto y Hinata han estado saliendo desde hace tiempo, y creo que sería justo que Hinata fuera la prometida de Naruto

**Minato:** Hiashi tiene razón sobre eso, ellos han estado saliendo desde la academia y espero que no vayan a interferir en eso

**Homura:** Descuiden, respetamos el hecho de que Naruto y Hinata estén saliendo, pero aun así Naruto debe tener por lo menos otra prometida

Durante unos minutos estuvieron pensando en cuál sería la 2° prometida de Naruto hasta que Kushina tuvo una idea

**Kushina:** ¿Y qué tal si la 2° prometida de Naruto es Yuna? Después de todo parece que Yuna le tiene cierto interés en Naruto después de lo sucedido con el Clan Uchiha

**Minato:** Creo que tienes razón, Yuna a veces se ponía algo nerviosa cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella

**Homura:** Parece que ya todo está decidido. Si alguien tiene algún motivo para negarse que levante la mano

Todos en la reunión estaban de acuerdo de que Yuna fuese la 2° prometida de Naruto, tras unos minutos el asunto sobre los clanes había concluido y la reunión ya había acabado, Minato y los demás estaban conformes con las decisiones tomadas

**Minato:** Por lo menos logramos llegar a un acuerdo justo respecto a este asunto

**Hiashi:** Aunque me preocupa la reacción que tendrán Yuna y Hinata una vez que se enteren de esto, después de todo son grandes amigas y no me gustaría que este asunto de los clanes interfiera en su amistad

**Kushina:** Tienes razón sobre eso, no me gustaría que la amistad de Hinata y Yuna se arruinara por esta situación

**Minato:** Solo debemos esperar que todo salga bien después de esto

Por desgracia nadie tenía idea de que Danzo secretamente intentaba aprovechar el asunto de los clanes a su favor, pero Danzo estaba por aprender que si no tenía cuidado con sus decisiones podrían costarle la vida

**Cuarteles de Raíz**

Danzo trataba de encontrar una forma de aprovechar la situación actual respecto a lo del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha sin saber que pronto tendría la visita de alguien inesperado, alguien que seguramente haría que Danzo se pusiera realmente nervioso

**Danzo:** Si las cosas salen como espero, muy pronto tendré el poder suficiente para apoderarme de una vez por todas de esta aldea

**¿?:** Que patético eres, ¿Realmente crees que serás capaz de tener tanto poder?

**Danzo (serio):** ¿Quién esta hay? Muéstrate

**¿?:** Parece ser que la memoria te está empezando a fallar

En ese momento Orochimaru aparecido desde las sombras

**Danzo (molesto):** ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru:** Solo me aseguro de que no intentes hacer alguna locura, después de todo últimamente has hecho algunas cosas inapropiadas

**Danzo:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Orochimaru: **Sera mejor que dejes de fingir, se perfectamente que has estado planeando como acabar con Madara desde hace mucho

Danzo se alarmo bastante al saber que Orochimaru estaba enterrado de sus planes de acabar con Madara

**Danzo:** Aunque eso fuera cierto, no podrás detenerme

**Orochimaru:** Realmente corres un gran riesgo si te enfrentas en una batalla de esa manera tan confiada

**Danzo:** Ya olvidaste que gracias a ti y a Itachi fui capaz de adquirir un gran poder… (En ese momento Danzo revelo los 10 Sharingan que mantenía ocultos en sus brazos)… no escaparas con vida de este sitio

**Orochimaru:** Yo nunca dije que sería tu oponente

**Danzo:** Si tu no vas a pelear ¿Entonces quién va a enfrentarme?

**¿?:** No creo que te guste la respuesta a tu pregunta

De las sombras había aparecido un sujeto alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro, traje rojo, pero lo que más resalto era el color de sus ojos, cuando Danzo lo vio se alarmo bastante

**Danzo (alarmado):** Imposible ¿Qué haces aquí Madara?

**Madara:** Solo vine a encargarme de un insecto

**Danzo:** Aunque seas el fundador del clan Uchiha no creas que me podrás derrotar, no con todo el poder que tengo

Justo cuando estaba por utilizar los Sharingan de su brazo derecho Danzo pudo sentir que su cuerpo era más pesado de lo normal, por más que lo intentara no era capaz de moverse con libertad

**Danzo:** No me puedo mover, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Madara:** Por lo visto has olvidado por completo que mis poderes sobrepasan a los de un simple Uchiha

Danzo pudo ver claramente que Madara tenía el Rinnegan activado, lo cual es bastante malo. Después de todo de los Tres Grandes Dōjutsu el Rinnegan es considerado como el más poderoso de todos

**Danzo:** ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? Matarme no te servirá de nada

**Madara:** Tienes razón, matar a un insecto como tú no me serviría de nada, pero tengo mejores planes para ti

**Danzo (aun paralizado):** ¿A qué planes te refieres?

**Madara:** Si te conviertes en espía y ayudas a Akatsuki con su objetivo, olvidare por completo que intentaste acabar conmigo. Piénsalo bien, si aceptas esta oferta no solo salvaras tu vida, también obtendrás más poder del que hayas soñado

Danzo por unos momentos estuvo pensando en la oferta que Madara le propuso, después de todo si se atrevía a desafiarlo seguramente terminaría muerto, fue cuando pensó que si quería obtener más poder sabía perfectamente que no tenía más opción que seguir las ordenes de Madara así que acepto el trato

**Danzo:** Esta bien Madara tu ganas

**Madara:** Me alegra escuchar eso.- En ese momento Madara libero a Danzo de su jutsu

**Danzo:** Bien Madara ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

**-** Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener vigilado al Chico Kyubi e informarme de los progresos que tenga

**-** Eso parece algo demasiado fácil de realizar

- No te confíes demasiado, si no tienes cuidado ese chico puede darse cuenta de que lo están vigilando

- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo mis Ambus de Raíz son los mejores espías que hay en esta aldea

- Más te vale que así sea, no olvides que muy importante para nuestros planes mantener vigilado a ese chico

- Descuida, puedes confiar en que lograre vigilar a ese chico sin problemas

- Sé que así será, pero recuerda algo, si intentas traicionarnos de nuevo no dudare en matarte

Después de ese momento Danzo sin saberlo termino convirtiéndose en otro Peón en los planes de Madara de apoderarse de otros Jinchurikis


	19. Inicio de los Exámenes Chunnin

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 19: Inicio de los Exámenes Chunnin**

En Konoha los exámenes Chunnin estaban por comenzar y ciertamente había mucha tensión, después de todos los exámenes Chunnin solo se celebran 2 veces al año y dependiendo de los resultados del examen se determina la fuerza ninja de cada aldea

**Oficina del Hokage**

Sarutobi se encontraba bastante ocupado con el papeleo, después de todo los exámenes Chunnin estaban por empezar y debía de firmar bastantes cosas, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y Sarutobi dio el permiso de entrada

**Sarutobi (con el papeleo):** Adelante

En ese momento Kakashi y Rin entraron a la oficina de Sarutobi

**Sarutobi:** ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

**Rin:** Con respeto venimos a pedirle un favor respecto a los Exámenes Chunnin

**Sarutobi:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Kakashi:** Nos gustaría inscribir a nuestros equipos en el Examen Chunnin

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Sarutobi, después de todo ningún equipo de Genin novatos habían participado en el examen de acenso Chunnin por el peligro que representa a los novatos

**Sarutobi (serio):** ¿Están seguros de eso? Recuerden que en el examen un equipo novato puede correr muchos riesgos

**Rin:** Estamos seguros, hemos visto que las habilidades de cada uno han mejorado desde que se graduaron de la academia

**Kakashi:** Asuma y los demás también están de acuerdo con esto y han decidido inscribir a sus equipos

**Sarutobi:** Ya veo, viendo el desempeño que han tenido cada equipo creo que ya están listos para este examen… (En ese momento Sarutobi saco del escritorio unas hojas de inscripción)… Aquí están las formas de inscripción, deben dárselas a sus estudiantes

**Rin:** Gracias

Después de salir de la oficina del Hokage Kakashi y Rin les habían pedido a sus equipos que los esperaran en el campo de entrenamiento #7

**Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

El equipo 7 y el equipo 8 se habían reunido en el campo de entrenamiento tal como lo pidieron Rin y Kakashi, a los pocos minutos Rin ya había llegado pero como es común en Kakashi había llegado tarde a la hora acordada

**Naruto:** Rayos ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar a Kakashi?

**Alba:** Naruto trata de calmarte un poco, recuerda que Kakashi siempre tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde

**Rin:** No se preocupen, yo me ocupare de que Kakashi aprenda una valiosa lección de ser puntual

**Naruto (pensando):** Parece que Kakashi-sensei va a sufrir

Después de casi 1 hora de espera Kakashi apareció en el campo de entrenamiento

**Kakashi:** Lamento llegar tarde, es que me topé con un gato negro y tuve que desviarme por el camino largo

**Naru/Saku:** Eso es mentira

**Yuna:** Es lamentable que un Jounin invente pretextos para llegar tarde

Al escuchar lo que Yuna dijo, Kakashi no pudo decir nada en su defensa, entonces él y Rin decidieron decirles acerca del examen

**Rin: **La razón por la cual les pedimos que se reunieran aquí es para decirles que los exámenes Chunnin pronto comenzaran y tenemos pensado que sería bueno que participaran

**Kakashi:** Recuerden que esto es opcional, si creen que no tienen lo necesario para intentarlo pueden intentarlo al año siguiente

**Naruto:** Descuide Kakashi-sensei, estoy seguro que todos aquí tienen lo necesario para poder pasar el examen

**Yuna:** Naruto tiene razón, todos nos hemos esforzado por mejorar nuestras habilidades y este examen no debe representar un problema

**Hinata:** Al igual que Naruto y Yuna demostrare de lo que soy capaz

**Rin:** Me alegra que digan eso, espero que estén listos y den lo mejor de ustedes

Rin y Kakashi les entregaron a Naruto y los demás las hojas de inscripción para que las completaran

**Kakashi:** Una vez que acaben de completar esas hojas deben entregárselas a los encargados del examen

**Rin:** Y recuerden que los equipos de Asuma y Kurenai también participaran en el examen

**Konoha:**

Naruto y los demás ya habían entregado las hojas de inscripción para el examen, después de eso Naruto decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea, después de unos minutos el **Escuadrón Konohamaru** se había reunido con Naruto

**Konohamaru:** Oye jefe, es cierto que pronto participaras en los exámenes Chunnin

**Naruto:** Así es Konohamaru

**Moegi:** He oído que los exámenes Chunnin son realmente difíciles para un equipo de Genin novatos

**Konohamaru:** Descuida Moegi, estoy seguro que el jefe no tendrá problemas para completar ese examen

Al paso de unos minutos de buscar por toda la aldea Alba y Sakura lograron encontrar a Naruto y parecían estar un poco molestas

**Sakura (molesta):** ¡NARUTO!, así que aquí estabas

**Alba (molesta):** Te hemos estando por toda la aldea

Naruto al oír a Sakura y Alba molestas se puso bastante nervioso, después de todo sabía perfectamente cómo eran Sakura y Alba si se ponían de mal humor

**Naruto (nervioso):** Hola chicas, ¿Qué sucede?

**Sakura:** ¿Ya olvidaste que debemos ir a donde será la primera parte del examen?

**Alba:** Recuerda que nuestros Senseis nos dijeron que debíamos estar hay antes de las 3 de la tarde

**Konohamaru:** Rayos, no sé cómo le hace el jefe para poder soportarlas todo el tiempo, las 2 deberían de aprender a ser más gentiles y no ser tan agresivas

Konohamaru pronto aprendería que poner de mal humor a Sakura y Alba de esa manera podría ser algo realmente aterrador

**Sakura:** ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con eso?

**Alba:** ¿Acaso piensas que las 2 somos agresivas?

**Konohamaru (muy nervioso):** Bueno…yo… (Voy a morir si no pienso en algo)… Lo que quise decir es que sería mejor que fueran un poco más amables como Hinata en lugar de ser agresivas casi todo el tiempo

Konohamaru al darse cuenta que Sakura y Alba estaban más molestas se puso bastante nervioso, y fue en ese momento que Konohamaru empezó a correr siendo perseguido por Alba y Sakura. Justo en ese momento Konohamaru se topó con un sujeto con traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera que resultó ser un ninja de Sunagakure

**Kankuro:** Oye enano fíjate por donde vas.- En ese momento sujeto a Konohamaru del cuello de la camisa

**Temari:** Kankuro es mejor que te calmes, solo se trata de un niño

Naruto y los demás al ver lo que sucedía decidieron intervenir antes de que algo malo pasara

**Alba:** Será mejor que sueltes a Konohamaru

**Kankuro:** ¿Y quién me va a obligar?- Justo en ese momento Sasuke le lanzo una piedrita a Kankuro en la mano, después de eso Konohamaru logró escapar

**Udon:** ¿Konohamaru estas bien?

**Sasuke:** Es realmente patético aprovecharse de los débiles de esa manera

Kankuro decidió que usaría su arma secreta, Temari al ver eso se puso algo nerviosa por lo que haría Kankuro

**Temari:** ¿Qué, vas a usar el Cuervo por esto?

**Kankuro:** Ellos me hicieron enfadar y ahora lo pagaran.- Antes de que Kankuro hiciera un movimiento una voz lo detuvo

**Gaara:** Kankuro, no te muevas

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que Gaara había aparecido sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pero Temari y Kankuro parecían estar alarmados

**Kankuro (nervioso):** Ah, hola Gaara, ¿Cómo has estado?

**Gaara:** Cállate, o te mato

**Temari (nerviosa):** Por favor tranquilízate Gaara

Alba y los demás pudieron ver que con la aparición de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro empezaron a actuar muy nerviosos, pero Sasuke y Naruto tenían el presentimiento de que Gaara no era un shinobi normal

**Sasuke (pensando):** Hay algo en ese chico que no es normal, algo me dice que es más peligroso de lo que parece a simple vista

**Naruto:** Kurama algo en el Chakra de ese chico me es muy familiar

**Kurama:** Eso es porque dentro de ese chico esta sellado **Shukaku**, uno de mis hermanos

**Naruto:** Será mejor tener cuidado con ese chico, tengo la sensación que pronto sabremos de lo que es capaz

* * *

Gaara se había disculpado por lo ocurrido y junto a su equipo se marcharon pero Temari y Kankuro notaron que Gaara actuaban un poco diferente a lo usual

**Kankuro: **Gaara ¿Sucede algo?

**Gaara (más serio de lo normal):** Pude sentirlo, ese chico rubio es igual a mí

**Temari:** ¿A qué te refieres, con igual?

**Gaara:** El posee un demonio sellado igual que yo

Temari y Kankuro quedaron en shock al saber que se habían topado con otro Jinchuriki lo cual los alarmo, después de todo sabían que al haber otro Jinchuriki en los exámenes Gaara corría el riesgo de descontrolarse

* * *

Después de que Gaara y su equipo se fueran, Naruto se aseguró que Konohamaru no estuviera lastimado

**Naruto:** Konohamaru, ¿Estas bien?

**Konohamaru:** Descuida jefe, estoy bien

**Naruto:** Menos mal que nada salió mal de esto

Alba y Sakura le recordaron a Naruto que debían irse rápido o no podrían participar en el examen, después de que Naruto se asegurada de que Konohamaru estuviera bien Alba y los demás se marcharon

**Alba:** Bien ya es hora de irnos, o de lo contrario no podremos participar en la 1° parte del examen

**Naruto:** ¿Y dónde será la primera parte del examen?

**Sakura:** Según lo que nos contó Kakashi, la primera parte del examen sería en el 3° piso de la academia

**Sasuke:** No hay tiempo que perder

**Academia ninja**

Naruto y los demás ya habían llegado al lugar donde sería la primera prueba, pero notaron que en el pasillo había una especie de discusión, cuando se acercaron para ver qué era lo que ocurría lograron ver que 2 sujetos bloqueaban la entrada y un chico vestido con un spandex verde estaba en el piso

**Lee: **¿Por qué rayos no nos dejan pasar?

**Sujeto 1:** Ustedes piensan que los Exámenes Chunnin es algo fácil y lo toman a la ligera

**Sujeto 2:** La verdad es que los exámenes Chunnin son más peligrosos de lo que creen, sobre todo para un monto de novatos

Muchos de los que estaban presentes estaban molestos por ser tratado como debiluchos, fue cuando Naruto y el resto del equip decidieron interferir

**Sasuke:** Puede que los Exámenes sean peligrosos, pero eso no nos va a detener

**Sujeto 2:** Por lo visto tenemos a alguien lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarse

**Naruto:** Será mejor que deshagan el Genjutsu y nos dejen pasar al 3° piso

Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar que aún seguían en el 2° piso y que además fueran engañados por un Genjutsu

**Sujeto 1:** Así que lograron ver a través del Genjutsu que pusimos, eso demuestra que tienen lo necesario para poder avanzar

**Sujeto 2:** Solo espero que sepan en lo que se están metiendo

Después de deshacer el Genjutsu Naruto y los demás entraron al salón donde se realizaría la 1° parte del Examen

* * *

**Salón**

Cuando Naruto y los demás entraron al salón pudieron ver que había varios ninjas y ciertamente muchos de los ninjas tenían aspecto bastante hostil, por suerte para Naruto y los demás el resto de sus compañeros de la academia (Los 9 novatos) estaban hay

**Kiba:** Naruto, me alegra que tú y los demás pudieran venir

**Naruto:** También me da gusto verlos, después de todo es bueno ver gente amigable en un sitio como este

**Chouji (comiendo frituras sabor barbacoa):** Comprendo lo que dices, se puede ver que todos estos sujetos no son para nada amistosos

En ese momento un chico de cabello plateado, con lentes y traje morado se acercó a Naruto y los demás

**¿?:** Eso es porque la mayoría de los ninjas que están aquí ya intentado pasar el examen anteriormente

**Sakura:** ¿Y tú quién eres y como sabes eso?

**¿?:** Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, y la razón por la que se eso es porque esta no es la primera vez que intento pasar el examen

**Yuna:** Y exactamente ¿Cuántas veces has intentado pasar este examen?

**Kabuto:** Se podría decir que esta es la 7° vez que intento pasar el examen

Muchos se sorprendieron al saber que Kabuto había fracaso 6 veces, lo cual indicaba que el examen es mucho más difícil de lo que creían

**Ino:** Por lo visto el examen es más complicado de lo que pensábamos

**Kabuto:** Así es, pero todas las veces que he hecho el examen he logrado conseguir información de la mayoría de los ninjas que han participado.- En ese momento saca unas tarjetas en blanco de sus pantalones

**Sakura:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Kabuto:** Estas son tarjetas especiales de información que contienen la información de cada ninja que ha participado en este examen, lo único que hay que hacer para ver la información es usar algo de Chakra

Kabuto canalizo algo de Chakra en algunas tarjetas de información, y tal como lo dijo apareció los datos de los ninjas

**Sasuke:** ¿Podríamos revisar la información algunos ninjas que están aquí?

**Kabuto:** Claro, de quien quieres saber

**Sasuke:** De Gaara, y Rock lee

Kabuto empezó a buscar la información de Lee y Gaara, después de encontrar la información les mostro las tarjetas a los demás

**Kabuto:** Aquí está la información de ellos. Rock lee: Sus habilidades en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu dejan mucho que desear, pero ha demostrado tener un gran domino de Taijutsu gracias a todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido

**Sasuke:** ¿Y qué hay de Gaara?

**Kabuto:** Déjame revisar, aquí esta. Gaara: No hay mucha información sobre él y sus habilidades, pero al parecer es capaz de manipular la arena por voluntad propia, pero lo que realmente destaca de Gaara es que en todas las misiones que ha realizado logro completarlas sin recibir el más mínimo daño

Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron al saber que Gaara nunca fue herido en las misiones que realizo

Kabuto: También poseo la información sobre ninjas de Otogakure

**Alba:** ¿Qué información tienes de ellos?

**Kabuto:** Por lo visto los ninjas de esa aldea se especializan en la manipulación de ondas sonoras, nada mal para una aldea ninja que apenas se formó hace un par de años

Justo en ese momento 3 ninjas a una gran velocidad atacaron a Kabuto, gracias a los reflejos que tiene Kabuto pudo evitar el daño físico del ataque pero de algún modo resulto algo herido por el arma del oponente y quedo aturdido

**Dosu:** Realmente no deberías de insultar a alguien sin saber cuáles son sus habilidades

**Kabuto (algo aturdido):** ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Zaku:** Ya olvidaste que nuestra habilidad de atacar con ondas sonoras

**Kin:** Fue muy tonto de tu parte haber bajado la guardia

Antes de que los 3 realizaran otro ataque Naruto y Sasuke lograron detenerlos a tiempo

**Naruto (deteniendo a Dosu):** Sera mejor que se vayan calmando y dejen de atacar

**Zaku (siendo detenido por Sasuke):** ¿Y quién nos a obligar?

Justo en ese momento apareció el examinador de los exámenes de Chunnin

**Ibiki:** Ya es suficiente, si no quieren ser descalificados será mejor que dejen de pelear antes de lo debido

Dosu y su equipo se vio forzado a detener su pelea con Naruto y Sasuke, después de todo no querían ser descalificados antes de cumplir con su cometido

**Ibiki:** Escuchen bien, yo soy el examinador de la 1° parte del examen, más les vale estar preparados por que a partir de este punto las cosas no serán tan fácil

A partir de este punto las cosas se complicaran bastante para Naruto y los demás, ya que Madara y Akatsuki planean de algún modo interferir en los exámenes Chunnin para poder cumplir con sus objetivos y será el deber de Naruto hacer lo posible por detener los planes de Madara


	20. El bosque de la muerte

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 20: El bosque de la muerte**

Ibiki apareció frente a todos revelando que el seria el examinador de la 1° parte del examen

**Ibiki:** Por ningún motivo piensen que este examen será fácil, solo aquellos que tengan lo necesario podrán aprobar

Algunos se pusieron nerviosos de que Ibiki fuese el examinador del examen, después de todo Ibiki es el oficial al mando del departamento de tortura e interrogatorio, y muchos han escuchado cosas horribles de la forma en la que suele interrogar a los prisioneros

**Ibiki:** Antes de que comience el examen a cada uno se le entregara un número, y dependiendo del número que tengan será su lugar durante el examen, solo tendrán 45 minutos para contestar el examen, después de ese tiempo se les dará la 10° pregunta

Cada ninja ya se le había sido asignado un lugar, después de eso Ibiki empezó a dictar las normas del examen

**Ibiki:** Escuchen bien en este momento les diré cuáles son las normas de este examen:

Ningún de los participantes pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento será el ser reprobado.

Los participantes empezaran con diez puntos en el examen, cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

Si un examinador descubre que uno de los participantes hace trampa, como penalización se le restaran dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo reprueba.

**Naruto (pensando):** Este examen será más difícil de lo que pensé, solo espero no defraudar a mi equipo

**Ibiki:** Si no hay más dudas, a partir de este momento el examen da inicio

El examen ya había comenzado y todos los equipos hacían lo posible por contestar el examen y tratar de no fallar en ninguna pregunta, al paso de unos minutos 3 equipos fueron descalificados del examen, lo cual aumentaba la tensión

**Alba (pensando):** Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, debe de haber otra manera de conseguir las respuestas sin tener que copiar

**Sasuke (pensando):** Este examen es demasiado complicado para que un Genin logre contestar correctamente. La única forma de pasar seria copiando

Al final Alba y Sasuke lograron comprender el verdadero objetivo del examen: El examen evalúa las habilidades de cada ninja de poder obtener información importante sin ser detectado

**Sasuke:** Al parecer para poder pasar el examen los ninjas deben utilizar su capacidad de poder adquirir información importante sin ser descubiertos

**Alba:** Espero que Yuna y Hinata puedan darse cuenta de lo que deben hacer para poder pasar

Al igual que Sasuke y Alba algunos equipos como el de Gaara y el de Neji al comprender de lo que debían hacer empezaron a usar sus habilidades para copiar. Sasuke y Yuna utilizaron el Sharingan para poder copiar las respuestas de la persona que tenían enfrente, Neji y Hinata utilizaron el Byakugan, aunque Naruto tenía un plan para copiar y poder pasar el examen

**Naruto:** Kurama ¿Alguna idea para poder copiar?

**Kurama:** Intenta utilizar la nueva habilidad que aprendiste en nuestro entrenamiento

**Naruto: **Lo intentare

Gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto fue capaz de aprender a utilizar algunas de las habilidades de su Bijuu, justo en ese momento los ojos de Naruto eran iguales a los de Kurama (rasgados con un color rojo sangre)

**Kurama:** ¿Cómo te sientes al usar tu nueva habilidad?

**Naruto:** Me siento bien, con esta habilidad sé que no tendré ningún problema en el examen

Al final ya habían pasado los 45 minutos e Ibiki estaba por revelar cuál sería la 10° pregunta

**Ibiki:** El tiempo se terminó, dejen de escribir es hora de decir la 10° pregunta

Muchos se pusieron bastante nerviosos por la 10° pregunta, algunos tenían dudas sobre si poder contestarla o no

**Ibiki:** Antes de decir la 10° pregunta cada miembro de equipo puede escoger si contestar o no, esa es su decisión pero les advierto una cosa: Si aceptan contestar y no la contestan bien todo su equipo reprueba y no podrán volver a presentar el examen

Muchos se molestaron bastante por lo que dijo Ibiki, después de todo no les parecía justo que no les permitieran repetir el examen en caso de fallar

**Ninja 1:** Eso es una locura, no nos pueden prohibir intentar el examen de nuevo

**Ibiki:** Sé que les parece una locura pero esa es la realidad, yo no hice las reglas

**Ninja 2:** Aun así no nos parece justo que nos quiten la oportunidad de ascender de rango de esa manera

**Ibiki:** Solo aquellos con lo necesario podrán avanzar, así que si alguien cree que no tiene lo necesario esta es su oportunidad para renunciar, si deciden renunciar ahora podrán intentar el examen el año entrante

Debido a la presión que había varios equipos decidieron retirarse y no tener que arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de poder participar en el examen, pero Ibiki pudo ver que Naruto tenía una expresión que demostraba determinación de no rendirse

**Ibiki (pensando):** Por lo visto ese chico no tiene miedo de fallar y perder su oportunidad de avanzar de rango.- Justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que Ibiki no había esperado

**Naruto:** Si cree que puede intimidarme, está muy equivocado, yo no voy a rendirme por algo como esto

**Ibiki:** ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? Si fallas nunca podrás volver a intentar la prueba

**Naruto:** Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja

Gracias a la determinación de Naruto, fue capaz de darles valor a los demás para que se quedaran

**Ibiki:** Si esa es tu decisión final solo tengo algo que decirles a los que decidieron quedarse, Todos han aprobado el examen

Muchos quedaron confundidos por la decisión que Ibiki había tomado

**Kiba:** ¿Qué quiere decir con que aprobamos?

**Ibiki:** La razón por la que aprobaron fue por su decisión de haberse quedado, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corrían si fallaban la pregunta

**Temari:** Aun así sigo sin entender cuál era el objetivo de haberse quedado

**Ibiki:** Ser Chunnin no es nada fácil, en una misión un Chunnin debe estar preparado para tomar decisiones que podrían costarle la vida de sus compañeros, deben saber que decisión tomar para asegurar el éxito de la misión sin importar los riesgos que haya, solo aquellos que estén dispuestos a arriesgarse sin importa los riesgos que eso implique merecen ser llamados Chunnin

Al final todos los que lograron pasar la 1° parte del examen Chunnin estaban frente del área de entrenamiento #44, donde el siguiente examinador los estaba esperando

**Anko:** Escuchen gusanos, yo seré la examinadora de la 2° parte de este examen

Al ver el gran bosque que había enfrente, muchos tenían dudas sobre lo que les esperaría en la 2° parte del examen

**Anko:** Antes de que la 2° parte comience deberán firmar esta acta de consentimiento que libera de toda responsabilidad a los examinadores en caso de que mueran

Al escuchar eso muchos de los participantes se pusieran bastante nerviosos al saber que podían morir estando en ese bosque. Después de que todos firmaran el consentimiento Anko les explico en que consiste la 2° parte

**Anko:** Escuchen bien, la 2° prueba se realizara en el área #44 que a los examinadores nos gusta llamar: **El Bosque de la muerte**

**Anko:** Cada equipo recibirá al azar uno de estos pergaminos (En ese momento saco 2 pergaminos, uno con el símbolo de la tierra y otro con el símbolo del cielo). El examen tendrá un límite de 5 días, y durante ese tiempo deberán de obtener los 2 pergaminos necesarios y llegar a la torre que está en medio del bosque antes de que el tiempo termine, por desgracia ninguno sabrán que equipo tiene el pergamino que necesitan, una vez que empiece el examen no hay marcha atrás, deberán pasar los 5 días en el bosque

Algunos participantes empezaron a alarmase, después de todo no iban a saber qué equipo tendría el pergamino que necesitaban para pasar el examen

**Anko:** Antes de dar inicio les diré cuáles son las reglas que deben seguir:

El equipo debe llegar a la torre con los dos pergaminos. La falla de esto reprobará a todo el grupo.

Si un equipo pierde a un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba.

Los participantes no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

En caso de que se abran los pergaminos antes de tiempo, una técnica será aplicada sobre el participante, esta técnica pondrá a dormir al participante y este despertará ya cuando la prueba haya terminado.

**Anko:** Cada equipo deberá ir a la puerta de entrada que se les asignara, una vez que cada equipo este en la puerta dará inicio la 2° parte. Una vez que lleguen a la torre con ambos pergaminos deberán de descifrar la clave que está en el muro

Al final cada equipo fue a la puerta que se les fue asignada por los examinadores

**Sakura:** Espero que este examen no sea tan peligroso

**Sasuke:** Es mejor que ustedes 2 estén alertas, en este examen cualquiera puede ser nuestro enemigo y debemos estar atentos

**Naruto:** Tienes razón sobre eso

La 2° parte del examen ya había comenzado y cada equipo ingreso al Bosque de la Muerte, por desgracia nadie tenía la mínima idea de lo que pronto ocurriría en el examen, una gran amenaza pronto estaría presente en el bosque, una amenaza tan grande que seguramente podría cambiar el curso de los exámenes y posiblemente de Konoha

**Cuarteles de Raíz**

En los cuarteles de Raíz Danzo se encontraba dando el informe de avances de Naruto a Orochimaru y a Madara que pronto intentarían utilizar a su favor

**Danzo:** Madara aquí está el informe sobre los avances del contenedor del Kyubi

**Madara:** Ya veo, así que ese chiquillo ha mejorado su uso del Elemento Viento y además su habilidad con el Chakra del Kyubi ha mejorado más de lo que había pensado

**Orochimaru:** Creo que podríamos sacar ventaja sobre eso

**Danzo:** ¿Y cómo podemos aprovechar eso?

**Orochimaru:** Ya has olvidado que hoy iniciaron los exámenes Chunnin, seguramente en estos momentos deben estar en el Bosque de la muerte

- Creo imaginarme a lo que te refieres Orochimaru, pero estás seguro de que sea una buena idea

- Así es Madara, si logro ponerle el Sello Maldito al contenedor del Kyubi, sé que será más fácil que se una, después de todo el Sello puede influenciar bastante la mente del usuario para que quiera obtener más poder

- ¿Y qué hay de ese chico Uchiha?

- Descuida Danzo, también tengo planeo darle a ese chico un sello de Maldición, después de todo quiero probar quien de los 2 logra soporta sin ningún problema la fuerza del Sello

Así los planes de Danzo, Madara y Orochimaru de utilizar a Naruto y a Sasuke para su propio beneficio pronto estarán cerca de realizarse, aunque ciertamente no del modo que esperaban

**Bosque de la Muerte**

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que el examen en el Bosque comenzó y muchos de los equipos hacían lo posible por conseguir el pergamino que les hacía falta

**Alba:** Cielos ya han pasado 6 horas desde que comenzó el examen y todavía no hemos conseguido el pergamino de la tierra

**Yuna:** Es mejor que te calmes, recuerda que este examen no es tan fácil de completar

**Hinata:** Lo mejor sería que no bajáramos la guardia, es posible que haya algunos equipos cerca que intente apoderarse del pergamino del Cielo

**Alba:** Tienes razón, lo mejor es buscar un sitio seguro para poder descansar

Durante unos minutos Alba y su equipo estuvieron buscando un sitio seguro para descansar pero algo como un presentimiento hizo que Yuna se detuviera lo cual preocupo un poco a Alba y a Hinata

**Alba:** ¿Qué sucede Yuna? ¿Porque te detienes?

**Yuna:** Tengo el raro presentimiento de que algo está por ocurrir

**Hinata:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Yuna:** Hinata necesito que utilices el Byakugan y mires 1 Kilometro a esa dirección

Hinata hizo lo que le pidió Yuna y utilizo el Byakugan para poder observar el sitio que le señalo Yuna

**Alba:** ¿Qué puedes ver Hinata?

**Hinata:** Creo que veo a 2 equipos y parecen que se van a enfrentar en pelea

**Yuna:** ¿Puedes describir a los equipos?

**Hinata:** Creo que uno de los equipos son ninjas de Amegakure, y creo que el otro equipo son esos ninjas de Sunagakure

**Alba:** Rayos, así que son esos ninjas de Sunagakure

Pero justo en ese momento Hinata pudo ver que otro equipo se dirigía al sitio donde está el equipo de Gaara, cuando vio de quien se trataba se preocupó bastante

**Hinata (preocupada):** Esperen, parece que el equipo de Kiba se dirige al sitio donde están esos ninjas

**Yuna:** ¿Estas segura Hinata?

Cuando Hinata afirmo que se trataban de ellos tanto Yuna como Alba estaban preocupadas de que algo malo les pasara

**Alba:** Debemos hacer algo, o de lo contario algo malo les puede ocurrir

**Yuna:** Estoy de acuerdo, debemos ir

Tras decidirlo Alba, Hinata y Yuna fueron directamente al sitio donde estaba Gaara sin saber que lo que estaban por ver al llegar sería algo realmente horrible

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Sitio donde esta Gaara)**

Cuando Alba y su equipo llegaron, pudieron ver que el equipo de Kiba estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, con mucho cuidado se acercaron a ellos, cuando Kiba y su equipo las vieron se sorprendieron un poco

**Shino:** ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Yuna:** Decidimos que sería bueno Investigar esta zona y fue cuando Hinata vio que estaban aquí

Alba pudo ver que Akamaru está bastante asustado

**Alba:** Kiba ¿Qué le pasa a Akamaru?

**Kiba:** No estoy seguro, Akamaru es capaz de sentir los niveles de Chakra de los demás, pero está es la primera vez que lo veo actuar de esta forma

**Yuna (con el Byakugan activado):** Creo que el chico con la calabaza en la espalda es más peligroso de lo que parece

La batalla entre el equipo de Gaara y los ninjas de Amegakure estaba por comenzar, pero nadie imaginaba lo que estaban por ocurrir

**Shigure:** Parece que escogieron mal a sus oponentes, debieron tener más cuidado

**Kankuro:** Gaara hubiera sido mejor asegurarnos de cual pergamino tienen estos cretinos, si tienen el mismo pergamino que nosotros esta sería una pelea inútil

**Gaara:** No me importa, ellos me subestimaron, Así que todos morirán

Al ver la actitud de Gaara despiadada, el equipo de Alba y Kiba se pusieron algo nerviosos

**Shigure:** Eso será lo último que dirás, Arte Ninja Lluvia Senbon

Todas las Agujas Senbon que fueron arrogadas a Gaara fueron detenidas por la arena

**Shigure:** ¿Cómo es posible que no sufriera daños por mi técnica?

**Kankuro:** Gaara es capaz de utilizar la Arena que lleva almacenada en su espalda, ya sea como escudo o como arma

**Gaara:** Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con estas basuras, lo mejor es acabar con esta batalla

Justo en ese momento Gaara hizo que una gran cantidad de Arena empezara a cubrir a Shigure, después de eso Gaara utilizo una de sus técnicas más mortales

**Gaara:** Entierro de Arena

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Shigure ser aplasto por la arena y una gran cantidad de sangre se esparció por todo el campo de batalla, el equipo de Alba y al de Kiba estaban realmente asustados por lo que habían visto, pero lo que realmente los atemorizo fue que Gaara decidiera matar al resto equipo de Amegakure aun después de que les dieran el pergamino

**Kiba:** Será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que nos vea, o de lo contrario ese sujeto seguramente nos matara a todos

**Yuna:** Realmente no me gustaría morir de esa forma

Por desgracia, Gaara fue capaz de notar su presencia y estaba decidido a acabar con ellos, pero por fortuna Kankuro y Temari lograron calmarlo antes de atacara

**Alba:** Eso estuvo bastante cerca, un poco más y seguramente hubiéramos muerto

**Yumiko:** Lo mejor será tratar de evitar toparnos de nuevo con ellos, o de lo no tendremos tanta suerte

A partir de este punto las cosas se complicaran bastante en el Bosque de la Muerte, ya que Orochimaru tenía la intensión de interferir en los exámenes para lograr cumplir con sus ambiciones personales


	21. El sello de Maldición

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 21: El sello de maldición**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que la 2° parte del examen Chunnin había iniciado y la mayoría de los equipos ya habían sido eliminados de la competencia, ya sea porque hayan desobedecido las reglas o simplemente porque hayan sido asesinados por los otros equipos o por los animales que viven en el bosque

**Bosque de la Muerte**

El equipo de Naruto se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol tratando de recuperarse, por desgracia aun después de todos los ninjas que tuvieron que enfrentar los únicos pergaminos que lograron conseguir fueron 3 pergaminos de la tierra

**Sakura:** Necesitamos idear un modo de conseguir el pergamino con el símbolo del Cielo

**Naruto:** A este paso si no conseguimos el pergamino faltante, no solo no llegaremos a tiempo a la torre también fracasaremos en este examen

**Sasuke:** Por desgracia no podemos asegurar que aun queden pergaminos con el símbolo del Cielo, seguramente el resto de los equipos ya debieron haber llegado a la torre con ambos pergaminos

Sakura y Naruto al saber que eso podría ser cierto se desilusionaron bastante, fue cuando entonces Naruto logro idear un plan para poder conseguir más rápido y poder asegurarse de encontrar el pergamino faltante sin arriesgarse tanto

**Naruto:** Jutsu de invocación

Naruto con el jutsu había invocado a Star y los otros zorros para que lo ayudaran a buscar el pergamino

**Sakura:** Oye Naruto, ¿Por qué invocaste a esos 3 zorritos?- A Azel y a Terry no les gusto para nada el comentario de Sakura

**Terry:** Escucha bien niñita, puede que con nuestro tamaño te parezcamos unos simples zorros pero te equivocas, podemos hacer varias cosas que ni te imaginas

**Azel:** Así que si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, no vuelvas a decir de esa manera que somos unos Zorritos

Sakura al ver que hablaban en serio decidió que no volvería llamarlos de esa manera

**Sasuke:** Naruto ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando hacer?

**Naruto:** Con ayuda de Azel y los demás podremos abarcar más territorio para poder buscar el pergamino que nos falta sin correr tantos riesgos

Sasuke y Sakura al pensar y reflexionar un poco sobre el plan de Naruto les parecía una buena idea utilizar a Azel y los otros 2 zorros para buscar el pergamino

**Sakura:** Es un buen plan pero, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos para buscar?

**Sasuke:** Sakura tiene razón, lo mejor será dividirnos en equipos para evitar algún ataque enemigo

Después de pensarlo un poco Naruto y los demás ya habían decidido como estarían divididos: Sasuke y Sakura harían el 1° equipo, Terry y Star el 2° equipo, y finalmente Naruto y Azel serán el 3° equipo

**Sasuke:** Ahora que ya decidimos lo de los equipos deberíamos determinar el lugar de reunion

**Azel:** El mejor lugar para reunirnos sería en el pequeño lago que está a 1 kilómetro de distancia de donde estamos ahora

**Sakura:** Me parece una buena idea

**Naruto:** No olviden que nos reuniremos en ese punto exactamente en 1 hora

Tras establecer el punto de reunión, Naruto y los demás se separaron en equipos tal como lo planeado sin saber que eran vigilados desde las sombras por alguien con quien nunca se imaginaron toparse

**Orochimaru:** Así que decidieron separarse para buscar el pergamino que les falta, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.- Orochimaru desapareció como de costumbre entre las sombras

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Entrada al Bosque)**

En la entrada del bosque se encontraba Anko comiendo un par de Dangos cuando un Ambu apareció con una noticia que la impacto bastante

**Ambu:** Anko hay graves problemas

**Anko:**¿Qué ocurre?

**Ambu:** Fueron encontrados los cadáveres de 3 examinadores cerca de la puerta #23 y sus cuerpos tienen algo extraño

**Anko (seria):** ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

**Ambu:** Será mejor que vengas a ver

Cuando Anko llego vio que algunos Ambus estaban en el lugar, y al parecer estaban algo preocupados, pero cuando Anko vio más de cerca los cadáveres de los examinadores pudo ver algo que la alarmo bastante, los cadáveres no tenían rastro alguno de sus rostros

**Ambu 1:** ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diablos les ocurrió a sus rostros?

**Ambu 2:** Es como si les hubieran borrado los rostros

**Anko (preocupada):** Es peor que eso, esto es obra de un jutsu, y por desgracia solo conozco a alguien que es capaz de hacer algo como esto

Los Ambus estaban algo confundidos con la actitud de Anko, pero cuando le preguntaron de quien se trataba se sorprendieron bastante con la respuesta

**Ambu 1:** Anko ¿Sabes quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

**Anko:** Por desgracia el responsable de esto se trata de Orochimaru

Al saber que Orochimaru estaba en la aldea alarmo bastante a los Ambus, si Orochimaru estaba en estos momentos en el bosque debían de hacer algo con respecto antes de que las cosas se salgan de control

**Ambu 3:** ¿Estas segura de que se trata de Orochimaru?

**Anko:** Estoy completamente segura de que se trata de él

**Ambu 2:** De ser así debemos decirle al hokage sobre esto

**Anko:** Ustedes 3, deben informarle al Tercer y Cuarto hokage sobre esto, yo iré a investigar

Los 3 Ambus desparecieron en una nube de humo, mientras tanto Anko iba lo más rápido posible al bosque para tratar de detener a Orochimaru

**Anko (pensando):** Orochimaru, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando ahora? ¿Por qué regresaste?

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Sitio donde están Sasuke y Sakura)**

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Naruto y los demás se habían separados en equipos, por desgracia Sasuke y Sakura no ha tenido suerte al encontrar el pergamino faltante, pero lo que no se imaginaban Sasuke y Sakura es que pronto correrían un gran peligro

**Sakura (cansada):** Rayos, empiezo a creer que ya no quedan más pergaminos con el símbolo del Cielo

**Sasuke:** No podemos darnos por vencido todavía, aún debe de quedar por lo menos 1 pergamino disponible

Justo en ese momento Sasuke y Sakura sintieron un inmenso instinto depredador que se estaba acercando a ellos, por suerte lograron esquivar el devastador ataque de una gigantesca Serpiente

**Sakura:** ¿De dónde diablos salió esa enorme Serpiente?

**Sasuke:** Este no es el momento de preocuparse por eso, debemos de tratar de escapar de esa Serpiente o de lo contrario acabaremos siendo su cena

Sasuke y Sakura hacían todo lo posible por evadir los ataques de la serpiente, pero en ese momento justo en la cabeza de la serpiente apareció el sujeto que al parecer era el controlador de la serpiente

**Sakura:** Sasuke ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?

**Sasuke:** No tengo idea, pero algo me dice que ese sujeto es realmente peligroso

**Orochimaru:** Es una lástima que sepan quién soy, pero saber quién soy no les ayudara en nada

Justo en ese momento Orochimaru empezó a atacar a Sasuke, mientras tanto Sakura hacía lo posible por esquivar los ataques de la Serpiente

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Sitio donde esta Naruto)**

Naruto y Azel seguían buscando el pergamino que les hacía falta, pero cuando iban saltando en las ramas de los árboles Naruto pudo sentir una especie de presentimiento que lo preocupo bastante

**Azel:** ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

**Naruto:** Tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo la sensación de que algo malo estuviera por pasar

**Azel:** Ahora que lo dices hay algo que me ha estado preocupando bastante

Pero lo que Azel y Naruto no sabían era que pronto recibirían un mensaje de parte de Terry y Star que los alarmaría bastante

**Star:** Naruto, Azel, ¿Pueden escucharnos?

**Azel:** Así es ¿Qué ocurre?

**Terry:** Sasuke y Sakura están en un grave peligro

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ellos?

**Star:** En estos momentos están siendo atacados por Orochimaru

Al escuchar que Orochimaru se encontraba en el bosque y que además Sasuke y Sakura estaban siendo atacados Naruto se alarmo bastante, después de todo sabía perfectamente que Orochimaru era un sujeto realmente peligroso

**Azel:** ¿Están seguros de que se trata de él?

**Star:** No hay duda de que es él, podemos sentir su Chakra desde donde estamos

**Naruto:** ¿Dónde están ahora Sasuke y Sakura? Debo ir a ayudarlos

**Terry:** Al parecer están a 1 kilómetro de su ubicación actual, deberán de tardar una par de minutos en llegar si utilizan Chakra para correr

**Naruto:** Rápido Azel no debemos perder tiempo

Así Naruto y Azel empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para poder ayudar a Sasuke y a Sakura sin saber que al llegar algo realmente terrible pasaría

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Pelea de Sasuke y Orochimaru)**

Debido a la pelea con Orochimaru Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban casi al límite de sus resistencias y apenas eran capaces de mantenerse en pie

**Sakura (agitada):** No creo que pueda seguir peleando, ese sujeto es realmente fuerte

**Sasuke:** Odio decirlo pero necesitamos ayuda

**Orochimaru:** Me decepcionan bastante, esperaba al menos un verdadero reto del último Uchiha

**Sasuke (molesto):** Cállate, aun puedo seguir peleando con una basura como tú

**Orochimaru:** Puede que sí, pero con tu nivel actual de fuerza no serás capaz de matar a Itachi y vengar a tu clan

Definitivamente el comentario de Orochimaru sobre Itachi molesto bastante a Sasuke

**Sasuke (muy molesto):** No te atrevas a mencionar otra vez a Itachi o te juro que será lo último que harás

**Orochimaru:** Solo digo la verdad, con tu nivel actual Itachi podría matarte fácilmente si lo así lo quisiera

**Sasuke:** Yo te demostrare que soy capaz de vencer a mí hermano

**Orochimaru:** Entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba por atacar precipitadamente a Orochimaru, Naruto y Azel habían llegado justo a tiempo para detener a Sasuke de hacer alguna locura

**Sasuke:** Naruto ¿Por qué me detienes?

**Naruto:** Sasuke, es mejor que te calmes

**Orochimaru:** Hasta que al fin apareces, Chico Kyubi

Tanto a Sasuke y Sakura se les hizo extraña la forma en la que Orochimaru llamo a Naruto, después de todo sabían que el Kyubi había sido derrotado por Minato hace 12 años, al menos eso creían

**Naruto:** Sasuke, será mejor que tú y Sakura se aparten de este sitio, yo me ocupare de acabar con este tipo

**Sasuke:** ¿Estás loco? No podrás pelear contra ese sujeto

**Naruto:** Sé que parece una locura pero tratare de detenerlo lo más qué pueda. **Jutsu Multi-Clones de Sombras**

Naruto logro crear un total de 50 clones listo para pelear contra Orochimaru

**Orochimaru:** Parece que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé

**Naruto:** Será mejor que no me subestimes

Naruto y Orochimaru habían comenzado una de las peleas más intensas que se haya desatado en el Bosque de la Muerte, mientras seguía la pelea Sasuke y Sakura al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto decidieron mirar la pelea desde un lugar seguro

**Sakura:** ¿Crees que Naruto estará bien si pelea solo contra ese sujeto?

**Sasuke:** No estoy seguro, aunque Naruto sea fuerte no sé si sea capaz de pelear al nivel de ese sujeto

**Star:** No deben preocuparse, Naruto podrá derrotar a ese sujeto

**Sakura (preocupada):** Solo espero que Naruto no salga demasiado herido

Sakura y los demás esperaban que Naruto fuese capaz de vencer a Orochimaru, por desgracia no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pronto sucedería en aquella batalla

**Pelea de Orochimaru**

Durante la pelea a Orochimaru le costó algo de trabajo derrotar a los clones de Naruto

**Orochimaru:** Debo admitir que eres bastante fuerte

**Naruto:** He estado entrenando duro desde hace mucho tiempo para poder derrotar algún día a aquel sujeto que ataco a la aldea hace 12 años

**Orochimaru:** Si te refieres a Madara, me temo que necesitaras varios años de entrenamiento para hacerle por lo menos un rasguño

Naruto al oír que Orochimaru sabía algo sobre Madara decidió que haría lo que fuese para que Orochimaru le dijese todo lo que sabía sobre él

**Naruto:** ¿Cómo es que conoces a Madara?

**Orochimaru:** Si quieres que te lo diga tendrás que derrotarme, si es que puedes claro

Al ver que no sería fácil vencer a Orochimaru Naruto decidió usar el poder del Kyubi

**Naruto:** Será mejor que estés listo, porque las cosas serán más difíciles a partir de este punto

Justo en ese momento una capa de Chakra Rojizo cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto hasta formar la 1° cola

**Orochimaru:** Así que al fin empezó a liberar el Chakra de su Bijuu, perfecto era lo que estaba esperando. Ahora solo necesito una carnada

En ese momento Orochimaru recordó que Sasuke y Sakura seguían débiles por pelear así que decidió utilizarlos como carnada

**Orochimaru (pensando):** Ellos me servirán como una excelente carnada

En ese momento Orochimaru que estaba sobre la enorme Serpiente se dirigía directamente a Sasuke y a Sakura para atacarlos, Naruto logro percatarse a tiempo y decidió ir a protegerlos sin saber que todo era una trampa de Orochimaru

**Sakura:** Sasuke cuidado

**Sasuke (temblando):** No me puedo mover, mi cuerpo no reacciona

Debido al miedo que sentía Sasuke al ver la fuerza de Orochimaru no era capaz de moverse y poder defenderse del ataque, justo en ese momento gracias a la velocidad que tenía Naruto logro bloquear el ataque, pero lo que Sasuke y Sakura vieron los dejo en Shock:

Aunque Naruto lograra detener el ataque de la Serpiente usando el Manto del Chakra del Kyubi quedo bastante herido; la fuerza del impacto del ataque fue más fuerte de lo que pensó por lo que sufrió algunas heridas en su cuerpo

**Sakura:** NARUTO

**Sasuke:** NARUTO

**Naruto (herido):** Maldición, ese ataque fue más fuerte de lo que pensé.- Poco a poco el manto de Chakra fue desapareciendo

**Orochimaru:** Por lo visto has alcanzado tu limite

Orochimaru al ver que Naruto estaba demasiado débil como defenderse aprovecho la situación para ponerle el Sello de Maldición

**Orochimaru:** Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo retirarme por el momento, no sin antes dejarles un peque obsequio de despedida

Justo en ese momento Orochimaru estiro su cuello y logro dejar el Sello Maldito en el cuello de Naruto

**Naruto:** Ahhhh

**Sasuke:** NARUTO, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

**Orochimaru:** Digamos que le deje un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, y no te preocupes también tengo un obsequio para ti

Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke recibió la marca del Sello de Maldición de Orochimaru, por desgracia debido a que la presión que ejercía el Sello era demasiado fuerte tanto Sasuke y Naruto quedaron inconscientes

**Sakura:** SASUKE, NARUTO

**Orochimaru:** Tranquila, ambos se encuentran inconscientes, no despertaran por un rato, pero cuando lo hagan ten por segura que ambos me buscaran para obtener más poder

Después de que Orochimaru pusiera el Sello Maldito en Sasuke y Naruto desapareció en las sombras dejando sola a Sakura con sus 2 compañeros inconscientes, por suerte para Sakura tanto Terry como los otros 2 zorros aún estaban ahí para ayudarla

**Azel:** Sakura reacciona este no es el momento de tener miedo, debemos llevar a Sasuke y a Naruto a un sitio seguro

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, Terry, Star ayúdenme a levantarlos

Tanto Star como Terry ayudaron a Sakura a levantar a Naruto y Sasuke y poder llevárselos a un sitio seguro y poder recuperarse de la batalla contra Orochimaru

**Star:** Será mejor movernos rápido y buscar refugio, es posible que aún queden ninjas en los alrededores

**Terry:** Solo espero que a partir de este punto las cosas no empeoren más de lo debido

Así Sakura al lado de Azel, Terry, y Star empezaron a buscar un sitio seguro para descansar y buscar una forma de ayudar a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero ninguno se imaginaba que el Sello Maldito que les dejo Orochimaru a Sasuke y a Naruto era más peligroso de lo que creían, y que muy pronto enfrentarían una nueva amenaza, una amenaza tan grande que posiblemente cambie el transcurso de las cosas, tanto en Konoha como posiblemente en las Naciones Ninjas


	22. El Sello revertido

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 22: El Sello revertido**

Desde que Orochimaru colocara el Sello Maldito en Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura ha hecho todo lo posible para que su condición mejorara hasta que despertaran; pero pronto sabría que el sello es más peligroso de lo que parece

**Sakura (preocupada):** Si tan solo hubiera sido de más ayuda tal vez esto no hubiese ocurrido

**Star:** No debes culparte de esto Sakura, recuerda que Orochimaru es uno de los ninjas más peligrosos que existen. Fue una suerte que es sujeto nos dejara vivir

**Sakura (preocupada):** Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ese sujeto estará planeando hacer

* * *

Sakura hacia lo mejor posible para que la condición de Sasuke y Naruto mejorara pronto, lamentablemente su condición seguía igual; y ciertamente Azel estaba muy preocupado de que Sakura no había descansado lo suficiente

**Azel:** Es mejor que descanses un poco, los has estado cuidándolos toda noche sin descansar

**Sakura:** No puedo descansar ahora, no mientras sigan en ese estado

Terry y Star que habían regresado de juntar algunas bayas para comer, escucharon la conversación de Sakura y Azel, después de unos minutos lograron que Sakura decidiera descansar un poco

**Sakura:** Creo que tienen razón, lo mejor será que descanse un poco

Justo en ese momento una especie de ráfaga de aire se dirigía a Azel y los otros 2 zorros, por suerte lograron esquivar el ataque

**Terry:** ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**Star:** Manténganse alertas, al parecer el enemigo nos encontró

**¿?:** Para ser unos simples zorros de invocación tienen excelentes reflejos para los ataques sónicos

**¿?:** Lastima que no vivirán lo suficiente

Sakura al ver que se trataban de los 3 ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido que vio en la 1° parte del examen, sabía que las cosas estaban por emporar

**Sakura:** Ni siquiera piensen que se les daré los pergaminos tan fácilmente

**Zaku:** Que ingenua eres, no tenemos interés alguno en los pergaminos de este tonto examen

**Sakura (confundida):** Si no vinieron por los pergaminos entonces ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

**Dosu:** Ese no es asunto tuyo, solo te diré que tenemos ordenes de encárganos de un par de plagas.- Dosu empezó a apuntar su brazo sónico en dirección a Sasuke y Naruto

Sakura al notar que Dosu tenía la intención de atacar a Sasuke y a Naruto, comprendió a lo que se refería con "Encargarse de un par de plagas" fue cuando Sakura, Azel y los otros 2 zorros se dispusieron a cuidar a sus compañeros

**Kin:** Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que te hagas a un lado niñita ya que solo te lo advertiré una vez; hazte a un lado y no saldrás lastimada

Al ver que Sakura seguía sin moverse y que además Star y los otros 2 zorros decidieron ayudarla, pronto el equipo de Dosu perdió lo que les quedaba de paciencia

**Dosu:** Bien si eso lo que quieren no nos dejan alternativa, Zaku, tú y Kin encárguense de la chica y de esos 3 zorros; yo me ocupare de los otros 2 mientras sigan inconscientes

**Zaku:** Tú solo quieres quedarte con la mejor parte pero ya que; que se le puede hacer, será divertido ver que tanto puede soportar esta chiquilla

**Kin:** Me gustará ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar

**Sakura:** Terry y Star protejan a Sasuke y a Naruto, Azel ayúdame a enfrentar a estos 2 payasos

**Star:** No te preocupes, ese ninja con aspecto de momia no lograra dañar a nadie

**Dosu:** Esos sujetos no sabrán que los golpeo, ahora Zaku, Kin

Los compañeros de Dosu con una gran velocidad desparecieron lo que preocupo bastante a Sakura

**Sakura:** Rayos, son muy rápidos

**Azel:** Sakura no te distraigas, debes mantenerte alerta

Antes de que Azel o Sakura se dieran cuenta Zaku estaba detrás de ellos listo para realizar su siguiente ataque

**Star:** Cuidado, detrás de ustedes

**Zaku:** Demasiado lentos, Ondas Decapitadoras

Al ver que Sakura no sería capaz de evadir a tiempo el ataque, Azel decidió protegerla arriesgando su vida

**Azel:** Sakura a un lado

Azel fue capaz de poner a salvo a Sakura alejándola de las ondas de sonido, por desgracia debido al ataque del enemigo Azel termino recibiendo un gran daño

**Sakura:** AZEL

**Azel (herido):** No te preocupes, esto no es nada.-Debido a las heridas que sufrió apenas era capaz de moverse

**Zaku:** Fue muy tonto de su parte arriesgarse de esa manera para protegerte

**Sakura (molesta):** Jamás se los perdonare

**Kin:** Si fuera tú me concentraría más en pelear y tratar de evitar ataques sorpresas

Sakura estaba bastante molesta por lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió que pasara lo que pasara pelearía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, al final Sakura estando débil fue sujetada del cabello por Kin para evitar que escapara

* * *

Dosu aprovechando la situación estaba por atacar a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa a pesar de las heridas que tenía Azel él estaba dispuesto a protegerlos

**Azel (herido):** No te atrevas a dar otro paso, no permitiré que les hagas daño

**Dosu:** Por lo visto aun eres capaz de moverte, pero es una verdadera lástima que no tengas las fuerzas suficientes para proteger a tus compañeros

Justo antes de que Dosu atacara de la rama de un árbol apareció Rock Lee y con una Kunai logro detener a Dosu

**Rock Lee:** Atacar de esa manera me parece bastante cobarde de su parte

**Dosu:** Este no es asunto tuyo, será mejor que te vayas si sabes lo que te conviene

Rock Lee de ninguna manera iba a permitir que trataran a de esa forma a alguien de esa manera; sobre todo si se trataba de Sakura

**Rock Lee:** Mientras sigan tratando de esa forma a alguien indefenso no puedo estar tranquilo

**Dosu:** Bueno como tú quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí

Durante el transcurso de la batalla Lee demostró tener una gran habilidad en la velocidad para atacar pero ciertamente no era rival para la velocidad de los ataques de Dosu

**Dosu:** Admito que eres bastante rápido, pero tu velocidad no se compara a la del sonido.- Dosu había golpeado el piso con su arma sónica

Lee no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo Dosu, pero en ese momento empezó a sentirse bastante mareado y aturdido

**Rock Lee (aturdido):** ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Dosu:** Creo que debí advertirte que al atacar el mecanismo de mi brazo librera ondas de sonido; sin importar lo rápido que te muevas nunca serás capaz de evadir las ondas de sonido

Rock Lee al seguir aturdido fue blanco fácil para un ataque de Dosu lo cual lo dejo bastante herido

* * *

**Entre los arbustos**

El equipo de Ino que había seguido al equipo de Dosu se escondió detrás de los arbustos, pero al ver lo que estaba sucediendo no tenían idea de que debían hacer

**Shikamaru:** Esto es malo, tenemos que ayudarlos

**Chouji:** ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Tú viste como ese sujeto acabo fácilmente con aquel zorro y con Rock Lee, no tenemos oportunidad alguna de ganarles

**Ino:** Sé que parece una locura pero no debemos dejar que esos sujetos nos intimiden, debe existir una forma de ganarles

Sakura al ver la situación de la pelea recordó que ella siempre era protegida en las peleas más difíciles por sus compañeros; al final comprendió que si quiere proteger a sus seres queridos debía de hacerse más fuerte

**Sakura:** Es todo o nada.- Para tratar de derrotar a Dosu y a sus compañeros Sakura estaba por tomar una decisión que sería realmente difícil para ella

**Kin:** Ni pienses que usar esa Kunai contra mí te servirá de algo

**Sakura:** Nunca dije que usaría esta Kunai contra ti

Con la Kunai Sakura había cortado la parte de su cabello que era sujetado por Kin para poder estar libre y tener la posibilidad de ayudar a sus compañeros

**Sakura: **No permitiré que les hagan daño

**Dosu: **¿Y qué es lo que puedes hacer? Aún con la ayuda de esos 2 zorros no tienes posibilidad contra nosotros

Sakura estaba en una clara desventaja; con Azel herido y con Terry y Star protegiendo a Sasuke y a Naruto vencer a los ninjas del sonido no iba a ser cosa fácil. El equipo de Ino al ver que Sakura estaba en problemas decidieron ayudarla

**Sakura (sorprendida):** Ino ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Ino:** No es obvio, vinimos a ayudarte

**Shikamaru:** Esto es muy problemático, pero no podemos dejar a un compañero sufrir de esta manera

**Chouji:** Shikamaru tiene razón, no permitiremos que estos payasos sigan lastimándolos

La pelea ya había dado inicio, pero debido a la pelea nadie se había percatado de que algo extraño ocurría con Sasuke: Debido al sello una especie de Chakra empezaba a surgir; lo cual era claramente una mala señal

* * *

**Sueño de Sasuke**

Sasuke podía verse a sí mismo llorando cuando era pequeño al lado de los cadáveres de sus padres en su antigua casa

**Sasuke pequeño (llorando):** Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte esto no hubiese pasado

Justo en ese momento Sasuke pudo ver que su versión pequeña pronto empezó a desgarrar parte de su ojo izquierdo dejando ver el Ojo de Orochimaru

**Orochimaru:** ¿Quieres poder, Sasuke? El sello que te otorgue te dará el poder suficiente, solo debes aprender a controlarlo y así serás capaz de matar a Itachi y cumplir con tu venganza

**Fin del sueño**

* * *

En medio de la batalla todos pudieron sentir que una fuerte cantidad de Chakra empezaba a surgir y fue cuando vieron que Sasuke estaba despierto, fue cuando Sakura pensó que Sasuke estaba mejor. (Que equivoca estaba)

**Sakura (alegre):** Sasuke me alegro que estés bien

Cuando Sakura y los demás vieron a Sasuke se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Sasuke era rodeado por un Chakra morado y que además unas marcas negras aparecieron por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura al igual que Azel estaban heridos se molestó bastante

**Sasuke:** Sakura ¿Quién fue el que les hizo esto?

**Zaku:** Fui yo ¿Y qué?

**Sasuke:** Ya veo, espero que estés preparado para pelear, por que no pienso dejarte salir con vida de este sitio

**Zaku:** Eso lo veremos

Tanto Sakura como el equipo de Ino estaban sorprendidos de que Sasuke haya cambiado bastante, podían sentir que su Chakra era completamente diferente.

Su Chakra era más obscuro y violento que antes, pero ciertamente nadie había notado que a Naruto le ocurría algo parecido a lo de a Sasuke

* * *

**Sueño de Naruto**

Al igual que Sasuke, Naruto tenía una pesadilla; pero en lugar de sueño era más bien como un recuerdo reprimido de su niñez, de la época en la que tenía que sobrevivir por su cuenta y era severamente maltratado

- Que extraño ¿Dónde estoy?- Naruto estaba bastante confundido pero en ese momento escucho unas voces

**¿?:** Rápido, que no escape

**¿?:** Ya casi lo atrapamos

**Naruto:** ¿A quién estarán persiguiendo?

A los pocos metros Naruto fue capaz de observar que un montón de aldeanos estaban reunidos en un punto específico, después de acercarse un poco pudo distinguir que los aldeanos golpeaban a un indefenso niño, pero al acercarse más se dio que el niño era el cuándo era más pequeño.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

De pronto todo el sitio se volvió obscuro y una voz desde la sombras empezó a hablar

**¿?:** ¿Quieres vengarte de los que te hicieron sufrir? Yo te puedo dar el poder que necesitas

- ¿En serio me puedes dar el poder que necesito?

**¿?:** Lo único que debes hacer es dejarte llevar por tu odio y no tener misericordia con los débiles

- Así es, quiero vengarme de esos miserables que me hicieron sufrir

**¿?:** Me gusta oírte decir eso

Antes de que Naruto cometiera una locura una voz familiar lo hizo entrar en razón

**Kurama:** No lo escuches

**Naruto:** ¿Kurama, eres tú?

**Kurama:** Así es, sé que en el fondo estas molesto por la forma en la que trataron antes pero debes escucharme, el vengarte no te ayudara en nada, el solo hecho de buscar venganza no te hará mejor persona, solo conseguirás causarte más daño

Gracias a las palabras de Kurama, Naruto fue capaz de entrar en razón antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se hubiese arrepentido

**Naruto:** Gracias Kurama, supongo que me deje llevar por mi propia ira, pero tienes razón, vengarme no servirá de nada

**Kurama:** Me alegra oírte decir eso, pero ahora lo importante es despertar de este horrible sello sueño

* * *

**Bosque de la muerte**

Durante la batalla Sasuke demostraba ser totalmente despiadado contra su oponente, no le daba ni un segundo para descansar lo cual demostraba que el Sello mejoro bastante sus habilidades en la batalla

**Zaku (agitado):** Rayos ¿Qué este tipo nunca se cansa?

**Sasuke:** Parece ser que ya estas al límite, descuida me asegurare de terminar con sufrimiento lo más rápido posible

**Zaku (nervioso):** No te acerques, aléjate

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Todos pudieron ver que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a acabar con Zaku de una vez por todas

**Sakura (con lágrimas):** Por favor Sasuke, detente, no lo hagas

Sakura intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que Sasuke se detuviera, pero justo antes de que Sasuke hiciera algo una fuerte cantidad de Chakra empezó a surgir.

El Chakra era tan fuerte que se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia y al parecer causaba una fuerte presión en el lugar donde se originaba

**Dosu:** Rayos, nunca había sentido semejante cantidad de Chakra

**Sasuke:** ¿De dónde viene todo ese poder?

Todos notaron que Naruto había despertado y al parecer él era el responsable de emanar todo ese poder

**Naruto:** Será mejor que dejen de causar problemas y se vayan

**Kin:** ¿Y qué si no lo hacemos?

**Zaku:** ¿Cómo piensas obligarnos?

**Naruto:** No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejan opción

Dosu y su equipo se alarmaron bastante al ver que a Naruto le ocurría algo similar que a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón había algo diferente en Naruto respecto al sello:

El Chakra de Naruto no era para nada malvado y de algún modo había entrado al modo Sennin (ermitaño) y al parecer debido a la energía que emanaba Naruto el Sello Maldito había sufrido una especie de alteración: Las marcas solamente aparecieron alrededor del cuello de Naruto y solamente se extendían a hasta sus brazos

**Zaku:** Dosu ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a ese chico?

**Dosu:** No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea no me quedare para averiguarlo

**Kin:** Lo mejor será irnos de aquí

**Sasuke:** Ni crean que los dejare escapar con vida

Naruto fue capaz de detener justo a tiempo a Sasuke antes de que cometiera una locura

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué crees que haces? Si no te haces a un lado ellos se escaparan

**Naruto:** Es mejor que te calmes; matarlos no te servirá de nada

**-** Por lo visto tendré que quitarte a la fuerza

**-** Sasuke esto no tiene que ser de este modo

Sakura temía que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran matándose el uno al otro en una horrible pelea sin sentido; pero antes de que Sasuke hiciera algún movimiento Naruto fue capaz de dejarlo inconsciente

Después de ver lo que el Sello Maldito es capaz de hacerle a su portador si no es capaz de controlarlo, Naruto tratara de hallar una solución, sin saber que pronto hallaría la forma de utilizar Sello que les fue colocado por Orochimaru a su favor sin correr el más mínimo riesgo de que vuelva a ocurrir algo peligroso


	23. La llegada a la torre

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 23: La llegada a la torre**

Después de que la batalla con los Ninjas del Sonido terminara, Ino y su equipo se aseguraron que Sakura y Rock Lee estuvieran bien

**Chouji (ayudando a Lee):** ¿Estás bien?

**Lee:** Descuida, estoy bien

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático es todo esto, pero al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por esos tipos

Mientras Chouji y Shikamaru ayudaban a Lee a ponerse de pie, Ino se encontraba ayudando a Sakura con su cabello

**Ino:** Me sorprende que en esa batalla te arriesgaras de esa forma

**Sakura:** Debía de hacerlo, de lo contrario Sasuke y Naruto hubieran muerto a manos de esos ninjas

Azel, y los otros 2 zorros se acercaron a Naruto para ver como seguía después de la pelea

**Star:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Naruto:** Se podría decir que bien

**Terry:** ¿Estás seguro? En esa batalla liberaste parte del poder de ese sello

**Naruto:** No deben preocuparse; este sello no es nada

**Azel:** Todavía no sabemos hasta qué punto eres capaz de controlar el sello que te coloco Orochimaru, hasta no saber más sobre eso el sello sigue siendo una amenaza

Después de unos minutos Sasuke fue capaz de recuperarse y al parecer había regresado a la normalidad, tanto Sakura como Naruto se alegraron de que estuviera mejor

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Sakura:** ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?

**Sasuke:** Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos peleando contra ese sujeto, luego sentí un fuerte dolor y después de eso nada

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke parecía que había perdido parte de la memoria después de quedar inconsciente

**Lee:** Lo importante es que estas bien

Sasuke al ver que Rock Lee estaba hay inmediatamente se había puesto a la defensiva, después de todo no recordaba nada con respecto a la pelea contra Dosu y su equipo

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué haces aquí?, Si piensas llevarte nuestro pergamino no te lo daremos tan fácil

**Naruto:** Espera Sasuke, podemos confiar en él

**Sakura:** Naruto tiene razón, él nos ayudó hace unos momentos

**Sasuke:** Está bien, no lo atacare

Justo en ese momento tanto Sakura como Sasuke recordaron algo importante: Aun necesitaban conseguir el pergamino del Cielo y solamente faltaban 2 días para que el examen finalizara

**Sasuke:** Esto es malo, aún nos falta conseguir el pergamino faltante

**Ino:** Pensé que ya lo tenían

**Lee:** ¿Y qué pasó con el pergamino de esos ninjas del Sonido?

**Sakura (preocupada):** Se fueron antes de que viéramos que tipo de pergamino era el que tenían

**Sasuke:** Seguramente ya no deben quedar más pergaminos con el Símbolo del Cielo

Naruto al escuchar que Sasuke y Sakura estaban preocupados por el examen recordó algo importante con respecto al pergamino faltante

**Naruto:** No se preocupen, no hace falta seguir buscando el pergamino.- Justo en ese momento de sus pantalones saco el Pergamino del Cielo

**Sakura (sorprendida):** ¿De dónde sacaste el pergamino?

**Naruto:** Cuando nos separamos para buscar el pergamino, Azel y yo nos topamos con unos ninjas que tenían el pergamino

**Azel:** Aunque para serles sinceros esos ninjas eran unos debiluchos

Sakura y Sasuke se alegraron al saber que ya no debían arriesgarse para conseguir el pergamino faltante, ahora el verdadero problema para todos será llegar a la torre sin ser detectados por otros ninjas

**Sasuke:** Lo mejor sería ir a la torre antes de que aparezcan más ninjas y traten de arrebatarnos nuestros pergaminos

**Ino:** ¿Qué tan lejos está la torre?

**Lee (sacando un mapa):** Tomen esto, si siguen las instrucciones de este mapa podrán llegar a la torre sin ningún problema

**Sakura (mirando el mapa):** Según este mapa, la torre queda exactamente a 12 kilómetros de distancia a partir del siguiente lago que está a unos 175 metros al norte

**Ino:** ¿Estás seguro en darnos el mapa?

**Lee:** Claro que si, después de todo es lo poco que puedo hacer por ayudarlos después de todo lo ocurrido

**Naruto:** Gracias

Después de entregarles el mapa, Rock Lee se dirigió al sitio donde su equipo lo estaba esperando

**Sasuke:** Bien lo mejor será ir de inmediato a la torre

Al poder ubicar la torre gracias a Rock Lee, Naruto y los demás se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la torre para poder evitar cualquier ataque ninja, pero ninguno imaginaba que Orochimaru pronto volvería a interferir en los exámenes y tal vez su siguiente movimiento sea el más peligroso de todos

**Bosque de la Muerte**

**(Lugar desconocido)**

**Kabuto:** Al parecer las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensamos

**Orochimaru:** Así parece ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese chico Kyubi sería capaz de controlar el poder del sello tan pronto?, Y al parecer ese chico Uchiha tiene posibilidad de dominar el sello

**Kabuto:** Muy pronto sabremos quién de los 2 será capaz de soportar el poder del sello

**Orochimaru:** Por el momento me dedicare a observar los progresos de ambos respecto al sello, al final sabré cual de los 2 es el indicado

**Bosque de la Muerte**

En un par de horas Naruto y los demás ya habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino a la torre, pero al ver que estaba por anochecer decidieron descansar y continuar por la mañana

**Ino:** Lo mejor sería descansar y continuar por la mañana

**Sasuke:** Deberíamos decidir quién debería hacer la 1° guardia en la noche

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático es todo esto, pero es mejor estar atentos durante la noche

Al final después de decidirlo mediante votación la primera ronda de vigilancia les toco a Naruto y a Azel, ya que después de todo hacían un gran equipo de vigilancia

**Naruto:** Esta será una larga noche

**Azel:** Será mejor que estemos atentos a cualquier posible ataque enemigo

Durante las siguientes horas todos ya se habían turnado la vigilancia, al final ya había amanecido y todos estaban listos para llegar a la torre

**Chouji:** Bien ya es hora de ir a la torre

**Ino:** No puedo esperar más, ya quiero salir de este bosque

**Sakura:** Estoy de acuerdo, no me agradaría ser el almuerzo de algún animal gigantesco de este bosque

**Azel:** Descuiden si algún animal trata de comernos pueden contar con nosotros

**Star:** Esos animales no sabrán que los golpeo

Durante casi 2 horas de camino Naruto y los demás casi llegaban a la torre; pero al estar cerca de la torre Azel y los otros 2 zorros habían detectado algo que los alarmo

**Star:** Esperen, algo no anda bien

**Chouji:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Terry:** Parece ser que el enemigo nos acaba de poner una trampa

**Sasuke:** Es mejor tener mucho cuidado; es posible que los ninjas estén cerca de los alrededores de la torre

Justo en ese momento de la nada aparecieron decenas de ninjas de Amegakure listos para atacar

**Shikamaru:** Por lo visto, no estaban esperando

**Ninja 1:** Será mejor que nos entreguen sus pergaminos

**Naruto:** Esto me servirá como un pequeño calentamiento

Poco a poco los Ninjas de Amegakure fueron rodeando a Naruto y a los demás hasta el punto de tenerlos acorralados

**Ninja 2:** No serán capaces de salir con vida

**Sasuke:** Eso está por verse

**Terry:** Por ningún motivo se distraigan

Durante varios minutos Naruto y los demás hacían lo posible por defenderse de los ataques del enemigo, pero al paso del tiempo era cada vez más difícil

**Chouji (agitado):** Rayos, sí que son bastante persistentes

**Naruto:** ¿De dónde rayos están saliendo tantos enemigos?

**Azel:** No se desesperen, el menor error puede costarles la vida

La pelea contra los ninjas ya se había alargado bastante, sin importar a cuantos enemigos derrotaran más y más ninjas salían de la nada, pero fue gracias al Sharingan de Sasuke que se percató de que sus enemigos eran en realidad clones

**Sasuke:** Escuchen, estos ninjas son simples copias, seguramente los Ninjas originales deben estar escondidos en alguna parte cercana

**Sakura:** ¿Pero en donde pueden estar? Con tantos ninjas no sé cuál es el real

**Star:** Descuiden, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a los ninjas originales

**Terry:** Con nuestro olfato será fácil encontrarlos aunque se estén escondiendo

Tanto Terry como Star utilizaron sus habilidades de rastreador para tratar de ubicar la posición exacta del enemigo, una vez que los encontraron le indicaron a Naruto y a Sasuke lo que debían hacer

**Star:** Chicos, los ninjas originales están ocultos detrás de aquellos árboles.- Star señalo los árboles que estaban cerca de la torre

**Naruto:** Ya veo, Sasuke ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

**Sasuke:** No necesitas decírmelo

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto realizaron una combinación de Jutsus elementales, el enemigo al ver que el ataque combinado de Fuego y Viento iba en dirección a ellos no tuvieron otro motivo que salir de su escondite

**Oboro:** Rayos, esos sujetos son más listos de lo que pensé

**Kagari:** Lo mejor será acabar con ellos mientras aún están débiles

**Mubi:** Esos ninjas solo tuvieron un golpe de suerte

Antes de que Oboro y su equipo hicieran algo pudieron sentir que no eran capaces de mover sus cuerpos, era como si estuvieran paralizados

**Kagari:** No puedo moverme

**Mubi:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Shikamaru:** Parece que cayeron en nuestra trampa

Oboro y su equipo pudieron ver que una enorme sombra que se extendía desde Shikamaru hasta ellos los mantenía atrapados

**Shikamaru:** Fueron realmente descuidados al subestimarnos de esta forma

**Oboro:** Solamente tuvieron suerte de que nos distrajéramos

**Sasuke:** Aun así, el confiarse en una pelea puede ser un error fatal

**Azel:** Ahora aprenderán las consecuencias por haberse confiado

Después de que Naruto y Sasuke les dieran una paliza a Oboro y su equipo ya no había ningún inconveniente para ingresar a la torre

**Torre**

Una vez dentro y después de resolver el acertijo utilizando los pergaminos Naruto y su equipo fueron lograron reunirse con el resto de los equipos que lograron sobrevivir al Bosque al igual que con su Sensei

**Sasuke:** Parece que el resto de los novatos lograron pasar el Bosque

**Sakura:** Me da mucho gusto saber que lograran sobrevivir

**Naruto:** Seguramente las cosas serán más difíciles a partir de este momento

Cuando Alba y su equipo vieron llegar a Naruto y a su equipo fueron a saludarlos

**Alba:** Me alegra que ustedes lograran sobrevivir

**Sakura:** Igualmente, sobrevivir en ese bosque fue realmente difícil

Yuna y Hinata al ver que Naruto estaba bien se alegraron bastante; después de todo Naruto es una persona muy importante para ellas y si algo malo le hubiera pasado en el Bosque hubiera sido algo difícil de aceptar para ellas

**Hinata:** Me alegro que estés bien y lograras sobrevivir

**Naruto:** También me da gusto que ustedes no murieran

**Yuna:** Sabes que un simple Bosque no bastara para matarnos tan fácil

Antes de que Naruto y los demás pudieran seguir conversando el 3° Hokage al lado de Homura Koharu aparecieron en medio de la torre para anunciar los resultados de la 2° etapa del examen

**Koharu:** Al parecer varios equipos fueron capaces de sobrevivir a la 2° etapa del examen

**Sarutobi:** Es un gusto ver que muchos equipos demostraran que son capaces de sobrevivir a un Terreno Hostil

**Homura:** Por desgracia viendo que hay más competidores de los que anticipamos deberemos de hacer Combates Pre-Eliminares

Al escuchar que deberían de pelear aun después de salir apenas con vida del Bosque dejo algo confundidos muchos de los participantes

**Koharu:** Sé que les parece una locura, pero el número de participantes de este año es mayor que las veces anteriores

**Homura:** Es por eso que se realizaran combates individuales de 1 contra 1 escogidos a la azar para poder determinar quiénes pasaran a la siguiente ronda del examen

Varios de los equipos estaban molestos, no les parecía justo que tuvieran que pelear justo después de llegar ya que todavía no se habían recuperado completamente de la 2° etapa del examen

**Homura:** Deben saber que los combates no serán nada fáciles

**Sarutobi:** Por lo tanto, si alguien cree que no está en condiciones para pelear este es su oportunidad para retirarse

Algunos de los integrantes de los equipos tenían la clara intención de retirarse debido a que apenas tenían fuerzas para mantenerse de pie; pero al saber lo que estaba en juego decidieron arriesgarse y continuar

**Homura:** Por lo visto ninguno tiene la intención de retirarse

**Koharu:** Bien si no hay ninguna queja, los combates pronto comenzaran

En la esquina de la torre apareció una pantalla, algunos tenían dudas con respecto a lo que tenían planeado hacer.

**Sarutobi:** En la pantalla aparecerán los nombres de los participantes que pelearan, una vez escogidos los participantes para la pelea el resto de los ninjas deberán esperar en las gradas

Después de que Sarutobi terminara de explicar las reglas de la etapa Pre-Eliminar en la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de los primeros participantes. Después de escoger los nombres de los participantes, el siguiente Examinador del examen apareció en medio del campo de pelea

**Hayate:** La etapa Pre-Eliminar está por comenzar, por favor los participantes de esta pelea permanezcan en el centro de la torre

En el campo de batalla se encontraba Alba que al parecer pelearía contra Kabuto, sin saber que Kabuto aprovecharía la pelea para recolectar información para después entregársela a Orochimaru

**Alba:** No creas que en esta batalla seré un oponente fácil por ser una chica

**Kabuto:** Ciertamente espero poder ver en combate el poder que puede tener la hija del 4° Hokage

**Alba:** Vas vale que estés preparado

**Hayate:** Si están listos, comiencen

Al comienzo de la batalla Kabuto demostró tener gran habilidad tanto en Control de Chakra como en Taijutsu, pero Alba al ser del Clan Uzumaki demostró tener mucho mejor control sobre el Chakra y también que tenía un excelente Taijutsu

* * *

**En las Gradas**

Todos en las gradas podían observar que Alba poseía grandes habilidades como ninja, algunos pensaban que Alba era una de las mejores Kunoichis que hayan visto

**Tenten:** Al parecer esa chica tiene grandes habilidades

**Neji:** ¿Qué esperabas?, No olvides que se trata de la hija del 4° Hokage, uno de los ninjas más poderosos que existen en nuestra aldea

**Rock Lee:** Sin importar que sea hija del 4° Hokage, en esta batalla ha demostrado que se ha esforzado para ser la excelente Ninja que es ahora

**Tenten:** Supongo que tienes razón

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

**Kabuto (agitado):** Al parecer estaba en lo correcto, tus habilidades en batalla son de admirar

**Alba (agitada):** Gracias, pero aún tengo un par de sorpresas

**Kabuto:** Lastima que esta batalla debe terminar.- Kabuto empezó a canalizar una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus manos listo para realizar un Ninjutsu

Alba al ver lo que estaba planeando hacer decidió acabar la batalla utilizando un Jutsu Elemental

**Alba:** Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu (Estilo de agua: Disparo del cañón de agua)

Alba al canalizar suficiente Chakra fue capaz de lanzar Proyectiles de Agua con Chakra concentrado, debido a la poca distancia que había Kabuto termino recibiendo un gran daño dándole a Alba la victoria del primer encuentro

**Hayate:** La ganadora del 1° encuentro. Alba Namikaze

**Alba (Agitada):** Bien, gane

* * *

**En las Gradas**

**Naruto:** Bien hecho Alba, sabía que ganarías

**Yuna:** Esa fue una gran batalla

Naruto y los demás estaban felices de que Alba pudiera ganar la primera ronda eliminatoria, pero nadie se imaginaba que durante la pelea Kabuto recolecto información sobre las habilidades de Alba

* * *

Justo en ese momento en la pantalla apareció el nombre de los siguientes ninjas que pelearían

**Hayate:** Siguiente Pelea: **Misumi Tsurugi** contra **Shino Aburame**


	24. Sharingan contra Byakugan

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 24: Sharingan contra Byakugan**

En el campo de batalla se encontraban Shino y Misumi para dar inicio a la 2° pelea

**Misumi:** Espero que estés listo para pelear, porque esta no será una batalla fácil

**Shino:** Por ningún motivo me distraeré en esta batalla

**Hayate:** Si están listos, comiencen

Durante la pelea Misumi demostró ser un oponente realmente fuerte y despiadado, Shino también demostró ser un rival realmente difícil, pero pronto Misumi mostraría de lo que es capaz de hacer en una batalla

**Misumi:** Eres un buen oponente, pero esta batalla llego a su fin

Justo en ese momento Misumi empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Shino; como si se tratase de una serpiente que está a punto de devorar a su presa

**Misumi:** Será mejor que te rindas, nadie ha salido vivo de esta técnica

**Shino:** Tal parece que te has confiado demasiado en tus habilidades

**Misumi:** ¿A qué te refieres?

Misumi pudo sentir que algo lo estaba picando, fue cuando noto que alrededor de su cuerpo había un montón de Hormigas Rojas con tonalidades Amarillas

**Misumi:** ¿De dónde salieron estos insectos?

**Shino:** Es mejor que tengas cuidado, estás rodeado por Hormigas de Fuego, una de las especies más agresivas de hormigas

- ¿En serio crees que un montón de hormigas pueden detenerme?

_- Si fuera tú no solo me preocuparía por las hormigas_

Justo en ese momento un montón de insectos comenzaron a cubrir a Misumi, después de unos segundos cuando todos los insectos desaparecieron todos notaron que Misumi estaba totalmente inconsciente

**Hayate:** Ganador: Shino Aburame

**Kiba:** El pobre de ese sujeto no sabía en lo que le esperaba si se enfrentaba a Shino

**Naruto:** Shino puede ser un adversario aterrador con sus insectos

* * *

Después de que Shino lograra ganar la siguiente pelea que sería entre **Temari** y **Chouji** estaba por comenzar

**Temari:** Por lo visto tendré que pelear contra ese gordinflón

**Chouji (nervioso):** Solo espero no hacer el ridículo en esta pelea

**Asuma:** Solo da lo mejor de ti mismo en la pelea, y recuerda que después de que todo esto termine invitare a todo nuestro equipo a una barbacoa

Al escuchar el asunto de la Barbacoa Chouji estaba más motivado para pelear, pero antes de que Chouji bajara para pelear Kiba lo detuvo

**Chouji:** ¿Qué sucede Kiba?

**Kiba:** Escucha bien Chouji, esa chica más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, así que pase lo que pase no bajes la guardia cuando inicie la pelea

Con la advertencia de Kiba sobre Temari, Chouji estaba más decidido y concentrado, lástima que su determinación no será suficiente para hacerle frente a Temari

**Hayate:** Bien la siguiente pelea esta por empezar por favor los competidores pasen al campo de batalla

* * *

**Campo de batalla**

**Temari:** Más te vale estar preparado para esta pelea

**Chouji:** Claro que sí lo estoy

Chouji decidió ser el primero en atacar con técnicas características de su Clan antes de que Temari hiciera algo para defenderse, por desgracia Temari era mucho más rápida que Chouji y era capaz de evadir fácilmente los ataques

**Temari:** A pesar de que a simple vista estas gordo eres bastante rápido

Ino y Shikamaru al igual que Naruto se preocuparon bastante al escuchar que Temari se atreviera a llamar gordo a Chouji, por lo general cuando a Chouji lo ofenden de esa manera suele perder la paciencia y si está en una batalla suele atacar sin pensarlo

**Chouji (molesto):** No soy gordo, solo estoy regordete

**Temari:** Di lo que quieras, pero con tu velocidad no serás capaz de ganarme

**Chouji:** Eso está por verse. Bola de Tanque Humano

Chouji termino convirtiéndose en una pelota gigante humana, y con una velocidad sorprendente empezó a atacar, Temari al ver que la velocidad y fuerza destructiva de Chouji habían aumentado le costaba más trabajo esquivar los ataques

**Kankuro:** Oye Temari, será mejor que acabes con esta patética pelea de una vez

**Temari (agitada):** Cállate, ¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?

Temari apenas era capaz de evadir los ataques de Chouji, al ver que las cosas se empezaban a complicar decidió terminar de una vez por todas la pelea

**Temari:** Esto se acaba aquí y ahora

En ese momento Temari utilizando el abanico gigante que siempre lleva en su espalda empezó a crear fuertes corrientes de Viento para tratar de detener a Chouji, todos en la torre podían sentir lo devastadores que eran los ataques de Temari

**Shikamaru:** Si esto sigue así Chouji no será capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo

**Kankuro:** Rayos, Temari exagero al utilizar esa técnica en un sitio reducido como este

Cuando los ataques de Viento acabaron todos pudieron notar que Temari estaba muy agitada, seguramente por utilizar una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus ataques, pero lo que realmente les sorprendió a muchos era que Chouji apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, aun después de haber recibido todos esos ataques

**Temari (agitada):** Por lo visto su jutsu le permitió soportar gran parte del daño

**Ino:** Vamos Chouji, estas es tu oportunidad para ganar

Debido a las heridas que sufrió debido a los ataques de Temari, Chouji ya no era capaz de seguir peleando por lo que Hayate decidió dar por terminada la pelea dándole la victoria a Temari

Después de la pelea los paramédicos llevaron a Chouji a la enfermería para poder sanar sus heridas

**Ino:** Rayos, Chouji ya casi ganaba, tal vez si hubiera soportado un poco más hubiera logrado ganar

**Asuma:** Lo importante es que demostró ser un excelente ninja

Después de esperar unos minutos la siguiente pelea estaba por empezar, la siguiente pelea sería entre Shikamaru y Zaku

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático, al parecer tendré que volver a pelear contra ese sujeto

**Ino:** Es mejor que te concentres más en la pelea, recuerda que ese sujeto es capaz de usar el sonido como arma

**Shikamaru:** Aun así es muy problemático pensar en todo eso

Tanto Zaku como Shikamaru ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla, listos para terminar la pelea que dejaron pendiente en el Bosque

**Zaku:** Espero que estés listo para terminar nuestra pelea

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático, acabemos esto de una vez

**Hayate:** Comiencen

Zaku no perdió tiempo e inicio la batalla utilizando los conductos de aire en sus brazos para atacar, Shikamaru apenas era capaz de defenderse de los ataques

**Shikamaru:** Rayos, tengo que pensar en algo para detener esos conductos de aire

**Zaku:** Es inútil que sigas huyendo, ahora estás solo y tu equipo no te puede ayudar en esta ocasión

En el transcurso de la pelea Shikamaru fue capaz de descifrar el patrón de ataques de Zaku, al comprender los ataques del enemigo fue capaz de idear un plan

**Shikamaru (pensando):** Debo asegurarme de que siga distraído con los ataques, al menos así tendré una oportunidad de ganar

**Zaku:** ¿Qué tanto estás pensando?, Es mejor que no te distraigas, o de lo contrario podrías salir volando con alguno de mis ataques

Tras unos momentos de pensar Shikamaru puso su plan en acción, primero utilizo una bomba de humo, después de eso Zaku con su técnica de viento disperso el humo para luego atacar a Shikamaru, sin saber que al Shikamaru que atacaba era en realidad un clon de sombras

**Zaku:** Esto es demasiado fácil

Cuando Zaku estaba por realizar otro ataque de viento pudo sentir que su cuerpo no se movía, fue cuando noto que Shikamaru lo había atrapado con su sombra

**Shikamaru:** Parece ser que el distraído eres tú

**Zaku:** ¿Cómo fue posible que callera en tu trampa?

**Shikamaru:** Fue muy simple, mi plan era mantenerme ocupado con un clon de sombras para así poder atraparte con mi Técnica de Posesión de Sombras

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por el plan que había realizado Shikamaru para poder engañar a Zaku

**Shikamaru:** Bien llego la hora de acabar con esta pelea

Shikamaru utilizando su técnica de posesión de sombras hizo que Zaku se golpeara a si mismo con su propia técnica de viento

**Hayate:** Ganador. Shikamaru Nara

Ino, Naruto y Sakura estaban felices de que Shikamaru lograra ganar su combate, y que a pesar de ser un vago casi todo el tiempo demostro que puede ser un excelente ninja

* * *

Después de finalizar la pelea todos deseaban saber cuál sería el siguiente combate, pero cuando vieron quienes serían los siguientes oponentes muchos se sorprendieron con el resultado

**Alba (sorprendida):** ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?

**Sakura (preocupada):** Esto es malo

Todos pudieron observar que la siguiente pelea sería entre uno de los mejores miembros del Clan Hyuga contra uno de los sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha:

* * *

**Neji Hyuga** contra **Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

**Naruto (pensando):** Así que Sasuke se enfrentara a Neji, solo espero que el sello no le cause problemas en la pelea

**Yuna (pensando):** Es mejor que Sasuke tenga cuidado, Hinata me ha dicho que Neji es extremadamente fuerte

Después de que Sasuke y Neji bajaran al campo de batalla muchos estaban ansiosos; después de todo esperaban que una pelea entre un Hyuga y un Uchiha fuera una pelea emocionante, pero ciertamente había quienes estaban preocupados por el resultado de la pelea

**Neji:** Espero que al ser del Clan Uchiha valgas la pena en esta pelea, porque sería realmente aburrido si no pelearas con todas tus fuerzas

**Sasuke:** Será mejor que dejes de confiarte o de lo contrario perderás esta pelea

**Hayate:** Si están listos. Comiencen

La batalla había comenzado y tanto Neji como Sasuke iniciaron la pelea con todas sus fuerzas, ninguno de los 2 tenía la intención de retroceder en la pelea

**Neji:** No tienes la menor oportunidad de derrotarme

**Sasuke:** Eso está por verse

Con una secuencia de sellos Sasuke realizo una técnica de fuego que Neji fácilmente evadió sin recibir el más mínimo daño

**Neji:** Es inútil seguir peleando, con tu nivel actual no tienes posibilidades contra mí

**Sasuke:** Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que dejes de hablar

**Neji:** No digas que no te lo advertir

Durante la pelea Sasuke con el Sharingan activado hacia lo posible por evitar que Neji con el Byakugan activado atacara y bloqueara sus Tenketsu

**Sasuke (pensando):** Si no hago algo rápido mis Tenketsu serán bloqueados y perderé esta batalla

Mientras la pelea continuaba desde las sombras Orochimaru observaba atentamente las habilidades de Sasuke. La pelea ya se había alargado y Sasuke parecía estar en una sería desventaja

**Sasuke (agitado):** Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que había imaginado

**Neji:** Ciertamente esperaba un mejor reto del último Uchiha, por lo visto no eres más que un fracasado desde el día en el que tu clan fue exterminado

- Cállate, no hables como si supieras lo que se siente perder a tu familia de esa manera

- Sigo sin entender porque Itachi te dejo con vida, hubiera sido mejor morir en ese momento

Arto de los comentarios de Neji, Sasuke de manera inconsciente comenzó a utilizar el poder del Sello de Maldición, cuando el Sello empezó a activarse Naruto y Kurama fueron capaces de darse cuenta de eso

**Kurama:** Parece ser que el poder del Sello está empezando a corromper su mente

**Naruto:** Esto es malo, será mejor que Sasuke se calme pronto, o de lo contrario podría pasar lo mismo que ocurrió en el bosque

Sakura pudo notar que por alguna razón Naruto estaba bastante serio, pero cuando miro a Sasuke pudo comprender porque Naruto estaba serio, temía que a Sasuke le ocurriera lo mismo que en el bosque

**Sakura:** Kakashi-Sensei debemos detener la pelea antes de que las cosas se salgan de control

**Kakashi: **Sería inútil, aunque detengamos la pelea seguramente Sasuke no se detendrá por nada

**Sakura: **Pero, debemos hacer algo

**Naruto:** Sé que estas preocupada, pero debes comprender que Sasuke debe aprender a controlar el poder del Sello por voluntad propia

Antes de que Sakura interviniera en la pelea, tanto ella como Naruto notaron que había algo completamente diferente en Sasuke respecto al Sello: Por alguna razón el Sello actuaba de manera diferente a la vez anterior, era como si Sasuke al fin pudiera controlarlo por voluntad propia

**Neji:** Será mejor que te rindas, de lo contrario no me hare responsable por lo que te pueda pasar, fuiste destinado a ser un fracaso el día en el que tu clan fue exterminado casi por completo

Naruto y Sakura estaban molestos por la forma en la que Neji actuaba, pero de pronto todos en la torre pudieron sentir que Sasuke emanaba un fuerte instinto asesino

**Sasuke:** Perece ser que estas muy feliz diciendo todas esas estupideces sobre el destino, creo que llego la hora de que alguien te sierre la boca

Todos pudieron notar que Sasuke ahora poseía el Sharingan con 3 aspas, lo cual indicaba que su fuerza había aumentado, pero Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento al ver que el Sharingan de Sasuke se desarrolló muy rápido

**Naruto:** Rayos, nunca pensé que Sasuke despertaría el 3 nivel del Sharingan tan rápido

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo es posible eso?

**Kakashi:** No estoy seguro, seguramente el Sello tuvo algo que ver con su desarrollo

**Sakura:** Debemos detener la pelea antes de que Sasuke haga una locura

Por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde pare detener la pelea, Sasuke empezó a realizar ataques cada vez más violentos y Neji aun con el Byakugan activado apenas era capaz de defenderse

**Neji (agitado):** Sus movimientos son más rápidos que antes ¿Cómo es posible que su fuerza se incrementara de esta manera?

**Sasuke:** Si fuera tú no me distraería en una pelea

Neji al ver que Sasuke había aparecido detrás de él trato de defenderse, lamentablemente Sasuke era más rápido y con una rápida patada Sasuke termino hiriendo a Neji para luego usar una de sus mejores Técnicas

**Sasuke:** Ráfaga de Leones

Neji termino recibiendo una serie de rápidos y brutales golpes que terminaron mandándolo al piso, no sin antes recibir una brutal patada antes de caer, al final todos pudieron ver que Neji estaba severamente lastimado sin posibilidad de seguir peleando

**Hayate:** El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha

La pelea ya había acabado, pero por desgracia Sasuke aun quería seguir luchando y con una rápida secuencia de Sellos Sasuke realizo un Jutsu de Fuego con la clara intención de acabar definitivamente con Neji

**Sasuke:** Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego

Muchos se alarmaron al ver que Neji no sería capaz de defenderse del ataque de Sasuke, por suerte gracias a la ayuda de Kakashi y algunos Jounin-Sensei como Rin, y Maito Gai lograron detener a Sasuke antes de que su Jutsu hiriera gravemente a Neji

**Kakashi:** Sasuke, ya es suficiente

**Sasuke (siendo detenido):** No, aun debo seguir peleando

**Rin:** Esto es más serio de lo que pensé

**Gai:** Kakashi ya sabes lo que debemos hacer con respecto a este problema

Después de que la pelea terminara tanto Kakashi como Rin se llevaron a Sasuke para tratar de estabilizar el poder del Sello Maldito y hacer lo posible para evitar que a Sasuke le ocurra lo mismo

* * *

**En las Gradas**

Sakura estaba bastante preocupada por lo ocurrido con Sasuke, Naruto al ver su preocupación trato de clamarla un poco

**Naruto:** No te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke es demasiado fuerte como para dejar que ese Sello lo domine

**Sakura:** Eso espero, realmente no me gustaría que Sasuke terminara sufriendo de esa manera debido al Sello que Orochimaru le coloco

A partir de este punto las cosas con respecto al Sello de Maldición de Sasuke podrían complicarse más de lo debido, y Naruto estará dispuesto a hacer lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a su mejor amigo


	25. El Florecer del Loto

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 25: El Florecer del Loto**

Después de esperar unos minutos al fin fue el turno de Sakura, y al parecer pelearía contra Kin

**Ino:** Sakura ten cuidado, seguramente esa chica es más fuerte de lo que demostró ser en el bosque

**Sakura:** Descuida lo tendré, por ningún motivo dejare que me derrote

Ya en el campo de batalla Kin se encontraba esperando a Sakura para poder iniciar con la pelea

**Kin:** Por lo visto nos volveremos a enfrentar, por fin resolveremos nuestra pelea que quedo pendiente en el bosque

**Sakura:** Estas vez no podrás vencerme

**Hayate:** Si están listas, comiencen

Al inicio de la batalla Kin fácilmente evadía los ataques que Sakura realizaba, demostrando tener la ventaja por el momento

**Kin:** Si quieres ganar esta pelea tendrás que esforzarte más

**Sakura:** Entonces ¿Qué te parece esto?

Después de realizar un Ninjutsu (**Jutsu de Replica**) Sakura fue capaz de crear réplicas exactas de ella misma para tratar de confundir a Kin, lástima que Kin tenía un planeado un plan para atacar

**Kin:** ¿En serio crees que una técnica de tan bajo nivel me detendrá?- Justo en ese momento Kin saco un par de cascabeles con algunos Senbons que lanzo contra Sakura

Sakura logro evadir los Senbon sin saber que eran parte del plan de Kin, después de unos segundos Sakura empezó a sentirse algo mareada y aturdida

**Sakura (aturdida):** ¿Qué sucedió?

**Kin:** Por lo visto has olvidado que mi equipo y yo utilizamos las ondas de sonido para poder atacar

Durante el transcurso de la pelea Sakura hacia todo lo posible por defenderse de los ataques de Kin, por desgracia las ondas de sonido de los ataques de Kin terminaban lastimando a Sakura

**Alba (preocupada):** Esto es malo, si esa chica sigue utilizando el sonido como arma Sakura no será capaz de seguir por mucho tiempo

**Naruto:** Debemos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Kin:** Es mejor que te rindas, no tienes lo necesario para poder ganar, admítelo tu equipo siempre te protegía en las peleas más difíciles

Sakura aunque no quisiera admitirlo por dentro sentía que Kin tenía razón, en las peleas más difíciles Sasuke y Naruto siempre la estuvieron protegiendo

**Sakura:** Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será rendirme

Sakura estaba a punto de rendirse pero Naruto y Alba decidieron que por ningún motivo permitirían que Sakura se rindiera tan fácilmente

**Alba:** Vamos Sakura, tú puedes ganar

**Sakura:** ¿Pero cómo? Ya lo he intentado todo

**Naruto:** ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí?, Si Sasuke estuviera aquí seguramente te diría que debes seguir peleando hasta el final

Sakura al recordar a Sasuke fue capaz de recordar todas las batallas que ha tenido al lado de su equipo, fue cuando decidió que haría lo posible por no decepcionar a su equipo

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, debo seguir luchando

Gracias al apoyo de Alba y Naruto, Sakura fue capaz de recuperar la confianza en sí misma y ahora estaba más determinada a ganar la batalla

**Sakura:** Es mejor que te prepares, no permitiré que me ganes

**Kin:** Aunque hayas recibido el apoyo de tus amigos no podrás ganarme

**Sakura:** Será mejor que dejes de subestimarme

Kin podía ver la determinación de Sakura, entonces decidió que ya era hora de acabar la pelea, pero cuando lanzo los cascabeles con Senbons se sorprendió cuando vio que Sakura no era afectada por las ondas de Sonido

**Kin (sorprendida):** ¿Cómo es posible que mis ataques no te afecten?

**Sakura:** Todo lo que hice fue utilizar Chakra para cubrir mis oídos, gracias a eso puedo evitar que tus ataques con sonido me afecten

**Kin:** Aunque logres evitar el sonido aún debes derrotarme

El sonido al no seguir siendo una amenaza, Kin y Sakura decidieron continuar la batalla utilizando solamente puro Taijutsu

**Sakura (agitada):** Por lo visto eres bastante hábil en taijutsu a pesar de usar casi siempre ataques con sonido

**Kin (agitada):** Admito que no eres una pésima oponente, pero esta batalla debe llegar a su fin

Al ver que la pelea ya había durado mucho tiempo, Kin y Sakura utilizando todas las fuerzas que les quedaban decidieron acabar con la pelea con un último golpe

**Saku/Kin:** Esto se acaba aquí y ahora

Al final tanto Sakura como Kin terminaron recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara, debido a la poca fuerza que les quedaba después de recibir el puñetazo, ambas terminaron cayendo al piso

Todos en el estadio esperaban que alguna de las 2 se levantara para poder ver quien tendría la victoria de la pelea

**Ino:** Vamos Sakura, tú puedes ganar, solo debes levantarte

**Dosu:** Kin, será mejor que dejes de ser una inútil y te levantes para que puedas ganar

**Naruto:** Sakura sé que tú puedes ganar, no olvides todo por lo que has luchado

**Sakura (algo cansada):** Tienes razón… **(Tratando de levantarse)** … por ningún motivo perderé esta pelea

Tras escuchar los ánimos de sus amigos, Sakura poco a poco fue capaz de recobrar la fuerza suficiente para poder ponerse de pie, al final fue capaz de levantarse y poder ganar

**Hayate:** La ganadora: Sakura Haruno

Naruto y el resto de los novatos que quedaban en la torre se alegraron bastante de que Sakura fuera capaz de pasar a la siguiente ronda del examen

Después de que Sakura subiera a las gradas para reunirse con su equipo muchos esperaban ansiosos que la siguiente pelea empezara

**Naruto:** Sakura esa fue una gran batalla

**Alba:** Demostraste que eres una excelente Kunoichi

**Sakura:** Gracias, hice lo mejor que pude

* * *

La siguiente pelea estaba por empezar y al parecer sería el turno de Rock Lee, lo cual lo emocionaba bastante. Pero al ver que se enfrentaría a Gaara algunos realmente se alarmaron bastante, después de todo Gaara es un oponente realmente peligroso

**Gai:** Prepárate Lee, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar de lo que eres capaz

**Rock Lee:** Así es, mis llamas de la juventud están a su máximo esplendor

**Tenten:** Solo espero que no exageres en esta pelea

El equipo de Alba como el equipo de Kiba estaban preocupados por lo que le pudiera suceder a Lee en la pelea, después de todo no han olvidado lo ocurrido en el bosque

**Kiba (preocupado):** Rayos esto es malo, solo espero que ese chico de la arena no actué de la misma forma que el bosque, o de lo contrario Lee podría morir

**Yuna:** Será mejor que Lee sepa lo que hace, ese chico de la arena no es un ninja ordinario

Ya en el campo de batalla la pelea estaba por comenzar, y al parecer había bastante tensión en el lugar

**Hayate:** Si están listos, comiencen

Rock Lee había iniciado la pelea con una secuencia rápida de golpes, pero todos los golpes que Rock Lee lanzaba eran fácilmente detenidos por la arena de Gaara

**Rock Lee:** Tendré que encontrar el punto débil de su defensa de arena

Durante el transcurso de la pelea Gaara utilizando la arena para atacar y Lee con su velocidad apenas era capaz de defenderse, Rock Lee estaba en una sería desventaja, sin importar cuantos ataques realizara la arena seguía protegiendo a Gaara lo cual dificultaba bastante las cosas

**Tenten:** Si esa arena sigue protegiendo a Gaara, Lee no tendrá oportunidad alguna de ganar

**Sakura:** Es mejor que Lee use algo que no sea Taijutsu, o de lo contrario podría perder la pelea

**Gai:** Esa no es una mala idea, por desgracia Lee es incapaz de realizar algún Ninjutsu o Genjutsu

**Naruto:** ¿A qué se refiere?

**Gai: **Lee es incapaz desarrollar habilidades en Ninjutsu y en Genjutsu, solamente es capaz de utilizar Taijutsu, pero eso es lo que lo convierte en un ganador

* * *

**Campo de batalla**

En el transcurso de la pelea Rock Lee trataba de encontrar algún punto débil de la defensa de Gaara

**Rock Lee (evadiendo los ataques de Gaara):** Si esto sigue así, terminare perdiendo la pelea

**Gaara:** Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido

Rock Lee empezó a tener serios problemas, los ataques de Gaara empezaban a hacerse cada vez más violentos, por desgracia uno de los ataques de Gaara termino golpeando a Rock Lee, lo que provoco que Lee terminara estrellándose con la pared de la torre

**Tenten:** ¡Oh no!, Lee

**Sakura (preocupada):**Deben detener la pelea, esto ha ido demasiado lejos

Muchos estaban preocupados por el estado de Lee, algunos querían que la pelea terminara pero pudieron ver que Lee no tenía la intención de rendirse

**Rock Lee (recuperándose del golpe):** Esto no me detendrá, pase lo que pase no me rendiré

Rock Lee apenas fue capaz de escapar de otro ataque de Gaara saltando a la parte superior de la estatua que había en el campo de batalla

Gai al ver la determinación de Lee, decidió que ya era hora de que Rock Lee demostrara de lo que es capaz

**Gai:** Escucha Lee, ya es hora, sabes lo que debes hacer

**Rock Lee:** Pero usted dijo que solo usara esto en casos de emergencia

**Gai:** Si, pero esta es una excepción

**Lee:** ¿En serio?- Rock Lee se había quitado las pesas que tenía ocultas en sus piernas

**Kakashi (Pensando):** ¿Qué estará planeando?

**Rock Lee:** Ahora si me moverme con libertad

Muchos no entendían lo que intentaba hacer Lee, pero al dejar caer las pesas un enorme cráter se formó en el piso lo dejo en shock a muchos

**Gai:** Ahora, Lee

Todos en la torre podían ver la velocidad de Rock Lee era sorprendente, pero lo más sorprendente era que la Arena apenas era capaz de defender a Gaara de los ataques de Lee

**Naruto:** Sí que es rápido

**Gai:** Lee al no tener habilidad alguna en Genjutsu o Ninjutsu, dedicado todo su tiempo y poder en entrenar su Taijutsu

Justo en ese momento todos pudieron ver que Lee al fin fue capaz de atravesar la defensa de arena y golpear a Gaara

**Sakura:** Que bien, al fin lo golpeo

**Tenten:** Al parecer la arena ya no le es tan útil a Gaara

Debido al golpe que Gaara sufrió, Kankuro y Temari temían las cosas pudieran salirse de control

**Kankuro:** Esto es malo, esta es la primera vez que Gaara sale herido en una pelea

**Temari:** Solo espero que esto no provoque que Gaara se descontrole

En el transcurso de la pelea Rock Lee demostraba que ahora él era el que tenía la ventaja en la pelea, por desgracia las cosas estaban por empeorar bastante

Después de atacar Rock Lee pudo notar que algo no iba bien, fue cuando vio que Gaara no tenía ni el más ligero rasguño

**Lee:** ¿Cómo es posible que no recibiera daño?

Fue cuando todos notaron que Gaara poseía una especie de armadura de arena, pero por alguna razón Temari y Kankuro estaban alarmados

**Kankuro:** Si esto sigue así, Gaara puede llegar a perder el control

**Temari:** Esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen a partir de este punto

Temari y Kankuro al ver la actitud de Gaara estaba empezando a cambiar estaban bastante preocupados, temían que debido a la pelea contra Rock Lee el Shukaku provocara que Gaara empezara a perder el control

* * *

**En las gradas**

**Sakura:** Kakashi-Sensei ¿Cómo es posible que Gaara no este lastimado?

**Kakashi:** No lo sé, debe de haber algo en esa arena que lo está protegiendo

Algunos tenían dudas con respecto al asunto de la arena, algunos se preguntaban cómo era posible que Gaara pudiera utilizar la arena de esa forma, aunque ciertamente Naruto tenían sospechas sobre cómo era posible eso

**Naruto:** Por lo visto el Shukaku le permite a Gaara manipular la arena a voluntad

**Kurama:** En parte sí, pero puedo percibir que hay más, algo diferente, pero no puedo identificar que es

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

Rock Lee al ver que no lograría dañar a Gaara mientras utilizara esa arena como escudo, pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de alegar a Gaara de la arena

**Rock Lee (pensando):** Será mejor que utilice el Loto para tratar de alejarlo de la arena que lo protege.- Lee empezó a quitarse las vendas que tenía en los brazos

**Tenten:** ¿Qué está haciendo Lee?

**Gai:** Solo observa

Con una gran velocidad, Rock Lee de una patada había logrado lanzar a Gaara un par metros en el aire, después de eso utilizo una de sus mejores y a la vez más devastadoras técnicas

**Rock Lee:** _**Loto Primario**_

Después de realizar su técnica a una velocidad increíble, Rock Lee logro estrellar a Gaara contra el suelo. Debido a la gran fuerza ejercida y a la potente rotación del _**Loto Primario**_, Gaara termino recibiendo "daños devastadores"

**Rock Lee (agitado):** Que bien, al fin lo derrote

Al ver el resultado de la técnica muchos pensaron que Lee había ganado el encuentro, pero cuando el humo que había dejado el Loto Primario al momento del impacto se despejo muchos quedaron en Shock al ver que Gaara no solo salió ileso del ataque de Lee, si no que al parecer la arena logro amortiguar la caída de Gaara

* * *

**Alba (en shock):** Esto tiene que ser una broma

**Kiba:** ¿Qué acaso esa arena lo seguirá protegiendo durante todo el encuentro?

**Sakura (preocupada):** Si las cosas siguen así, Lee pronto se quedara sin energía

Rock Lee al ver que la arena de Gaara sería un problema trato de acabar la pelea utilizando un Kinjutsu

**Rock Lee (pensando):** Sé que es arriesgado, pero será mejor terminar con la pelea a como dé lugar

Utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Lee empezó a abrir las 2 primeras puertas internas de Chakra, Kakashi al ver lo que planeaba hacer Lee se preocupó

**Kakashi:** Gai ¿No abras sido capaz de enseñarle a ese chico a utilizar las 8 puertas Internas de Chakra?

**Gai:** Así es

**Kakashi:** Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo así

* * *

**Campo de Pelea**

Rock Lee fue capaz de abrir la 5 puerta interna, debido al incremento extremo de fuerza, los ataques de Rock Lee eran más devastadores que antes, Gaara era incapaz de protegerse utilizando la arena

**Gaara (recibiendo los golpes de Lee):** Imposible, nadie puede tener toda esa fuerza y velocidad

Gaara hacia lo posible por bloquear los ataques de Lee utilizando su arena, pero era totalmente inútil

**Rock Lee:** No pienso perder esta pelea

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver el resultado de los ataques de Rock, Temari y Kankuro no podrían creer que Gaara no fuese capaz de defenderse de los ataques

**Temari (preocupada):** Si Gaara continúa recibiendo todos esos golpes puede perder la pelea

**Kankuro:** Por lo visto ese chico Rock Lee es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos

**Rock Lee:** Esto acaba aquí y ahora

Gaara termino siendo estrellado en el suelo por los ataques de Lee, y esta vez ni siquiera la arena fue capaz de proteger a Gaara de la mayor parte del daño recibido, por desgracia al igual que Gaara, Rock Lee también termino recibió gran parte del daño

**Rock Lee (agitado):** Al fin todo acabado

**Sakura:** Que bien, Lee al fin derroto a Gaara

**Tenten:** Menos mal, por un minuto pensé que Lee no lograría ganar

Muchos creyeron que Rock Lee había ganado el encuentro, pero fue cuando notaron que Gaara aún tenía la fuerza para seguir atacando, por desgracia debido al uso de las puertas internas de Chakra, Lee ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para defenderse

**Rock Lee (agitado):** Imposible, aun después de todo puede seguir atacando.- Rock Lee trato de alejarse de la arena de Gaara pero fue demasiado tarde

**Gaara (usando la fuerza que le quedaba):** Ataúd de Arena

El ataque de Gaara termino dañando gravemente el brazo y la pierna izquierda de Rock Lee

**Gaara:** Ahora muere

Gaara tenía la intención de matar a Rock Lee, utilizando la fuerza que le quedaba utilizo la arena para atacar, muchos se alarmaron al ver que Rock Lee no sería capaz de evitar ese ataque pero gracias a la intervención de Gai la arena no fue capaz de dañar a Lee

Cuando Hayate iba a declarar a Gaara como el ganador ocurrió algo que dejo en shock a muchos, aún después de recibir todo ese daño Lee estaba de pie, y al parecer aún tenía la fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando

**Kurama:** La fuerza de voluntad de ese chico es de admirar, no muchos Genin soportarían un combate contra un Jinchuriki

**Naruto:** Gracias a los esfuerzos de Lee ahora sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer ese chico

Después de que los paramédicos se llevaran a Rock Lee a la enfermería muchos se alegraron de que lo peor en la pelea de Gaara y Lee haya terminado

**Tenten:** Me alegra que todo esto acabara sin que nadie saliera perjudicado

**Sakura:** Al menos ahora Rock Lee podrá recuperarse de sus heridas

A partir de este punto las cosas estaban por volverse complicadas, al quedar solamente 10 participantes la sensación que se sentía en la torre era bastante tensa


	26. Un poder obscuro

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 26: Un poder Obscuro**

La pelea de Rock Lee había acabado, y sus amigos estaban preocupados por lo que había ocurrido en la pelea

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Cree que Lee se recuperada?

**Kakashi:** No lo sé, las heridas que sufrió en la pelea parecen ser bastante graves

**Gai:** No te preocupes Sakura, pase lo que pase Lee no se rendirá por unas heridas como esas

**Naruto:** Eso espero

La siguiente pelea que sería entre Dosu y Kiba estaba por comenzar

**Kiba:** Al parecer pelearemos con ese chico con aspecto de Momia, ¿Estás listo Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** Guau

Al bajar al campo de batalla tanto Kiba como Akamaru estaban listos para enfrentarse a Dosu, pero ciertamente había una pregunta que muchos tenían en la mente con respecto a la pelea:

* * *

_**¿Qué sería más rápido, los Ataques de Sonido de Dosu, o la combinación de ataques de Kiba y Akamaru?**_

**Campo de Batalla**

* * *

**Dosu:** Espero que cuentes con un buen veterinario, porque después de esto tú y mascota van a necesitarlo

Al escuchar el comentario que Dosu hizo sobre la apariencia de Kiba provoco que algunos se rieran, después de todo el que Dosu compara la apariencia de Kiba con la de un animal era algo que a muchos les parecía gracioso

**Kiba (algo molesto):** Escucha bien, el que va a necesitar un buen doctor después de esta pelea serás tú, cierto Akamaru

**Akamaru:** Guau

**Hayate:** Si están listos, Comiencen

Kiba y Akamaru no perdieron tiempo e iniciaron la pelea con una de sus clásicas combinaciones

**Dosu:** ¿En serio crees que con esa patética velocidad vas a derrotarme?, no me hagas reír.

Al igual que la pelea contra Rock Lee en el Bosque de la Muerte, Dosu golpeo el suelo con su brazo sónico, debido a que los miembros del Clan Inuzuka tienen el sentido del oído un poco más desarrollado de lo normal, el ataque de Dosu termino afectando más a Kiba y a Akamaru

**Kiba (aturdido):** ¿Estás bien Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** Guau

**Kiba:** Por lo visto deberemos de realizar nuestras mejores combinaciones para poder ganar

Justo en ese momento Kiba saco de sus bolsillos un par de píldoras rojas que luego le dio a Akamaru. Después de unos segundos Akamaru había sufrido una transformación y ahora se había convertido en una copia perfecta de Kiba

**Kiba:** ¿Listo Akamaru?

**Akamaru (convertido en un clon de Kiba):** Si

**Kiba: **_**Colmillo sobre Colmillo**_

Tanto Kiba como Akamaru empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad lanzando poderos golpes, debido a la alta velocidad de los ataques COMBO de Kiba y Akamaru, Dosu apenas era capaz de evitar esos ataques

**Dosu:** Por lo visto eres bastante rápido, lástima que tu velocidad no te salvara

Dosu nuevamente había golpeado el suelo con su brazo sónico, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que ni Kiba ni Akamaru fueron afectados por el ataque

**Kiba:** Eres realmente tonto, ¿En serio crees que el mismo ataque funcionara 2 veces seguidas contra mí?, con mi jutsu he sido capaz de evitar las ondas de sonido que emite tu brazo sónico lleguen a mis oídos

**Dosu:** Aun así, eso no garantiza que ganes

Dosu trato de golpear con su Brazo Sónico a uno de los Kiba pero sucedió algo que sorprendió a muchos. Justo cuando el ataque de Dosu tuvo contacto con el ataque de Kiba, su Brazo Sónico se empezó a desquebrajar

**Dosu (lastimado):** Imposible

**Kiba:** Este es tú fin

Kiba y Akamaru lograron golpear a Dosu con su combinación de ataques, Dosu al no poder seguir peleando debido a las heridas Kiba fue capaz de avanzar a la siguiente ronda

* * *

**En las Gradas**

Después de haber ganado el combate, Kiba fue felicitado por sus amigos por su excelente desempeño en la pelea

**Yumiko:** Esa fue realmente una dura pelea

**Naruto:** Por un segundo pensé que perderías la pelea, menos mal que destruiste el brazo sónico que tenía ese sujeto

**Kiba:** Igual yo, de no haber destruido ese artefacto seguramente hubiese perdido la pelea

La siguiente pelea estaba por comenzar, la siguiente pelea sería entre Tenten y Kankuro

**Sakura:** Tenten, ten cuidado con ese chico, es posible que sea igual de peligroso que Gaara

**Tenten:** Descuida, lo tendré

* * *

**Campo de pelea**

**Kankuro:** Espero que hagas las cosas más interesantes de lo que tu compañero lo hizo

**Tenten:** Es mejor que no me subestimes

**Hayate:** Si están listos, comiencen

Durante el transcurso de la pelea ambos demostraron tener buenas habilidades utilizando armas (Kankuro utilizando sus técnicas especializadas en marionetas y Tenten utilizando sus técnicas con las armas)

**Tenten (agitada):** Rayos, este sujeto es igual de fuerte que sus compañeros

Tenten sabía que si la pelea continuaba no soportaría más

**Tenten:** Prepárate, **Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes**.- Utilizando 2 pergaminos Tenten fue capaz de utilizar una gran cantidad de armas que lanzo contra Kankuro

**Kankuro:** Patético.- Kankuro utilizo sus marionetas como escudo

Por desgracia las armas de Tenten no pudieron derrotar a las marionetas de Kankuro

**Kankuro:** Esta pelea termino, **Arte Ninja:** **Niebla Venenosa Infernal: Cien Infiernos Continuos**

Utilizando sus marionetas en combinación, Kankuro fue capaz de crear una cortina de humo venenoso, Tenten fue capaz de evadir el veneno pero debido a la cortina de humo no podía ver en que sitio estaba Kankuro

**Tenten:** ¿Dónde estará?

Por desgracia dentro de la nube de humo las marionetas de Kankuro empezaron a disparar un montón de agujas, Tenten fue apenas capaz de evadir algunas agujas, pero debido a las heridas hechas por las agujas Tenten ya no era capaz de seguir peleando

**Hayate:** El ganador: Kankuro

Naruto y Sakura estaban tristes de que Tenten perdiera el encuentro, aun que sabían que Kankuro al ser parte del equipo de Gaara no iba a ser un oponente fácil de derrotar

**Sakura:** Rayos, realmente quería que Tenten ganara

**Naruto:** Ese sujeto es realmente fuerte, no cabe duda que el equipo de Gaara es realmente fuerte

* * *

La siguiente pelea que seria entre Ino y Yuna estaba por comenzar

**Shikamaru:** Será mejor que tengas cuidado con Yuna, recuerda que ella al ser del Clan Uchiha, es posible que despertara el Sharingan

**Ino:** Descuida, además hasta donde sé no ha despertado el Sharingan como Sasuke

**Asuma:** Es mejor que escuches la advertencia de Shikamaru, subestimar de esa forma a tú oponente puede costarte la victoria en la batalla

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

En el campo de batalla Ino y Yuna estaban listas para iniciar la pelea; con la advertencia de Asuma y Shikamaru de que posiblemente Yuna tuviera el Sharingan hizo que Ino se pusiera a la defensiva, aunque Yuna también estaba a la defensiva, después de todo conocía las habilidades del Clan Yamanaka de poder controlar la mente del oponente con sus Jutsus

**Ino (pensando):** Es mejor que tenga cuidado, si Yuna posee el Sharingan y lo utiliza en la pelea la mejor opción será pelear sin mirarla a los ojos, o podría caer en un Genjutsu

**Yuna (pensando):** Es mejor que mantenga mi distancia entre Ino, de lo contrario ella podría intentar utilizar su Jutsu de control mental

**Hayate:** Si están listas comiencen

Al dar inicio la pelea Yuna hacia lo posible por mantener una distancia segura entre ella e Ino para poder atacar

**Ino:** Mantener la distancia no te ayudara a ganar

**Yuna:** Eso está por verse. Estilo de tierra: Jutsu misil-dragón de tierra

Yuna al concentrar su chakra, logro crear un Dragón de lodo el cual a gran velocidad comenzó a disparar bolas de tierra hacia el Ino como si fueran misiles, Ino apenas fue capaz de evadir algunos misiles de tierra

**Ino (agitada):** Eres realmente fuerte utilizando el elemento Tierra

**Yuna:** Gracias, tú también eres una excelente ninja

Al paso de unos minutos tanto Ino como Yuna estaban al límite, a ambas no les quedaba mucho chakra para seguir peleando, Ino al ver que Yuna estaba algo cansada debido a la pelea decidió que se arriesgaría a utilizar un jutsu de su clan

**Ino (pensando):** Si quiero ganar es mejor que lo arriesgue todo en este Jutsu

**Yuna (pensando):** ¿Qué intentara hacer?

**Ino:**** Jutsu: Transferencia de Mente**

Gracias a su jutsu, Ino fue capaz de tomar el control del cuerpo de Yuna, muchos pensaron que Ino tendría la victoria gracias a su jutsu; o al menos eso creían

**Ino (en el cuerpo de Yuna):** Lo único que debo de hacer es rendirme estando el cuerpo de Yuna

Justo cuando Ino estaba por realizar su plan pudo sentir que algo no iba bien, al parecer Ino había subestimado la fuerza de voluntad de Yuna

**Yuna (tratando de resistirse al jutsu):** No creas que será tan fácil controlarme.- Utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Yuna fue capaz de cancelar el jutsu de Ino

Al final todos pudieron ver que Yuna fue capaz de anular la técnica de Ino pero debido al esfuerzo, tanto Ino como Yuna ya no tenían suficiente chakra para seguir peleando

**Ino (agitada):** Fue un error mío el haberte subestimado

**Yuna (agitada):** Aun así luchaste bien

**Ino:** Hazme un favor, y gana en las finales

Debido al cansancio Ino termino desmayándose, y Yuna estaba decidida a cumplir el favor de Ino de ganar en las finales

**Hayate:** La ganadora: Yuna Uchiha

* * *

La siguiente pelea seria entre Hinata y su prima Yumiko estaba por comenzar

**Alba:** Bien Hinata parece que serás la siguiente en luchar

**Hinata:** Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo

**Naruto:** Sé que ganaras, eres una de las mejores Kunoichis que conozco

El comentario de Naruto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara bastante, algo que al parecer Yuna y Sakura pudieron notar fácilmente

**Hinata (aun sonrojada):** Gracias Naruto-Kun.- Antes de bajar al campo de pelea Hinata abrazo a Naruto de manera cariñosa

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

Tanto Yumiko como Hinata se encontraban en el campo de batalla listas para pelear, aunque ciertamente ninguna de las 2 quería pelear entre sí; después de todo desde que eran pequeñas las 2 han sido como las mejores amigas y el pelear entre sí en los exámenes Chunin era algo realmente difícil para ellas

**Hinata:** Realmente no me gustaría enfrentarme a tú

**Yumiko:** Se de lo que hablas, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de enfrentarme a ti

**Hinata:** Pero creo que lo mejor sería dar lo mejor de nosotras en esta pelea

**Yumiko:** Tienes razón, pero el que seamos primas no significa que te daré una pelea fácil

**Hayate:** Si están listas, comiencen

Durante los siguientes minutos Yumiko y Hinata demostraron ser unas Kunoichis realmente fuertes, pero debido a que la pelea ya había durado bastante a Hinata y a Yumiko no les quedaba mucho chakra

**Yumiko (agitada):** Lo mejor será acabar esta pelea con un último ataque

**Hinata (agitada):** Opino igual

Utilizando sus últimas reservas de fuerza, Hinata y Yumiko utilizaron su mejor técnica, al final ambas estaban cansadas demasiado como para seguir de pie, pero Hinata gracias a su fuerza de voluntad logro mantenerse de pie y ganar

Alba y los demás estaban felices por que Hinata pudiera pasar a las finales, aunque también estaban tristes de que Yumiko perdiera

**Alba:** Hinata sabía que lograrías ganar

**Hinata:** Si, aunque no fue nada fácil enfrentarme a Yumiko

**Naruto:** Lo importante es que demostraron que a pesar de la pelea ambas seguirán siendo amigas

Después de esperar unos minutos la última pelea que sería entre Naruto y Yoroi estaba por empezar

**Kakashi:** Naruto espero que demuestres lo mejor de ti

**Naruto:** Descuide, voy a ganar fácilmente

**Alba:** Más te vale, porque no sería nada divertido si no estás en las finales

La pelea estaba por iniciar y ciertamente había bastante tensión, después de todo al ser la última pelea y que además Naruto estuviera en esa pelea hacia que muchos se preguntaran si Naruto tiene lo necesario para ganar

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

**Yoroi:** Espero que sepas como pelear, porque sería muy aburrido pelear con un debilucho

**Naruto:** Puedes apostar que te daré una pelea realmente difícil

**Hayate:** Si están listos comiencen

La última pelea ya había iniciado, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería una vez que empezara la pelea

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

En un sitio desconocido se encontraba Kabuto al lado de Orochimaru y al parecer estaban planeando algo realmente peligroso

**Orochimaru:** ¿Las cosas están saliendo como lo planeado?

**Kabuto:** Así es Lord-Orochimaru, por lo visto Sasuke al fin fue capaz de controlar por voluntad propia el poder del sello

- ¿Y qué hay del chico Kyubi?

_- En estos momentos Yoroi se está encargando de él, si las cosas salen bien Yoroi forzara a que Naruto utilice el poder del sello_

- Eso espero, me gustaría saber hasta dónde puede soportar el poder del sello un Jinchuriki

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

La pelea ya llevaba un par de minutos de haber iniciado, y ciertamente Naruto tenía la desventaja en la pelea, Yoroi era un oponente realmente poderoso

**Naruto (agitado):** Demonios, debe de existir un método para ganarle

**Yoroi:** Hagas lo que hagas no podrás derrotarme

**Naruto:** Eso está por verse. _**Jutsu Multi-clones De Sombra**_

Utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba Naruto fue capaz de crear por lo menos unos 7 clones de sombra, muchos en la torre se impresionaron de que Naruto supiera realizar una técnica de Rango Jounin

**Ino (sorprendida):** Nunca pensé que Naruto supiera realizar una técnica tan avanzada

**Kiba:** Ahora veo por qué se graduó ¿Pero dónde habrá aprendido a realizar ese jutsu?

**Alba:** Eso es un secreto

Ciertamente Ino y Kiba tenían curiosidad en saber dónde aprendió Naruto ese Jutsu, pero en ese momento todos pudieron ver que los clones de Naruto fueron fácilmente derrotados, y al parecer Naruto estaba muy cansado

**Naruto (cansado):** No me puedo mover

**Yoroi:** Es mejor que acabe con esto

Justo en ese momento Yoroi comenzó a drenar el chakra de Naruto. Debido al cansancio Naruto no era capaz de defenderse, al final Naruto término quedándose sin chakra para seguir peleando, o eso era lo que todos creían

**Naruto (pensando):** ¿Acaso este es mi límite? ¿Acaso no podré pasar a la siguiente ronda?, No, pase lo que pase debo tratar de ganar esta pelea

Naruto estaba tan decidido a ganar que inconscientemente empezó a utilizar ligeramente el Chakra del Kyubi y parte del poder del Sello de Maldición

**Yoroi:** Instructor, lo mejor será que me declare el ganador

**Hayate:** Supongo que no tengo opción

Justo cuando Hayate iba a declarar a Yoroi como el ganador, todos en la torre pudieron sentir una enorme oleada de Chakra, algunos pudieron darse cuenta que era el mismo chakra que habían sentido en el Bosque de la Muerte

**Kiba:** ¿De dónde viene todo ese poder?

**Yumiko:** Creo que ese chakra es el mismo que sentimos en el bosque

**Tenten:** Creo que el chakra proviene de Naruto

Al ver el campo de batalla muchos se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto estaba cubierto por una capa de Chakra Rojizo y que su mirada haya cambiado, su miraba ahora mostraba un fuerte instinto asesino

**Ino (mirando a Naruto):** ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?

**Sakura (alarmada):** Esto es malo, tenemos que detener la pelea antes de que Naruto se salga de control

**Kakashi:** Sería inútil, una vez que Naruto está en ese estado es muy difícil calmarlo

**Hinata (preocupa):** Debe de existir una forma de ayudarlo

**Rin:** Yamato es el único que puede detener a Naruto cuando está en ese estado. Por desgracia él se encuentra lejos en una misión

**Yuna (preocupada):** ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

**Rin: **Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Naruto sea capaz de controlar todo ese chakra

**Kakashi:** Conociendo a Naruto, sé que será capaz de controlar todo ese chakra

A partir de este momento las cosas podrían complicarse bastante, ahora que Naruto fue forzado a utilizar el Manto de Chakra del Kyubi las cosas podrían salirse de control.

Por suerte, con el apoyo de sus amigos Naruto será capaz de superar lo peor y podrá seguir adelante


	27. Un nuevo poder desatado

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 27: Un nuevo poder desatado**

A causa de la presión de la pelea, Naruto inconscientemente había liberado parte del poder del Kyubi y al mismo tiempo parte del poder del sello

Kakashi al igual que el resto de los Jounin presentes se alarmaron bastante, temían que debido al uso del Chakra del Kyubi mezclado con la influencia del Sello Maldito, Naruto perdiera el control

**Campo de pelea**

Debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra y el fuerte instinto asesino que emanaba Naruto, al igual que Yoroi, algunos de los que estaban en la torre estaban algo atemorizados por tanto poder

Naruto al notar todo el chakra que estaba expulsando inconscientemente debido a su deseo desesperado de ganar la pelea, trato de hacer todo lo posible por calmarse y evitar que se formara la 1° Cola del Kyubi

**-** Debo calmarme, no debo dejar que el Sello nuble mi mente.- Lentamente todo el Chakra Rojizo que cubría a Naruto empezó a desaparecer

Justo cuando Kakashi y los demás Jounin estaban a punto de detener la pelea antes de que las cosas se salieran de control paso algo que los sorprendió bastante, de cierta manera Naruto estaba tranquilo sin hacer nada, además el Chakra del Kyubi se sentía diferente, era como si de algún modo Naruto pudiera controlar por voluntad propia todo ese poder sin perder el control

Cuando todo el Chakra desapareció, todos notaron que los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de color, Naruto al ser capaz de controlar todo el poder que emanaba fue capaz entrar al modo SENNIN; curiosamente al estar en modo Sennin los ojos de Naruto tenían cierto parecido con el Sharingan

**Ino (mirando a Naruto):** Sus ojos son casi iguales al Sharingan de Sasuke

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le ocurrió a Naruto en los ojos?

**Kakashi:** Es muy complicado de explicar en este momento

Solamente Kakashi y algunos Jounin sabían que Naruto era capaz de entrar al modo SENNIN, pero lo más extraño era que los ojos de Naruto en vez de ser amarillos tenían un toque Anaranjado y al mismo tiempo mostraban 3 aspas con forma de Colmillos de Zorro cruzados entre sí (más o menos parecido al Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi), era como si Naruto de algún modo hubiera mezclado el Mangekyou Sharingan con el modo Sennin

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

**Naruto:** Es mejor que te prepares, no estoy dispuesto a perder

**Yoroi:** Aunque consiguieras más chakra para pelear te derrotare

Ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, en la pelea Yoroi tenía serias dificultades para atacar y defenderse, Naruto demostró que gracias a sus nuevas habilidades él tenía la ventaja en la pelea

Yoroi al ver que las cosas estaban empeorando, trato de drenar el chakra Naruto como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero ahora sabrá que hacer eso sería la peor decisión que tomaría

**-** _Ahora perderás lo que te queda de chakra_

**-** Yo no estaría tan seguro

Después de unos segundos Yoroi pudo sentir que sus manos estaban ardiendo, muchos quedaron en Shock cuando vieron que las manos de Yoroi tenían severas quemaduras

**-** _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

**- **Lo único que hice fue liberar el Chakra suficiente para herirte con tu propia habilidad

**-** _Maldito_

**-** No eres el primer oponente con la habilidad de drenar Chakra al que me he enfrento, cuando era pequeño, un sujeto que trato de herir a mis amigos tenía la misma habilidad

Al igual que Sasuke y Yuna, Naruto no ha olvidado lo ocurrido aquella noche, la noche donde el Clan Uchiha, uno de los mejores clanes de la aldea fue aniquilado casi en su totalidad en una sola noche

**-** Lo mejor será que te rindas antes de que salgas lastimado

**-** _¡JAMAS!, no pienso perder de esta manera_

Naruto al ver que Yoroi no tenía intensión de rendirse no tuvo más opción que acabar la pelea utilizando un jutsu que seguramente dejaría fuera de combate a la mayoría de los oponente

**-** Estilo de viento: _**Jutsu oleada descomunal**_

Si el jutsu de Viento de Temari había causado bastante daño, el jutsu de Naruto causó daños aún peores a los daños causados por Temari: Parte del piso de la Torre término siendo destruido, varias grietas se formaron en las paredes, y parte del barandal de las gradas termino siendo destruido por los cortes de Viento que causo el Jutsu

* * *

**Gradas**

En las gradas todos hacían lo posible por cubrirse del viento que había generado el jutsu de Naruto

**Sakura (cubriéndose del viento):** Nunca pensé que Naruto utilizaría ese jutsu en un sitio como este

**Alba:** No sabía que Naruto supiera realizar una técnica tan destructiva

**Kankuro (cubriéndose del viento):** Eso sí que es poder

**Temari:** Así que este es el poder de otro Jinchuriki

A causa de las ráfagas de Viento Yoroi había sufrido algunas cortadas un poco profundas en sus brazos y piernas, debido a las heridas era incapaz de seguir peleando

Hayate al ver los resultados del jutsu de Naruto, decidió dar por terminada la pelea

**Hayate:** El ganador: Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Sakura:** Sabia que Naruto ganaría

**Alba:** Me alegra que pudiera pasar a la siguiente ronda

Muchos estaban felices de que Naruto ganara el encuentro, pero debido al uso de tanto Chakra Naruto estaba bastante agitado y cansado

**Naruto (agitado):** Maldición, ese Sello gasto gran parte de mi chakra en la pelea

Debido al uso mezclado del Chakra del Kyubi con el poder del Sello Maldito, Naruto quedo severamente cansado, fue una suerte que no terminara desmayándose debido al agotamiento; debido al cansancio Naruto apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie

Al ver el estado de Naruto, Hinata y Yuna no dudaron en ir a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

**Hinata (preocupada): **¿Estás bien?

**Naruto:** Descuiden, solo estoy algo cansado

**Yuna (ayudando a Naruto):** Lo mejor sería que descansaras, tuviste una dura pelea

Después de esperar un par de minutos, el 3° Hokage al lado de Koharu y Homura habían anunciado los resultados de las peleas pre-eliminares, después de que se anunciaran los resultados, Sarutobi, Homura y Koharu explicaron de qué se tratarían las finales

**Sarutobi:** Muy bien las pre-eliminares han terminado, por lo tanto les explicaremos en qué consisten las finales

**Homura:** Las finales serán vistas por los líderes de las otras aldeas ninjas al igual que algunas personas importantes

**Koharu:** Es por eso que al estar presentes los líderes de otras aldeas es necesario y muy importante que mejoren sus habilidades

Al escuchar que las finales no solo serían difíciles sino que también muy importantes, algunos se pusieron algo nerviosos por la presión

**Alba:** Exactamente ¿Cuándo darán inicio las finales?

**Homura:** Las finales darán inicio exactamente en 1 mes

**Koharu:** A partir de ese momento deberán de prepararse lo mejor posible, porque en las finales deberán demostrar de lo que son capaces

**Sarutobi:** Durante ese tiempo no olviden descansar lo suficiente

* * *

**Konoha**

Han pasado 3 días desde que las pre-eliminares terminaron, durante ese tiempo Naruto al igual que los que fueron capaces de pasar a la siguiente ronda del examen se mantenían entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades

**Campo de entrenamiento #7**

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando bastante, hacia todo lo posible por tratar de dominar el 3 nivel del Sharingan, aun con la ayuda de Kakashi apenas era capaz de mantener el Sharingan activo por 4 minutos en una pelea

Al igual que Sasuke, Sakura estaba entrenando bastante, quería demostrarle a su equipo que ella no era un estorbo y que podía ser una excelente Kunoichi

A diferencia de su equipo, Naruto había decidió ir a entrenar solo a un sitio tranquilo y apartado de la aldea, sabía que si quería controlar el poder del Sello Maldito mezclado con el poder del Kyubi debía de entrenar lejos de la aldea; de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas

* * *

**Zona de entrenamiento #22**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto había iniciado su entrenamiento, durante ese tiempo Naruto hacia lo posible por tratar de utilizar nuevamente el poder del sello mezclado con el chakra de Kurama pero era inútil, era como si estuviera olvidando algo importante

**-** Rayos, sin importar cuantas veces lo intento no logro conseguir utilizar ese poder, debo estar olvidando algo

**-** _Naruto trata de recordar que ocurrió exactamente cuándo liberaste todo ese poder_

**-** Estaba a punto de perder la pelea, debido a mi fuerte deseo de ganar inconscientemente empecé a liberar Chakra

**-** _¿__Y qué paso después?_

**-** Cuando me di cuenta ya había una leve capa de chakra cubriéndome, pero debido a mí ira empecé a emanar un fuerte instinto asesino por lo que trate de calmarme

Kurama fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que hacía falta, al parecer Naruto solo era capaz de mezclar el poder del Sello cuando sus emociones estaban al límite, por lo tanto todo lo que debía de hacer Naruto era tratar de concentrar y aislar todas esas emociones negativas

Naruto al saber lo que debía hacer trato de concentrarse en lo dicho por Kurama. Durante las siguientes 3 horas Naruto se dedicó a entrenar, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en utilizar la mezcla de ambos Chakras había una especie de interferencia

**-** _Naruto será mejor que descanses, si continúas así tu cuerpo no lo soportara_

**-** Tienes razón, lo mejor sería continuar en la mañana

Cuando Naruto estaba por irse pudo sentir la presencia de alguien realmente fuerte y a la vez peligroso, y al parecer lo estaba observando desde las sombras de los árboles, al principio pensó que se trataba de Orochimaru, pero cuando concentro mejor su olfato pudo distinguir un olor diferente al de Orochimaru que por alguna extraña razón le era muy familiar

**-** ¿Quién está ahí?

**¿?:** Al parecer tus habilidades mejoraron bastante desde la última que te vi

Desde los arboles apareció un sujeto de cabello negro y apariencia joven pero lo que realmente resaltaba era que poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando Naruto al darse cuenta de quién era decidió ponerse a la defensiva, después de todo sabía que él enemigo que tenía enfrente era un oponente peligroso

**-** ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?

**-** _Me alegra saber que no me has olvidado_

**-** No trates de cambiar el tema ¿Por qué has regresado a la aldea?

**-** Tengo un mensaje muy importante con respecto a Orochimaru que debo decirte

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?

Itachi le había contado a Naruto sobre los planes de Orochimaru sobre atacar la Villa justo cuando las finales de los exámenes Chunin iniciaran, también le conto sobre cómo Orochimaru había conseguido que la Aldea de la Arena lo ayudara en la invasión

Al final Naruto no sabía si creerle o no a Itachi, después de todo él fue el responsable de acabar con casi todo el Clan Uchiha, pero conociendo lo peligroso que es Orochimaru decidió que lo mejor sería creerle a Itachi, ya que por alguna razón Naruto sentía que podría confiar en Itachi

**-** Esta bien, voy a confiar en lo que dices, pero si llego a enterarme que solo era un truco para tratar de capturarme y extraerme a mi Bijuu, créeme que no dudare ni por un segundo en matarte

**-** _Créeme que no estoy mintiendo, al igual que tú no me gustaría que Orochimaru destruyera esta aldea_

Itachi pudo notar que Naruto estaba entrenando bastante duro para poder controlar el poder del Sello Maldito, también noto que pronto Naruto sería capaz de controlar el Mangekyou Sharingan por lo que decidió darle algo que seguramente le ayudaría en su entrenamiento

**-** _Creo que puedo ayudarte en tu entrenamiento_

**-** ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?

Justo en ese momento de la rama de un árbol cercano un Cuervo se colocó en el hombro de Itachi, Naruto no entendía lo que pretendía hacer Itachi hasta que Itachi le conto su plan

**-** _Escucha bien Naruto, para ayudarte a derrotar a Orochimaru voy a implantarte el Mangekyou Sharingan que este cuervo posee en su ojo izquierdo_

**-** ¿Estás seguro de que sea una buena idea darme ese poder?

**-** Descuida, te aseguro que esto te será de mucha ayuda

Justo después de que Itachi le trasplantara a Naruto el Mangekyou Sharingan del Cuervo, Kurama pudo sentir que un cambio considerable en la fuerza de Naruto

Lo que Naruto no se había dado cuenta era que gracias al regalo de Itachi ahora sería capaz de controlar mejor tanto el Mangekyou Sharingan como el poder del Sello cuando los activara la próxima vez

**-** Lo mejor será irme, de lo contrario podrías tener serios problemas si te ven conmigo

Antes de irse, Naruto le había prometido a Itachi que no desperdiciaría el poder que le confió, también le prometió que pasara lo que pasara haría lo posible por proteger a la aldea y a sus habitantes del ataque de Orochimaru

**-** _Naruto ¿Estás seguro de poder controlar correctamente el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan?, después de todo no perteneces al Clan Uchiha_

**-** Ten lo por seguro, le prometí a Itachi que no desperdiciaría el poder que nos confió

**-** _Espero que tu confianza hacia Itachi no sea en vano_

Después de la conversación secreta con Itachi, durante los siguientes días Naruto pasó la mayor parte de su entrenamiento entrenando en secreto sus nuevas habilidades con el Sharingan para poder derrotar a Orochimaru y poder proteger a la aldea


	28. El inicio de un nuevo entrenamiento

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 28: **

Ya había transcurrido 1 semana desde que Itachi le informo a Naruto sobre los planes de Orochimaru, durante ese tiempo Naruto se dedicó a entrenar día y noche sus nuevas habilidades con el Sharingan

**Campo de entrenamiento #22**

Naruto había mejorado bastante en su entrenamiento, después de recibir el Mangekyou Sharingan de parte de Itachi, le era más fácil recolectar la energía Natural a su alrededor para poder entrar en el modo SENNIN

**Kurama:** ¿Cómo te sientes al utilizar el Modo Sennin con más facilidad?

**Naruto (agitado):** Me siento bien

Durante el entrenamiento con Kurama con la experiencia ganada utilizando el _**Jutsu Multi-Clones de Sombra**_ le fue más fácil utilizar por separado el poder del Sello Maldito a voluntad propia sin ningún problema, la única desventaja era que terminaba muy cansado

**-** Rayos, ya no puedo seguir más, lo mejor será descansar.- En ese momento todos los clones de sombra que había creado desaparecieron

**-** _Es mejor que por el momento descanses un poco, porque después del descanso iniciaremos con la parte más difícil del entrenamiento_

Después de unos minutos de descanso Naruto pudo recuperar la energía suficiente para seguir con el entrenamiento. Ahora estaba por iniciar la parte más difícil del entrenamiento: Utilizar el poder del Sello Maldito y el chakra de Kurama al mismo tiempo

**-** _Naruto, Con el entrenamiento que has tenido hasta ahora has sido capaz de poder utilizar por separado el poder del Sello y mi chakra, es hora de que utilices toda esa experiencia y trates de utilizar ambos poderes al mismo tiempo_

**-** Bien tratare de que esta vez funcione

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue concentrar el Chakra de Kurama hasta que se formara el manto de Chakra, después trato de activar el Sello Maldito aun teniendo el manto de chakra cubriéndolo; al principio fue algo difícil de realizar la combinación de poderes, pero justo después de activar el sello teniendo el manto de Chakra cubriéndolo empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor debido a la presión que ejercía utilizar tanto poder

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo; al desaparecer todo el dolor lo siguiente que sintió Naruto fue un gran poder fluyendo en él, lo cual indicaba que después de tanto esfuerzo al final fue capaz de mezclar ambos poderes

**-** Parece que al fin lo logre, puedo sentir un gran poder fluir en mí

**-** _No solo eso, parece que utilizar todo ese poder provoco que tu apariencia cambiara un poco_

Naruto no entendía a lo que se refería Kurama exactamente, fue hasta que le indico que viera su reflejo en el estanque que estaba a un par de metros a la izquierda. Cuando Naruto miro su reflejo en el agua se había sorprendido por los cambios que habían sufrido sus ojos:

Debido al trasplantarse del Mangekyou Sharingan que le dio Itachi a Naruto, el diseño de su Mangekyou Sharingan del ojo izquierdo luciera completamente diferente, además también noto que su ojo derecho era igual al de Kurama, sin contar que parte de su cabello ahora era un poco más rojo

**-** Kurama ¿Por qué solo tengo el Mangekyou Sharingan activado en el ojo izquierdo?; ¿Y además porque mi ojo derecho se ve diferente al Sharingan?

**-** _Parece que utilizar el poder del Sello y mi chakra al mismo tiempo provoco una especie de mutación en tu Sharingan al momento de liberar todo ese poder _

**-** Aun así pienso que se ve genial el diseño que tiene

Lo que Kurama no sabía era que varios ninjas de la aldea fueron capaces de sentir la gran cantidad de Chakra que Naruto había liberado al momento de utilizar el poder del Sello Maldito

* * *

**Torre del Hokage**

Sarutobi y Minato al sentir todo ese Chakra se habían alarmado bastante, tenían el presentimiento de que todo ese chakra que sintieron pudiera ser de Naruto, por lo que temían que algo malo le hubiera pasado en el entrenamiento, al tener esa preocupación enviaron a algunos ninjas a revisar el origen del Chakra

**Konoha**

Los ninjas que fueron enviados a investigar estaban recorriendo las calles de la Villa con dirección al sitio donde se originó el Chakra que sintieron minutos atrás, aunque ciertamente estaban algo preocupados, el chakra que sintieron era realmente poderoso, casi igualaba el nivel de 2 capitanes Ambus juntos

**Ambu:** Ya casi nos acercamos al punto de origen

**Jounin:** Es mejor estar alerta, no sabemos de quien sea todo ese Chakra

**Ambu 2:** Sea quien sea, tenemos órdenes de traerlo con vida para interrogarlo

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento #22**

Naruto seguía entrenando utilizando su nuevo poder, al paso de unos minutos gracias a sus nuevas habilidades fue capaz de sentir la presencia de varios ninjas acercándose

**-** Parece que al fin llegaron.- Deshaciendo los clones

**-** _Más te vale no vagar la guardia_

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento los ninjas que fueron enviados a investigar se sorprendieron bastante al ver que la apariencia de Naruto cambio un poco, pero lo que los sorprendió mas fue sentir que el Chakra de Naruto era realmente poderoso

**Ambu:** ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a ese chico?

**Jounin:** Su chakra es realmente poderoso

**C. Ambu:** Debemos tener cuidado, es posible que el Kyubi tomara posesión de su cuerpo

Al principio creyeron que el Kyubi había tomado el control de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza del chakra; Naruto al percibir lo que pensaban decidió demostrarles que no debían de preocuparse

**Naruto:** Tranquilos, el Kyubi no ha tomado posesión de mi mente.- Al estar sentado de espaldas los ninjas aún no habían notado el cambio que habían sufrido sus ojos debido al entrenamiento

Lentamente se levantó, al principio los ninjas se habían puesto a la defensiva por que no confiaban tanto en Naruto; pero cuando Naruto se había dado la vuelta los ninjas habían quedado en Shock con lo que vieron:

Naruto tenía el _**Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno**_ activado en el ojo izquierdo, y en el ojo derecho pudieron notar que el ojo de Kurama se había mezclado con el modo SENNIN

* * *

**Konoha**

Después de encontrar a Naruto y ver que el Sharingan estaba activo en él, los ninjas decidieron llevarlo directamente a la torre del Hokage; después de todo sabían que debían de reportarle inmediatamente a Minato y Sarutobi respecto a lo descubierto del Sharingan

**Torre Hokage**

Al llegar a la torre tanto Sarutobi como Minato estaban bastante sorprendidos al ver que Naruto poseía el _**Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno**_ en su ojo izquierdo; Minato y Sarutobi querían saber cómo era posible que Naruto adquiriera ese nivel del Sharingan

La única forma de conseguir ese nivel del Sharingan era trasplantándose el Mangekyou Sharingan de otro usuario, y hasta donde sabían Itachi era el único del Clan Uchiha que poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan

**Sarutobi (serio):** Naruto tienes muchas cosas que explicar respecto a cómo conseguiste ese nivel del Mangekyou Sharingan

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** Es muy complicado de explicar

**Minato:** Pues empieza a contarnos todo lo que puedas

Al ver que no tenía opción Naruto les conto sobre la noche que se había topado con Itachi después de entrenar, les conto como Itachi le había entregado el Mangekyou Sharingan que una vez le perteneció a su mejor amigo; también les conto que Orochimaru tenía planeado atacar a la villa junto a la Aldea de la Arena el día de los exámenes Chunin dieran inicio

Al final tanto Minato como Sarutobi estaban en shock por lo que Naruto les había contado, al principio no sabían si creer en lo que había dicho Itachi

**Minato (recuperándose del Shock):** ¿Estás seguro de eso?

**Naruto:** Así es, yo confió en lo que Itachi me conto y sé que él nunca mentiría en un asunto como ese

**Sarutobi:** Me alegra oírte decir eso, después de todo Itachi es uno de los ninjas más leales y confiables que ha tenido esta aldea

**Minato (preocupado):** Si lo que Itachi le informo a Naruto respecto a la invasión es cierto debemos hacer lo posible por tratar de detener a Orochimaru

Durante unos minutos trataron de pensar en una solución con respecto al asunto de Orochimaru; Naruto al ver la preocupación de Minato y Sarutobi con respecto al asunto de la invasión decidió contarles el plan que él y Kurama habían hecho

**Naruto:** Descuiden, Kurama y yo tenemos un plan para cuando eso ocurra

**Sarutobi:** ¿Qué plan tienen en mente?

**Naruto:** Se los diré solo si prometen guardar toda esta conversación en secreto

Después de que Minato y Sarutobi prometieran guardar en secreto la plática sobre lo ocurrido con Itachi, Naruto les conto el plan que él y Kurama habían planeado para cuando la invasión diera inicio

* * *

**Zona de entrenamiento #7**

En el campo de entrenamiento Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban entrenando tal como se los había indicado Kakashi, mientras tanto él se encontraba tranquilamente recargado en un árbol leyendo su libro favorito

Al paso de unos minutos un Ambu apareció informándole a Kakashi que su presencia era requerida urgentemente en la torre del Hokage para un asunto de gran importancia

**Kakashi:** Sasuke, Sakura sigan con el entrenamiento, tengo un asunto importante que debo atender

Después de que Kakashi se fuera, Sasuke y Sakura tenían algo en curiosidad en saber de qué se trataba el asunto

**Torre del Hokage**

Kakashi al llegar a la torre pudo notar que Yamato estaba presente lo cual le parecía un poco extraño, pero al notar que Sarutobi y Minato tenían expresiones serias de inmediato supo que el motivo de la reunión era un asunto bastante delicado

**-** **Kakashi es un gusto que pudieras venir**

**-** _Seguramente sabrás el motivo del por qué te pedimos que vinieras_

**-** Es respecto al asunto del sello maldito en Naruto ¿verdad?

Minato y Sarutobi al afirmar que estaba en lo cierto Kakashi se puso bastante serio, ahora comprendía por qué Yamato estaba presente en la reunión

**Kakashi:** ¿Acaso Naruto ha tenido problemas con el sello?

**Sarutobi:** Al contrario, Naruto ha demostrado tener gran control sobre el sello; pero parece que también ha sido capaz de adquirir un nuevo poder

**-** ¿A qué se refiere?

**-** _¿Aun recuerdas lo que ocurrió momentos antes de que Minato luchara contra ese sujeto enmascarado?_

**-** Así es, todavía puedo recordar lo ocurrido esa noche

Kakashi al igual que muchos en la aldea aún recordaban la noche en la el Kyubi fue controlado por ese sujeto enmascarado; pero al igual que Sarutobi, él era de los pocos que sabía lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de que Minato sellara el alma del Kyubi en Naruto

**Kakashi (algo confundido):** Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el asunto del Sello?

**Minato:** Al parecer, hace algunos días Naruto fue capaz obtener un nuevo nivel sobre el Sharingan, y creemos que eso lo ayudo a controlar más rápido el poder del Sello

* * *

Kakashi no entendía a lo que se referían, pero cuando escucho que Naruto obtuvo el _**Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno**_ había quedado en Shock. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero cuando Minato y Sarutobi le dijeron que ellos mismos lo vieron; al saber que no era una broma la expresión de Kakashi era bastante seria

**-** ¿Y que pasara con su entrenamiento con el Sharingan?, apenas tengo tiempo de entrenar a Sasuke y a Yuna para la última etapa del examen Chunin

**-** _No debes preocuparte por eso; aunque parezca una locura el Kyubi ha estado ayudando a Naruto en su entrenamiento todo este tiempo_

Al escuchar eso Kakashi estaba algo sorprendido pero gracias a Sarutobi fue capaz de despejar las dudas que tenía sobre el tipo de entrenamiento secreto que realizaba Naruto pero aún tenía algunas dudas que pronto serian aclaradas

**Kakashi:** Ahora comprendo porque Naruto nunca entrenaba con el resto del equipo 7, pero aún así quien ayudara a Naruto en su entrenamiento, es posible que llegue a liberar bastante chakra del Kyubi durante su entrenamiento

**Minato:** Es por eso llamamos a Yamato para pedirle que ayude a Naruto con su entrenamiento, él evitara que Naruto libere más chakra del que pueda controlar

**Sarutobi:** Además de Yamato, le pedí ayuda a un viejo amigo para que entrenara a Naruto

Justo en ese momento un hombre de traje rojo y cabellera blanca había entrado por la ventana; cuando Kakashi lo reconoció había quedado en shock, después de todo tenía en frente a uno de los legendarios Sannin (además de ser el autor de sus libros favoritos)

**Sarutobi:** Es un gusto que vinieras Jiraiya

**Jiraiya:** El gusto es mío, cuando escuche que tendría la oportunidad de ver a mí ahijado después de tanto tiempo y además de poder ayudarlo en su entrenamiento vine lo más rápido posible

Al escuchar que Jiraiya era el padrino de Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato habían quedado en Shock, después de todo no se esperaban que Naruto tuviera como padrino a uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin

**Jiraiya:** ¿Dónde está Naruto?

**Kakashi:** Seguramente debe estar entrenando ahora en campo de entrenamiento #22

**Minato:** Debido a los exámenes Chunin Naruto suele entrenar la mayor parte del Día en ese sitio

**Jiraiya:** Creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana

Tal como entro Jiraiya a la oficina de Sarutobi salió de la misma forma (por la ventana), Jiraiya al ver que tenía algo de tiempo libre decidió ir a recolectar más "información" para sus libros

Después de que Jiraiya se fuera Kakashi y Yamato también se retiraron de la oficina, pero Minato y Sarutobi seguían teniendo una expresión seria

**Sarutobi:** Minato ¿Cómo crees que tome Naruto el asunto de que Jiraiya sea su padrino?

**Minato:** No lo sé, después de todas las horribles cosas que tuvo soportar la mayor parte de su niñez solo espero que no esté molesto con Jiraiya, ya que debido a la misión que tenía Jiraiya en ese entonces no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo en esa difícil etapa de su vida

A partir de este punto, después de que Jiraiya viera lo mucho que ha crecido Naruto desde el ataque del Kyubi varias cosas podrían cambiar en la aldea

Posiblemente el entrenamiento especial de Jiraiya y Yamato hará que Naruto adquiera nuevas habilidades que posiblemente le ayuden en su plan de detener a Orochimaru


	29. Futon Rasen Taifuu

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 29: Futon Rasen taifuu**

**Konoha**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la conversación que Naruto había tenido con Sarutobi y Minato; por el momento ellos eran los únicos dentro de la aldea en saber lo que Orochimaru tenía planeado hacer

**Oficina del Hokage**

Minato había entrado a la oficina para saludar a Sarutobi, pero al entrar pudo notar que lucía algo preocupado

**-** ¿Aun sigues preocupado por el asunto de la invasión?

**-** _Así es, no puedo creer que la aldea de la arena, una de nuestras aldeas aliadas se aliara con Orochimaru con la intención de atacarnos_

**-** Ni yo; quien hubiera pensado que Orochimaru fuera capaz de hacer algo así

**-** _Solo espero que cuando eso ocurra seamos capaces de detenerlo sin que las cosas se salgan de control_

Minato se encontraba observando la aldea desde la oficina; tanto el cómo Sarutobi estaban preocupados, no sabían si serian capaz de detener semejante amenaza

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Gracias a la ayuda de Jiraiya y Yamato, Naruto había mejorado bastante en su entrenamiento; al tener la ayuda de Yamato podía entrenar sin tener que preocuparse de liberar demasiado Chakra de Kurama, gracias a la ayuda de Jiraiya fue capaz de durar más tiempo en batalla tiendo el modo Sennin activo

Al paso de unos minutos Jiraiya y Yamato le indicaron a Naruto que debía de descansar o de lo contrario podría sufrir alguna lesión; tanto Jiraiya como Yamato estaban impresionados por el progreso de Naruto

**Yamato:** Es sorprendente lo mucho que ha mejorado en su entrenamiento

**Jiraiya:** Al ver su desempeño pienso que algún día será capaz de superarme, incluso podría llegar a superar a Minato

Jiraiya al observar el gran progreso de Naruto en el entrenamiento decidió que ya era hora de enseñarle un nuevo Jutsu, un jutsu que seguramente le sería muy útil en los exámenes Chunin

**Jiraiya:** Naruto, viendo tu desempeño y mejora en el entrenamiento pienso que llego la hora de enseñarte un nuevo jutsu

**Naruto:** ¿Y cuál jutsu es?

**Jiraiya:** Es un jutsu bastante poderoso y al ves difícil de aprender, de hecho es tan difícil de aprender que solamente tu padre y yo somos los únicos en la aldea que podemos realizar este jutsu

Al escuchar que el jutsu era realmente difícil y que solo Jiraiya y Minato eran los únicos que podían realizarlo era algo que emocionaba bastante a Naruto

**-** ¿Y qué estamos esperando?, Estoy listo para lo que sea Sabio Pervertido

Jiraiya al escuchar que Naruto nuevamente lo llamo Sabio Pervertido, aun cuando se lo había prohibido se molestó bastante

**Jiraiya (molesto):** ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? No soy un pervertido

**Naruto:** Claro que si lo es, aún recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo la vez que lo conocí

**Jiraiya (algo irritado por recordar):** Si, también lo recuerdo

Tras recordar lo sucedido aquel día, Jiraiya decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en el entrenamiento

**Jiraiya (serio):** Escucha bien Naruto, el jutsu que estoy por enseñarte no por nada es difícil de dominar ya que requiere de gran concentración, pero sobre todo de una gran cantidad de Chakra para poder utilizarlo

**Naruto:** Lo del chakra no es problema, gracias a mi entrenamiento mis reservas de Chakra aumentaron, y no importa lo difícil que sea el entrenamiento no me daré por vencido

**Jiraiya:** Me alegra que digas eso

Jiraiya estaba orgulloso de Naruto, sabía que la gran determinación que poseía lo llevaría lejos algún día

* * *

**Konoha**

Ya han pasado exactamente 3 semanas desde que las peleas pre-eliminares habían acabado; durante ese tiempo Naruto y el resto de sus compañeros lograron mejorar bastante sus habilidades:

Alba y Kiba habían mejorado su velocidad y reflejos al momento de atacar, Shino logro adquirir nuevos ejemplares de Insectos para sus colonias de insectos, Sakura y Hinata siempre entrenaban juntas por las tardes por lo que habían mejorado bastante su taijutsu y sus reflejos físicos, aunque ciertamente Shikamaru consideraba que entrenar la mayor parte del tiempo para las finales de los exámenes Chunin era bastante problemático, Sasuke y Yuna con la ayuda de Kakashi fueron capaces de mejorar sus habilidades con el Sharingan

**Campo de entrenamiento #22**

En tan solo 9 días Naruto había sido capaz de dominar 2 de los 3 pasos requeridos para dominar el Rasengan y estaba por dominar el 3 paso que era realmente difícil

**Naruto (muy agitado):** Ya casi lo logro, solo un poco más

Utilizando toda lo fuerza física que le quedaba, Naruto trato de realizar el 3 paso, Jiraiya y Yamato al ver el estado físico de Naruto trataron de hacer que descansara pero fue totalmente inútil, Naruto aun quería seguir entrenando

**-** _Naruto será mejor que descanses, has estado entrenando día y noche sin parar por 2 semanas, si sigues así tu cuerpo no lo soportara_

**-** Aun no, sé que puedo lograrlo

_**- Naruto será mejor que escuches las indicaciones de Jiraiya y descanses**_

Yamato al ver que Naruto se reusaba a descansar trato de detenerlo utilizando su jutsu de Elemento Madera, pero antes de que eso sucediera hubo una explosión cerca del lugar donde estaban, Jiraiya decidió enviar un sapo para investigar el sitio de la explosión

**Jiraiya:** ¿Qué diablos habrá sido eso?

**Yamato:** Solo espero que no sea nada grave

Por desgracia nadie se imaginaba lo que estaban por descubrir, una vez que el sapo les informara lo que había ocurrido se alarmarían bastante

* * *

**Zona de entrenamiento #15**

Después de que él sapo llegara al lugar de la explosión pudo ver que el Equipo de Alba estaba en serios problemas: Algunos ninjas renegados de Iwagakure de algún modo se habían infiltrado a la aldea

**Alba (agitada):** ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

**Ninja 1:** Lo que queremos es simple, vengarnos de Minato

**Ninja 2:** Y qué mejor forma de vengarnos que dañando a su hija

Al ver que los Ninjas hablaban en serio sobre vengarse, tanto Hinata como Yuna decidieron que pasara lo que pasara protegerían a Alba, aunque eso significara arriesgar sus vidas

**Yuna:** Alba esto se está complicando bastante, lo mejor será que escapes y le informe sobre esto al Hokage, nosotras trataremos de ganar tiempo

**Alba (preocupada):** No puedo dejarlas solas, es muy peligroso

**Hinata:** Yuna tiene razón, sin importar lo que nos pase debes informarle al Hokage sobre esto

Alba al ver que Hinata y Yuna se estaban arriesgando solo por protegerla, sabía que aunque fuera doloroso que no debía de desperdiciar sus esfuerzos

**Alba:** Entendido, hare lo que pueda

Cuando Alba estaba por irse uno de los ninjas vio que trataba de huir, por desgracia logro bloquearle el paso a Alba con un jutsu de elemento tierra

**Alba:** Maldición

**Ninja:** No creas que escaparas tan fácil

El sapo que había invocado Jiraiya al ver lo que sucedía con todas las fuerzas trato de ir lo más rápido posible e informales lo que estaba pasando

* * *

**Campo de Entrenamiento**

Después de que el sapo les informara a Jiraiya y a los demás lo que estaba ocurriendo estaban bastante preocupados

**Jiraiya:** Esto es grave, Yamato ve a la torre e infórmale a Minato y a Sarutobi lo que está sucediendo, yo me encargare de derrotar a esos sujetos

**Yamato:** Comprendo iré lo más rápido que pueda

Naruto al percatarse de lo grave de la situación no iba permitir que esos ninjas lastimaran a Alba y a su equipo

**-** Debo de proteger a Alba y a su equipo

**-** _Naruto lo mejor será que te quedes aquí no estás en condiciones para pelear, si vas solo complicaras más las cosas, esos ninjas podrían tratar de_ dañarte

**-** No importa lo que me pase, les guste o no yo iré

Lamentablemente ni Jiraiya ni Yamato fueron capaces de detener a Naruto; al ver que la situación estaba por empeorar tanto Yamato como Jiraiya decidieron actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

**Campo de Entrenamiento #15**

Cuando Naruto llego pudo ver que Yuna y Hinata apenas eran capaces de mantenerse en pie, observo que Alba apenas era capaz de protegerlas de los enemigos

**Ninja 1:** Es mejor que se rindan, no tienen oportunidad alguna de ganar

**Alba:** Jamás me rendiré

**Ninja 2:** Como quieras.- Utilizando un jutsu de Tierra algunos ninjas lanzaron algunas balas de tierra contra Alba y su equipo

Antes de que Alba y su equipo recibieran daño por el ataque pudieron observar que una corriente de aire realmente fuerte logro bloquear el ataque salvándolas

Cuando se dieron cuenta de donde provenía el ataque de viento Alba, Hinata y Yuna se impresionaron al ver que se trataba de Naruto

**Naruto:** Lamento llegar tarde

**Yuna:** Descuida, gracias a ti estamos a salvo

Cuando los ninjas de Iwagakure vieron que Naruto detuvo fácilmente su ataque muchos se preguntaban quién era; pero cuando uno de los ninjas vio mejor a Naruto supo de inmediato que era el hijo varón de Minato

**Ninja 1:** Parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte, al parecer el hijo de Minato ha venido a rescatar a su pequeña hermanita

**Ninja 2:** Esto será mejor de lo que pensé

* * *

**Konoha**

Yamato utilizando Chakra en sus pies corría lo más rápido que podía, en pocos minutos logro llegar a la torre del Hokage

**Torre del Hokage**

Una vez que Yamato contó lo que estaba sucediendo, Minato y a Sarutobi estaban bastante preocupados, si Jiraiya no llegaba a tiempo no sabían cuánto tiempo soportarían Naruto y los demás contra esos ninjas

**-** Sarutobi debemos ir a ayudarlos

**-** _Debes tomar con tranquilidad esta situación_

**-** No puedo estar tranquilo, si no hacemos algo rápido Naruto y los demás no soportaran por mucho tiempo

Al final después de decidir que lo mejor era ir a ayudar a Naruto y a los demás Minato y Yamato se dirigieron al campo de batalla mientras Sarutobi enviaba a un par de Ambus para que buscaran si habían más ninjas infiltrados; lo que no sabían era que cuando llegaran se llevarían una gran sorpresa

* * *

**Campo de pelea**

La pelea contra los ninjas había durado unos minutos, los oponentes eran realmente fuertes, aun con la ayuda de Naruto apenas eran capaces de seguir en pie

**Yuna (agitada):** Estos ninjas son realmente fuertes

**Alba:** Si seguimos así no soportaremos mucho

**Naruto (muy agitado):** Descuiden sé que Yamato pronto llegara con refuerzos

Al ver el estado de Naruto, Alba y Yuna sabían que últimamente no había descansado lo suficiente lo cual lo ponía en una sería desventaja en la pelea

Al ver que estaban distraídos 2 de los enemigos aprovecharon para atacar con un jutsu de Tierra

**-**_ Es mejor que no se distraigan_

**-** **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu prisión de tierra**

Justo debajo de donde estaban Naruto y los demás habían salido un par de rocas; Yuna y Naruto apenas pudieron evadir las rocas, por desgracia las rocas habían atrapado a Alba y a Hinata

**Alba:** Maldición

**Hinata:** No puedo moverme

Al ver que no podían hacer nada debido a las rocas Naruto y Yuna trataron de ayudarlas a salir; pero cada vez que trataban de acercarse a Yuna y a Alba debido a los ataques del enemigo les era difícil acercarse

Cerca del sitio de la pelea Jiraiya y los demás tuvieron que encargarse de los enemigos que aparecieron por el lugar

**Jiraiya:** ¿Cuantos enemigos seguirán saliendo?

**Yamato:** Sin importar a cuantos derrotemos siguen apareciendo más

**Minato:** ¿Por qué seguirán saliendo tantos si saben que no tienen oportunidad de ganar?, Es como si trataran de retrasarnos

Justo en ese momento Minato se percató de que los ninjas a los que se enfrentaban eran solamente una distracción para mantenerlos alegados de Naruto y los demás

**-** Maldición estos Ninjas son solo una distracción, debemos deshacernos de ellos de algún modo

**-** _**Yo me encargo de eso**_

Tras realizar una secuencia de sellos Yamato había hecho que las raíces de los árboles atacaran a los enemigos, algunos enemigos quedaron atrapados en jaulas de madera bastante resistentes, otros tuvieron la desgracia de ser atravesados

**- **_**Lo mejor será ir al sitio donde están Alba y los demás**_

Cuando al fin llegaron pudieron ver las cosas se habían dificultado bastante para Naruto y los demás, Alba y a Hinata aunque lograran escapar de las rocas y Yuna pudiera esquivar los ataques del enemigo, Naruto era el único que estaba en condiciones para seguir peleando

**Alba:** Ya no puedo seguir, he usado gran parte de mi chakra

**Yuna:** Creo que este es el fin

**Hinata (Tratando de levantarse):** Pase lo que pase no me rendiré

Uno de los ninjas al ver que Hinata estaba cansada trato de asesinarla utilizando su espada

**Ninja 3:** Este es tu fin

Naruto al ver que estaban apunto de asesinar a Hinata se interpuso entre ella y el enemigo, después empezó a concentrar Chakra en su mano derecha hasta formar el Rasengan

**-** No permitiré que le hagan daño, pase lo que pase la protegeré

_**- Entonces trata de darme tu mejor golpe**_

Todos pudieron ver y sentir que una gran cantidad de viento empezó a cubrir el Rasengan de Naruto, lo siguiente que vieron dejo sorprendidos a muchos sobre todo a Minato como a Jiraiya:

El Rasengan de Naruto empezó a cambiar de apesto, el viento alrededor del Rasengan empezó a tener la apariencia de un pequeño Tifón

**Naruto:** Toma esto: **Futon Rasen taifuu**

**Ninja 3:** Eso no me detendrá

Al ver lo que estaba por suceder Jiraiya los demás ninjas de la Hoja pensaron que la técnica de Naruto terminaría siendo destruida al entrar en contacto con la espada del enemigo; si eso pasaba posiblemente Naruto terminaría severamente herido lo cual les preocupaba bastante

**Minato:** Esto es malo, debemos detener a Naruto antes de que esa espada lo mate

**Yamato (preocupado tratando de usar su jutsu de Madera):** No lograre detenerlos a tiempo

Antes de que alguien alcanzara a hacer algo para detener el impacto todos pudieron ver que la técnica de Naruto era realmente poderosa ya que había podido destruir fácilmente la espada y al mismo tiempo había dañado gravemente el brazo del oponente, pero lo más sorprendente era el poder destructivo que tenía la técnica:

_**Debido a la fuerza del Viento almacenada en el Rasengan, al momento de impactar con la espada el Rasengan había creado un tifón lo bastante fuerte que termino hirió gravemente al oponente al igual que el resto de los enemigos, al final la energía liberada causo bastante destrucción en la zona de entrenamiento**_

Cuando el Viento del Tifón desapareció los Ambus que había enviado Sarutobi pudieron ver que todos los enemigos quedaron bastante heridos debido al Rasegan de Naruto

**Naruto (agitado y algo feliz):** Al fin logre perfeccionar el Rasengan.- Al utilizar el Futon Rasen Taifuu había gastado lo último que le quedaba de chakra y término desmayándose del cansancio

Después de que Yamato y algunos Ambus se llevaran a los ninjas para interrogarlos algunos Ambus decidieron llevar a Naruto al hospital para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada malo. Al ver la condición de Naruto, Alba y su equipo decidieron que irían a visitarlo después

* * *

**Zona del impacto del Futon Rasen Taifuu**

Jiraiya y Minato al ver que la espada del enemigo estaba muy dañada estaban sorprendidos; no esperaban que la nueva versión del Rasengan fuera tan poderosa

**Jiraiya (viendo la espada rota):** Es increíble todo el poder que posee esa técnica

**Minato:** Sin duda Naruto ha demostrado tener un gran futuro como ninja, si se sigue esforzando sin duda sus habilidades llegaran a superarme algún día

Jiraiya y Minato estaban muy orgullosos de que Naruto fuera capaz de completar el Rasengan al poder mezclarlo con un Elemento, algo que ni si quiera ellos han sido capaz de hacer


	30. Inicio de los Exámenes Chunin 2

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 30: Inicio de los Exámenes Chunin**

**Konoha**

Después de llevar a los ninjas de Iwagakure a interrogación muchos en la aldea se habían enterrado de lo que había sucedido; después de que la noticia sobre la infiltración de los Ninjas de Iwagakure se esparciera por toda la aldea, el consejo deseaba hablar con Sarutobi y Minato respecto a lo sucedido

**Hospital de Konoha**

Después de ser llevado al hospital, Naruto se encontraba descansando y recuperando de sus heridas de la batalla que había tenido, la verdad era que el haber utilizado el _**Futon Rasen Taifuu**_ también había afectado a Naruto:

_**Utilizar el **__**Futon Rasen Taifuu**__** no solo había gastado todo el Chakra que le quedaba; Debido a la presión de Viento que ejercía el Rasengan su brazo término recibiendo bastantes cortes.**_ _**Por suerte sus heridas no eran tan graves**_

* * *

**Habitación de Naruto**

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla de la habitación mirando las nubes pasar, gracias al Chakra de Kurama sus heridas habían sanado más rápido de lo normal

Al principio estaba preocupado por Hinata y su equipo, pero después de que Jiraiya le conto que las 3 estaban bien se sintió mejor

**-** Me alegra que Hinata y su equipo estén bien, de no ser por mi nueva versión del Rasengan seguramente esos ninjas las habrían lastimado, o aun peor puede que las hayan matado

**-** **Es cierto que tu técnica es realmente fuerte, pero lo mejor será que tengas más cuidado la próximas vez que utilices esa técnica**

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?

**-** **Solo observa las heridas de tu brazo, tuviste suerte que tu brazo no quedara en las mismas condiciones que el brazo de tu oponente**

Naruto al ver las heridas de su brazo pudo ver que Kurama tenía razón, sabía que debía de tener más cuidado la próximas vez que utilizara el Futon Rasen Taifuu, de no tener cuidado podría llegar a perder el brazo la próxima vez que utilizara su nueva técnica

**-** Tienes razón, lo mejor será utilizar esa técnica solo en casos de emergencia

Justo cuando Naruto iba a abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de aire pudo escuchar que alguien estaba entrando a su habitación; cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que se trataba de Alba, Hinata, y Yuna; pudo notar que las 3 estaban felices de verlo

**Naruto:** Me alega que estén bien, temía que algo les hubiera… (Naruto no pudo continuar su frase porque en ese momento Hinata corrió hacia él y empezó a abrazarlo)

**Hinata (abrazando a Naruto con algunas lágrimas):** Me alegra mucho que estés bien, estaba preocupada de que algo malo te hubiera pasado

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.- Al final término dándole un abrazo a Hinata

Naruto al notar que Hinata tenía en su rostro algunas lágrimas supo que estaba muy preocupada por él, también noto que Alba y Yuna hacían un esfuerzo por no llorar al ver la escena

**Alba:** Es bueno verte mejor

**Yuna:** Sabía que pronto te recuperarías

Naruto estaba feliz de tener gente que se preocupara por él, pero al ver la preocupación que tenían las Chicas sabía que debía de hacer algo para agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por él; después de pensarlo bien tuvo una idea

**Naruto (abrazando a Hinata):** Pienso que lo mejor será devolverles el favor por todo lo que han hecho por mí

**Yuna (algo confundida):** ¿Cómo?

Naruto les conto que después de que los Exámenes Chunnin terminaran junto a Sasuke y Sakura las invitaría a comer Barbacoa

Después de escuchar Alba y su equipo estaban felices por lo que había dicho Naruto

**Alba:** ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?

**Naruto:** Es lo poco que puedo hacer por ustedes

Yuna estaba muy feliz al saber que era importante para Naruto, era tanta su felicidad que no pudo soportar más y al igual que Hinata empezó a abrazar a Naruto con bastante cariño

**Hinata (abrazando a Naruto):** Me alegra mucho saber que te importamos mucho

**Yuna (abrazando a Naruto):** Y para que veas que te queremos muchos te daremos un regalo muy especial

Alba al ver que Yuna y Hinata tenían un leve sonrojo, tenía una leve idea del tipo de regalo que le darían a Naruto; por otro lado Naruto parecía que estaba algo nervioso, después de todo por estar mucho tiempo entrenando con Jiraiya ya más o menos tenía una idea de lo que pasaría, no por nada llamaba a Jiraiya_** Ero-Sennin (sabio pervertido)**_

**Naruto (algo nervioso):** ¿Qué clase de regalo?

Tanto Hinata como Yuna desde hace un tiempo han tenido una pequeña idea sobre qué tipo de regalo le darían a Naruto cuando tuvieran la oportunidad

**Yuna:** ¿Lista Hinata?

**Hinata:** Estoy lista

Tanto Hinata como Yuna habían besado a Naruto en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Naruto se pusiera casi tan rojo como Hinata cuando se desmaya estando cerca de él; debido al beso Naruto término desmallándose con una sonrisa y con un leve sangrado en la nariz, lo cual indicaba claramente que estar mucho tiempo con Jiraiya puede convertir en pervertido a casi cualquiera

Después de que Hinata y Yuna terminaran de besarlo vieron que Naruto estaba desmayado pero con una sonrisa lo cual causo que se sonrojaran bastante

**Hinata (sonrojada):** Parece que le gusto nuestro regalo

**Yuna:** Así parece

Al final Hinata y Yuna con mucho cuidado colocaron a Naruto en su cama para que descansara

* * *

**Hospital de Konoha**

Naruto ya se había recuperado de sus heridas y estaba mejor que antes, después del hospital decidió que lo mejor sería ir con su equipo para como seguían con su entrenamiento

**Campo de entrenamiento #7**

Naruto había tardado unos minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, al llegar pudo observar que en todo este tiempo Sasuke y Sakura había mejorado bastante sus habilidades por lo que decidió ir a saludarlos

**Naruto:** Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto estaba fuera del hospital; después de todo habían escuchado que Naruto había protegido a Alba y a su equipo de algunos ninjas renegados de Iwagakure que trataron de lastimarlas

**Sakura (sorprendida):** ¿Qué haces fuera del hospital?, escuchamos que te llevaron al hospital justo después de defender a Yuna y a su equipo de algunos ninjas renegados

**Sasuke (sorprendido): **Además escuchamos que eran ninjas rango Genin y posiblemente algunos de rango Jounin

**Naruto:** Que puedo decir, esos ninjas no eran tan fuertes como parecían, además mis heridas sanar bastante rápido

Sasuke y Sakura al ver que Naruto estaba mejor estaban sorprendidos y a la vez felices de que lograra recuperarse; pero la verdad era que tenían algo de curiosidad en saber cómo Naruto se curaba tan rápido

**Sasuke:** Veo que ya estas mejor, es bueno saber que esas heridas no te detendrán en el entrenamiento

**Sakura (con curiosidad):** Oye Naruto ¿Cómo le haces para recuperarte tan rápido?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Naruto estaba algo nervioso, no sabía que debía de decir, si les decía que sus heridas sanaban rápido gracias a Kurama temía que Sasuke y Sakura actuaran igual que la mayoría de los aldea y empezaran a odiarlo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de ocultar la verdad

**Naruto:** Es un secreto

* * *

**Sala de reunión Jounin**

Kakashi y el resto de los Jounin-Sensei estaban reunidos conversando tranquilamente sobre lo mucho que sus equipos habían mejorado en tan poco tiempo

**Asuma:** A pesar de que Shikamaru sea bastante perezoso la mayor parte del tiempo ha demostrado que tiene lo necesario para las finales de los exámenes Chunin

**Rin:** Hinata, Alba y Yuna han mejorado bastante sus habilidades y sé que están listas para la parte final del Examen

**Kurenai:** Kiba ha mejorado la velocidad de sus ataques, y Shino ha sido capaz de mejorar sus reflejos físicos en las batallas

**Kakashi (leyendo su libro Icha-Icha):** Aunque Sakura mejora sus habilidades como ninja, los que realmente han mejorado bastante sus habilidades han sido Naruto y Sasuke

Al mencionar a Naruto y a Sasuke, Rin y el resto de los Jounin-sensei recordaron lo que había ocurrido en las semi-finales del examen Chunin con respecto a las batallas de Naruto y Sasuke

**Rin (seria):** ¿Sasuke ya no ha tenido problemas con el sello?, recuerda lo que sucedió cuando peleo contra Neji

**Kakashi (dejando de leer su libro):** Descuida, gracias al sello especial que Naruto le coloco a Sasuke el Sello Maldito no ha vuelto a interferir en su entrenamiento

* * *

**Flash Back**

Después de que las pre-eliminares terminaran Kakashi y los demás Jounin-sensei trataban de buscar una forma de mantener bajo control el Sello Maldito, lo más difícil era que Sasuke se quedara quieto, debido a la influencia del Sello quería seguir luchando lo cual dificultaba bastante las cosas

**Kakashi (evadiendo un ataque de Sasuke):** Sasuke es mejor que te tranquilices

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué pasa, porque no me ataca?, ¿Acaso tiene miedo de perder?

Las cosas estaban empeorando bastante, mientras más tiempo pasaba más parecía que el sello hacia más inestable a Sasuke hasta el punto de solo querer destruir todo a su paso

Al ver que las cosas estaban empeorando Naruto decidió interferir y tratar de ayudar a Sasuke con el problema del sello

**Naruto:** Kurama ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

Durante unos segundos Kurama estuvo observando cuidadosamente el sello que tenía Sasuke, fue cuando tuvo una idea que podría solucionar el problema

**Kurama:** Lo que debes hacer es inmovilizar a Sasuke durante unos segundos, después trata de aplicar parte mi Chakra en el sello

Naruto no estaba seguro de que eso funcionara, pero viendo los desastres que causaba Sasuke decidió arriesgarse en ese plan

**Sasuke:** _**Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de Dragón**_

Al ver que Sasuke estaba distraído utilizando su jutsu Naruto aprovecho esa distracción para acercarse a su sello

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto ya era demasiado tarde, utilizando 2 clones Naruto había inmovilizado a Sasuke

**Sasuke (siendo detenido):** ¿Qué diablos haces?, déjame libre

**Naruto:** Esto lo hago por tu bien

Tal como se lo indico Kurama, Naruto aplico parte del chakra del Kyubi en el sello de Sasuke, lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sasuke gritar de dolor para luego caer inconsciente

**Naruto (agitado):** Con esto bastara

Cuando todos los Jounin-Sensei se acercaron para ver el estado de Sasuke pudieron observar que el diseño del sello maldito había cambiado un poco, no entendían lo que había sucedido

Cuando le preguntaron a Naruto que había hecho, él simplemente contesto que solamente había aplicado una parte de su chakra en el sello

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

**Asuma:** Fue sorprendente que Naruto utilizando solamente parte de su Chakra pudiera sellar por si solo el poder maligno del Sello Maldito

**Gai:** ¿Y que hay sobre el sello maldito que tiene Naruto?, si no mal recuerdo el sello hizo que liberara una gran cantidad de Chakra, casi hasta el punto de formar la 1° cola de chakra

Todos recordaron lo sucedido con Naruto en esa pelea; todo ese poder e instinto asesino que había liberado a causa del sello

**Asuma:** Me sorprende que ese chico fuera capaz de mantener la calma al momento de utilizar todo ese poder

**Rin:** Pareciera como si Naruto pudiera controlar el poder del Sello por voluntad propia

**Kurenai:** ¿Pero cómo es posible?, por lo general el sello puede llegar a corromper la mente del usuario

**Kakashi:** Sea cual sea la razón debemos agradecer que Naruto fuese capaz de utilizar el poder del Sello sin perder el control

Al final todos los Jounin-Sensei decidieron reunirse con sus equipos para ver sus progresos con el entrenamiento; justo cuando Kakashi estaba por irse un Ambu le dijo que su presencia era urgente para una reunión de gran importancia

* * *

**Sala de reuniones**

En la reunión Homura había sido el primero en hablar con respecto al tema de los ninjas de Iwagakure

**-** Sarutobi, espero que tengan una buena explicación sobre lo ocurrido recientemente

**-** _**Aun no sabremos cómo fue posible que se infiltraran a la aldea, pero en estos momentos un escuadrón especial de Ambus están interrogando a los ninjas que capturamos **_

Muchos en el consejo del lado civil estaban muy preocupados, querían saber si corrían riesgo de ser atacados por más ninjas renegados, sobre todo por que supieron que esos ninjas tenían la intención de dañar a Alba y a su equipo

**Civil 1:** ¿Y cómo están Alba y su equipo?, escuchamos que esos ninjas tenían la intención de Dañarlas

**Civil 2:** Espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido

Las cosas se empezaban a salir de control muchos querían saber sobre lo que les había ocurrido, pero gracias a Kakashi y Hiashi las cosas se habían calmado

**Kakashi:** No deben preocuparse, ellas están a salvo

**Hiashi:** Créanlo o no, gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, Hinata y su equipo están a salvo

Muchos en el consejo estaban sorprendidos que Naruto fuera capaz de derrotar a unos Ninjas renegados de rango Chunnin y Jounin

Por desgracia Danzo había recordado lo que sus Ambus de Raíz le habían contado sobre Naruto trato de aprovechar la situación

**Danzo:** Si lo que dices es cierto solo contéstame una cosa, ¿Cómo fue posible que Naruto, un simple Genin venciera a varios ninjas renegados de rango Chunnin y Jounin?, seguramente tuvo que utilizar parte del chakra del Kyubi para ganar

Debido a lo dicho por Danzo de que posiblemente Naruto utilizara parte del chakra de Kurama en esa pelea provoco que muchos en la reunión empezaran a creer que eso podría ser cierto

Danzo creía que con eso podría estar un paso más cerca de apoderarse del poder de Kurama; por suerte Minato y Sarutobi al ver la expresión de Danzo pudieron darse por lo menos una idea de lo que tramaba, por lo que decidieron hablar y aclarar las dudas sobre el asunto de Naruto antes de que alguien sacara alguna conclusión innecesaria

**Sarutobi:** Sé que crees que Naruto solamente pudo vencer a esos ninjas utilizando el poder del Kyubi, pero te equivocas, en ningún momento Naruto utilizo ese método para ganar

**Danzo:** ¿Y cómo estás seguro de eso?, ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba o al menos un testigo confiable?

Danzo creía que Sarutobi no tendría alguna prueba que lo ayudara al respaldar lo que había dicho, pensaba que lograría ganar; por desgracia no contaba con que Minato decidiera hablar

**Minato:** Sarutobi tiene razón, Jiraiya y yo vimos lo que había ocurrido cuando Naruto derroto a esos ninjas, además Yamato había dicho que no había rastro alguno del chakra del Kyubi en esa zona al momento de la pelea

Muchos al escuchar que Naruto pudiera derrotar a los ninjas de Iwagakure sin utilizar el poder del Kyubi tenían bastante dudas, cuando Danzo estaba por preguntar cómo había sido posible, Jiraiya había logrado anticipar su pregunta

**Jiraiya:** Antes de que preguntes que como fue posible eso con mucho gusto te contestare, Naruto logro derrotarlos utilizando el nuevo Jutsu que le enseñe

**Danzo:** ¿Y se puede saber de qué jutsu se trata?

Muchos esperaban escuchar la respuesta de Jiraiya sin saber que al escucharla quedarían sorprendidos

**Jiraiya:** La técnica que le enseñe fue el Rasengan

**Minato:** No solo eso, fue capaz de perfeccionar esa técnica en muy poco tiempo, pero lo más sorprendente fue que Naruto fue capaz de completar el Rasengan, algo que ni siquiera Jiraiya y yo hemos sido capaces de hacer

Muchos en la reunión al saber que Naruto había logrado dominar el Rasengan en poco tiempo quedaron sorprendidos, pero quedaron en Shock al escuchar que había logrado perfeccionar el Rasengan, algo que ni siquiera Minato y Jiraiya fueron capaz de hacer

Kakashi al igual que Hiashi y el resto de los líderes de los clanes principales estaban felices de que Naruto lograra progresar tanto sin tener que recurrir al poder del Kyubi

**Koharu:** Viendo que no hay nada más por discutir la reunión ha acabado

Al final de la reunión Danzo por dentro estaba realmente molesto, sus planes de apoderarse del poder de todo el poder del Kyubi fueron arruinados, pero la verdad era que aún tenía un par de planes bajo la manga

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha**

En el estadio había una gran multitud esperando que las batallas dieran inicio. Ya habían pasado los 2 últimos días para que las finales de los Exámenes Chunin dieran inicio, muchos estaban emocionados, la verdad no podían esperar a ver qué tipo de batallas verán una vez que den inicio

**Campo de pelea**

En el campo de pelea estaban reunidos Naruto y el resto de los finalistas esperando que dieran inicio las peleas de finales

**Naruto:** Rayos, ¿Cuándo dará inicio las peleas?, quiero saber contra quien me enfrentare

**Sakura:** Es mejor que tranquilices, ya casi dirán el orden de las peleas

Al paso de unos minutos en medio del campo de pelea apareció Jounin de cabello café, y al perecer tenía un sebón en la boca

**Genma Shiranui:** Yo seré el instructor de las finales del examen, en estos momentos daré a conocer el orden de las peleas

A partir de este punto las cosas serán bastante difíciles, al no saber quiénes se enfrentaran en combate hacía que las cosas se pusieran tensas; pero saber el orden de quiénes se enfrentarían en los exámenes era el menor de los problemas, ya que pronto serian interrumpidos por alguien realmente peligroso, mucho más peligroso que Orochimaru


	31. Suiton Rasen Vortex VS Futon Rasen Taifu

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 31: Suiton Rasen Vortex VS Futon Rasen Taifuu**

**Konoha**

Las finales de los exámenes Chunnin ya habían iniciado, muchos estaban emocionados por ver las peleas que pronto iniciarían, por desgracia nadie sabía que pronto correrían un gran peligro

**Estadio de Konoha**

Los combates pronto darían inicio, Genma pronto daría a conocer el orden de las peleas, pero antes de que eso pasara Sarutobi debía de anunciar oficialmente el inicio de las Finales de los Exámenes

* * *

**Palco de los Kages**

En el palco de los Kages se encontraban reunidos algunos de los líderes de cada una de las 5 aldeas Shinobi:

**El ****Hokage**

**El ****Kazekage**

**El ****Mizukage**

**Sarutobi:** Les agradezco a todos los que están reunidos hoy mismo que vinieran. Sé que muchos esperan saber contra quienes pelearan nuestros finalistas, es por eso que con gran honor doy por iniciado este gran evento

* * *

**Estadio de Combate**

Al escuchar las palabras del Hokage muchos en el estadio empezaron a aplaudir por el discurso que había dado Sarutobi

Después de unos segundos después de que todos dejaran de aplaudir Sarutobi le indico a Genma que diera inicio con las peleas

**Campo de Batalla**

Al escuchar la indicación de Sarutobi, Genma empezó a decir el orden de las peleas

**Genma:** Muy bien tal como escucharon al Hokage empezare a decir el orden de los enfrentamientos

Muchos estaban emocionados por saber cuál sería el primer enfrentamiento que verían

**Genma:**

El primer enfrentamiento será entre: **Shino Aburame** y **Sakura Haruno**

* * *

**Gradas del estadio**

Sakura al escuchar que debería de enfrentarse a Shino empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que los del Clan de Shino se especializaban en atacar con insectos, y la verdad era que después de recordar la batalla de Shino en la Torre no quería enfrentarse a un montón de Insectos con la capacidad de drenar Chakra

**Naruto:** Sakura sé que estas nerviosa, pero recuerda que has llegado lejos para llegar hasta este punto

**Alba:** Naruto tiene razón, eres una de las mejores Kunoichis que conozco

**Sakura:** Gracias por su apoyo

**Rock Lee:** Y recuerda que pase lo que pase debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo

**Kiba:** Shino sé que has mejorado bastante tus habilidades, pero vas vale que tengas cuidado, puede que Sakura a simple vista no parezca fuerte, pero recuerda que ella también ha mejorado bastante

**Yumiko:** Kiba tiene razón, sus habilidades ha mejorado gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo al lado de Hinata

**Shino:** Descuiden, no planeo confiarme en esta pelea

* * *

Después de recibir el apoyo de sus amigos tanto Sakura como Shino bajaron al campo de pelea listos para comenzar

**Sakura:** Espero que estés preparado, pase lo que pase no perderé

**Shino:** Lo mismo digo

Tras recibir la indicación de Genma de iniciar con la pelea Sakura rápidamente tomo su distancia entre ella y Shino, había planeado que si mantenía una distancia segura podría evadir fácilmente los insectos de Shino

**Shino:** Eso no será suficiente

Sakura al ver que los insectos de Shino eran más rápidos que la última vez, sabía que estaría en serios problemas si esos llegaban a golpearla

**Sakura (evadiendo a los insectos):** Sus ataques han mejorado bastante… Por suerte yo también he mejorado

Gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Hinata ahora era más rápida que antes, sus reflejos y ataques en la batalla habían mejorado; pero eso no significaba que ganaría fácilmente, aun debía tener cuidado con los insectos de Shino

Después de unos minutos tanto Sakura como Shino estaban al límite de su fuerza, ambos habían utilizado algunas de sus mejores técnicas que habían aprendido en su entrenamiento

**Sakura (agitada):** Realmente has mejorado bastante, tu Taijutsu es mejor de lo que era antes

**Shino:** Gracias, lo mismo digo yo, realmente has podido mejorar bastante

Al final Sakura había gastado gran parte de su Chakra en la batalla, pero aunque no tuviera suficiente chakra su fuerza de voluntad le permitió seguir adelante en la pelea, debido al cansancio no pudo seguir de pie

**Genma:** El ganador del 1° encuentro: Shino Aburame

Muchos en el estadio le aplaudían a Shino y a Sakura por la gran batalla que mostraron

* * *

**Gradas**

En las gradas Naruto y el resto de sus compañeros estaban tanto feliz como tristes; por un lado estaban felices de que Shino ganara, pero tristes de que Sakura perdiera

**Alba:** Es una lástima que Sakura perdiera

**Hinata:** Al menos demostró que tienes grandes habilidades como Kunoichi

**Naruto:** Solo espero que se encuentre bien

Después de que el 1° enfrentamiento terminara muchos en el estadio estaban muy emocionados por saber cuál sería el siguiente enfrentamiento; lo que no sabían era que el siguiente enfrentamiento será uno de los más interesantes

Después de esperar unos minutos Genma anuncio quienes serían los siguientes participantes

**Genma:**

El segundo enfrentamiento será entre: **Alba Namikaze** y **Naruto Uzumaki **

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha**

Muchos en el estadio se habían sorprendido bastante; después de todo al saber que los hijos de Minato debían de enfrentarse para ver quien se convertiría en Genin era una pelea realmente interesante

**Gradas del Estadio**

Hinata y sus compañeros estaban bastante sorprendidos, el saber que Alba y Naruto debían de enfrentarse y que solo uno de ellos podría convertirse en Genin era algo que los ponía bastante nerviosos

**Yuna:** Rayos esto sí que es difícil, no se a quien apoyar

**Sakura:** Se de lo que hablas, cuando 2 amigos están por enfrentarse es difícil saber a quién apoyar

Debido a la presión que había entre los Novatos de la Hoja les era realmente difícil saber a quien apoyar

**Hinata:** No importa quien gane o pierda, he decidido que apoyare a ambos

Al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, los novatos se habían dado cuenta de que lo que dijo era cierto, tanto Alba como Naruto son sus amigos y por eso debían de apoyarlos sin importar el resultado

**Campo de pelea**

Alba y Naruto ya habían bajado y estaban listos para pelear pero la verdad era que ambos estaban algo nerviosos, después de todo está seria la 1° vez que ambos tienen un combate que no fuera de entrenamiento

**Naruto:** Alba sé que estas nerviosa por pelear, pero no debes estar nerviosa, debes hacer a un lado esas sensaciones y concentrarte

**Alba (nerviosa):** Pero es que…., solo uno de nosotros podrá convertirse en Chunin en esta pelea…., y eso es lo que me preocupa

Naruto al ver que Alba estaba muy preocupaba sabía que debía de hacer algo para animarla, fue cuando recordó la promesa que le había hecho a ella y a su equipo 1 día antes de que iniciara las finales del Examen

**Naruto:** Alba espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa que hice

Al escuchar esas palabras Alba pudo recordar lo que Naruto le había prometido

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Campo de entrenamiento #7**

Después de que Kakashi y Rin les informaran a Naruto y a los demás que pronto empezarían las finales del examen el equipo de Alba y Naruto decidieron que sería bueno entrenar un poco más

Después de unas 2 horas de entrenamiento Alba y su equipo decidieron que lo mejor sería irse, pero antes de que se fueran Naruto les había prometido que sin importar lo que pasara en los combates del examen trataría de dar su mejor esfuerzo

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

**Alba:** Claro que lo recuerdo, y más te vale que la cumplas

**Naruto:** Descuida claro que cumpliré mi promesa

Después de recordar esa promesa, tanto Naruto y Alba ahora estaban más motivados para dar inicio a una de las mejores peleas que se han visto en la aldea

Lo que nadie sabía era que Orochimaru con algo de ayuda interna estaba a punto de dar inicio con la invasión

* * *

**Bosque de la muerte**

Dentro del bosque, en una de las partes más obscuras y desoladas que hay, Danzo se había reunido con Orochimaru como lo habían planeado; lo que Danzo no sabía era que probamente no saldría con vida del bosque, ya que Orochimaru y Madara habían cambiado un poco los planes con respecto a su utilidad en la invasión

Después de llegar al punto acordado, Danzo al fin fue capaz de ubicar a Orochimaru que se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol

**Danzo:** Muy bien Orochimaru, ya cumplir mi parte del trato: Tal como lo indicaste hice que algunos de mis Ambus de Raíz exterminaran de manera cautelosa a varios de los mejores Ambus de la aldea

Orochimaru al saber que las defensas de la aldea habían sido reducidas bastante sabía que solo faltaba poco para que la aldea fuera destruida

**Danzo:** Ahora solo espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato: Si la invasión se completa con éxito me darás el poder sobre toda la aldea

**Orochimaru:** Descuida, me asegurare de cumplir con mi parte del trato.- Esto último lo había dicho con un tono bastante siniestro

Danzo estaba empezando a desconfiar bastante de las palabras de Orochimaru; gracias a toda su experiencia como ninja sabía que no debía de confiar en sujetos como Orochimaru

Sabía que aunque sonara imposible debía acabar con Orochimaru antes de que las cosas empeoren, así que de la forma más discreta trato de utilizar los 10 Sharingan que tenía en el brazo

Por desgracia Orochimaru ya había previsto que Danzo trataría de atacarlo con el Sharingan una vez que se sintiera amenazado

**Orochimaru:** Buen intento, pero eso no funcionara

El presentimiento que tenía Danzo con respecto a Orochimaru era el correcto ya que justo en ese momento varias serpientes lo habían inmovilizado completamente, debido a las serpientes no tenía posibilidad de usar su única defensa contra Orochimaru

**Danzo (molesto):** ¿Qué significa esto Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru:** Es simple, Madara y yo consideramos que ya no eres de utilidad en esta invasión, no te sientas mal, fuiste un buen peón

Danzo estaba realmente molesto, el saber que solamente había sido utilizado todo el tiempo era algo que hacía que le hirviera la sangre de rabia

**Orochimaru:** Es hora de hacer mi parte y acabar contigo para que no estorbes en nuestros planes

Después de realizar algunas posiciones de manos, Orochimaru había invocado una gigantesca Anaconda

**Orochimaru:** Me temo que este es el adiós; ahora ve mi querida mascota

Con mucho terror Danzo solo podía observa como la enorme Anaconda se preparaba para devorarlo como si fuese un simple roedor

**Danzo:** ¡MALDITO!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de parte de Danzo antes de ser devorado por la enorme Serpiente

Después de observar a Danzo ser devorado Orochimaru empezó a desaparecer entre las sombras listo para cumplir con el siguiente paso del plan

**Orochimaru:** Solo un poco más de tiempo y la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas pronto quedara devastada

* * *

**Estadio de Batalla**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la batalla entre Naruto y Alba había iniciado, todos podían ver que ambos daban lo mejor de sí mismos en la pelea

Tanto Alba como Naruto demostraron ser bastante hábiles al realizar técnicas elementales de Viento y Agua de rango Chunin, tales como: Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu, Suiton: Hado no Mizu y Futon Kenkaze no jutsu, Ninpou Kamaitachi

**Campo de Batalla**

Debido a los Jutsus elementales de rango Chunin que Alba y Naruto habían utilizado durante la batalla casi llegaban al límite de sus fuerzas

**Alba (agitada):** Eres realmente fuerte, me alegra que cumplieras tu promesa de darlo todo en esta pelea

**Naruto:** Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa

Alba y Naruto estaban felices de haber podido enfrentarse en los exámenes utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero con el poco Chakra que les quedaba sabían que debían acabar lo más pronto posible con la pelea

**Alba:** Con el poco Chakra que nos queda que te parece si les damos a todos un gran final

**Naruto:** Y créeme, les daremos un gran final, uno que seguramente no olvidaran

Alba y Naruto decidieron utilizar toda la fuerza que les quedaba para realizar su última y definitiva técnica elemental que ellos mismos habían creado

**Naruto:** ¿Estás lista?

**Alba:** Así es

Todos en el estadio pudieron observar que Alba y Naruto utilizando todo el chakra que podían habían logrado formar el Rasengan

* * *

**Estadio**

Muchos Ninjas se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto y Alba eran capaces de dominar el Rasengan, una técnica realmente poderosa que solo conocían Minato y Jiraiya

**Jounin 1:** Quien hubiera pensado que ellos 2 serían capaces de aprender una técnica tan poderosa

**Jounin 2:** Realmente debió ser difícil el entrenamiento que tuvieron para poder dominar ese jutsu

Después de ver determinadamente muchos ninjas notaron que el Rasengan que sujetaba Alba lucia completamente diferente al Rasengan de Naruto, al final se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Alba y Naruto fueron capaces de darle elemento al Rasengan

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

Alba y Naruto al tener poco Chakra decidieron acabar la pelear utilizando el Rasengan que ellos mismos crearon

**Alba:**** Suiton Rasen Vortex**

**Naruto:**** Futon Rasen Taifuu**

Ambas técnicas habían colisionado entre sí, debido a la fuerza de ambas técnicas al momento del impacto se había creado una gran cantidad de humo y polvo; debido al humo era imposible ver lo que sucedía en el campo de pelea

Después de que el humo se despejara todos notaron que Naruto y Alba estaban bien, pero debido a la colisión de ambas técnicas apenas eran capaces de seguir de pie

Al ver las condiciones en las que estaban muchos se preguntaban quién sería capaz de ganar la pelea

**Naruto (agitado):** Eres realmente fuerte, ese Rasengan fue realmente fuerte, más de lo que me imagine

**Alba (agitada):** Gracias, el rasegan que utilizaste también fue realmente fuerte

**-** La verdad me alegra bastante haber tenido la oportunidad de poder pelar contra ti

**-** _**Igual yo, agradezco el haber luchado contra alguien tan fuerte como tú; aunque la verdad es una lástima que esta pelea llego a su fin**_

Debido a la intensidad de la batalla Alba termino colapsando de cansancio, pero antes de caer Naruto logro detener su caída

**-** ¿Estás bien?

**-** _**Descuida, solo estoy algo cansada**_

Genma al ver que Alba no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando decidió dar por terminada la pelea

**Genma:** El ganador del 2° encuentro: Naruto Uzumaki

Durante unos segundos hubo un gran silencio en el estadio, pero lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron muchos aplausos, Naruto y Alba pudieron observar que todos en el estadio habían disfrutado bastante la pelea

* * *

Después de esperar unos minutos Hayate había anunciado el siguiente encuentro, un encuentro que seguramente hará que Naruto se preocupe bastante

**Genma:**

El tercer encuentro será entre: **Hinata Hyuga** y **Garra**

De los novatos de la Hoja Naruto era el que estaba más preocupado por el siguiente enfrentamiento, al saber que Hinata debía de enfrentar a Gaara era algo que lo preocupaba bastante, sabía perfectamente que enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki era algo realmente difícil

Pero lo que le preocupaba más era la actitud de Gaara, al momento que da inicio la pelea Gaara puede ser bastante peligroso

**Naruto:** Esto está mal, si ese chico actúa igual que en la torre Hinata estará en serios problemas

**Kurama:** Descuida, aunque ese chico posea a Shukaku en su interior te aseguro que Hinata tiene una ventaja sobre él

**-** ¿A qué te refieres con ventaja?

**-** **Recuerda que los Bijuus somos seres creados a partir del Chakra**

Al decir eso Naruto logro comprender a lo que se refería Kurama, si lo que dijo Kurama es cierto Naruto sabía que Hinata tendría una gran ventaja

**Kurama: **_**Si Hinata sabe utilizar sabiamente sus técnicas del clan Hyuga estoy seguro que ni la arena podrá serle de ayuda a Gaara**_

**Naruto:** Espero que así sea, de lo contrario me vería forzado a interferir en la pelea

Las cosas a partir de este punto resultaran ser más difíciles que antes; ahora era el turno de Hinata de demostrar de lo que es capaz de hacer

Pero lo que era realmente alarmante era que ahora que Danzo había muerto ya no había nadie en la aldea que supiera sobre la invasión, o al menos eso pensaba Orochimaru

Lo que Orochimaru ignoraba era que gracias a la ayuda secreta de Itachi, Kurama y Naruto lograron formar un plan para detener sus planes y con ayuda de Minato y Sarutobi

* * *

Cuando la invasión de inicio las siguientes peleas podrían quedar pendientes

El cuarto combate: **Yuna** y **Sasuke Uchiha**

El quinto combate: **Shikamaru Nara** y **Kankuro**

El sexto y último combate: **Kiba Inuzuka** y **Temari**


	32. El comienzo de la Invasión

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 32: El comienzo de la Invasión**

La batalla entre Hinata y Gaara estaba por comenzar y ciertamente había bastante tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo con los Novatos de la Hoja ya que sabían lo peligroso que es Gaara cuando está en una pelea

**Gradas**

Naruto al ver que Hinata estaba algo nerviosa debido a la pelea decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de tranquilizarla aunque fuera un poco

**-** Hinata, no debes estar nerviosa

**-** _**Es que ese chico es realmente peligroso, si peleo seguramente me matara**_

Naruto podía observar que Hinata estaba realmente aterrada por la pelea; la verdad no la culpaba de tener tanto miedo por enfrentarse a alguien como Gaara, después de todo sabía que no era fácil enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan despiadado como Gaara

**-** Sé que ese chico puede ser aterrador, pero recuerda que no debes dejar que el miedo te domine

**-** _**Aun así no creo poder ganar, ese chico es realmente fuerte, ni siquiera Rock Lee pudo ganarle**_

**-** Debes recordar que en una batalla hasta el oponente más fuerte tiene una debilidad

**-** _**¿Pero qué clase de debilidad puede tener Gaara?**_

**-** ¿Aun recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de que las semi-finales terminaran?

Hinata pudo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Naruto después de las Semi-Finales terminaran, gracias a esa conversación pudo recordad que Gaara podría llegar a tener algún punto débil

**Hinata:**_**Gracias, ahora sé lo que debo hacer para ganar**_

Antes de irse, Hinata había besado a Naruto en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento

**Campo de Pelea**

Gaara se encontraba esperando a que Hinata llegara al campo de batalla, y la verdad era que hacer esperar a Gaara no era exactamente una buena idea, ya que cada segundo que pasaba las ansias de Gaara por matar iban aumentando

Al final Hinata había llegado y gracias al apoyo de Naruto y sus amigos ahora estaba más decidida a ganar

**Gaara:** Espero que estés lista para morir

**Hinata:** No creas que será fácil, pase lo que pase no moriré

Al dar inicio la pelea Hinata demostró que ya no era la misma chica tímida y tranquila que era antes, ahora demostraba que era una Kunoichi realmente fuerte

* * *

**País del Rio**

**Escondite de Akatsuki**

Dentro del escondite se podían observar a 3 miembros de Akatsuki, al parecer se encontraban esperando recibir órdenes con respecto a la invasión

**¿?:** ¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos seguir esperando?, me estoy hartando de tener que esperar

**¿?:** _**Debes calmarte Kisame, Madara nos indicó que nos enviarían a alguien para decirnos lo que debemos hacer**_

**¿?:** **Hablando de eso, ¿A quién se supone que enviaran?**

Justo en ese momento había aparecido el mensajero de Madara que al parecer era Kabuto lo cual irrito un poco a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki

**Deidara:** Al parecer Madara envió al bobo asistente de Orochimaru como mensajero

**Kabuto:** Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices

Sasori logro intervenir antes de que Kabuto y Deidara empezaran a discutir por estupideces

**-** Kabuto ¿qué noticias tienes respecto a la invasión?

**-**_ Los ninjas de la aldea del Sonido y Arena llegaran en pocos minutos a Konoha, una vez que lleguen daremos inicio con la invasión_

**-** Eso es perfecto, muy pronto acabaremos con esa aldea

**-** _Lord-Orochimaru también me indico que ustedes 3 deben ir lo más rápido a ayudar con la invasión_

**- Ten por seguro que esos patéticos ninjas no sabrán que los golpeo**

**-** _Mas te vale Kisame, recuerda que Madara no da segundas oportunidades_

Justo cuando Kabuto estaba por irse al notar que Itachi hacía falta entre los miembros de Akatsuki que estaban en la cueva y la verdad era realmente raro, después de todo Itachi debía de estar esperando órdenes junto a los demás Akatsuki

**-** ¿Donde esta Itachi?, se supone que debería de estar esperando ordenes junto a ustedes

**-**_** No estoy seguro de donde este en estos momentos.-**_ Deidara había contestado sin darle importancia alguna al tema

**-** **Itachi dijo que debía atender un asunto importante cerca de los alrededores de la frontera del territorio del viento.-** Kisame había decidido completar la respuesta dada por Deidara

**-** Además si no me equivoco Itachi se fue aproximadamente hace una horas, lo que es algo raro ya que la frontera del territorio de Viento queda a unos 45 minutos de este punto

Al saber que Itachi no había regresado en bastante tiempo hizo que Kabuto se alarmo bastante; sabía que si Itachi decidía traicionar a Akatsuki en un momento tan importante podría causar severos problemas con los planes de la invasión

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha**

Todos en el estadio miraban sorprendidos las habilidades de batalla que tenía Hinata, no por nada se había entrenado para demostrar que era una excelente Kunoichi

**Campo de Pelea**

Gracias a las técnicas del Clan Hyuga Hinata era capaz de defenderse bastante bien de los ataques de arena de Gaara

No importaba cuanta arena lanzara Gaara, gracias al **Puño Suave** y al **Byakugan** Hinata era capaz de defenderse, lamentablemente debido a los ataques continuos de arena Hinata estaba empezando a cansarse

**Hinata (agitada):** Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

**Gaara:** Será mejor que dejes de defenderte y empieces a atacarme, de lo contrario morirás

En el fondo Hinata sabía que Gaara tenía razón, si quería tener una oportunidad para ganar debía golpear directamente a Gaara con el Puño suave y así poder bloquear sus Tenketsu

**Gaara:** Ahora muere.- En ese momento una gran cantidad de arena se dirigía directamente a Hinata

Muchos se alarmaron al ver que Gaara iba a matar a Hinata utilizando toda esa arena, pero cuando la arena estaba a pocos centímetros de Hinata ocurrió algo que impresiono a muchos:

Hinata logro destruir fácilmente el ataque de arena como si fuese un montón de polvo

Temari y Kankuro estaban sorprendidos con lo que vieron, era la 1° vez que observaban que la arena de Gaara era fácilmente destruida

**Temari:** ¿Cómo fue posible que esa chiquilla destruyera el ataque de Arena de Gaara?

**Kankuro:** Parece ser que subestimamos demasiado sus habilidades

**Baki:** Par de tontos ¿Ya olvidaron que esa chiquilla pertenece al Clan Hyuga?, recuerden que la especialidad de ellos es atacar los Tenketsu

Hinata utilizando el Byakugan pudo ver que la arena de Gaara empezaba a perder fuerza y velocidad, sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar

**Hinata:** Es mejor que me arriesgue y ataque mientras está débil, de lo contrario no tendré otra oportunidad para ganar

Utilizando algo de Chakra Hinata empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección de Gaara con la intención de atacarlo con el Puño Suave

**Gradas**

Muchos estaban confusos al ver a Hinata correr en dirección de Gaara, no estaban seguros de lo que planeaba hacer

**Kiba:** ¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer Hinata?

**Sakura:** Es como si quisiera atacar a Gaara de frente

**Alba (alarmada):** Si sigue haciendo eso Gaara la matara

Al ver que Hinata tenía la intención de atacar a Gaara de frente hizo que muchos se alarmaran bastante, pero Naruto confiaba en Hinata y sabía que ella lograría ganar

**Hinata:** (Es Todo o Nada)…. Toma esto

**Gaara:** Eso no te servirá

Gaara trato de utilizar su arena como escudo pero fue inútil, el Puño Suave de Hinata logro traspasar su defensa y logro golpearlo en el hombro derecho bloqueando a la vez algunos Tenketsu de su brazo

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que Hinata fue capaz de herir de esa manera a Gaara

**Naruto:** Yo nunca desconfié de Hinata, sabía que ella lograría golpear a Gaara

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, Hinata puede ser tímida pero al momento de pelear es una gran Kunoichi

**Alba:** Ahora Hinata tendrá la ventaja en la pelea

Naruto y los demás estaban felices de que Hinata lograra golpear a Gaara con el puño suave, gracias a eso logro bloquear algunos de los Tenketsu de Gaara

Pero después de unos segundos de festejo Naruto se puso serio al notar que algo no iba bien, pudo sentir que una gran cantidad de Ira y Sed de Sangre empezaba a cubrir el lugar

Al ver la expresión seria de Naruto hizo que Yuna y Alba se preocuparan un poco, después de todo Naruto no solía tener esa expresión al menos de que algo malo pasara

**Yuna:** ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

**Naruto:** Me temo que Hinata está en un grave peligro

Al oír eso los Novatos de la Hoja se pusieron algo nerviosos

**Alba (preocupada):** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Naruto:** Solo observen a Gaara

Muchos quedaron en Shock al ver la arena empezaba a cubrir gran parte del cuerpo de Gaara, al final la arena cubrió el brazo derecho y la mitad de la cabeza de Gaara, también notaron que la calabaza en la espalda de Gaara había formado algo que parecía ser una cola de arena

Después de que Gaara estuviera Semi-transformado en el Shukaku empezó a emanar un fuerte instinto asesino y una gran cantidad de odio, era tan fuerte ese instinto que se podía sentir por todo el lugar

* * *

**Estadio**

Después de la semi-transformación de Gaara muchas personas estaban algo atemorizadas por la apariencia de ahora tenía Gaara

Los Novatos de la Hoja al percibir todo el instinto asesino, todo ese odio y al mismo tiempo una profunda soledad que emanaba Gaara por alguna extraña razón les recordaba a Naruto

**Naruto:** Debemos ir a ayudar a Hinata, de lo contrario terminara siendo asesinada por Gaara

**Alba:** ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo peligroso que puede ser ese chico si llega a descontrolarse, de cierta forma tú eres igual a él

Ninguno de los Novatos de la Hoja a excepción de Yuna lograba entender a lo que se refería Alba con "Igual a Él"; solamente Hinata, Alba y Yuna eran los únicos miembros de la generación de los Novatos de la Hoja en conocer que Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

**Alba:** Debe de existir una forma de ayudar a Hinata

**Kakashi:** Por desgracia no podemos interferir

**Naruto:** Aun así hare lo que pueda para salvarla, no importa lo que me pase

**Sakura:** Naruto tiene razón, si no hacemos algo Hinata podría morir

* * *

**Palco de los Kages**

Tanto Hiruzen como Mei (La Mizukage) estaban sorprendidos de que Gaara fuera un Jinchuriki, después de todo creían que el único Jinchuriki presente en los exámenes era Naruto

Pero después de ver que Gaara estaba a punto de transformarse en su Bijuu Hiruzen y Mei estaban algo aterrados, el saber que un Bijuu pudiera estar a punto de liberarse en el Estadio era algo realmente peligroso

**Mei:** ¡Por Dios! Lo mejor será detener la pelea antes de que las cosas se salgan de control

**Hiruzen:** Tienes razón, debemos poner a salvo a todos los que están en el estadio

Justo cuando Hiruzen estaba por detener la pelea Mei pudo notar que el Kazekage trataba de apuñalar a Hiruzen por la espalada con una Kunai, por suerte Mei logro detenerlo a tiempo

**Mei:** ¿Qué crees que haces?, atacar de esa manera a un Kage aliado se considera Acto de traición

**Kazekage:** Vallas que eres lenta, eso solo funcionaria si yo fuera el Kazekage

Mei no entendía a lo que se refería, pero en ese momento el Kazekage se desprendió el rostro como si se tratase de una máscara, lo siguiente que vio Mei la había dejado en Shock al igual que a muchos en el estadio que estaban observando lo sucedido:

* * *

**Después de que el Kazekage se quitara el Rostro Falso todos quedaron en Shock al ver que la persona detrás de la "Mascara" del Kazekage era en realidad Madara Uchiha, el fundador del clan Uchiha**

* * *

**Madara:** ¿Qué les sucede?, pareciera como si hubieran visto un Fantasma

Muchos no podrían creer que Madara siguiera con vida después de tantos años, muchos pensaban que había muerto en la batalla que tuvo contra Hashirama Senju en el Valle del Fin

**Mei:** Es imposible, se supone que deberías estar muerto después de pelear contra el 1° Hokage en el Valle del Fin

**Madara:** Así hubiera sido de no ser que logre curar mis heridas utilizando parte de las células de Hashirama y al mismo tiempo parte del chakra del Kyubi que logre adquirir en nuestra última pelea lo cual me permitió sobrevivir

Muchos quedaron en Shock al escuchar que Madara logro absorber parte del poder del Kyubi y parte del ADN del 1° Hokage

**Madara:** Ahora si me permiten tengo que encargarme de esta aldea

Tras decir eso varios ninjas de Oto y Suna empezaron a invadir el estadio, mucha gente empezó a salir corriendo aterradas

**Madara:** Gracias a Orochimaru acabar con esta aldea será realmente fácil

**Sarutobi:** Me temo que sus planes de Invasión no funcionaran como creen

**-** _**¿Y cómo piensas detenernos?, por si no te has dado cuenta los ninjas invasores superan por número a los ninjas de Konoha que pueden pelear**_

**-** Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso

Al igual que los Ninjas de Oto y Suna una gran cantidad de Jounin y Ambus de Konoha llegaron al estadio lo cual dejo un poco sorprendido a Madara

**Madara:** ¿Cómo fue posible que tantos ninjas de Konoha llegaran en poco tiempo?, se supone que nuestro plan de invasión era un total secreto

**Sarutobi:** ¿Realmente pensaste que no teníamos previsto su plan de Invasión?, gracias a la información que recibió Naruto por parte de un buen amigo lograrnos anticipar sus planes

Madara no comprendía como fue posible que Naruto obtuviera esa información, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos supo que entre los miembros de Akatsuki había un traidor y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

**Madara (molesto):** Ese Maldito de Itachi, debí suponer que solo el sería capaz de hacer algo así

**Sarutobi:** Ahora debido a tu error tus planes serán destruidos

**Madara:** Aunque lograran anticipad nuestros planes Konoha será destruida

Madara estaba tan confiado de que ganaría que había olvidado por completo a Mei

**Mei:** No creas que Sarutobi y su aldea pelearan solos en esta batalla

Varios ninjas de Kirigakure aparecieron con la intención de ayudar a Konoha; Madara estaba realmente molesto al saber que Konoha aun tenía al menos un aliado que los ayudara a defenderse en la invasión

**Madara:** La verdad no me importa si tienen más ayuda, solamente atrasaran la inevitable destrucción de Konoha

**Sarutobi:** No estés tan seguro de que ganaras, aun debes enfrentar toda la fuerza combinada de 2 grandes Aldeas Shinobi

Así una gran batalla comenzó en Konoha, el resultado de la batalla podría cambiar para siempre el mundo Shinobi como se conoce

Será tan intensa la batalla que se librara en Konoha que lamentablemente habrá una gran cantidad de Muertes y Sacrificios de parte de muchos ninjas


	33. La llegada inesperada de un Enemigo

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 33: La llegada inesperada de un Enemigo**

La invasión ya había dado inicio, las batallas eran realmente intensas entre los ninjas de Konoha y Kirigakure contra los ninjas de Oto y Suna ya que ningún ninja tenía la intensión de retroceder en los ataques

Dado el peligro de la invasión Sarutobi le había ordenado a varios Chunnin junto a algunos Jounin que evacuaran a los civiles

**Estadio de Konoha**

Debido a la semi-transformación de Gaara las cosas estaban empeorando bastante ya que en ese estado atacaba a todo lo que se atravesara en su camino

Dado el peligro que representaba Gaara en su estado actual solo es cuestión antes de que se transforme completamente en el SHUKAKU

El equipo de Gaara al ver su estado estaban realmente alarmados, sabían que el Shukaku al fin había despertado debido a la pelea con Hinata

**Baki:** Maldición, esto puede llegar a complicar las cosas

**Temari (preocupada):** ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

**Baki:** A este ritmo Gaara podría terminar de transformarse. Lo mejor será que se lleven a Gaara lejos de aquí

Temari y Kankuro no dudaron en obedecer, sabían que si Gaara se quedaba cerca de las peleas corrían el peligro que su transformación en el Shukaku se completara y eso era lo último que querían que sucediera

Pero cuando trataron de llevárselo lejos Gaara al verlos empezó a atacarlos; debido a lo cerca que estaban de Gaara difícilmente pudieron evadir las ráfagas de arena que lanzaba violentamente

**Kankuro (evadiendo la arena):** ¿Qué diablos te pasa Gaara?, nosotros no somos el enemigo

**Temari:** Somos nosotros, tus Hermanos, ¿Qué acaso ya no nos recuerdas?

**Gaara (con un tono psicópata):** Debo matarlos, debo matar, así solo podre hacer valer mi existencia

La preocupación de Kankuro y Temari iba aumentando, sabían que con cada segundo que pasara Gaara se volvía cada vez inestable, sin importar que fuese amigo o enemigo Gaara no dudaría en matar a todo el que se tope en su camino

* * *

**Konoha**

Debido a la invasión no había nadie en las calles; pero gracias a los esfuerzos de varios ninjas todos los civiles habían sido evacuados con éxito a un sitio seguro que se encontraba detrás del Monumento de los Hokages que solamente era usado para casos de extrema emergencia

**Jounin 1:** Rápido, por aquí

**Ambu:** Deben darse prisa

**Chunin 2:** Pase lo que pase deben guardar la calma

Muchos aldeanos estaban muy asustados por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea, nunca antes habían presenciado tantas muertes

**Jounin 2:** Dejen pasar a los ancianos y a las mujeres junto a los niños primero

**Chunnin 3:** Pase lo que pase no se separen del grupo

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha**

Varias Shurinkes y Kunais eran lanzadas por doquier, debido a la dificultad algunos ninjas recurrían a utilizar Jutsus de gran poder, a causa de las peleas de los varios cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados

Cualquiera diría que está masacre estaría cerca de compararse a toda la destrucción y muerte causada en la Masacre Uchiha debido a todas las muertes causadas por la pelea

Kakashi y el resto de los Jounin-Sensei tenían bastantes dificultades al tener que enfrentar a tantos ninjas a la vez; pero en medio de la pelea parecía que Gai y Kakashi estaban en otra de sus clásicas competencias

**Gai:** Yosh, ya he derrotado a 27 ninjas, ¿Y qué hay de ti mi eterno rival?

**Kakashi:** Digamos que unos 30

**Asuma:** Ustedes 2 dejen de hacer tonterías y concéntrese en pelear en serio

Justo cuando Kakashi volteo a su derecha pudo ver que un ninja del sonido que tenía una espada estaba por apuñalar a Rin por la espalda

**Kakashi (advirtiendo a Rin):** Rin, ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!

Al escuchar la advertencia de Kakashi Rin pudo notar que el ninja del sonido trataba de atacarla; por desgracia el Ninja de Oto estaba a menos de 2 metros de distancia de Rin y Kakashi estaba bastante preocupado

**Kakashi:** Maldición, no llegare a tiempo.- Al ver la situación empezó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos y logro formar el Raikiri

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera utilizar el Raikiri contra el Ninja de Oto ocurrió algo que sorprendió a muchos:

**De la nada habían salido algunos Proyectiles de Agua con dirección al Ninja de Oto que fácilmente evadió, pero al hacerlo fue impactado con un proyectil de fuego**

**Kakashi:** ¿Estás bien?

**Rin:** Creo que Si

**Asuma:** ¿De dónde salieron esas técnicas?

Kakashi y los demás estaban sorprendidos con lo que había pasado, no tenían idea de quien o quienes realizaron esas técnicas, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando Alba y Yuna aparecieron

**Yuna:** ¿Está bien Rin-sensei?

**Rin:** Si, gracias a ustedes

**Alba:** Menos mal que nuestro ataque combinado dio en el blanco

Debido a que la situación se estaba complicando Kakashi le pidió a Alba y a Yuna que juntaran a los Novatos de la Hoja en un lugar seguro, después les indicaría lo que debían hacer

**Fuera del Estadio**

Después de tener algunas dificultades Alba y Yuna pudieron reunirse con el resto de los Novatos de la Hoja

**Sakura:** ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?, Kakashi-Sensei está demasiado ocupado peleando

**Shikamaru:** Es demasiado peligroso estar aquí lo mejor será buscar un refugio para idear una forma de ayudar

Ninguno de los Novatos de la Hoja querían irse, ellos querían ser de ayuda para sus Senseis pero sabían que solamente serían una carga si trataban de ayudarlos

Pero cuando estaban por irse una voz bastante familiar pero al mismo tiempo demoniaca hizo que se detuvieran

**Gaara:** Ahora muere.- Utilizando su Garra de Arena lanzo un ataque de manera bastante violenta

Al percibir la cercanía del ataque Naruto les advirtió a los demás que debían de hacerse a un lado

Gracias a la advertencia de Naruto los Novatos de la Hoja lograron evadir el ataque sorpresa de Gaara, pero al momento de evadir a Gaara todos se sorprendieron con lo que paso después del impacto del ataque:

**El ataque había destruido parte del suelo junto con algunos árboles que estaban cerca del lugar del impacto; Pero lo más sorprendente era que Gaara emanaba una gran cantidad de Chakra**

Después de poder evadir el ataque y ver toda la destrucción causada todos sabían que si querían tener al menos una oportunidad de salir vivos debían de pelear contra Gaara

Pero cuando el humo causado por el ataque se despejo todos quedaron en Shock al ver que la apariencia de Gaara había cambiado nuevamente:

**La arena había cubierto la mitad del cuerpo de Gaara, su cabeza y ambos brazos estaban cubiertos de arena pero lo que realmente resalto era que sus ojos habían cambiado,**** sus pupilas tenían la forma de Shuriken con un punto en cada esquina, mientras que su iris es de color amarillo.**

Algunos de los Novatos de la Hoja estaban realmente aterrados, la apariencia de Gaara era algo que nunca antes habían visto pero lo que realmente los aterro era que cuando los ninjas de Oto y Suna que seguían con vida al estar tan cerca del lugar habían sido asesinados por Gaara

**Gaara (con voz psicópata):** Es hora de que mueran

**Sasuke:** Eso crees tú, el único que morirá aquí serás tú

Con una rápida secuencia de Sellos Sasuke realizo el Chidori y estaba listo para impactar su nueva técnica contra Gaara

Sasuke empezó a correr en dirección a Gaara con el propósito de que su Chidori le atravesara su hombro derecho, después de todo no ha olvidado que Hinata había dañado a Gaara en esa zona

**Sasuke:** Toma esto… CHIDORI

Sasuke estaba seguro que su nueva técnica sería lo bastante fuerte como para dañar severamente a Gaara sin saber lo que estaba por suceder

**Gaara (riendo de manera psicópata):** Eso no te servirá

Justo cuando el ataque de Sasuke está por impactar en el hombro de Gaara un muro de arena había logrado proteger a Gaara y al mismo tiempo había herido gravemente el brazo derecho de Sasuke

La mayoría de los Novatos estaban realmente aterrados con lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver que ni la técnica de Sasuke pudo dañar el escudo de Arena hizo que muchos se alarmaran

**Shikamaru:** ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese chico?, ¿Cómo es posible que esa arena lo protegiera de la técnica de Sasuke aun estando demasiado cerca?

**Sakura (aterrada):** Es como si esa arena tuviera vida propia

Al ver la fuerza que poseía Gaara hizo que algunos empezaran a dudar si realmente podían sobrevivir, pero aun así ni Naruto ni Sasuke iban a retroceder aun sabiendo que si peleaban contra él seguramente morirían

* * *

**Campo de Pelea**

Tanto Mei como Sarutobi hacían lo posible por evitar que Madara escapara lo cual era extremadamente difícil ya que debían enfrentarse a uno de los usuarios más poderosos del Sharingan que ha existido en el mundo Shinobi

**Sarutobi:** Madara es mejor que te rindas, no podrás contra 2 Kages juntos

**Madara:** ¿Qué les hace pensar que tienen oportunidad alguna de vencerme?

**Mei:** Tal vez no, pero recuerda que tus Ninjas son superados en numero

Madara no tenía el más mínimo interés de que sus ninjas estuvieran en desventaja numérica, pero al ver que Gaara estaba fuera de control y que casi completaba su transformación en el Shukaku logro idear un plan para ganar

Decidió utilizar el poder de su Sharingan mezclado con las células de Hashirama que logro obtener años atrás para tratar de controlar la mente de Gaara

**-**_** Esto será perfecto.**_- Madara empezó a reír por el plan que había ideado

Al ver que Madara se estaba riendo hizo que Sarutobi y Mei se alarmaran un poco, después de todo sabían que no debían subestimar a Madara

**Sarutobi:** ¿Qué están gracioso?

**Madara (riendo):** Saben, siempre me he preguntado qué efectos tendría un Jinchuriki si tratara de controlar a su Bijuu

Mei y Sarutobi estaban algo confundidos con lo que dijo Madara pero al recordar a Gaara y a Naruto quedaron en Shock, sabían que si Madara lograba controlar a sus Bijuus sería una verdadera amenaza enfrentarse a 2 Jinchurikis

**Sarutobi (nervioso):** No te atrevas

**Madara:** Es muy tarde

Sarutobi y Mei trataron de detener a Madara pero fue demasiado tarde, el Sharingan empezó a afectar las mentes de Gaara y Naruto

Durante la pelea todos notaron que Gaara empezaba a actuar de una manera muy extraña, justo cuando estaba por atacar con sus garras de Arena empezó a quejarse de dolor para luego sujetarse la cabeza, lo cual indicaba que algo andaba mal

**Sasuke:** ¿Ahora que le sucede?

**Yuna:** Es como si estuviera sufriendo a causa de un dolor inmenso

**Alba:** Naruto ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le esté sucediendo?

**Naruto:** No estoy seguro pero puede que el uso de chakra está…- Naruto no pudo seguir hablando ya que también empezó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Hinata al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Naruto decidió acercarse a él para ver lo que sucedía

**- **¿Estás bien?

**-** _**Hi-Hinata, por favor no te acerques…**_** Naruto hacía lo posible por controlarse… **_**no sé cuánto tiempo pueda controlarme**_

**- **¿De qué hablas?

Los novatos al notar que Naruto estaban empezando a actuar de una manera muy extraña trataron de averiguar lo que le sucedía a su amigo

**Sakura (preocupada):** ¿Qué te sucede Naruto?

**Naruto:** No creo poder mantener el control de mi mente por mucho tiempo

Al no poder seguir resistiendo el poder del Sharingan de Madara Naruto empezó a emanar parte del chakra del Kyubi hasta formar la 1° cola lo que provoco que Sakura y los demás se alarmaran

**Kiba:** Esto es malo, si Naruto empieza a actuar como ese chico dudo mucho que salgamos vivos de aquí

**Hinata:** No importa lo que pase, yo sé que Naruto nunca actuaria de esa manera

Hinata y los demás aunque estuvieran asustados confiaban en que Naruto aunque fuera manipulado no se atrevería a atacarlos

* * *

Sarutobi al ver lo que estaba sucediendo trato de detener a Madara antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

**-** Es mejor que detengas toda esta locura.- Sarutobi estaba bastante molesto

**- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?... evadiendo los ataques de Mei y Sarutobi … Además dudo que puedan hacer algo contra mí, ahora que tengo bajo mi control a 2 Jinchurikis no podrán dañarme**

Madara estaba bastante confiado de que al tener a 2 Jinchurikis bajo su control ganaría la pelea, lo que no sabía era que estaba totalmente equivocado

**-** Bien es hora de acabar con todos ustedes.- Madara activo su Sharingan listo para atacar

Pero justo cuando Madara estaba por utilizar el Amaterasu, una de sus mejores técnicas ocurrió algo que impresiono a muchos sobre todo a Madara:

* * *

**De algún modo Naruto fue capaz de impactar un Rasengan justo en el hombro izquierdo de Madara dañándolo severamente, lo cual indicaba que fue capaz de liberarse del control mental de Madara**

* * *

**Madara (herido):** ¿Cómo fue posible que te liberaras de mi control mental?, se supone que soy uno de los mejores usuarios del Sharingan

**Naruto (con el manto de Chakra):** Realmente creíste que me controlarías tan fácil, parece que has olvidado que no eres el único que puede usar el Sharingan

Madara había cometido un grave error, el haber olvido por completo que Naruto también el Sharingan le costó bastante, por su descuido había sido herido

**Madara:** Puede que me lograras dañar, pero eso no significa que ganaras esta batalla

Tras decir esto una gran cantidad de humo empezó a cubrir el lugar para luego mostrar a una enorme Serpiente había aparecido justo en medio del campo de batalla

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido pero antes de que el humo desapareciera una voz bastante familiar hizo que muchos se alarmaran

**¿?:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sarutobi-Sensei

**Sarutobi (alarmado):** Esa voz, no puede ser

Justo cuando el humo desapareció todos pudieron observar que sobre la cabeza de la serpiente apareció Orochimaru, uno de los Legendarios Sannin y al mismo tiempo uno de los mayores desertores de Konoha

**Orochimaru:** Parece que necesitas ayuda para salir de este problema

**Madara (algo molesto):** Cállate, si no tuviera el brazo lastimado en estos momentos podría arreglármelas solas

**Orochimaru:** Ha, si tú dices

Sarutobi al igual que el resto de los Jounin-Sensei que vieron lo que ocurrió sabían que con la llegada de Orochimaru las cosas empeoraran

**Madara:** Orochimaru ¿Ya están listos los preparativos?

**Orochimaru:** Así es, tal como me lo pediste en estos momentos 3 de nuestros Akatsuki te están esperando

**-** Perfecto, ahora solo debo ir al sitio indicado para dar inicio con la siguiente fase de nuestro plan, ahora necesito que ten encargues de estos insectos

_**- Descuida, disfrutare el hacer sufrir a estos insectos**_

Al ver que Madara trataba de escapar Sarutobi y Mei junto a los Jounin-Sensei trataron de detenerlo, pero cuando estaban cerca de detenerlo Orochimaru les bloqueo el paso

**Orochimaru (sobre la serpiente):** ¿A dónde creen que van?, no permitiré que interfieran en nuestros planes

Con la ayuda de Orochimaru Madara había logrado escapar y se dirigía al sitio que había acordado con Deidara, Kisame y Sasori para reunirse y completar la siguiente fase de la invasión

Después de que Madara escapara y que Orochimaru bloqueara el camino Sarutobi no tuvo más opción que tener que luchar contra su antiguo estudiante

**Sarutobi:** No tengo más opción, si quiero ayudar a detener a Madara tendré que pelear contra mi antiguo estudiante

**Orochimaru:** Quiero que lo intentes viejo decrepito, veremos si todavía eres capaz de mantener una pelea

Justo cuando Mei y los demás Jounin-Sensei estaban por ayudar en la pelea contra Orochimaru Sarutobi les indico que no debían interferir, que lo primordial era detener a Madara

Con mucho dolor al igual que sus Senseis Naruto y los demás no tuvieron más opción que ir a detener a Madara, aun sabiendo que posiblemente Sarutobi no sobreviviría una pelea contra Orochimaru


	34. Un Aliado del Pasado

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 34: Un Aliado del Pasado**

Después de que Orochimaru llegara y Sarutobi se quedara a enfrentarlo Naruto y los demás no tuvieron más opción que ir tras Madara, pero confían que pasara lo que pasara Sarutobi no perdería ante un Desertor como Orochimaru

**Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto y los demás hacían lo posible por alcanzar a Madara y evitar que se reúna con Deidara y el resto de los Akatsuki que lo están esperando

**Naruto:** Oye Hinata ¿qué tan lejos está Madara?

Utilizando el Byakugan Hinata observo que Madara aún lleva ventaja; aproximadamente 1 kilómetro, al parecer se dirigía a un pequeño lago

**-** Todavía está muy lejos, tardaremos un poco en alcanzarlo

**-** **Maldición, si hubiera utilizado más chakra en ese ataque ese sujeto no hubiera escapado.-** Naruto se culpaba así mismo por no conseguir dañara más a Madara cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Naruto al saber lo cerca que estuvo de acabar con Madara y que después lograra escapar por culpa de Orochimaru era algo que lo molestaba bastante

**- No dejare que ese infeliz se escape de nuevo, esta vez me asegurare de que sufra por lo todo lo que ha hecho.-** Utilizando más chakra Naruto empezó a correr más rápido, no iba permitir que Madara se saliera con la suya

Al ver la actitud Seria de Naruto con respecto a Madara era algo que preocupaba bastante a sus amigos, después de todo nunca lo habían visto actuar de esa manera

Durante unos minutos de camino nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre el asunto de Madara ya que sabían que era un asunto muy delicado para Naruto, al final Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería saber por qué Naruto actuaba de manera

**-** Naruto ¿Por qué estás tan decidido en acabar con Madara? ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo para que lo detestes tanto?

**-** _**Ese maldito, fue el responsable de mucha destrucción en el pasado**_

Sasuke y el resto de los Novatos que estaban escuchando no entendían a lo que Naruto se refería

**-** ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho ese sujeto?- Sasuke aún no lograba comprender lo que trataba de decir Naruto

**- **_**Hace 12 años, Madara ataco la aldea utilizando al Kyubi, por la culpa de ese maldito muchos inocentes murieron ese día**_

Tras escuchar que Madara fue el responsable de atacar la aldea hace tantos años dejo en Shock a todos

**Sakura (aun con el shock):** ¿Estás seguro de que el responsable fue él?

**Naruto:** Así es, estoy seguro de eso

**Shino:** ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?, que yo recuerde esa parte de la información sobre el ataque del Kyubi es clasificación Clase S y solo el Hokage tiene acceso a ese tipo de información

Lo que había dicho Shino sorprendió bastante y a la vez dejo con dudas a muchos, todos sabían que lo que Shino había dicho era cierto, la información que tenía Naruto era Ultra-Secreta y solamente el Hokage y algunos Ambus podían saber eso

* * *

**Frontera del País del Fuego**

Cerca de la frontera se podían observar que 3 personas se movían a gran velocidad por el bosque, cualquiera que los viera sabría bien que se trataban de Ninjas de Konoha y al parecer estaban bastante apurados

**-** Esto es malo, la invasión a la aldea inicio antes de lo planeado

**- Es mejor que apurarnos, de lo contrario la aldea podría ser devastada**

**-**_** Pase lo que pase no permitiré que esos bastardos destruyan la aldea que mi abuelo construyo**_

Utilizando algo de chakra las 3 personas misteriosas aceleraron su paso, si seguían con ese ritmo estarían a pocos minutos de llegar a la aldea

* * *

**Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto al ver que la situación con Madara empezaba a complicarse bastante pensó que lo indicado era contarles a los demás sobre Kurama, aunque eso significara correr el riesgo de que sus amigos lo odiaran

Alba y Hinata al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer trataron de convencerlo de no hablar, pero después de que Naruto les digiera que era lo mejor decidieron apoyarlo

**Naruto:** La razón de porque se todo eso es porque el Kyubi está sellado en mi interior desde que nací

Al escuchar que el Kyubi estaba sellado en Naruto sorprendió bastante a todos, no esperaban que el Kyubi siguiera vivo después de pelear contra Minato

**Shikamaru (sorprendido):** ¿Estás diciendo que el Kyubi ha estado sellado en ti toda tu vida?

**Naruto:** Esa es la verdad, y antes de que digan algo deben saber que no los culpo si llegan a odiarme por eso

Naruto esperaba que sus compañeros al saber que él es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi empezaran a actuar igual que el resto de los aldeanos que lo odian

Naruto al ver que Sakura se acercaba esperaba recibir al menos un insulto o un golpe de parte de ella pero lo siguiente que paso lo dejo bastante sorprendido a:

**En lugar de recibir un golpe de parte de Sakura lo que recibió a cambio fue un abrazo; un abrazo que demostraba que ella no lo odiaba aunque el tuviera al Kyubi sellado**

**Naruto (sorprendido):** Sak-Sakura-Chan

**Sakura:** Descuida Naruto, ninguno de nosotros te odiamos

Naruto pudo observar que todos sus amigos al igual que Sakura no lo odiaban lo cual hizo que se sintiera bien

**-**_** Debes saber que al igual que Sakura ninguno de nosotros te odiamos, después de todo has hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener a la aldea protegida.**_- Kiba fue respaldado por Akamaru con su respuesta

**-** Realmente es muy problemático pensar en todo esto, pero que se le puede hacer.- Shikamaru había contestado con su clásica pereza

**- Chicos, realmente se los agradezco. **Naruto realmente estaba feliz de que sus amigos no lo odiaran

* * *

**Entrada de Konoha**

Después de unos minutos los 3 ninjas misteriosos al fin habían llegado a los bosques de Konoha y solo necesitaban recorrer pocos metros para llegar a la aldea

**-** Al fin llegamos

**- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde**

Cuando los 3 ninjas entraron a la aldea se llevaron una gran sorpresa con la destrucción que vieron:

* * *

**Había una gran cantidad de Cadáveres de ninjas por doquier, en algunas paredes había bastante sangre al igual que Kunais y Shurinkes, algunos cadáveres estaban clavados a las paredes con una espada atravesándolos justo en el corazón; al seguir avanzando los 3 ninjas notaron con bastante desagrado que algunos cadáveres estaban prácticamente mutilados y algunas partes mutiladas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso**

* * *

**- Esto es horrible**

**- **_**Esto no parece una invasión, esto parece más una masacre**_

Tan solo ver la escena de la pelea haría que casi cualquiera ninja incluso los de Raíz sufriera bastante asco con tan solo mirar una escena tan sangrienta

Era casi ver una representación de la masacre Uchiha, solo que era una representación a Gran Escala y con mucha más Sangre y destrucción

**-** Es mejor darnos prisa, según el mensaje dado por Naruto en estos momentos Sarutobi está peleando contra Orochimaru en el estadio de la aldea

Cuando llegaron al estadio para tratar de ayudar a Sarutobi se sorprendieron bastante con lo que habían visto:

**Hiruzen quedo bastante lastimado debido a la batalla contra Orochimaru; tenía un brazo roto, algunas costillas las tenía fracturadas, y era notorio que aun con la ayuda de Enma el Rey Mono Hiruzen apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie**

**-** Es una lástima que esto tenga que acabar tan rápido Sarutobi-Sensei, pero la verdad esto debe acabar

**- Aunque muera en esta batalla ningún ninja de Konoha se dará por vencido, ellos tienen algo que tú y tus ninjas no tienen**

**-** ¿Y se puede saber qué es?- Esto último lo dijo con un tono de burla

**- Lo que ellos tienen es espíritu, lealtad, pero sobre todo llevan la voluntad de fuego para proteger esta aldea**

Al oír las palabras de su antiguo Sensei Orochimaru empezó a reírse, lo cual había disgustado mucho a Sarutobi

**-** Eso es algo realmente patético, no importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses

**-** _Di lo que quieras pero sabes que tú y Madara no ganaran está pelea_

El comentario de Hiruzen claramente molesto bastante a Orochimaru; tanta era la ira de Orochimaru que decidio acabar con Sarutobi haciendo que el enorme Reptil lo aplastara

**-** Es mejor que te prepares para morir de una forma dolorosa

Al oír la orden de Orochimaru el enorme Reptil a una gran velocidad empezó a dirigirse al sitio donde estaban Sarutobi y Enma, por desgracia debido a las heridas sufridas en la batalla Sarutobi y Enma ya no tenían las fuerzas para moverse y evadir el ataque

**- Parece que estés es nuestro fin, me alegra mucho que mi última batalla fuera a tu lado Enma, mi viejo amigo**

**-** Lo mismo digo viejo amigo, ahora solo nos queda morir con orgullo

Justo cuando el enorme Reptil estaba por impactar el lugar donde estaban, Hiruzen y Enma pudieron ver que un enorme Sapo Rojo que resulto ser Gamabunta logro bloquear el ataque

Hiruzen y Orochimaru no comprendían cómo fue posible que Gamabunta apareciera de la nada, pero una voz bastante familiar logro aclarar las dudas que tenían

**Jiraiya:** Al parecer necesitas ayuda para encargarte de una plaga

**Sarutobi (sorprendido):** Jiraiya ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**-** Por lo visto llegue a tiempo para salvarte de una horrible muerte

**-** Creo que tienes razón

Al ver que Jiraiya había interferido en su victoria Orochimaru estaba aún más enfadado que antes

**-** Realmente no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas más opción

Jiraiya y Hiruzen estaban preocupados cuando vieron que Orochimaru deshizo la invocación del enorme reptil

**Hiruzen:**** ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?**

Tras una rápida secuencia de sellos Orochimaru realizo nuevamente el Jutsu de invocación; pero esta vez decidió invocar a Manda, que a diferencia de la Serpiente anterior era mucho más grande

**Manda:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

**Orochimaru:** Nada importante, solo quiero que mates a 2 insectos por mí

Al principio Manda se negó a ayudar a Orochimaru con sus problemas, pero al ver que Gamabunta estaba involucrado cambio de opinión

**- Esta bien te ayudare, pero a cambio tendrás que darme 1000 sacrificios humanos**

**- **Descuida, podrás comerte a una gran cantidad de humanos después de que la invasión termine

Al ver que la situación se había complicado Jiraiya rápidamente invoco a Gamakichi y a Gamatatsu

**Gamatatsu:** Hola Jiraiya, es un gusto volverte a ver

**Jiraiya:** Ahora no hay tiempo para saludar necesito un favor

**Gamakichi:** ¿Y de qué favor se tratar?

**Jiraiya:** Necesito que junto a Enma se lleven a Hiruzen a un sitio seguro y luego busquen a Tsunade

Gamakichi y Gamatatsu no comprendían porque Jiraiya les pedía ese favor, pero cuando vieron que Jiraiya y Gamabunta se enfrentarían a Orochimaru no dudaron ni un segundo

**- Descuida Jiraiya, puedes contar con nosotros **

**-** No te vamos a fallar, protegeremos al 3° Hokage con nuestras vidas

Tras planear que hacer Enma junto con los 2 sapos se llevaron a Hiruzen a un sitio más seguro para que después fuese curado por Tsunade

**- Menos mal que te llevaste a ese viejo decrepito, si él se quedaba solo sería un verdadero estorbo en nuestra pelea**

**-** Orochimaru, no te perdonare lo que has hecho me asegurare de hacer pagar todo lo que has hecho

**- Quiero ver que lo intentes**

Así una gran pelea entre 2 de los legendarios Sannin estaba por dar inicio

* * *

**Bosques**

Naruto y los demás se estaban acercando bastante al sitio donde Madara tenía planeado reunirse con los miembros de Akatsuki que los están esperando

**Hinata:** Ya casi llegamos solo un poco más

**Sasuke:** Espero que esos sujetos no sean demasiado fuertes

**Naruto (Pensando):** No permitiré que ese maldito destruya la aldea

Lo que nadie sabía era que una vez que estuvieran cerca del lago, 5 ninjas que trabajan para Orochimaru los detendrían; pero una vez que esos ninjas aparecieran Naruto, Sasuke y Yuna se llevaran una gran sorpresa

Por desgracia los 4 ninjas misteriosos observaban desde las sombras a Naruto y a los demás

**¿?: **Parece que tendremos algo de acción después de todo

**¿?:** Eso es bueno, la verdad yo ya me estaba aburriendo de tener que esperar

**¿?:** La mejor parte será que nos podremos vengar de esos 3 chiquillos

**¡¿?¡:** Al fin podremos hacer que ese maldito Zorro pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho

Así 4 de las 5 figuras misteriosas desaparecieron entre las sombras

**Cerca del Lago**

Después de unos minutos ya casi llegaban al lago donde sabían que deberían de enfrentar a Madara junto a algunos Akatsuki

**-** Ya casi estamos cerca solo un poco más.- Kiba utilizando su olfato logro localizar el lago

**- Kiba tiene razón, puedo ver a Madara, pero al parecer no está solo**.- Utilizando el Byakugan Hinata observo que Madara pudo reunirse con Deidara y los otros 2 Akatsuki

**-**_** Es mejor darnos prisa.-**_ Naruto acelero un poco más la velocidad

Al seguir avanzando lograron ver que el Lago estaba cerca por lo que aumentaron la velocidad

Justo cuando estaban por llegar al lago un muro de Fuego apareció de la nada bloqueando completamente el paso

**Sakura:** ¿De dónde vino ese jutsu?

**Kiba (usando su olfato):** Sea quien sea el que haya lanzado ese jutsu está justo detrás de esos árboles, y al parecer no está solo

**¿?:** Al parecer son más listos de lo que pensé

**¿?:** Aunque la verdad dudo que salgan con vida de este sitio

De la sombras aparecieron los 5 ninjas que trabajaban para Orochimaru, Alba y los demás al ver que eran Ninjas Renegados se preocuparon bastante

**Alba:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

**Shadow:** Ese no es asunto suyo

**Sahen:** Lo único que podemos decir es que todos ustedes morirán aquí ya que ese es nuestro trabajo

Al escuchar que los contrataron para matarlos, Sakura y los demás inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva

**Farah:** Aunque viendo mejor a estos ninjas no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo matarlos

**Parnell:** Este sin duda será el trabajo más sencillo que he hecho

**Alba:** Es mejor que no nos subestimen

**Shino:** El subestimar a un enemigo puede ser un error fatal al momento del combate

Pero antes de que alguien de los Novatos de la Hoja hiciera algo Alba y Hinata pudieron ver que Naruto, Sasuke y Yuna actuaban bastante extraños; era como si hubieran visto un fantasma

**Hinata:** ¿Qué pasa Yuna? ¿Por qué actúan de esa forma?

**Yuna (nerviosa):** Esto tiene que ser una broma, ellos no deberían estar aquí

**Sasuke:** Maldición, ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer en un momento como este?

Hinata y los demás Novatos estaban algo confundidos por el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke y Yuna

**Alba:** Naruto ¿Acaso conocen a esos Ninjas?

**Naruto (molesto):** Esos malditos fueron los que trataron de secuestrar a Yuna y a Sasuke cuando ocurrió la masacre del Clan Uchiha

**Kareon:** Es un gusto que nos recuerden después de todos estos años

Todos los Novatos quedaron en Shock al saber que los ninjas que estaban por enfrentar resultaron ser los ninjas que fueron arrestados la noche donde todo el Clan Uchiha fue casi aniquilado en su totalidad

**Shadow:** Está vez el resultado será diferente, no cometeremos el mismo error de aquella noche

**Sasuke:** Eso está por verse

Naruto logro detener a Sasuke antes de que hiciera una tontería

**- Naruto ¿Por qué me detienes?**

**-** Debes calmarte, el enojarte no te ayudara en nada

**- **_**Naruto tiene razón, es posible que esos sujetos aumentaran sus fuerzas en todos estos años-**_ Yuna trato de ayudar a calmar a Sasuke

**- ** **Esto es muy problemático pero debe de existir un método para poder evadir a estos sujetos.-** Shikamaru trataba de idear un plan para detener a Kareon y a sus compañeros

Al final comprendieron que si querían llegar hasta Madara debían de enfrentar a Kareon y a su equipo

**Naruto:** Es mejor que se preparen para pelear

**Sasuke:** Nuestras habilidades han mejorado, ya no somos aquellos niños indefensos

**Kareon:** ¿Y qué es lo que pueden hacer?, nuestro poder también ha aumentado bastante desde nuestro último encuentro

**Farah:** Dudo mucho que unos simples Genin logren ganarnos

Sasuke y Naruto no querían admitirlo pero sabían que aunque trabajaran en equipo no había posibilidades de dañar a sus enemigos

Pero antes de que pudieran iniciar Parnell y Shadow habían utilizado poderosos Jutsu de elemento Relámpago y

**Shadow:** Suiton: Mizu no Taihö no Jutsu

**Parnell:** Elemento Tormenta: _Conexión de rayos_

Aprovechando las balas de Agua creadas por Shadow, Parnell lanzo un par de rayos que al mezclarse con el agua su poder aumento

Al notar que el ataque se dirigía a Hinata y a Yuna Naruto trato de evitar que el ataque las dañara, por desgracia Farah le bloqueo el Camino

**Naruto:** Hazte a un lado

**Farah:** No debes preocuparte, ellas morirán rápidamente sin sufrir

Alba y el resto de los Novatos notaron con horror que el ataque estaba por impactar a Hinata y a Yuna. Pero antes de que el ataque llegara a su objetivo unas llamas negras que aparecieron de la nada lograron destruir el Jutsu

Kareon y su equipo que creían que lograrían acabar fácilmente con las chicas se sorprendieron con lo que había ocurrido

**Shadow:** ¿De dónde salieron esas llamas Negras? ¿Qué clase de jutsu de Fuego es?

**Parnell:** Para tratarse de un Jutsu de Fuego esas Llamas no son normales

Muchos se preguntaban quién o qué había sido el responsable de crear esas Llamas Negras hasta que escucharon una voz entre los arboles

**¿?:** Es realmente lamentable que desperdicien sus habilidades ayudando a un desertor tan miserable como los es Orochimaru

**Parnell:** ¿Quién rayos eres para venir a decirnos eso?

**Kareon:** Es mejor que te muestres cobarde

Justo detrás de un árbol apareció el responsable de crear las Llamas negras, todos notaron que se trataba de un Joven Ninja de cabello Negro que al parecer mantenía los ojos cerrados

**Farah:** ¿Quién diablos eres?

**¿?:** Soy aquel que se encargara de acabar con ustedes

Lentamente el Ninja empezó a abrir los Ojos revelando el Sharingan que mantenía oculto

Solamente Naruto, Yuna y Sasuke eran los únicos en reconocer fácilmente a Itachi

**Shadow (asustado):** Imposible, él no debería estar aquí

**Farah (aterrada):** ¿Ahora qué haremos?, no podemos enfrentar a un Ninja del libro Bingo con Rango S

Al ver que se trataba de Itachi, el único responsable de la Masacre Uchiha hizo que Kareon y su equipo se alarmaron bastante

Al ver que Itachi estaba en la aldea dejo en Shock a muchos, nadie esperaba que Itachi apareciera en un momento como ese.


	35. Un Viejo Amigo re-aparece de la muerte

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 35: Un Viejo Amigo y Alumno re-aparece de la "muerte"**

Nadie esperaba que Itachi Uchiha, Un Ninja Renegado y que además fuera el responsable de la Masacre Uchiha apareciera en Konoha después de lo que había hecho

**Itachi:** Será mejor que se preparen, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes salga con vida de este sitio

Con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado sabían que la amenaza de Itachi iba enserio

La advertencia de Itachi claramente logro atemorizar no solo a algunos de los enemigos sino que también algunos de los Novatos quedaron paralizados del pudo miedo

**- **_**El que no saldrá vivo de aquí serás tú, por si no lo has visto somos 5 contra 1.-**_ Shadow hacia todo lo posible por no sucumbir al miedo

**- No me importa que seas un Criminal Rango S, nosotros somos más que tú, no podrás salir vivo de aquí**

**-** Eso está por verse

* * *

**Konoha**

En una parte de la aldea después de acabar con algunos Ninjas de Oto y Suna Mei al lado de algunos Jounin y Ambus se encontraban ayudando a llevar a los heridos a un sitio seguro

Después de unos minutos Gamakichi había aparecido para informarle a Mei y a los otros Ninjas que Tsunade al fin había llegado a la aldea y que debían ir al norte

El oír que Tsunade estaba en la aldea era una de las pocas buenas noticias que han escuchado en el día

**Ambu 1:** ¿Qué debemos hacer Mei-sama?, no podemos llevar a tantos heridos

**Mei:** Debemos hacer lo posible por llevar a los heridos con Tsunade, ella se encargara de sanar sus heridas

Muchos ninjas tenían dudas con respecto al asunto de los heridos; pero al final decidieron que no dejarían a ningún ninja atrás, pasara lo que pasara protegerían a sus compañeros

Pero cuando estaban por llevar a los heridos con Tsunade algunos Ninjas de Oto y Suna aparecieron de la nada, al parecer estaban ocultos esperando a que los Ninjas de Konoha y Kirigakure bajaran la guardia

**Mei (molesta):** Al parecer estaban esperando la oportunidad perfecta para emboscarnos

**Ambu:** ¿Y ahora qué haremos?, no podemos pelear en estas condiciones contra tantos enemigos

Debido a la cantidad de heridos que había Mei y los ninjas de Kiri y Konoha estaban en una severa desventaja, tanto numérica como de fuerza

**Mei:** Lo único que podemos hacer es resistir aquí

**Ninja de Oto (observando a Mei):** Es una pena que tengamos que acabar con alguien como usted, pero debemos acabar nuestro trabajo

**Ninja de Suna:** Es hora de que mueran aquí

Justo cuando estaban por atacar, los ninjas de Oto y Suna sintieron que la temperatura del lugar empezó a descender considerablemente, pero un fuerte instinto Asesino provoco que los ninjas de Oto y Suna se alarmaran

Los ninjas de Oto y Suna se pusieron a la defensiva, no iban a permitir que el miedo los desconcentrara de su misión

**- No importa lo que pase hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas**

**- **_**Un montón de frio no nos detendrá**_

Pero al tratar de atacar Una Cúpula de Cristales de Hielo había rodeado a algunos ninjas enemigos

**- ¿Qué significa esto?**

**- **_**Seguramente caímos en una trampa**_

Justo cuando uno de los Ninjas de Suna trato de salir por una abertura de los muros todos notaron que de los cristales apareció la silueta de un Ambu Exterminador, muchos pensaron que solo era una ilusión creada por los espejos

Por desgracia estaban equivocados, ya que cuando el Ninja de Suna trato de salir la "ilusión" del Ambu lanzo unas agujas de Hielo matando al instante a su oponente

**- Debemos tener cuidado, un descuido y estamos muertos**

**-** Pase lo que pase no se acerquen mucho a los espejos

Sin importaba que tan cuidadosos fueran, Haku acaba simplemente con sus enemigos sin el menor esfuerzo, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor

Al escuchar lo que estaba ocurrido los ninjas de Oto y Suna trataron de destruir la cúpula pero justo en ese momento una densa capa de Neblina empezó a cubrir el sitio

**- No deben bajar la guardia, el enemigo podría atacar desde cualquier parte**

**-**_** Debemos estar cerca, o de lo contrario podríamos…**_

Antes de que el ninja de Oto terminara de hablar ya había recibido un tajo con la espada de Zabuza

Poco a poco Zabuza termino matando a todos los ninjas de Oto y Suna que aún quedaban, ya sea de un Tajo rápido o simplemente decapitando a sus victimas

Al final Mei y los demás ninjas estaban impresionados y a la vez con lo rápido que Zabuza y Haku habían acabado con los ninjas

**Mei:** Me alegra que pudieran ayudarnos en un momento tan crucial

**Haku:** Es lo poco que podemos hacer, después de todo le debemos bastante a Naruto

**Zabuza:** Quien hubiera pensado que ese chiquillo cambiara nuestra forma de ser

**Mei:** Tienes mucha razón Zabuza

**Flash Back**

**Después de que Mei fuera contactada por Sarutobi y se enterara que Zabuza, uno de los 7 Espadachines de la Neblina estaba en Konoha, decidió ir en persona al lado de algunos de sus Mejores Jounin para discutir el asunto**

Después de llegar Sarutobi y Minato le habían explicado lo que había sucedido en la misión:

**El encuentro de Kakashi y su equipo con Zabuza y Haku, el ataque de los ninjas y bandidos que ****Gatō contrato, ****también como fue que Zabuza acabo con ****Gatō**

**Al final Mei y a sus Ninjas estaban muy sorprendidos de que Naruto, ****un "simple" Genin lograra atemorizar y derrotar a un monto de Ninjas renegados y que además ****logro que Zabuza cambiara su forma ****despiadada**** de ser**

Tras escuchar lo sucedido Mei decidió firmar un tratado de Alianza con Konoha y retiraría todos los crímenes de traición de Zabuza con algunas condiciones:

Un pacto de No Agresión entre los miembros de cada Aldea

Ambas aldeas tendrán el acceso al comercio de sus respectivos aliados

Cada Kage deberá escoger a un embajador para representar a cada una de sus aldeas (**Kirigakure**** y ****Konoha**) en asuntos Diplomáticos

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

**Bosques de Konoha**

Minato se dirigía lo más rápido posible al sitio donde se encontraba Madara y 3 de los miembros de Akatsuki; él no iba a permitir que Madara tratara nuevamente de destruir la aldea como lo había hecho 12 años atrás en el ataque del Kyubi

Durante el camino se había topado con algunos enemigos que elimino fácilmente, después de unos minutos pudo localizar a Kakashi y al resto de los Jounin-Senseis

**Minato:** ¿Cómo está la situación de la misión?

**Kakashi:** Hemos logrado acabar con la mayor parte de los invasores

**Rin:** Por desgracia hemos perdido a muchos compañeros Shinobis

**Minato:** Sus sacrificios no serán en vano, pase lo que pase ganaremos en esta batalla

Justo cuando estaban a punto de partir una Babosa (insecto) de Tsunade les informo que en medio de la pelea de Jiraiya con Orochimaru un sujeto con mascara Naranja había aparecido y el solo pudo vencer fácilmente a Orochimaru

Nadie entendía cómo fue posible que Orochimaru perdiera contra un sujeto, pero después la Babosa les informo que el Ninja que derroto a Orochimaru posiblemente se trataba de un Uchiha, y al parecer se dirigía al sitio donde estaba Madara

Al recibir el mensaje de Tsunade Kakashi y el resto quedaron impactados con lo que escucharon; no esperaban que aparte de Itachi, Sasuke, Yuna, y Madara aun quedara un Uchiha con vida, lo cual era algo extraño ya que Itachi mato a la mayoría de su clan

* * *

**Cerca del Lago**

La batalla entre Itachi contra Kareon y su equipo ya llevaba un par de minutos de haber iniciado, y la verdad era que Kareon y su equipo tenían serios problemas para enfrentar a Itachi

**-** Maldición, ninguno de nuestros ataques le han hecho daño.- Kareon estaba bastante frustrado de que Itachi aún no hubiera recibido algún daño

**- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?, Itachi es demasiado poderoso.- **Farah estaba bastante preocupada, ella no quería morir todavía

**-** Debemos seguir atacando, tiene que tener algún punto débil

Kareon pensaba en algún plan para detener a Itachi, pero al ver que Yuna y Sasuke estaban cerca del lugar, pensó que tal vez el punto débil de Itachi serían ellos 2

Utilizando un par de señas especiales, Kareon le indico a su equipo lo que debían hacer con Sasuke y Yuna

**Itachi:** Es mejor que se rindan, no podrán ganar

**Kareon (sonriendo):** En tus sueños, ahora Farah, Parnell

Después de escuchar la indicación Farah y Parnell pusieron el plan en acción: Con una rápida secuencia de Sellos habían aprisionado a Sasuke y a Yuna en un montón de rocas

Al ver lo que sucedía Naruto y los demás trataron de ayudar a sus amigos; fue en ese preciso momento donde la fase 2 del plan de Kareon dio Inicio: **Mientras Farah y Parnell mantendrían atrapados a Sasuke y Yuna, Sahen y Shadow serán la distracción**

Kareon estaba seguro que con Sasuke y Yuna atrapados Itachi iría a salvarlos cayendo directamente en su trampa; por desgracia su plan no resulto como pensaba ya que Itachi no hacía nada para ayudarlos

Al ver la actitud de Itachi ante la situación claramente tenía confundidos a Kareon y a su equipo ya que ellos esperaban que Itachi hiciera por lo menos un poco de esfuerzo en liberar a Sasuke y Yuna

**Parnell:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no piensas ayudarlos?

**Itachi:** Realmente creen que ellos necesitan de mi ayuda para salir

**Farah:** ¿De qué hablas?

Justo en el sitio donde estaba Sasuke se escuchó un sonido parecido al Canto de varias Aves para luego escuchar una explosión y al mismo tiempo sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra

Después de la explosión Kareon y lo que quedaba de su equipo observaron que Sasuke y Yuna estaban libres, pero cuando el polvo se despejo pudieron ver que sus compañeros estaban bastante heridos

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Kareon era que una gran cantidad de electricidad estaba acumulada sobre la mano derecha de Sasuke, no necesito mucho tiempo para reconocer la técnica

**Kareon (pensando):** Así que este chico sabe utilizar la técnica de Kakashi, esto puede ser más divertido de lo que pensé

* * *

**Bosque**

Minato y los Jounin-Sensei ya casi llegaban al lugar donde están Naruto y los demás. Pero durante su trayecto una Guadaña de 3 Hojas que apareció de la nada se dirigía a ellos, por suerte lograron esquivar la Guadaña con facilidad; pero al momento de evadir la Guadaña una fuerte corriente de Aire logro causarles algunas heridas

**Asuma:** ¿Están bien?

**Kurenai:** Creo que si

Pero detrás de unos árboles lograron escuchar una voz; y al juzgar por su tono sabían que quien estuviera detrás de los arboles claramente se estaba burlando de ellos

**Gai:** Será mejor que se muestren cobardes

**¿?:** Si ustedes insisten con mucho gusto

**¿?:** Aunque la verdad no saldrán vivos una vez que nos vean

De las sombras aparecieron los responsables de los ataques, Kakashi y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que se trataban de 2 Akatsuki: **Hidan** y **Kakusu**

Minato y los demás Jounin-Senseis sabían que debían acabar lo más rápido posible con los 2 Akatsuki si querían detener a tiempo a Madara

**Kakashi:** Es mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos que técnicas puedan utilizar

**Gai:** Descuida, ellos 2 no sabrán que los golpeo

Durante la pelea Kakusu e Hidan demostraron ser extremadamente fuertes; Kakashi y los demás estaban en serios problemas en poder mantener a raya a sus enemigos

Sin importar desde que ángulo atacaran Gai y Rin, Hidan bloqueaba fácilmente los ataques con su guadaña, mientras tanto Kakusu lograba evadir a una gran facilidad los ataques de Kakashi y Minato

**Rin:** Realmente estamos en dificultades, si seguimos atacándolos individualmente no ganaremos

**Asuma:** Lo mejor sería que atacáramos en grupos de 3

Después de agruparse para pelear Minato, Kakashi y Asuma se mantenían peleando contra Kakusu mientras que Rin, Kurenai y Gai estaban ocupados luchando contra Hidan

* * *

**Pelea contra Hidan**

Hidan demostró ser muy rápido al momento de atacar; Kurenai hacia lo posible por utilizar sus Genjutsus pero debido a la velocidad de Hidan a le era difícil

Gai y Rin hacían lo posible por mantener ocupado a Hidan mientras Kurenai utilizaba algún Genjutsu, pero al momento de atacar Hidan logro contra-atacar

Hidan: Patéticos, **Caza Almas**

Al momento de clavar su Guadaña en el piso Hidan con una serie de patadas logro dañar a Rin y a Gai

**Rin:** Esto es malo, no somos lo bastante rápidos para poder acercarnos

**Gai:** Lo mejor aumentar la velocidad

Gai al abrir las 3 primeras puertas de Chakra logro incrementar bastante su fuerza y velocidad lo suficiente para poder dañar severamente a Hidan

Al ver que la velocidad de Gai aumento bastante Hidan no tuvo tiempo para poder defenderse de los ataques

**Hidan:** Maldición si no hago algo perderé

**Gai:** Este es tu fin

Con un fuerte puñetazo de Gai, Hidan termino estrellándose con varios árboles y rocas

* * *

**Pelea contra Kakusu**

Kakusu era realmente fuerte en taijutsu, Asuma utilizaba sus Cuchillas de viento pero aun así Kakusu evadía fácilmente sus ataques, y aun utilizando el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ en el campo de pelea a Minato se le dificultaba poder golpear a Kakusu

**Kakusu:** Ha, ¿Eso lo mejor que tienen?, de ser esa toda su fuerza esto será más fácil de lo que pensé

Kakusu estaba tan confiado que olvido por completo a Kakashi, por lo que no pudo bloquear el siguiente ataque de Kakashi

**Kakashi:** RAIKIRI

**Kakusu:** Maldición

Debido a la cercanía del ataque Kakusu no pudo bloquear el Raikiri y Kakashi había logrado atravesar el corazón de Kakusu

* * *

Después de "derrotar" a los 2 Akatsuki Kakashi y los demás que estaban realmente agitados decidieron descansar un poco para poder recuperarse y así poder enfrentar a Madara

**Kurenai:** Esos miembros de Akatsuki eran realmente fuertes

**Gai:** Fue una suerte que lográramos acabar con ellos

Antes de irse Minato que tenía una expresión seria detuvo a los demás para advertirles sobre Madara

**Minato:** Antes de llegar al lago recuerden que Madara es un sujeto realmente peligroso

**Kakashi:** No debe preocuparse, sabemos que tan peligroso es Madara

**Gai:** Además estoy seguro que con todos nosotros Madara no tendrá oportunidad alguna de ganar

**Rin:** Lo importante ahora es llegar al lago

Tras estar seguros partieron rumbo al lago para enfrentar a Madara, pero antes de irse una risa familiar los detuvo y a la vez alarmo

Cuando voltearon vieron que Hidan se había recuperado rápidamente del golpe de Gai, pero lo que realmente dejo en Shock a todos era que Kakusu seguía con vida aun después de ser atravesado por el Raikiri en el Corazón

**Kakashi:** Esto es imposible, yo atravesé tu corazón

**Kakusu:** Y así fue, pero solamente destruiste 1 de mis 5 corazones

Justo en ese momento los 4 corazones restantes de Kakusu se habían liberado y cada corazón había tomado la forma de un animal lo que había sorprendido bastante a Kakashi y a los demás

**Kakusu:** Me temo que este sitio se convertirá en sus tumbas, nunca nadie ha sobrevivido a este ataque

**Hidan:** Y no se preocupen, rezare bastante para que sus almas no sufran demasiado

Minato y los demás ya no tenían energía suficiente para poder pelear, sabían que su fin había llegado. Lo que nadie sabía era que pronto llegaría un aliado inesperado

**Hidan:** Esto no nos tomara demasiado tiempo

**Kakusu:** Ahora mueran

Pero antes de que Kakusu o Hidan atacaran de la nada había aparecido otro miembro de Akatsuki que a diferencia de los otros miembros tenía la cara cubierta con una mascara anaranjada

Kakashi y los demás al ver que el sujeto "misterioso tenía una máscara naranja recordaron el mensaje que recibieron acerca de un sujeto con mascara naranja que logro derrotar fácilmente a Orochimaru

Pero al notar que estaba vestido de Akatsuki los alarmo bastante y al mismo tiempo los confundió bastante

**Asuma:** Esto es extraño, si ese sujeto está de su lado ¿Por qué enfrento a Orochimaru?

**Rin:** No estoy segura, pero sea quien sea debemos tener cuidado

Hidan y Kakusu parecían estar un poco molestos de que su "Compañero" apareciera y los interrumpiera

**Kakusu:** ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Tobi?

**Hidan:** Se supone que deberías estar con Madara en este momento

Al ver que su "compañero" no les hacía caso se molestaron bastante, pero antes de que hicieran algo sucedió algo que impacto a todos:

**Tobi utilizando su Sharingan había incinerado 3 de los 4 corazones restantes de Kakusu utilizando lo que parecía ser el Amaterasu, y cuando Hidan estaba por atacarlo de un rápido movimiento con su espada Tobi había cortado completamente el brazo izquierdo de Hidan**

**Kakusu:** Tobi ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

**Tobi:** No permitiré que dañen a mis compañeros

**Hidan (herido):** Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos?

Tanto Kakusu como Hidan estaban realmente molestos por la traición de Tobi que decidieron que primero acabarían con él y luego se encargarían de los demás

Pero debido a su descuido habían visto directamente el Sharingan de Tobi por lo que cayeron en un Genjutsu realmente poderoso y a la vez terrible

Al ver lo que sucedió claramente sorprendió a Kakashi y a los demás ninjas de Konoha, no esperaban que un miembro de Akatsuki decidiera desertar en un momento tan importante para ellos, pero lo más sorprendente fue que decidiera acabar con 2 de sus compañeros

**Tobi:** Espero que con esto aprendan

Cuando Tobi estaba por irse al sitio donde estaba Madara inmediatamente fue rodeado por Minato y los demás, aunque la verdad Tobi ya se esperaba que actuaran de esa manera

**Minato:** Es mejor que nos digas quien eres en realidad ya que por lo visto no eres un ninja común

**Tobi:** Soy solamente un antiguo ninja de Konoha que vino a ayudar su aldea ya que: Todo aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria, pero todo aquel que abandona a un amigo en apuros es peor que basura

Por alguna razón al momento de que Tobi mencionara esa frase hizo que todos recordaran a un viejo amigo, ya que por la forma en la que hablaba Tobi les era extrañamente familiar

**Rin:** ¿Dónde escuchaste esa frase?

**Tobi:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, así que es normal que no me reconozcan

**Kakashi:** ¿De qué hablas?

**Tobi:** Será mejor si les muestro mi rostro, tal vez recuerden quien soy.- En ese momento Tobi empezó a quitarse la Mascara

Cuando Tobi se quitó la máscara todos quedaron en Shock al ver que el sujeto misterioso era en realidad un amigo que creyeron muerto hace varios años

**Tobi:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis queridos amigos

**Kakashi (en shock):** No puede ser, eres tú…, O… Obito

**Rin (feliz y abrazando a Obito):** ¿En serio eres tú?

**Obito:** Así es, me da gusto que estén bien

Todos estaban felices de que Obito milagrosamente lograra sobrevivir al derrumbe que había aplastado la mayor parte de su cuerpo cuando era niño cuando trato de salvar a Kakashi

Ahora con la ayuda de Obito seguramente estarán un paso más cerca de acabar con Madara


	36. Revelaciones

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 36: Revelaciones**

Después de detener a Hidan y a Kakusu y asegurarse de que no causaran problemas Minato y los demás continuaron su rumbo al lago para detener a Madara

Durante el trayecto del camino nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre el asunto de los Akatsuki, ya que por lo que habían visto en la pelea sabían que era un tema delicado para Obito

Después de estar avanzando por algunos minutos Minato al ver la actitud de Obito con respecto a Madara decidió preguntarle lo que había ocurrido

**Minato (serio):** Obito ¿Qué relación tienes con Madara?

**Obito (molesto):** Es algo que realmente detesto recordar

Al ver que la actitud de Obito demostraba un gran resentimiento acumulado, Minato y los demás sabían que el asunto era realmente complicado, más de lo que había pensado

* * *

**Bosque**

La batalla continuaba y al parecer las cosas estaban a favor de Naruto y los demás Novatos de la Hoja, ya que Kareon y los que quedaban de su equipo apenas podían defenderse de los Jutsus de Fuego Itachi y Sasuke,

Kareon, Sahen y Shadow sabían que sin la ayuda de Farah y Parnell no durarían mucho y al ver el semi-ejercito de clones de Naruto sabían que debían ideaban algún plan

**Sahen (agitado):** Si tan solo tuviéramos a Parnell y a Farah de nuestro lado tendríamos la ventaja en esta pelea

**Shadow:** Es mejor que dejes de quejarte, ellos fueron derrotados por que son los más débiles

**Kareon:** ¡Ya es suficiente!, si no se concentran les ocurrida lo mismo que a nuestros compañeros

Shadow y Sahen al dejar a un lado su discusión y poder enfocarse en atacar en equipo utilizando Jutsus de Elemento Fuego y Viento

**Shadow: Estilo de Viento **Fūton-Atsugai (Presión de daño)

**Sahen: ****Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego**

Kareon y su equipo estaban muy confiados de que el poder de sus técnicas había incrementado considerablemente, lo suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos

Pero cuando el ataque estaba por impactar ocurrió algo que sorprendió bastante a todos:

**De la nada apareció Samehada (****la espada de Kisame****) y logro absorber todo el chakra del ataque**

Kareon al ver a Samehada en el piso y trato de sujetar para poder utilizarla para su beneficio, pero fue inútil ya que la espada había regresado a manos de Kisame

**-** Debo decir que fueron de gran ayuda, fueron la distracción perfecta para mantener ocupados a nuestros enemigos

**- La verdad es que de no ser por su ayuda no hubiéramos completado nuestro trabajo sin recibir interrupciones**.- Deidara apareció al lado de Kisame

Kareon y el resto de su equipo estaban realmente molestos al ver que todo el tiempo fueron utilizados como simples **Peones** por lo que trataron de vengarse

Pero cuando Shadow y Sahen estaban por atacar todos pudieron sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra cubrir el lugar

Después de que la cantidad de Chakra desapareciera todos quedaron en Shock al ver que Madara apareció detrás de Kisame y Deidara

**- ¿Esto debe ser una Broma?-** Sahen estaba realmente asustado

**- Es mejor huir, no tenemos oportunidad de ganar**

**- **_**No importa lo que pase, si atacamos todos juntos podremos matarlo**_.- Kareon aun con el miedo que sentía tenía la intención de acabar con Madara

Debido a la desesperación y al temor Kareon y sus compañeros cometieron el terrible error de atacar a Madara

**Madara:** Patéticos

Naruto y los Novatos de la Hoja vieron con horror como Kareon y su equipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminaron siendo calcinados por las Llamas Negras del Amaterasu

**Kisame:** Que tontos, realmente fueron unos imbéciles al creer que podrían contra Madara

**Deidara:** Tienes razón, ¿Pero qué se puede hacer?

**Kisame:** Ahora lo que importa es acabar con todos estos insectos

Pero cuando Kisame y Deidara trataron de atacar justo desde los árboles una gran cantidad de Arena ataco a Madara que logró evadir fácilmente

Todos pudieron ver que detrás de algunos árboles se encontraba Gaara que ahora estaba cubierto casi por completo de arena tenía una profunda mirada de Odio

**Gaara (con voz del Shukaku):** Maldito, nunca te perdonare por haberme utilizado como peón

**Madara:** Dudo que tu solo puedas contra mí, puedo derrotarte fácilmente sin el menor esfuerzo

Gaara al estar segado por el odio lanzo varias ráfagas de arena que Madara logro evadir fácilmente

**Madara:** Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso

Utilizando el Amaterasu Madara logro dañar parte del brazo izquierdo de Gaara que de no ser por la arena que lo cubría seguramente las Llamas hubieran calcinado el brazo completo

**-** Maldito, no creas que me ganaras.- Gaara hacia lo posible por soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía en su brazo

**- Descuida, tu sufrimiento pronto acabara**

Madara estaba a punto de acabar con Gaara utilizando su Sharingan pero antes de utilizarlo un fuerte Instinto Asesino que era mucho más fuerte que el de Gaara empezó a cubrir la Zona

Todos observaron que Naruto tenía el sello Maldito activado al igual que una gran cantidad de Chakra había formado la 2° Cola

**- No permitiré que sigas lastimando a los demás**

**-** ¿Y qué es lo que puedes hacer contra mí?, recuerda que puedo utilizar el Sharingan contra ti

Madara trato de utilizar un Genjutsu en contra de Naruto pero fue totalmente inútil ya que Naruto utilizo el poder del **Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno** de su Ojo Izquierdo para contrarrestar el poder del Sharingan de Madara

**Madara:** Veo que ya dominaste el poder de tu Sharingan, esta pelea será más interesante de lo que había previsto

**Naruto:** Es mejor que estés listo para morir, ya que no pienso dejarte vivir después de esta pelea

* * *

**Bosque**

Minato y los demás seguían avanzando lo más rápido que podían ir en el bosque; pero cuando ya les faltaba poco para llegar al lugar donde esta Madara pero Yamato se detuvo ya que sintió una especie de sensación en su mano

**- ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?- **Yamato quedo en Shock al ver que el sello especial de Naruto indicaba claramente que había activado el Sello Maldito

**-** ¿Qué sucede Yamato?- Minato al ver la expresión de Yamato tenía un mal presentimiento

**- Naruto acaba de liberar el poder del sello Maldito junto con la 2° cola del Kyubi, si esto continua la 4 cola no tardara en formarse **

**-** ¿Estás seguro de eso Yamato?- Minato estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que eso pasara

**- Así es y lo peor es que si eso llega a ocurrir todos en la aldea podrían morir**

Todos quedaron en Shock, la situación era más peligrosa de lo que habían pensado por lo que utilizaron más Chakra para ir lo más rápido posible y tratar de que eso no pasara

**Campo de Batalla**

Al llegar pudieron sentir que el lugar fue invadido por una gran cantidad de Ira y Sed de Sangre lo cual alarmo bastante a los Ninjas de Konoha

Cuando observaron a Naruto pudieron ver que hacia lo posible por controlar el Chakra del Kyubi y evitar que saliera más Chakra y se formara la 4° cola

**Yamato:** La situación está empeorando a cada segundo, Naruto no soportara tanta presión

**Minato:** Debemos tratar de que Naruto no libere tanto Chakra

Al ver que Naruto no resistiría por mucho tiempo Yamato trato de acercarse y tratar de suprimir el Exceso de Chakra del Kyubi

Pero cuando intentaron acercarse al campo de batalla Kisame y Deidara les bloquearon el paso

**Kisame:** Buen intento pero sus esfuerzos por ocultar su presencia fueron patéticos

**Deidara:** Realmente pensaron que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia

Minato y los demás se molestaron bastante al saber que fueron descubiertos por el enemigo

**- Espero que den una buena pelea por la verdad.- **Kisame había desvainado a Samehada listo para pelear

**- Es hora de que aprendan que el Arte es una Explosión.-** Deidara empezó a reunir Arcilla especial en sus manos

Pero cuando justo cuando Kisame y Deidara estaban por atacar Madara los detuvo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a todos, sobre todo a los de Konoha

**Kisame (algo molesto):** ¿Por qué nos detienes?

**Madara:** Acaso no se han dado cuenta que tienen a un par de traidores justo enfrente

Justo cuando Deidara y Kisame vieron a Itachi al lado de los de Konoha se molestaron un poco, ya que sabían de antemano de parte de Madara que Itachi los había traicionado, pero al ver que Obito también los había traicionado claramente se enfadaron bastante

**Kisame (molesto):** Maldito como te atreves a traicionados después de que Madara te salvara la vida

**Obito:** La verdad hubiera preferido morir que ser la marioneta de Madara

**Madara:** Parece que al fin te diste cuenta

**Obito (molesto):** Nunca olvidare la forma en la que me utilizaste

* * *

**Flash Back**

Cerca del lugar donde Obito había "Muerto" Madara al lado de Zetsu lograron encontrarlo, y para sorpresa de ellos era que Obito pese a haber sido aplastado por una gran cantidad de rocas logro sobrevivir

Al ver que el estado de Obito era demasiado delicado Madara se lo llevo a un sitio para tratar sus heridas; Zetsu no comprendía porque Madara se molestaba en salvarle la vida a un shinobi "patético"

**Cueva**

Al paso de unas horas Obito pudo recuperar la conciencia y pudo ver que el sitio donde estaba era algo obscuro y húmedo

**-** ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Acaso así luce el otro mundo?

En un principio Obito pensaba que había muerto ya que lo último que recordaba era que su último aliento había logrado proteger a sus compañeros de ser asesinados por el enemigo; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

**- Por lo visto ya has despertado**

Obito pudo ver que el dueño de aquella voz era un sujeto de cabellera negra y armadura de color rojo, pero al ver a aquel sujeto algo por dentro le decía que le era extrañamente familiar

**-** ¿Quién eres?- Pero cuando Obito trato de moverse pudo sentir que un horrible dolor recorría la parte derecha de su cuerpo

**- Es mejor que descanses, tu cuerpo no se ha recuperado de las heridas que sufriste, y con respecto a tu pregunta me puedes llamar Madara**

Después de algunos minutos Obito al sentirse un poco mejor Madara le conto que lo había encontrado en un pésimo estado y que le fue algo difícil tratar sus heridas

**-** Muchas gracias Madara

**- No fue nada solo era mi deber ayudar a un compañero Shinobi**

Obito estaba feliz y agradecido de que Madara le salvara vida, pero pronto su felicidad no duro mucho ya que recordó que no sabía nada sobre su equipo después del derrumbe ocurrido en la cueva

**-** Esto es malo, debo regresar a Konoha y ver si mi equipo está bien

**- ¿Qué paso con tu equipo?**

**-** Después del derrumbe mis compañeros apenas estaban en condiciones de caminar, debo saber si están bien

Al ver la preocupación de Obito por su equipo Madara logro aprovechar esa situación a su favor

Obito estaba a punto de marcharse e ir a Konoha pero Madara lo detuvo diciendo que él sabía algo con respecto a su equipo, lo cual era completamente falso

**-** Si sabe algo sobre mis amigos por favor dígamelo

**- Por suerte si se algo sobre tu equipo, Por desgracia es algo realmente horrible**

Obito tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que Madara estaba a punto de decir

Madara le conto que después de que la guerra terminara Minato y su equipo regresaban a Konoha pero habían sido emboscados por algunos Ninjas de Iwagakure y que debido al cansancio y las heridas físicas por la guerra Minato fue el único que sobrevivió a la emboscada

Tras escuchar eso Obito quedo en Shock, no podía creer que Kakashi el shinobi que empezaba a considerar su mejor amigo y Rin la chica que tanto amaba ahora estaban muertos

**-** ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?- Obito realmente estaba impactado por la noticia de la "muerte" de sus seres queridos

**- Por desgracia no lo es, al final tus compañeros al igual que los otros Shinobis de tu aldea se les hizo un funeral en su honor**

Al final Obito estaba realmente furioso; debido a la mentira de Madara creía que su sacrifico había sido en vano; era tanta la ira que sentía en ese momento que empezó a destruir parte de la cueva para poder aliviar parte del dolor emocional que sentía en ese momento

Madara al ver la reacción que tuvo Obito, decidió aprovechar todo ese odio que estaba creciendo en su interior

**- ¿Qué harías si te digiera que hay una forma de vengar sus muertes?**

**-** ¿De qué hablas?

**- Estoy en búsqueda de Shinobis realmente poderosos para que se unan a mí en una organización que estoy creando, cuando tenga los Shinobis suficientes lograremos traer la paz a este mundo**

Obito estaba algo confuso con su decisión, por un lado quería vengar la supuesta muerte de sus compañeros, pero por otro lado pensó que si la aldea veía que aún seguía con vida cuando "debía de haber muerto" lo podrían considerar un Desertor

Para Obito realmente difícil tomar una decisión, pero al final comprendió que si importar que decisión tomara los resultados posiblemente serían terribles

**- ¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora?**

**-** He decidido unirme a tu organización, y así poder vengar la muerte de mis amigos, aunque para eso deba destruir la aldea

Al ver la ira y el odio que poseía Obito hacia la aldea Madara sabía que su plan salió tal como lo esperaba

Durante los siguientes años Obito realizo varios trabajos para Madara, tales como reclutar miembros para Akatsuki o simplemente acabar con algunos ninjas que se oponían a él

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Todos los Ninjas de Konoha quedaron en Shock al saber la forma en la que Madara utilizo a Obito para sus propios beneficios durante tantos años

**Obito:** Nunca te lo perdonare, me asegurare de acabar contigo

**Kisame:** Sigue soñando, no hay forma de que derrotes a Madara

Madara le advirtió a Kisame que si no dejaba de hablar él mismo se encargaría de que no volviera a hablar

**Madara:** Antes de acabar con ellos creo que sería justo que supieran algunas cosas sobre El País del Remolino antes de morir

**Minato:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Madara:** Digamos que son algunos secretos sobre el Clan Uzumaki y los pocos sobrevivientes de ese Clan

Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar que Madara sabía algo sobre el Clan de Naruto, ya que sabían de antemano que al igual que el Clan Uchiha quedaban muy poco sobrevivientes

**Madara:** Tal vez sepan que debido a la 3° Guerra Shinobi muchos de los miembros del Clan Uzumaki fueron asesinados

**Minato:** Así es ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?

**Madara:** Es muy simple, yo fui el responsable de matar a la mayoría de los miembros del Clan Uzumaki

Al escuchar que Madara fuera el responsable de acabar casi por completo con el clan de Naruto muchos quedaron en Shock

**Madara (burlándose):** La verdad no sé porque muchos les temían, después de todo no eran la gran cosa, a pesar de ser especialistas en el **Fūinjutsu** fue muy fácil acabar con ellos

**Minato (molesto):** Es mejor que dejes de hablar, por tu culpa muchos inocentes murieron

**Madara:** ¿Y qué quieres que diga si esa es la verdad?

Minato y los demás Ninjas de Konoha estaban muy molestos por la actitud de Madara, no iban a permitir que Madara siguiera causando problemas

**Madara:** Creo que ya fue suficiente plática, es hora de acabar con todos ustedes

Madara estaba a punto de utilizar su **Mangekyou Sharingan**, pero cuando estaba a punto de utilizarlo un fuerte instinto asesino empezó a rodear el lugar

**Naruto (molesto):** Eres un maldito, nunca te lo perdonare

Debido a la ira que sentía Naruto al saber que Madara mato a una gran cantidad de personas empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de Chakra rojizo hasta que se formó la 3° Cola del Kyubi

**Naruto (molesto):** No te lo perdonare

**Madara:** ¿Y qué piensas hacer?, aunque tuvieras el control completo sobre tu Bijuu nunca podrías ganarme

Minato y los Ninjas de Konoha al sentir todo ese Instinto Asesino que provenía de Naruto se preocuparon bastante, pero lo siguiente que vieron los alarmo bastante, incluso Madara sintió algo de miedo:

**El chakra que Naruto estaba liberando era tanto que la 4° cola del Kyubi estaba por formarse; debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que emanaba, Naruto empezaba a sufrir una transformación ya que la mayor parte de su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse por una especie de pelaje rojizo **

**Madara:** Por lo visto tu transformación en el Kyubi está comenzando, será divertido ver como matas a tus amigos una vez que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo

**Naruto (resistiéndose a la transformación):** No creas que dejare que eso me pase, pase lo que pase no dejare que nada malo le pase a mis amigos


	37. La transformación del Shukaku

**UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

**Capítulo 37: La transformación del Shukaku**

La situación iba empeorando a cada segundo, Naruto hacia lo posible por evitar que la 4° Cola de Chakra del Kyubi emergiera; sabía que si eso ocurría todos en la aldea correrían un gran peligro

Pero la peor parte era que Naruto al saber que Madara mato a la mayor parte de su Clan le costaba trabajo controlar su ira y sus impulsos por matar

**-** **Naruto trata de calmarte****, solo así el Chakra dejara de emerger de esa manera**

**-**_** Eso trato Kakashi-Sensei, pero es muy difícil**_**.- **Naruto hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma; por desgracia faltaba poco para que la 4° cola se formara

**- Maldición la 4° cola esta por formarse, lo mejor será inicia de inmediato.-** Utilizando el Elemento Madera, Yamato logro detener justo a tiempo que la 4° cola se formara

Por desgracia en ese momento Sasori lanzo un potente ataque en dirección a Yamato, por suerte Itachi y Kin lograron bloquear el ataque

**Rin:** Si quieres llegar a mi sensei tendrás que pelear primero conmigo

**Sasori:** Será demasiado sencillo derrotar a una simple niñita

**Itachi:** No olvides que yo también peleare

Gracias a la ayuda de Itachi y Rin, Yamato pudo drenar el exceso de Chakra del Kyubi que Naruto estaba emanando y poder evitar que la 4° cola se formara

Al paso de unos Segundos el Manto de Chakra del Kyubi poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta el punto de que solamente quedo 1 Cola de Chakra ya que con el Sello Maldito activado fue un poco difícil reducir el nivel de Chakra

Kisame y Deidara al ver que Kakashi y Yamato estaban ocupados con el asunto de Naruto decidieron aprovechar la situación y tratar de atacar a Alba y a los demás Novatos de la Hoja

**- Oye Madara, ¿Podemos divertirnos un rato con esos mocosos?, de paso podríamos encargarnos de esos 2 Uchihas-** Kisame estaba ansioso de poder destrozar con Samehada a algunos enemigos

**-** Creo que sería una gran idea, así Itachi y Tobi aprenderán que el habernos traicionado fue un terrible error- Deidara se preparaba para demostrar lo destructivo que puede ser su Arte

**- Hagan lo que quieran, incluso si alguno de esos Jounin interfieren tienen permitido acabar con ellos, siempre y cuando no ataquen al chico Kyubi y a Minato; yo me encargare personalmente de ellos**

Kakashi y los demás Jounin-Senseis no iban a permitir que sus alumnos fueran heridos por culpa de Akatsuki

**Kakashi:** No permitiremos que dañen a nuestros estudiantes

**Deidara:** No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros

**Asuma:** Primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros

**Kisame:** Esperaba esa respuesta

Tras eso una gran batalla entre los Jounin-Senseis y los 2 Akatsuki comenzó

* * *

Mientras la batalla continuaba Alba y los demás Novatos de la Hoja estaban lo más alejados que podían, algunos querían ayudar a sus Senseis pero sabían que solo serían un estorbo

**Kiba:** Lo mejor sería retirarnos, si nos quedamos aquí seguramente moriremos

**Sakura (preocupada):** ¿Pero qué hay de nuestros Senseis?, no podemos abandonarlos

**Alba:** Sé cómo te sientes Sakura pero Kiba tiene razón, el quedarnos aquí es demasiado peligroso

**Hinata:** Pero…

**Sasuke:** Escuchen bien, odio decirlo pero con nuestro Nivel actual solo seremos unos estorbos

Sakura al igual que Hinata no querían abandonar a sus Senseis pero sabían que Sasuke y los demás tenía toda la razón, solo serían unos estorbos si se quedaban, al final no tuvieron alternativa que irse

Por desgracia durante la batalla Kisame al evadir los ataques de Asuma, Kakashi y Gai pudo ver que Alba y los demás planeaban escapar

Con una gran velocidad Kisame logro aparecer frente a los Novatos de la Hoja; debido a la repentina aparición de Kisame los Novatos de Konoha tenían bloqueada por completo su ruta de escape

**Kisame:** Me temo que no podrán hacerlo

Yuna estaba a punto de recibir un golpe fatal de Samehada pero ocurrió algo que dejo en Shock a los Ninjas de Konoha:

**Tanto Itachi como Sasuke lograron bloquear el Ataque de Kisame, por desgracia debido a la fuerza que poseía el ataque, Samehada logro dañarlos gravemente provocándoles varias fracturas**

Al ver que Itachi y Sasuke fueron gravemente heridos la Ira de Naruto aumento tanto que provoco que más Chakra del Kyubi saliera hasta formar nuevamente la 3° Cola

**Yuna (con lágrimas):** Sasuke, Itachi por favor resistan

**Itachi (herido):** Yuna… quiero que escapen…, mientras tanto Sasuke y yo trataremos de ganarles tiempo

Yuna y los demás no querían dejar atrás a Itachi y a Sasuke por lo que sin importar que les pasara los protegerían

**Kisame:** Este es su fin

Kisame con Samehada desenvainada lentamente se dirigía a acabar con todos

**- Supongo que esto es todo, fue un gusto pelear y morir protegiendo mi hogar**

**- ** Opino lo mismo hermano.- Al igual que Itachi, Sasuke estaba dispuesto y feliz de morir por su hogar

**- Despídanse.-** Kisame estaba listo para atacar

Justo cuando Kisame estaba por dar el último golpe Naruto con una gran velocidad y rodeado por el Manto de Chakra logro darle un gran Zarpazo en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con un montón de Rocas y Árboles

**Sasuke:** Que Velocidad

**Itachi:** Si, ni siquiera con el Sharingan pude verlo bien

* * *

Yamato y Kakashi con mucho cuidado se dirigieron a ver el cuerpo de Kisame, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver los resultados del ataque:

* * *

**Al parecer el ataque con Chakra de Naruto fue lo bastante fuerte para matar a Kisame de un solo zarpazo; eso sin contar la quemadura en su rosto y la gran herida causadas por el Chakra en las Garras de Chakra de Naruto**

* * *

Muchos quedaron impresionados al ver que Naruto matara de un solo golpe a Kisame, pero cuando vieron mejor a Naruto quedaron en Shock al ver que la 3° Cola nuevamente se había formado

Después de matar a Kisame, Naruto se aseguró de ver que Itachi y los demás estuvieran bien. Por suerte para todos después de que matar a Kisame la ira de Naruto había desaparecido por completo

**Naruto:** Me alegra que Yuna esté a salvo, fue bueno que lograran salvarla

**Sasuke:** Era lo que debíamos hacer, de lo contrario Yuna hubiera muerto

Justo cuando Naruto revisaba si alguno de sus amigos estaban heridos Sasori envió un montón de Agujas venenosas, pero Naruto utilizando su Chakra logro destruir la Agujas antes de que dañaran a alguien

**Naruto:** Atacar a alguien por la espalda es realmente patético

**Sasori:** Parece que tienes buenos reflejos, si no fueras nuestro enemigo serías un miembro valioso en nuestro equipo

Con una gran velocidad Sasori logro atacar a Naruto utilizando su aguijón; por desgracia al entrar en contacto con el Chakra del Kyubi su "cuerpo" empezó a destruirse hasta solo quedar cenizas

Al final todos vieron que la verdadera forma de Sasori era la de un joven de cabello rojo; pero algo por dentro le decía a Naruto que su enemigo no era normal ya que seguramente no ha revelado toda su fuerza en mucho tiempo

**Naruto:** Así que esa es tu verdadera forma, la verdad ya se me hacía extraño tu apariencia anterior

**Sasori:**Sinceramente eres el 1° ninja que me obliga a usar mi verdadera forma en mucho tiempo

Tras unos segundos Naruto y Sasori dieron comienzo a una gran pelea, todos observaban que Naruto claramente tenía la ventaja en la pelea

**- Parece que tendré que utilizar toda mi fuerza**

**- **Opino lo mismo, ya que de lo contrario esta pelea no sería divertida

Justo en ese momento Sasori se quitó la camisa para revelar que en su espalda poseía unas especies de alas de metal y en su estómago había un cable grueso enrollado alrededor el cual rebosa en veneno

**-** Al parecer las cosas serán más divertidas que antes

**- Espero que es listo para morir**

Aun con la nueva apariencia de Sasori, Naruto tenía la ventaja pero de la nada una gigantesca Figura de Arcilla aterrizo sobre Naruto lo que causo una enorme explosión

Al final vieron que Deidara que estaba sobre un ave de arcilla fue el responsable de atacar a Naruto

**-** Deidara no debiste interferir, esta era mi pelea.- Sasori estaba algo molesto por la interrupción de Deidara

**- Tenía que hacerlo, por lo visto tenías serios problemas con ese chiquillo**

**-** Lo importante es que ahora no nos causara problemas.- Sasori estaba confiado de que el ataque de Deidara basto para acabar con Naruto

**- **_**¿Eso creen?, Deberían dejar de subestimar a sus oponentes**_

Tanto Sasori como Deidara se sorprendieron al observar que Naruto aún estaba con vida y al parecer no sufrió ni un rasguño gracias a la protección del Manto de Chakra

**- Imposible, mi ataque debió de acabar contigo.- **Deidara estaba sorprendido que su ataque no sirviera

**- **_**Admito que fue un buen ataque pero esto se acaba**_

Utilizando suficiente Chakra Naruto logro crear en cada mano un Futon Rasen Taifuu y con una gran velocidad que ni el Sharingan podía seguir logro desplazarse hacia su enemigo

**- Buen intento pero eso no te servirá.-** Utilizando una gran cantidad de Chakra y arcilla Deidara creo un muro para protegerse

**-** Jutsu Secreto Rojo: Aparición de las 100 marionetas

Mientras Deidara utilizaba su muro de Arcilla para bloquear el ataque, Sasori utilizo todo su ejército de Marionetas para atacar a Naruto

Por desgracia el Futon Rasen Taifuu al utilizar Chakra del Kyubi y chakra del Sello maldito el impacto del ataque logro destruir las marionetas de Sasori y romper el escudo de arcilla, al final Naruto impacto su técnica en Deidara y Sasori

**-** **Imposible, destruyo mi muro**

**- **Ni siquiera mis marionetas le hicieron daño

Al final del ataque todos pudieron ver que al igual que Kisame tanto Deidara como Sasori estaban muertos; aunque a diferencia de Kisame tanto Sasori como Deidara terminaron con varios Cortes y quemaduras producidos por el Rasengan

* * *

Después de acabar con Deidara y Sasori, Naruto se aseguró que sus amigos estuvieran bien; pero al acercarse Naruto pudo ver la expresión de alegría de sus amigos

Antes de que le preguntaran Naruto les aseguro que no corría ningún riesgo usar tanto Chakra del Kyubi, siempre y cuando no excediera su fuerza de la 3° cola

**Naruto:** ¿Cómo están Itachi y Sasuke?

**Yuna (triste):** Muy mal, por mi culpa sufrieron bastante daño, si fuera más fuerte esto no hubiera pasado

**Sasuke:** No debes estar triste, recuerda que eres una excelente Kunoichi

**Itachi:** Además, si fuera necesario Sasuke y yo estaríamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida para proteger

Yuna se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar eso, estaba feliz de que Itachi y Sasuke la consideraran como alguien importante

Pero Naruto recordó que debían buscar un refugio y tratar de curar las heridas de Itachi y Sasuke ya que era posible que Madara tuviera más refuerzos

**Naruto:** Ahora lo importante es irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro

**Sasuke:** Tienes razón

**Itachi:** Lo mejor será descansar y recuperar nuestras fuerzas

Pero cuando Itachi y Sasuke trataron de levantarse un inmenso dolor provoco que cayeran de rodillas

**Yuna (ayudando a Itachi):** No deben esforzarse, aún están heridos

**Alba (ayudando a Sasuke):** Lo malo es que no conocemos ningún Ninjutsu Medico para sanar sus heridas

**Naruto:** Descuida yo me encargo

Tras una rápida secuencia de sellos Naruto invoco a 3 zorros muy conocidos para los Novatos de la Hoja, ya que los consideraban como la Tropa o Equipo Zorruno Personal de Naruto

Naruto les explico a Terry y a los otros 2 zorros la situación en la que estaban decidieron que ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran

**Terry:** Ya veo, así que ese cretino de Madara regreso

**Azel:** Realmente no me agrada para nada ese sujeto

**Star:** Pero descuiden les ayudaremos

Utilizando un algo de Chakra Naruto y los Zorros lograron sanar las heridas que sufrieron Sasuke e Itachi

Al final Minato y los demás Jounin-Senseis se reunieron para asegurarse que Naruto y los demás no estuvieran severamente lastimados

**Minato:** ¿Están bien?

**Alba:** La verdad hemos estado peor, pero estamos bien

**Hinata:** Gracias a Naruto todos estamos bien

En ese momento Minato y los demás se impresionaron al ver que los 3 Akatsuki que estaban con Madara estaban muertos

**Kiba:** Para ser de los mejores akatsuki no fueron rivales para Naruto

**Rin:** Parece que tuvimos suerte de que Naruto controlara y desahogara su ira contra el enemigo

**Gai:** Lo importante es que esos Akatsuki están muertos

Justo en ese momento Terry, Azel y Star notaron algo que los alarmo bastante

**Star:** Oigan ¿Dónde está Madara?, no lo veo por ningún lado

**Terry:** Tampoco puedo localizar a Gaara

**Azel:** Seguramente ese maldito aprovecho que estábamos distraídos con la pelea para escapar raptando a Gaara

**Terry:** Y lo peor es que Madara utilizando su Sharingan puede llegar a forzar la liberación del Shukaku y controlarlo

Al escuchar que Madara podría liberar al Shukaku y controlarlo de la misma forma que con el Kyubi provoco que muchos se alarmaran

* * *

**Bosque**

Madara al utilizar un Genjutsu Gaara quedo inconsciente lo que provoco que el Shukaku se manifestara de manera física, aprovechando la situación utilizando se Sharingan Madara logro forzar la mente del Shukaku lo que provoco que la transformación de Gaara se completara

**- Ahora ataca y destruye todo en esta patética villa**

El Shukaku al estar bajo el control del Sharingan de Madara no podía hacer nada para poder liberarse de su control

* * *

**Cerca del Lago**

Justo en ese momento Naruto y los 3 Zorros pudieron sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra que lograron identificar fácilmente

Al ver la expresión seria de Naruto y los 3 Zorros Minato y Yamato tenían una ligera de lo que ocurría

**Minato:** Naruto ¿Ya comenzó verdad?

**Naruto:** Así es

**Yamato:** ¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

**Naruto:** Observen

Todos quedaron en Shock al ver que la transformación del Shukaku se había completado, y lo peor era que vieron que le Shukaku se dirigía a la villa

**Itachi:** A este paso esa cosa destruirá la aldea

**Minato:** Debemos infórmale a Sarutobi y a Tsunade que evacuen la aldea

**Azel:** Descuiden nosotros les informaremos lo que está ocurriendo

Con una gran velocidad Azel y los otros 2 Zorros se dirigieron a la villa para tratar de informar lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Minato:** Espero que lo logren a tiempo

**Naruto:** Descuida, puedes confiar en ellos

Así comenzó el Conteo de Tiempo para los Ninjas de Konoha para tratar de evitar la destrucción de la Villa


	38. La Evacuación

UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO

Capítulo 38: La Evacuación

**Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto y los demás iban lo más rápido que podían, por ningún motivo permitirían que Madara destruyera la aldea; mientras seguían al Shukaku pudieron observar que todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino era destruido por la arena y lo peor era que ya faltaba poco para que llegara a la aldea

**Yuna:** Si no hacemos algo la aldea será destruida

**Kiba:** Lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar para tratar de retrasarlo

**Chouji:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático es todo esto, pero tratare de darles tiempo para atacar

Así Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba decidieron utilizar sus mejores técnicas sobre el Shukaku sin saber el gran riesgo que eso implicaba, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca Shikamaru logro detener al Shukaku con su Jutsu Posesión de Sombras

**- Chouji, Kiba ahora**

- Bola de Tanque Humano Pinchante

**-**_** Colmillo sobre Colmillo**_

Todos esperaban que la Triple combinación de ataques fuera suficiente para detener al Shukaku por lo menos algunos segundos, pero cuando el ataque estaba por impactar ocurrió algo que sorprendió y alarmo a todos:

**Sin utilizar el menor esfuerzo el Shukaku se había liberado de la Atadura de Sombra y antes de que el ataque combinado de Chouji y Kiba lo dañara el Shukaku había utilizando una gran cantidad de Viento para repelerlos, debido a la fuerza del Ataque Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji quedaron bastante heridos**

Pero lo más alarmo a todos era que el Shukaku estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de Arena alrededor de los chicos con la intención de aplastarlos; sin importar que tanto se esforzaran Kiba y sus compañeros estaban bastante heridos para moverse y evitar el ataque

**- Supongo que este es nuestro fin, lamento haberlos involucrado en esto**

**-** Descuida Kiba, nada de esto es tu culpa, si el morir ayuda a salvar a mi aldea estoy dispuesto a acéptalo

**-**_** La verdad no me puedo quejar de morir de esta manera**_

Antes de que el ataque del Shukaku se completara Minato estaba por utilizar el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ pero antes de que Minato completara su técnica Naruto utilizando el manto de Chakra había logrado moverse a una gran velocidad

Con una gran velocidad Naruto llego al lugar donde estaban sus amigos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, utilizando sus Garras pudo sacarlos de la arena antes de que fueran aplastados

**-** ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Shikamaru estaba sorprendido de que Naruto estuviera frente a el

**- No dejare que mueran**

**-**_Es mejor que te olvides de nosotros y te salves_

**- **_**Kiba tiene razón, no vale la pena que te arriesgues por nosotros de esta manera**_

**- No importa lo que me pase Yo prometí que protegería a todos en la aldea**

Utilizando parte de su Chakra Naruto poco a poco empezó a sanar las heridas de sus compañeros, por desgracia no pudo continuar ya que el Shukaku al momento que vio a Naruto utilizar el poder de Kurama enloqueció y empezó a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera más violenta y descontrolada

**- Te matare**

Cuando el Shukaku estaba por atacar nuevamente Naruto había desaparecido a una gran velocidad junto con sus amigos para luego aparecer al lado de Minato y los demás

**Hinata:** Me alegro de que estén bien

**Sakura:** Fue increíble que lograras salvarlos de esa manera

**Naruto:** Tuve suerte de llegar a tiempo, si hubiera tardado más en estos momentos ellos estarían muertos

**Minato:** Lo mejor será concentrarnos en detener al Shukaku

Justo cuando estaban listos para enfrentarse al Shukaku vieron algo que los alarmo bastante, en ese momento Madara había aparecido nuevamente sobre la cabeza del Shukaku

**- No pierdas más el tiempo y destruye la aldea**

Utilizando nuevamente el Sharingan Madara fue capaz de poder apoderarse de la mente del Shukaku; después de que Madara volviera a tomar el control del Bijuu de 1 cola continuo con la destrucción

Al ver las destrucción causada por el Shukaku Minato y los demás sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de destruyera la villa

**Minato:** Será mejor ayudar con la evacuación antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Alba:** Espero que Star y los demás lleguen a tiempo

* * *

**Konoha**

Gracias a la velocidad de Azel y los otros 2 zorros habían llegado a la aldea justo antes de que el Shukaku llegara

**Star:** Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo

**Terry:** Lo mejor será buscar a Tsunade antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Después de buscar lo suficiente con su olfato pudieron encontrar a Tsunade al Oeste de la aldea, también pudieron ver que había un refugio donde se ocupaban de curar a los Shinobis y aldeanos que salieron heridos debido a la invasión

**Star:** Es un alivio que este lugar no haya sido afectado

**Terry:** Ahora solo debemos informarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido

Justo cuando estaban por entrar pudieron sentir una especie de temblor, los 3 zorros se habían alarmado cuando vieron que el Shukaku ya había destruido la entrada del lado Norte; con el Shukaku dentro de la aldea sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo

**Azel:** Es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo

**Entrada Norte**

Al llegar a la aldea Naruto y los Novatos de la Hoja estaban sorprendidos por toda la destrucción que había causado Madara, jamás habían visto tanta destrucción

**Kakashi:** Ese maldito pagara por lo que ha hecho

**Minato:** Jamás se lo perdonare

Ver la situación hacia que Minato, Itachi y los Jounin-Sensei se molestaran bastante ya que la destrucción causada por el Shukaku les recordaba aquel horrible día cuando Madara ataco con el Kyubi

**-** Quiero que ayuden a Tsunade y a Sarutobi a evacuar a los aldeanos

**- ¿Y qué es lo que hará sensei?**

**Refugio**

Tsunade al lado de Shizune y varios ninjas médicos incluyendo a la Mizukage estaban bastante ocupados, debido a las constantes peleas había una gran cantidad de heridos y apenas había espacio suficiente

**Shizune:** Solo espero que todo esto termine pronto, ya ha habido una gran cantidad de sacrificios

**Tsunade:** La verdad no me gustaría tener que perder a otro ser querido por esta invasión

Aunque no lo mostrara Tsunade por dentro estaba preocupada por el bienestar de todos en la Aldea, la aldea era de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaba de sus seres amados que había perdido hace mucho tiempo

Sarutobi al ver el estado en el que estaba Tsunade trato de hacerla sentir mejor

**Hiruzen:** Sé que aún no has olvidado el dolor de haber perdido a Dan y Nawaki pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte

**Tsunade:** Lo sé, pero es realmente difícil

**Hiruzen:** Debes tener fe, estoy seguro de que si Dan y Nawaki siguieran con vida ellos definitivamente protegerían a la aldea

Aunque no fuera mucho Tsunade se sentía un poco mejor gracias a las palabras de su Sensei

**Tsunade:** Gracias sensei

Al paso de algunos minutos todos los heridos ya habían sido tratados y solo debían esperar a que Jiraiya y los demás regresaran a salvo, por desgracia nadie sabía del peligro en el que estaban

Cuando creían que todo había acabado pudieron sentir un fuerte temblor producido por una pelea y al mismo tiempo todos pudieron sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra rodeada con un fuerte instinto asesino

**Tsunade: **¿Qué diablos fue eso?

**Hiruzen (serio):** Esta sensación, reconocería esta sensación en donde sea, aunque sea de menor escala es igual a la que sentí aquella noche cuando Madara ataco con el Kyubi

Justo en ese momento Azel y los demás zorros aparecieron para informar que Madara había tomado el control sobre el Shukaku y que Minato les había pedido que pasara lo que pasara debían de evacuar a todos en aldea mientras el peleaba solo contra Madara

Al final Tsunade y Sarutobi quedaron en Shock por lo que escucharon, nunca imaginaron que Madara se atrevería a atacar la aldea utilizando al Shukaku pero sobre todo que Minato se quedara a pelear

**Tsunade:** Esto es una locura ¿Por qué diablos Minato quiere enfrentarse el solo a Madara?

**Azel:** Él dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con Madara y que debía de resolverlo

**Hiruzen:** Pero aun así debió al menos pedirnos ayuda

Justo en ese momento pudieron sentir y escuchar una fuerte explosión

**Konoha**

Al salir del refugio tanto Tsunade como Sarutobi se sorprendieron por toda la destrucción que había causado el Shukaku, pero lo más sorprendente era que a lo lejos Minato que estaba sobre Gamabunta estaba luchando contra Madara igual que hace 12 años, pero la única diferencia era que Madara estaba sobre el Shukaku en lugar del Kyubi

Tsunade y Sarutobi querían interferir pero en ese momento apareció Itachi al lado de los Jounin-Sensei

**Rin:** Por favor debemos evacuar lo más rápido posible

**Tsunade:** Pero ¿Qué hay de Minato?, no podemos dejarlo solo

Sarutobi y Tsunade estaban bastante preocupados por Minato, aunque el fuera uno de los mejores ninjas que conocen sabían que Madara era extremadamente poderoso

**Asuma:** Sé que están preocupados pero recuerde que pase lo que pase Minato está dispuesto a proteger la aldea a cualquier costo

**Itachi:** Asuma tiene razón, y por ningún motivo vamos a desperdiciar su sacrificio

**Star:** Por favor no desperdicien el sacrificio de Minato

Para Tsunade y Sarutobi Era realmente difícil saber qué decisión debían tomar, no querían que Minato peleara solo pero sabían que debían proteger a todos en la villa por lo que iniciaron la evacuación

**Hiruzen (pensando):** Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Minato

* * *

**Batalla entre Madara y Minato**

La pelea era bastante intensa, tanto Minato como Madara no se daban por vencidos, aunque en el fondo Minato sabía que debía de terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible

**- Dime como sigue tu hijo después de que le Sellaste al Kyubi, seguramente la aldea lo considero como un Héroe**

**- **Cállate, si tu no hubieras interferido aquel día Naruto hubiera podido tener una vida normal

**- Aunque la verdad me sorprende que ese chico no haya deseado vengarse por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar, de ser él yo hubiera destruido esta patética Aldea**

**-** No te lo perdonare

En un descuido que Madara aprovecho pudo atacar con el Shukaku y lanzar una ráfaga de aire que logro dañar bastante a Minato y a Gamabunta causándoles algunos cortes

**- Minato si queremos ganar es mejor que te calmes**

**-** Lo sé pero debe de existir una forma de ganar

**Campos de Entrenamiento**

Los Novatos de la Hoja solo podía ver como Minato tenía bastantes dificultades para luchar contra Madara, tanto Alba como Naruto querían ayudar a su padre pero por más que odiaran admitirlo solo serían un estorbo

**Yamato:** Se cómo se siente al no poder ser de ayuda pero recuerden que no podemos hacer nada

**Alba (muy preocupada):** Pero si no hacemos Madara seguramente lo matara

**Kakashi:** Deben comprender que su padre no solo lo hace para proteger a la aldea, también lo hace para poder protegerlos a ustedes y a su madre

**Naruto:** Pero aun así no me parece justo que por culpa de Madara gente inocente tenga que sufrir

**Yamato:** Naruto sé que esto es doloroso para ti pero trata de calmarte

**Naruto:** Lo sé pero algo difícil cuando sé que Gaara debe estar sufriendo debido al control de Madara sobre de su Bijuu

Al ver la reacción de Naruto todos se pusieron algo tristes, sabían que el único que puede conocer verdaderamente la fuerza de un Bijuu pero sobre todo el sufrimiento por ser un Jinchuriki era Naruto

**Sasuke:** Oye Naruto ¿Acaso no hay forma de detener a ese monstruo?, si esto sigue la aldea será devastada

**Naruto:** Solo conozco un método para detenerlo, pero es demasiado arriesgado ya que necesito la ayuda de Kurama para que funcione

**Kiba:** ¿Y qué método es?

**Naruto:** La única forma de detener al Shukaku sería que yo utilice el _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ para poder invocar a Kurama y poder pelear al mismo nivel que el enemigo

Al escuchar que Naruto planeaba invocar a Kurama Alba y los demás se alarmaron un poco ya que sería difícil y peligroso tratar de controlar a semejante criatura

**Alba:** ¿Estás seguro de que sea una buena idea?

**Naruto:** No hay otra opción si no lo hago ahora la aldea quedara devastada

Todos sabían que era demasiado arriesgado pero al saber lo que estaba en juego debían arriesgarlo todo en ese plan

**Yamato:** Llego la hora, ¿estás seguro de continuar?

**Naruto:** Así es

Justo después de crear 6 pilares de Madera alrededor de Naruto todo estaba listo para comenzar

**Yamato (manteniendo el Jutsu):** Lo mejor será que se alejen lo suficiente

**Sakura:** ¿A qué se refiere?

**Kakashi:** Naruto tendrá que utilizar una gran cantidad de Chakra para poder invocar a Kurama

Tras alejarse lo suficiente para estar a salvo Naruto prosiguió con lo planeado

**- **_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_

Al finalizar el Jutsu una gran cantidad de polvo había cubierto el campo de entrenamiento bloqueando por completo cualquier visibilidad

**Kiba:** ¿Funciono?

**Sasuke:** Creo que sí, puedo sentir que una gran cantidad de Chakra está empezando a cubrir el lugar

**Alba:** Sasuke tiene razón, además el Chakra me es muy familiar

Aun con todo el polvo bloqueando la vista Alba y los demás podían sentir como el inmenso poder de Kurama empezaba a cubrir la zona. Al desaparecer todo el polvo, todos habían quedado en Shock cuando vieron el resultado del Jutsu:

**Frente a ellos había un enorme Zorro de pelaje Naranja Rojizo, con ****ojos rasgados con un color rojo sangre, una línea negra en sus labios y otra que rodea los ojos hasta las orejas pero lo que más destacaba eran sus 9 colas**

**- Parece ser que al fin lograste invocarme**

**- **_**Fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé**_.- Naruto estaba algo agitado por la cantidad de chakra que había utilizado

Alba y los Novatos de la Hoja estaban bastante impresionados ya que era la primera vez que veían al Kyubi tan cerca; en la academia ninja habían escuchado que de los 9 Bijuus Kurama era considerado el Rey de los Bijuus por ser el más poderoso

Pero dejaron todos sus pensamientos aun lado, ya que sabían que debían alejarse lo suficiente del campo de batalla y tratar de ayudar a evacuar a los demás

**Kakashi:** Espero que tengas suerte y puedas ayudar a tu padre

**Naruto:** Descuide lo prometo

**Kurama:**Lo mejor será irnos a luchar, o de lo contrario la aldea será destruida

Antes de que Naruto se marchara al campo de pelea Hinata y Yuna lo habían besado para desearle buena suerte

**Yuna:** Por favor no vayas a morir

**Hinata:** Sería muy doloroso perderte

**Naruto:** Descuiden chicas pase lo que pase les prometo que regresare con vida

Ante esa promesa Hinata y Yuna estaban mucho mejor ya que sabían que Naruto lograría cumplir su palabra


	39. Inicio de una pelea, El valle del Juicio

UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO

**Capítulo 39: Inicio de una pelea, El valle del Juicio**

Todo era un caos, a causa del enfrentamiento entre Minato y Madara sobre sus respectivas criaturas **(**Minato sobre Gamabunta y Madara sobre el Shukaku**)** la mayor parte de la aldea había sido destruida; debido a tanta destrucción Tsunade aun con la ayuda de los Jounin-Sensei y los Novatos de la Hoja que aún estaban en condiciones tenían bastantes problemas para evacuar a todos de la aldea

**Pelea entre Minato y Madara**

La situación empeoraba a cada minuto, era tanta la intensidad de la pelea entre Minato y Madara que la cantidad de daño y destrucción producida era sorprendente

**-** Sabes muy bien que no tienes la mínima posibilidad de ganar contra mí mientras tenga al Shukaku bajo mi control

**-** Si no me equivoco mencionaste algo parecido hace años en el ataque del Kyubi justo antes de perder

La pelea era bastante intensa, tanto Minato como Madara no tenían intenciones de retroceder por lo que cada uno empezó a realizar sus mejores combinaciones con su criatura:

**Minato con la ayuda de Gamabunta realizaba poderosos ataques de Agua para hacer frente a los ataques de fuego de Madara; por desgracia Madara aprovechando la naturaleza de elemento Viento del Shukaku realizaba en combinación sus mejores Jutsus de Fuego aumentando más el poder destructivo; era tanto el poder de Fuego que Minato aún con la ayuda de Gamabunta para realizar potentes ataques de Agua difícilmente lograban extinguir el fuego creando una gran cantidad de vapor**

**- **_**Es mejor que te rindas, al igual que tu preciada aldea no tienes oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir**_

**-** Nunca me rendiré, mientras tenga algo que proteger seguiré peleando

**- **_**Como quieras pero recuerda que**_** tarde o temprano está aldea perecerá**

La pelea ya había durado bastante, era tanto el poder que Madara sobre el Bijuu de 1 cola que Minato y Gamabunta apenas eran capaces de contener al Shukaku pero aun así no se daban por vencido, sin importar lo que pasara seguirían luchando hasta el final; Madara al ver que Minato no se rendiría tan fácil pensó que en lugar de atacarlo físicamente sería mejor atacarlo mentalmente

**- Espero que tu mente sea capaz de soportar esto: **_**Tsukuyomi**_

Minato hizo lo posible por evitar la técnica de Madara pero debido a sus heridas no fue capaz de poder evitar caer en el Genjutsu del _**Tsukuyomi**_; cuando despertó pudo notar que estaba atado en una especie de pilar, todo a su alrededor era totalmente diferente, era como si el tiempo y el espacio estuvieran distorsionados; después de que Minato examinara mejor el lugar se percató de que estaba en el**Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad, **un sitio creado por el **Tsukuyomi**

**- Veo que al fin reaccionaste**

De la nada había aparecido Madara

**-** ¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr con traerme a este sitio?

**- Tratare de ver que tanto puede soportar tu mente**

**-** Pase lo que pase este Genjutsu no será suficiente para acabar conmigo

**- Eso lo veremos, aunque dudo que tu habilidad en velocidad y en ****Fūinjutsu te salven de esta situación**

* * *

**Bosque de los**

**Campos de entrenamiento**

Naruto y Kurama iban lo más rápido que podían, sabían que mientras Madara estuviera controlando la mente del Shukaku la aldea correría un gran peligro, pero también estaban bastante preocupados por Minato, aunque él fuera uno de los mejores Shinobis sabían que aún no se había recuperado completamente del _**Shiki Fūjin**_

**- **Oye Kurama ¿Existe alguna forma de liberar al Shukaku del control de Madara sin poner en peligro a Gaara?

**-**_Solo conozco un método para una situación como está. Por desgracia es demasiado arriesgado ya que para que funcione tendríamos que luchar con Madara_

Naruto sabía que luchar contra Madara para liberar la mente del Shukaku era algo sumamente arriesgado; la energía liberada en una pelea de Bijuus sería lo suficiente como para destruir todo un continente pero aun así Naruto no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a la aldea

**-** ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?

**-**_**Lo primero que debemos hacer es llevar al Shukaku lo más lejos de aldea para no involucrar a nadie, una vez que estemos lo más lejos posible iniciaremos con la lucha, cuando sea el momento indicado utilizaras el Sharingan para romper la conexión entre Madara y la mente del Shukaku**_

A Naruto le parecía un buen plan, aunque sabía que vencer el Sharingan de Madara no sería nada fácil pero no se daría por vencido; cuando eso suceda por ningún motivo Naruto y Kurama desperdiciarían la situación ya que una vez que Madara perdiera el control sobre el Shukaku solo tendrían una oportunidad para actuar

* * *

**Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad**

Madara estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sin importar cuanto torturara mentalmente a Minato él no se daba por vencido

**- Debo admitir que tu resistencia mental es de admirar, has logrado soportar varios días de sufrimiento en este mundo, pero eso no será suficiente**

**-** ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?, nada de lo que hagas aquí bastara para derrotarme

Madara sabía que sin importar cuanto tortura mentalmente a Minato sería completamente inútil por lo que tuvo que cancelar la técnica ya que no tenía caso seguir con el Genjutsu; pero momentos antes de anular el Genjutsu pudo percibir la presencia de Naruto y la del Kyubi, al parecer se estaba acercando bastante rápido; por alguna razón pudo sentir que había algo en la presencia del Kyubi que era bastante familiar

**Realidad**

Ya en la realidad Gamabunta le pareció bastante raro ver que Madara había liberado a Minato de su Genjutsu, pero lo que le pareció más raro era que después de liberar a Minato del **Tsukuyomi** Madara no hacía absolutamente nada, era como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera, pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso

**- ¿Estás bien Minato?**

**-** Descuida, solo estoy un poco mareado

Debido al uso del _**Tsukuyomi**_ Minato había recibido daño en el sistema nervioso por lo que apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie, pero lo que no entendía era porque Madara había deshecho el Genjutsu

**-** ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

**-** Espera y lo verás

Por desgracia Madara sabía que mientras ellos 2 peleaban toda la aldea estaba siendo evacuada por lo que había ideado un plan, un plan que seguramente haría que Minato saliera bastante herido emocionalmente

Después de buscar por unos segundos entre los que eran evacuados Madara logro encontrar su objetivo decidió utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas del Sharingan

**- Es hora de que aprendas lo que es perder algo importante en tu vida**

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?

**- Solo mira aquella parte de la aldea**

Minato al ver el sitio donde Madara le estaba señalando se alarmo bastante, pudo ver claramente que entre los que eran evacuados se encontraban Kushina y Alba

**-** No te atrevas

**- Espero que puedas evitar esto: AMATERASU**

Minato y Gamabunta vieron con horror como Madara había utilizado el Amaterasu mezclado con el viento del Shukaku con la intención acabar con su familia al igual que la aldea, y la peor parte era que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para detener el ataque

**Konoha**

La situación era bastante delicada, era tanta la destrucción que se había creado por la pelea entre Minato y Madara que Tsunade y los demás apenas eran capaces de evacuar a todos de la aldea

**Sasuke:** ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardara es Dobe?

**Yuna:** Debemos ser pacientes, estoy segura de que llegara

Justo cuando estaban cerca de evacuar a los últimos civiles Alba gracias a su habilidad de poder sentir el Chakra pudo percibir que una gran cantidad de chakra se estaba acercando al sitio donde estaban, cuando miro en la dirección de donde provenía el chakra se alarmo bastante

**Hinata:** ¿Qué sucede Alba?

**Alba:** Chicos miren

Cuando todos vieron el sitio que Alba estaba señalando se alarmaron al ver que Madara utilizando el poder del Shukaku a su favor había decidido atacarlos

Al ver que el Amaterasu se estaba acercando munchos Shinobis aun con las heridas que tenían intentaron bloquear el ataque pero fue inútil, sin importar que ataque lanzaran el Amaterasu terminaba absorbiendo el ataque

**Tsunade:** Maldición, ninguno de nuestros ataques funcionan

**Hiruzen:** No se rindan

Justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido ocurrió algo que había impresionado y a la vez aterrado bastante a la mayoría:** El Kyubi había aparecido**

La mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas estaban bastante aterrados por ver al Kyubi libre nuevamente, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que sobre el Kyubi estaba Naruto

**- No permitiré que destruyas nuestra aldea, ¿Listo Kurama?**

**-**_** Así es**_

Justo cuando el Amaterasu estaba por impactar una enorme oleada de fuego había bloqueado completamente el ataque provocando una inmensa capa de humo; Cuando el humo se despejo todos se asombraron al ver que Naruto y el Kyubi estaban sin ningún rasguño

**Aldeano 1:** Im…imposible

**Shinobi 2:** ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?

Casi nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, justo cuando estaban a punto de morir no solo Naruto los había protegido del ataque de Madara sino que también el Kyubi los salvo

Sarutobi y los Novatos de la Hoja estaban felices de que Naruto lograra llegar a tiempo pero cuando Naruto había bajado del Kyubi todos notaron que tenía una expresión bastante sería

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

**Naruto:** Es mejor que se vayan a un lugar seguro, yo me ocupare del resto

**Hiruzen:** ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

**Naruto:** Tengo pensado llevar al Shukaku lejos de la aldea y poder pelear sin tener que involucrar a nadie

Al escuchar eso muchos se sorprendieron y a la vez se alarmaron, no esperaban que Naruto decidiera enfrentarse a Madara para proteger a la aldea, Sarutobi y los Novatos de la Hoja iban a protestar pero al ver la situación sabían que no tenían opción

**- ¿Estás seguro de eso?-**

**- **_**No hay otra opción, si peleo estando dentro de la aldea solamente arriesgaría la vida de miles de inocentes**_

Algunos Jounin-Senseis querían ayudar a Naruto pero sabían que solo serían un estorbo para él, por más que odiaran admitirlo sabían que en la situación en la que estaban lo mejor era arriesgarlo todo en Naruto

**Alba:** Te estaremos apoyando, y no olvides que tienes una promesa que cumplir

**Kushina:** Y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos a tu lado

**Naruto:** Gracias

Así Naruto y Kurama partieron al sitio donde Minato y Madara lo estaban esperando para continuar con la pelea

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

Madara y Minato estaban sorprendidos con los progresos de Naruto, nunca esperaron que fuese capaz de poder invocar a Kurama y que además lograran detener tan fácil el Amaterasu sin recibir ningún rasguño

**-** Parece que tu hijo ha logrado controlar bien a su Bijuu

**-** Te impresionaría lo fuerte que ellos pueden ser trabajando juntos

Luego de aproximadamente uno segundos gracias a la velocidad y el tamaño de Kurama, él y Naruto habían llegado al campo de pelea, cuando llegaron Naruto pudo ver que la batalla había dejado a su padre bastante herido lo cual provoco que su ira aumentara

Naruto al igual que Kurama empezaban a liberar un fuerte instinto asesino que podía sentirse en toda la aldea, era tanto el instinto asesino que el ambiente empezaba a ponerse bastante tenso, Madara al sentir todo ese poder sabía que las cosas serían más interesantes

**Madara:** Espero que puedan utilizar todo ese instinto para pelear

**Naruto:** Maldito me asegurare de acabar contigo de una vez por todas

**Madara:** Eso está por verse

Pero antes de que Madara le ordenara al Shukaku atacar Naruto lo había detenido, para

**-**_** ¿Qué sucede?**_

**- Antes de comenzar la pelea quiero pedirte un favor**

Tanto Madara como Minato se sorprendieron al escuchar la petición de Naruto pero conociéndolo bien sabían que planeaba algo

**-**_**¿Y qué clase de favor?**_

**- Debido a la magnitud de nuestras fuerzas quisiera que nuestra pelea fuera lo más lejos posible de la aldea, de esa forma nadie más saldrá involucrado**

Madara no estaba seguro si debía aceptar o no la petición de Naruto ya que su intención es destruir la aldea y el pelear lejos de Konoha no estaba en sus planes; pero luego de pensarlo bien había formulado un plan para sacar ventaja de la petición de Naruto

**-** _¿Cuál será el lugar donde quieres luchar?_

**- **La lucha será en el Valle del Juicio

Al escuchar que Naruto escogió el _**Valle del Juicio**_ para pelear sorprendió bastante a Madara y a Minato, ambos sabían lo peligroso que era ese sitio debido a la gran cantidad de Neblina que cubría el lugar; pero lo más sorprendente era que ese lugar ponía en una sería desventaja a Madara si trataba de utilizar al Shukaku, ya que al tratarse de un campo rocoso dificultaba bastante la posibilidad de utilizar la arena como arma, pero al parecer Madara no tenía ningún inconveniente en aceptar el desafío

**- Si eso es lo que quieres, con mucho gusto acepto el reto, espero que estés listo para pelear**

Así Madara junto al Shukaku se retiraron para poder preparar todo lo necesario para pelear, Naruto y Kurama estaban por hacer lo mismo pero fueron interrumpidos por Minato, por un momento pensaron que se opondría al plan pero pudieron ver que

**-** _Naruto espero que estén listos para lo que se enfrentan, recuerden que Madara no es un sujeto ordinario y está podría ser la pelea más difícil que hayan enfrentado_

**-** Lo se papá pero no te preocupes con el apoyo de Kurama y de los demás sé que lograre ganar ya que no pienso permitir que Madara cumpla sus objetivos

Minato estaba feliz y orgulloso de que Naruto fuese un excelente ninja al estar dispuesto de darlo todo para salvar a los demás por lo que sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse

**-** Hijo solo promete que pase lo que pase regresaras con bien

**-** Descuida, pase lo que pase regresare a salvo a la aldea, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Así Naruto y Kurama prosiguieron su camino al Valle del Juicio para poder enfrentar a Madara y acabar de una vez por todas


	40. Shukaku VS Kyubi

Capítulo 40: Shukaku VS Kyubi

**Konoha**

Después de que la pelea entre Madara y Naruto cambiara de lugar Gamabunta utilizando sus últimas fuerzas llevo a Minato al lado de Tsunade para que curada sus heridas

Cuando Gamabunta logro llegar al sitio donde estaban todos reunidos Kushina y los demás vieron que había traído con mucho cuidado a Minato, muchos se preocuparon al ver que debido a la pelea ambos apenas era capaz de mantenerse consientes; cuando Tsunade reviso las heridas de Minato pudo notar que había sufrido daño en su sistema nervioso

**Tsunade (seria):** ¿Qué le ocurrió?

**Gamabunta:** Por desgracia durante la pelea Minato sufrió un gran daño por el Tsukuyomi, fue una suerte que su mente no colapsara por la presión

Tsunade y los demás estaban sorprendidos, pudieron ver que los resultados producidos por el _**Tsukuyomi**_ de Madara fueron realmente devastadores ya que Minato apenas era capaz de moverse y mantener la conciencia debido al daño provocado, pero luego recordaron que Madara y Naruto se habían ido lejos de la aldea lo que preocupo a Hiruzen y a los demás

**-** **¿Por qué Naruto y Madara se alejaron de la Aldea?- **Hiruzen tenía una expresión tanto seria como de preocupación

**-** Naruto no quería arriesgar a nadie más así decidió escoger un sitio en donde él y Madara pudieran pelear libremente.- Debido a sus heridas Minato apenas era capaz de hablar

**- **_**¿Y a qué sitio fueron para terminar la pelea?**_

**-** El sitio que escogió Naruto fue el Valle del Juicio.- A causa de sus heridas Minato termino desmayándose

Tsunade y los demás en la aldea se sorprendieron y a la vez se alarmaron bastante al saber que Naruto decidiera acabar su pelea con Madara en el Valle del Juicio, después de todo debido a la cantidad de Neblina que hay en ese lugar dificultaría bastante el combate

**Hiruzen (pensando):** Espero que lo logres Naruto

* * *

**Bosques del País del fuego**

Naruto y Kurama se estaban acercando lo más rápido posible al Valle del Juicio, estaban más que decididos a terminar de una vez por todas la pelea con Madara

**- **_**Antes de que iniciemos la batalla recuerda que nada garantiza que salgamos vivos de la pelea**_

**-** Sé que no será nada fácil y que es posible morir pero aun así estoy dispuesto hacer lo posible por ganar y cumplir mi palabra de regresar con vida

**-**_** Me alegra oír eso, será un honor luchar hasta el fin a tu lado compañero**_

**-** Lo mismo digo compañero

Aunque ambos sabían que tendrían que luchar una pelea de la que tal vez no ninguno salga con vida estaban dispuestos a tomar ese riesgo. Por Ningún motivo ninguno de los 2 permitiría que se repitiera la misma tragedia ocurrida años atrás cuando Madara había atacado a la aldea controlando a Kurama

**Valle del Juicio**

Cuando llegaron al Valle pudieron notar que Madara los estaba esperando

**- **_**Espero que estés listo, ya que no creas que será tan fácil derrotarme**_

**- La verdad no pienso contenerme para nada, me asegurare de que no salgas con vida de aquí**

**-**_** Ya veremos, está pelea determinara quién de los 2 sale con vida de este sitio**_

Así la batalla entre Madara y Naruto dio comienzo quienes iniciaron con mejores ataques mezclados con el poder de sus Bijuus

- _Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: __Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego__)_

Utilizando una gran cantidad de Chakra Madara fue capaz de crear un enorme Dragón de Fuego y utilizando el poder de viento del Shukaku fue capaz de aumentar el poder de la técnica

**- Eso no te servirá de nada, RAFAGA DE FUEGO**

Kurama había lanzado un potente rayo de fuego que impacto con la técnica de Madara, ambas técnicas eran tan poderosas que se debido al impacto se produjo una enorme explosión

Gracias al humo causado por la explosión Madara aprovecho para ordenarle al Shukaku atacar utilizando la arena. El **Shukaku** había golpeado y machacado el suelo con sus garras, provocando una tormenta de arena; debido al polvo causado por el choque de ambas técnicas y a la neblina que cubría el campo de pelea Kurama y Naruto no habían logrado anticipar bien el ataque por lo que habían recibido bastante daño, por suerte gracias a sus reflejos pudieron evadir parte del daño

Después de recuperarse del ataque Naruto y Kurama realizaron su propia combinación de ataques

**- **_**Naruto es mejor que te prepares, para realizar esté ataque necesitare unos segundos para concentrar el chakra suficiente**_

**- No te preocupes, tratare de darte el tiempo suficiente**

Madara al ver que el Kyubi almacenaba una gran cantidad de Chakra trato de detenerlo

**-** Lo que sea que estén planeando no les servirá

El Shukaku había lanzado varias shuriken hechas de arena, pero antes de que impactaran Naruto logro detenerlas utilizando uno de sus mejores Jutsus de viento

**-** Estilo de viento: Jutsu oleada descomunal

Gracias a la presión ejercida por el Jutsu las Shuriken fueron destruidas, justo cuando el Shukaku estaba por atacar nuevamente Kurama ya había reunido el chakra suficiente para lanzar su ataque

**-** Ahora es nuestra oportunidad

**- ****Rugido Sónico**

Gracias a todo el chakra acumulado Kurama pudo realizar un ruido simple pero con una gran fuerza de presión y destrucción que logro dañar al Shukaku y al mismo tiempo destruir parte del valle; fue tanta la destrucción causada por el ataque que una gran cortina de humo, cuando el humo se disipo tanto Naruto como Kurama se sorprendieron con lo que había sucedido:

**Al parecer justo antes de que el ataque del Kyubi lo dañara el Shukaku había utilizado la misma técnica para poder protegerse de la mayor parte del daño; además debido a la presión causada por el impacto de ambas técnicas Madara aprovecho que varias rocas habían caído cerca para poder formar con la arena y las rocas una especie de escudo y poder reducir la mayor parte del daño**

Naruto y Kurama estaban algo molestos al ver que su plan no funciono tal como esperaban, esperaban que al menos el campo rocoso del valle le dificultara a Madara el uso de la arena del Shukaku

**-**_** Maldición, parece que aun con este campo rocoso Madara es capaz de utilizar la arena del Shukaku sin ningún problema**_

**- Y ¿Ahora qué haremos?, debe de existir una forma de vencerlos**

Kurama hacía lo posible por encontrar alguna forma de aprovechar el campo de batalla a su favor, fue cuando vio que Madara y el Shukaku estaban cerca de un acantilado; sabía que si lograba aprovechar ese precipicio tendrían aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad de ganar

Después de que Naruto fuera informado por Kurama sobre su plan de aprovechar el acantilado a su favor sabía que sería algo arriesgado pero era lo mejor que podían hacer

**-** Espero que funcione, de lo contrario podríamos morir

**- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Madara no sabrá que lo golpeo**

Así Naruto y Kurama empezaron a correr en la dirección del Shukaku con la esperanza de que su ataque fuera lo bastante fuerte para lanzar, Madara se sorprendió un poco al ver que ambos tenían la intención de atacarlo de frente, le pareció una locura que trataran de atacarlo de esa manera

**- **_**Si de verdad desean arriesgarlo todo en ese ataque con mucho gusto hare que sus muertes sean lo menos dolorosas**_

Utilizando varios Jutsus de fuego extremadamente poderosos en combinación con el viento y la arena del Shukaku, Naruto y Kurama tenían serias dificultades para acercarse, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca lograron atacar

**- Espero que seas capaz de soportar esto**

**- **_**Garras de Zorro Llameantes**_

Concentrando bastante chakra de Elemento Fuego y Aire Kurama había logrado dar un gran zarpazo con la fuerza suficiente para poder lanzar tanto a Madara como al Shukaku al precipicio; fue tanta la intensidad de fuego del ataque que gran parte de la zona dañada del Shukaku empezó a cristalizarse

Por desgracia justo antes de caer al precipicio el Shukaku aun con las heridas sufridas por el ataque fue capaz de utilizar la suficiente arena para atrapar a Kurama y Naruto provocando que ambos cayeran al precipicio

* * *

**Fondo del Precipicio**

Antes de llegar al fondo del Precipicio ambos Bijuus utilizaron nuevamente su ataque de rugido para tratar de amortiguar la caída y poder reducir el daño del impacto, después de poder evitar un severo daño por la caída ambos Bijuus estaban bastante cansados por el gran uso de chakra

**-** _Naruto ¿Estás bien?_

**-** Descuida solo tengo algunos rasguños

Justo cuando se recuperaron un poco de la caída escucharon una voz que los alarmo bastante

**- Debo decir que ese ataque fue bastante impresionante, aunque no fue lo suficiente para acabar conmigo**

En ese momento vieron que Madara no solo había sobrevivido a la caída, sino que también había salido ileso

**Kurama:** Ya sabía yo que algo así no bastaría para acabar contigo

**Madara:** Solo espero que puedan seguir peleando en esas condiciones

Justo en ese momento el Shukaku empezó a respirar profundamente absorbiendo aire mientras que concentra el Chakra en el estómago, después de absorber suficiente aire logro liberar de su boca una inmensa bola de aire

**-** No creas que eso bastara para detenernos

Durante algunos segundos el Shukaku realizaba la misma técnica haciendo que Kurama y Naruto tuvieran dificultades para acercarse, justo cuando el Shukaku estaba por lanzar otra bala de Aire Naruto y Kurama lograron acercarse lo suficiente para poner su plan en acción y tratar de romper la conexión entre Madara y el Shukaku

**-** _**No importa lo que hagan, a esta distancia no serán capaces de soportar mi ataque**_

Madara estaba muy confiado de que Naruto y Kurama sufrirían un gran daño debido a la cercanía en la que estaban, pero justo cuando el Shukaku estaba por lanzar otra bala de aire Kurama fue capaz de cerrarle la boca utilizando una de sus 9 colas

Cuando al fin Kurama pudo detener al Shukaku Naruto utilizo el poder del Sharingan para tratar de liberarlo del control de Madara, pero al momento de tratar de romper la conexión entre Madara y el Shukaku no pudo percibir la presencia de Gaara

Por desgracia estando demasiado cerca del Shukaku no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo y poder evadir uno de sus ataques de arena; después de recuperarse del golpe recibido tanto Kurama como Naruto pudieron escuchar que Madara se estaba riendo

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Madara:** ¿De verdad creyeron que no había anticipado su plan?, por suerte ya estaba preparado para esta situación

**Kurama:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Madara:** Justo antes de que llegaran e iniciáramos la pelea utilizando el poder del Rinnegan pude realizar mi nuevo Jutsu y poder sacar ventaja en esta pelea

* * *

**Flash Back**

Madara se encontraba meditando sobre la cabeza del Shukaku tratando de utilizar el nuevo Jutsu de Sellado que logro crear basándose en el Jutsu de Sellado que Minato realizo en su último enfrentamiento **(**_**La pelea donde utilizo al Kyubi para destruir la aldea**_**)**

**-**_** Ya es hora**_

Utilizando una gran cantidad de Chakra Madara había introducido su mano en la cabeza del Shukaku justo en el lugar donde estaba su sello que lo ataba a Gaara que lo convertía en un Jinchuriki, segundos después el cuerpo del Shukaku empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de luz verde mientras que Madara realizaba una secuencia de Sellos con su mano libre; durante la secuencia de sellos Madara menciono lo siguiente:

_**Libérate de las ataduras que te aprisionan a este cuerpo mortal, ya no sufrirás más el estar sellado, serás nuevamente libre, porque a partir de este momento resurgirás como un nuevo Bijuu, tu poder no tendrá comparación**_

Al final cuando todo el resplandor verde había desaparecido el poder del Shukaku había incrementado bastante y se podía ver claramente que una especie de sello en forma de espiral (parecido a las espirales del Rinnegan) estaba justo en la frente del Shukaku; cuando Madara había concluido con el jutsu había extraído a Gaara del cuerpo del Shukaku para asegurarse de que nada interfiriera en sus planes, debido a lo sucedido Gaara apenas se mantenía con vida

**-** Ahora nadie será capaz de detenerme

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Tanto Kurama como Naruto quedaron en Shock al escuchar que Madara había sido capaz de separar de esa manera a Gaara de su Bijuu

**- Maldito, ¡cómo te a través!-** Naruto estaba realmente molesto por lo que había hecho Madara

**-** La verdad no fue tan difícil como creí, fue una suerte que ese mocoso sobreviviera

Kurama al ver toda la ira de Naruto trato de calmarlo, sabía que si seguía aumentando su ira solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que su ira mezclada con el poder del sello maldito hiciera que cometiera una idiotez

**- Antes de continuar con esta pelea, quisiera saber dónde dejaste a Gaara**

**-**_** Justo después de que lo separada de su Bijuu lo deje en algún lugar del valle, en estos momentos seguramente debe de estar muerto**_

Al escuchar que posiblemente Gaara esté muerto provoco que la ira de Naruto aumentara bastante, por suerte Kurama logro calmarlo

**- Naruto es mejor que te calmes, sé que estas muy molesto por lo ocurrido pero puedo percibir que Gaara sigue con vida**

**-** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**- El sello que uso Madara sobre Gaara es casi igual al que uso tu padre, gracias a eso si usas el modo ermitaño podrás sentir una débil presencia**

Tras concentrar la suficiente energía natural para entrar al modo ermitaño Naruto fue capaz de sentir la presencia de Gaara, pero por desgracia debido a la extracción de su Bijuu pudo sentir que su energía vital estaba por acabar

Naruto sabía que si no hacía algo rápido Gaara pronto moriría y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

**-** Pase lo que pase te derrotaremos

**- **_**Eso lo veremos, ¿Qué les parece si acabamos con esta pelea con un último ataque?**_

**- Me parece bien, espero que seas capaz de soportar**

Tanto Kurama como el Shukaku empezaron a acumular lo poco que les quedaba de chakra hasta el punto en el que ambos formaron una inmensa esfera de Chakra y poder utilizar el ataque Máximo de todo Bijuu

**- Kurama antes de continuar quiero que sepas que fue un honor pelear a tu lado amigo**

**-**_** Lo mismo digo amigo mío**_

Tras haber acumulado suficiente Chakra tanto el Shukaku como Kurama aun con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban lograron lanzar una potente **Bijuu-Dama**

Era tanto el poder de ambas Bijuu-Damas que al momento de colisionar entre si generaron una gran explosión que logro arrasar con la mayor parte del Valle del Juicio

* * *

El ataque de _**Garras de Zorro Llameantes**_ es un ataque que invente como un homenaje del ataque de **Garras de Lobo** de **WereGarurumon** como representación de la amistad entre el Kyubi y Naruto


	41. Ayudando a un Compañero Bijuu

**Un sello y un nuevo compañero**

**Capítulo 41: Ayudando a un Compañero Bijuu, el nuevo sellado del Shukaku**

La explosión causada por ambas Bijuu-damas fue tan poderosa que no solo había arrasado con casi la mayor parte del Valle, sino que gran parte de la energía liberada en el ataque fue capaz de sentirse en todo el territorio del Fuego

* * *

**Konoha**

Todos en la aldea estaban bastante impresionados, sin importar lo lejos que estuviese el campo de batalla claramente podían sentir como una gran cantidad de poder se liberaba durante la pelea. Todos los que eran capaces de sentir el chakra estaban realmente aterrados por todo el chakra que Naruto y Madara liberaban en su pelea, era como si se tratase de una pelea entre Monstruos **(**que en cierta forma lo era**)**

Todos los que trataron mal a Naruto aun después de todo el daño que le causaron en el pasado jamás imaginaron que Naruto sería capaz de enfrentar

Aunque a decir verdad los 9 novatos estaban bastante nerviosos, jamás en sus vidas habían sentido tanto poder en una sola pelea

**Ino:** Eso sí que es poder

**Kiba:** La verdad no me gustaría estar en medio de ambos cuando estén luchando

El saber que Naruto se arriesgaba tanto solo para protegerlos de Madara era algo que admiraban; sabían que un solo Bijuu sería capaz de destruir todo un Continente Ninja sin el menor esfuerzo era algo que la mayoría de los Novatos de la Hoja creía que era algo aterrador; sin mencionar que en estos se está librando una batalla entre el Shukaku el Bijuu de 1 cola y Kurama, el más poderoso de todos los Bijuus

**Sakura:** Alba ¿Qué tanto crees que pueda soportar Naruto?

**Alba:** Para ser sincera no lo sé, aun teniendo al Bijuu más fuerte de su lado Madara será un duro oponente

Ahora que la batalla entre Kurama y el Shukaku ha dado inicio sabían que las cosas no serían nada fáciles para Naruto y Kurama, después de todo ya fueron testigos de lo poderoso que era Madara controlando el poder del Shukaku. El solo pensar que Madara tuviera el poder suficiente para controlar la mente de ambos Bijuus era algo que pondría en serios problemas a Naruto

Pero sin importar lo que pasara debían confiar en que Naruto y Kurama lograrían ganar esa terrible batalla, ya que sin importar lo fuerte que sea Madara tenían la esperanza de que Naruto logre derrotarlo

* * *

**Valle del Juicio**

A causa del inmenso poder generado por la explosión gran parte del valle había quedado en ruinas, tanto Madara como Naruto apenas lograron sobrevivir utilizando el poder del Sharingan; por desgracia al igual que ambos Bijuus quedaron realmente heridos y apenas era capaces de mantenerse de pie

**- Kurama ¿Estás bien?-** Utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Naruto hacia lo posible por levantarse

**- **Descuida estoy bien

Después de que el humo generado por la explosión se desvaneciera Naruto y Kurama pudieron observar que no había rastro alguno de Madara o del Shukaku, y lo peor era que no podían sentir la presencia de ninguno

**-** ¿A dónde se habrá ido Madara?- A causa de las heridas sufridas Naruto apenas podía mantenerse de pie

**- Debes tener mucho cuidado, Madara no es de los que desaparecen en medio de una pelea, seguramente debe de estar planeando algo.-** Lentamente Kurama empezaba a desaparecer lo que alarmo bastante a Naruto

**-** Kurama ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

A causa del desgaste de chakra Kurama ya no podía seguir manteniendo su forma física por mucho tiempo por lo que debía regresar al interior de Naruto y poder recuperarse

**- No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar.- **Poco a poco Kurama empezó a desaparecer

Después de que Kurama regresara al interior de Naruto poco a poco sus heridas empezaban a sanar, solo que a un ritmo más lento de lo normal. Después de que Naruto recuperara la energía suficiente comenzó a buscar cualquier señal de su compañero Bijuu

**- Pase lo que pase debo encontrar a Gaara**

Pese a las heridas sufridas que aún no sanaban Naruto hacía un esfuerzo casi sobre-humano por avanzar y poder encontrar Gaara

* * *

**Zona Desconocida**

En una zona alegada del valle Madara estaba recargado en una gran cascada,

**- Al parecer esa explosión me causo más daño del que creí.- **Al igual que Naruto había recibido un gran daño, pero por alguna razón Madara parecía más afectado de lo normal

**- Debo asegurarme de obtener el poder que necesito.- **Debido a la situación Madara estaba más decidido a conseguir más poder

Pero cuando trato de levantarse su cuerpo empezó a fallar:** Su vista se tornó algo nublada, sentía que gran parte de sus brazos estaban paralizados, por poco pierde el equilibrio ya que sus piernas casi no reaccionaban, y lo peor era que difícilmente era capaz de moldear chakra**.

**- Maldición, se me acaba el tiempo, si no actuó rápido a este paso moriré.-** Lentamente se acercó al Shukaku que al parecer estaba en una especie de transe.- **Con tu energía bastara por el momento**

Utilizando lo poco que le quedaba de vida Madara empezó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos; después de completar los sellos introdujo su brazo completo en el estómago del Shukaku, después de algunos segundos retiro su brazo y justo en su mano había una esfera de Chakra de color verdoso

**- Espero que con esto sea suficiente**

Lentamente introdujo la esfera de Chakra en su cuerpo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Madara lograra recuperar gran parte de su energía aunque solo fuera por corto tiempo, después de conseguir más energía Madara empezó a movilizarse junto al Shukaku con la intención de arrebatarle a Naruto el poder que urgentemente necesitaba

**- Muy pronto estaré a un paso más cerca de cumplir con mi objetivo**

* * *

**Cerca del valle del Juicio**

Después de buscar por algunos minutos Naruto estuvo buscando cualquier pista del paradero de Gaara; por desgracia aún con la ayuda de sus clones no había encontrado rastro alguno de Gaara

**-** **Tiene que estar por aquí**.- Al ver que sería realmente difícil encontrar el rastro de Gaara Naruto tuvo que pedirle ayuda a sus viejos amigos zorrunos.- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Al invocar al trio zorruno Naruto les explico lo que había sucedido en su enfrentamiento con Madara y la razón de por qué los había invocado. Cuando Azel y los demás escucharon lo que paso se sorprendieron bastante sabían que Madara no era de los que desaparecían sin motivo aparente de una pelea

**- ¿Así que ese cretino desapareció?, me pregunto qué diablos planea hacer.- **Azel trataba de encontrar alguna explicación del porqué Madara ya no estaba

**-** Sea cual sea el motivo debemos estar alerta, no sabemos en qué momento atacara nuevamente

**-**_** Estoy de acuerdo con Star, lo mejor será encontrar a Gaara y de paso idear algún plan contra Madara**_

Al paso de unos minutos cerca de un pequeño lago Azel y los demás lograron encontrar un pequeño rastro de Gaara; para cuando Naruto y los demás llegaron pudieron ver que aun después de haber sido extraído su Bijuu Gaara milagrosamente había sobrevivido, pero estaba en un estado bastante crítico y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera

**- Será mejor curarlo ya que sin la ayuda de su Bijuu no soportara**

Pero justo cuando estaban por comenzar a curar las heridas de Gaara tuvieron un raro presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, por fortuna lograron evadir una gran cantidad de arena que se dirigía hacia ellos

**- Parece que al fin los encontré**

A lo lejos Naruto y los demás pudieron ver como Madara estaba sobre el Shukaku preparándose para lanzar otro ataque

**- **Tengo que pelear contra él, aún no hemos acabado nuestra pelea.- **Naruto trato de utilizar nuevamente el jutsu de invocación pero debido al cansancio cayo de rodillas**

**-** No deberías esforzarte demasiado, aun estás demasiado débil para pelear.- **Azel ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie**

**-** _Lo mejor será huir y tratar de planear una estrategia.-_ **Con ayuda de Terry Star logro colocar a Gaara en su lomo**

Por desgracia el Shukaku había acumulado suficiente chakra para atacarlos con una fuerte corriente de aire, o al menos eso parecía

Naruto y los demás difícilmente lograron evadir el ataque, pero al momento de ver el lugar donde impacto la corriente de Aire pudieron notar que el daño causado por el ataque fuera menor al esperado

Mientras seguían evadiendo los ataques Naruto y los demás notaron que por alguna razón los ataques del Shukaku eran cada vez más lentos y con mucha menor fuerza a la que deberían de tener; al mismo tiempo los ataques de Madara habían aumentado más su fuerza. Sin importar las veces que atacaran a diferencia del Shukaku Madara no parecía estar agotado

**Naruto (agitado): **¿Qué acaso no se cansa ese tipo?

**Azel:** No importa cuántas veces ataque, no parece que el cansancio lo afecte

**Terry:** Tiene que tener un punto débil

Pero al evadir nuevamente el ataque de Madara se percataron de algo muy importante, de algún modo Madara logro asimilar el chakra del Shukaku para poder fortalecer sus técnicas. Ahora que sabían porque el Shukaku estaba más débil de lo normal trataron de aprovechar eso a su favor

Azel, Terry Star y los clones de Naruto corrieron hacia diferentes lados para tratar de distraer a Madara; mientras tanto Naruto al lado de algunos clones con el modo ermitaño activado empezaron a formar el Futon Rasen Taifuu, solo que esta vez al agregarle energía natural al Rasengan el daño producido sería mucho mayor

Cuando Madara se percató de lo que planeaban hacer simplemente utilizando al Shukaku logro destruir a todos los clones de Naruto dejando solo al "Original" de pie

**-** Fue muy astuto de tu parte utilizar clones para distraerme pero… (En ese momento logro atrapar a Naruto)… esto se acaba aquí y ahora

**- Tienes razón, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.** Tras decir eso Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo revelando que era solo un clon

Para cuando Madara se dio cuenta del engaño ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto al lado de algunos clones con el Rasengan lograron acercarse lo suficiente para atacar. Una vez que Naruto estuvo lo bastante cerca de Madara y el Shukaku junto a los 2 clones que quedaban de pie lanzaron el Futon Rasen Taifuu

Fue tanto el poder destructivo de los 3 Futon Rasen Taifuu que el impacto fue lo bastante poderoso para poder destruir gran parte de los arboles al igual que el lago y el resto del campo de batalla; pero debido a la cercanía del ataque Naruto había sufrido daño en ambos brazos pero al menos gracias al chakra de Kurama pudo reducir en gran parte el daño

**- Bien, lo logramos**

Naruto y los zorros estaban felices de que su plan saliera a la perfección, pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando vieron que Madara y el Shukaku no habían recibido ni el más mínimo rasguño

**-** Esto es imposible.- Naruto se sorprendió al ver que su mejor técnica no sirvió de nada

**- Fue un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente**

Antes de que Naruto lograra hacer algo el Shukaku lo había atrapado en una gran cantidad de arena, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara Naruto no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escapar

**- Realmente creíste que con una técnica de Viento me derrotarías.- **Lentamente el Shukaku aumentaba más la presión

**-** Maldito, ¿Cómo fue que mi técnica no funciono?

**- Debes saber que el Shukaku tiene un gran control sobre el elemento Aire, aunque debo admitir que ese fue un buen ataque.-** La presión que ejercía el Shukaku empezaba a causarle algunas fracturas a Naruto**.- es una verdadera lástima que esto acabe de esta forma**

Naruto podía sentir como sus huesos eran lentamente aplastados por la arena, sin importar lo que hiciera ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para continuar

**- No te preocupes, una vez que esto acabe me encargare personalmente de…**

**-** … Hacerte desaparecer

Poco a poco el Shukaku empezó a actuar de manera extraña, justo antes de que Madara pudiera completar su ataque toda la arena del Shukaku empezaba a retroceder lentamente, fue cuando todos vieron con asombro que Gaara no solamente estaba de pie, sino que de algún modo estaba controlando al Shukaku aun después de que Madara lo hubiera extraído de su cuerpo

**- **¿Qué demonios haces?- Madara no podía creer que Gaara estuviera tomando nuevamente el control sobre el Shukaku

**-** **¿Qué no es obvio?, estoy recuperando lo que es mío**

Antes de que Madara pudiera hacer algo para poder tener nuevamente el control sobre el Shukaku fue demasiado tarde, Naruto aprovechando los esfuerzos de Gaara utilizando el Sharingan logro romper el vínculo entre Madara y el Shukaku, una vez que el vínculo se rompió de algún modo Gaara había logrado asimilar nuevamente al Shukaku; por desgracia Gaara había utilizado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas por lo que termino cayendo de rodillas

Después de recuperar el control sobre el Shukaku Gaara estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse de pie, por suerte Naruto y los Zorros lo ayudaron

**- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado?-** Gaara no comprendía porque Naruto se había arriesgado de esa forma

**-** No iba a permitir que ese bastardo utilizara el poder de un Bijuu para dañar a los demás, además no permitiré que un compañero muriera de esa manera

**- Aún que lograras sellar de nuevo al Shukaku debes tener cuidado, aún queda derrotar a Madara lo cual no va a ser nada fácil**

Madara estaba realmente molesto por lo que había ocurrido, era tanta su ira que para poder acabar con ambos Jinchurikis y obtener su poder decidió utilizar su mejor y a la vez más peligrosos Jutsus Prohibidos

**-** Trate de hacer esto lo más rápido, pero ahora sabrán lo que es vivir el verdadero Infierno

Madara rápidamente trazo una secuencia de sellos que ni siquiera Naruto había visto antes. Cuando Madara logro terminar la secuencia de Sellos del suelo aparecieron 4 ataúdes que desprendían un horrible olor a muerte

Al ver los ataúdes Kurama al igual que el Shukaku tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre lo que planeaba Madara, era como si de algún modo supieran lo que hay dentro de los ataúdes

**- Naruto por ningún motivo bajes la guardia**

**-** Lo mismo va para ti también Gaara, lo que sea que haya en esos ataúdes no es nada bueno

Al escuchar la advertencia de sus Bijuus tanto Naruto como Gaara se pusieron a la defensiva, lo que sea que Madara planee hacer debían de estar preparados. Pero lo que ambos ignoraban era que se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando vieran de quien se trata en los ataúdes

Cuando las tapas de los Ataúdes cayeron al piso Naruto y los zorros al igual que Gaara se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron que 3 de los 4 ataúdes se encontraban 3 de los mejores ninjas del mundo Shinobi

2 de los 4 resucitados resultaron ser el 1° y 2° hokage: **Hashirama y Tobimara Senju**

Los otros 2 resucitados se trataban del 4 Kazekage y de Yashamaru: **El padre y tío de Gaara**

**-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo hijo mío

**- Valla eres tú, veo que te has convertido en todo un ninja, Y dime ¿has seguido asesinando como siempre?**

Gaara estaba realmente molesto, el tener que ver nuevamente a los responsables de su sufrimiento era algo que realmente lo hacía querer matar nuevamente, jamás perdonaría a Madara por lo que ha hecho

Hashirama y Tobimara al ver a Naruto tenían la ligera sensación de haberlo visto en otro lado, después de pensarlo con cuidado pudieron darse cuenta que Naruto tenía un gran parecido con Nawaki

**- **_**Hashirama, ese niño tiene un increíble parecido a Nawaki**_

**- ** Ya lo note, dime cómo te llamas

**- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki**

Tanto Tobimara como Hashirama se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que Naruto tuviera el mismo apellido de Mito, ya que normalmente un Uzumaki tiene el cabello Rojo y Naruto era rubio, pero además de ser del clan Uzumaki había algo más en Naruto que se les hacía bastante familiar, algo que les recordaba bastante a Mito pero no sabían con certeza que era

Pero a decir verdad Tobimara y a los demás al darse cuenta que estaban nuevamente vivos les pareció bastante extraño ya que se supone que deberían estar muertos

**- Si se preguntan porque están vivos la respuesta es simple: Yo los regrese de vuelta a la vida utilizando el Edo-Tensei**

Cuando Tobimara y los demás resucitados vieron a Madara vivo y sin ningún signo de vejes de sorprendieron bastante ya que Madara debió de haber muerto hace ya varios años; pero el más sorprendido de todos era Hashirama ya que estaba seguro que en su último enfrentamiento Madara había recibido un gran daño del cual no debió haber sobrevivido, y aunque hubiera logrado sobrevivir debió de haber muerte a causa de la vejes

**- **Por lo visto has perfeccionado esa técnica prohíba de Resucitación que yo mismo cree

**- Maldito, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con Vida después de todo estos años?- **Hashirama estaba algo molesto porque Madara sobreviviera

**-** Digamos que inconscientemente me ayudaste a sobrevivir

Después de enterarse de lo que ocurrió Hashirama se puso bastante molesto al saber que Madara simplemente lo utilizo para sus planes

**-**_** Lo que sea que estés planeando no funcionara**_

**-** Mientras vivas habrá Guerra

**-** **Creo que ya fue suficiente plática, ahora quiero que se encarguen de ambos Jinchurikis**

El saber que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi dejo en Shock a Tobimara y Hashirama, ahora sabían por qué Naruto de cierta forma era tan parecido a Mito

Pero el saber que debían obedecer a Madara era algo que ninguno de los resucitados no deseaban, pero debido al Edo-Tensei no tenían más opción que seguir las indicaciones de Madara

**- Lamento que tenga que ser de esta forma**

**- **_Solo espero que puedan perdonarnos_

**- **Gaara prepárate, estos no serán oponentes ordinarios, posiblemente puede que no salgamos con vida de esta pelea

**- **_**Lo sé, pero creo que esta será una oportunidad perfecta para desahogar toda esta sed de sangre**_

Así dio inicio entre una de las más grandes batallas que podía decidir el futuro del mundo Shinobi: 2 Jinchurikis contra 3 Kages resucitados


End file.
